


Lords of Queen

by MacandLacy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cats, Dogs, F/M, Fantasty, M/M, Magic, Mountain Lions/Pumas/Courgars, Vague Medieval Ages setting, War, Wolves, health condition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 152,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacandLacy/pseuds/MacandLacy
Summary: Fate has chosen four special children to determine the fate of two kingdoms.Prequel to "Hostages to Queen"
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 255
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titlark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titlark/gifts).



> This is a Prequel to my story "Hostages to Queen". It would help if you have read that story, but it's not required :-)

Freddie did not remember a time when Brian wasn’t with him. They were less than a year apart in age, and had been together since Brian was six months old. Freddie’s parents were needed at the capital and at the war front, so he had been sent to stay with the May family at their estate. Within a day in the nursery the boys had become like brothers, easily sharing toys and treats. They spent the next couple of years going back and forth between their family estates; their parents grateful that if they had to be away, at least their sons had each other as companions. Both the May and Mercury estates were close to the borders with Rhye – the families close friends - and it was deemed safer to have the two households combine forces, including in the care and protection of the heirs.

Freddie and Brian were quite content with their life, learning quickly, playing soldiers, and basking in the attention of their nurses and servants. They were easy babies and toddlers, usually quite happy and cheerful, until a blond tornado crawled into their domain.

His name was Roger. Eight months old and clearly nothing but trouble in the minds of the older boys. Roger was into everything, screaming day and night. Freddie was almost four now and Brian was almost three, and frankly, they were used to being the center of attention.

“He is just a baby,” Lady Mercury tried to explain to the older boys the first night when Roger’s screams kept them all awake in the nursery. “His family estate is near ours, and it is safer that he join us. His parents must be away at times just as we must.” She smiled at her son and Brian. “He is away from his family just like you are at times,” she pointed out gently. “Think how scared you were when you first left home.”

Freddie crossed his arms and glared. “He isn’t scared; he’s trouble,” he protested. Brian nodded in agreement.

“I know this is a change for everyone,” Lady Mercury smiled as she gave both boys a hug and kiss. “You can be like his big brothers,” she suggested. “Roger would like that, I’m certain.” Neither boy was impressed.

A week after the blond’s arrival Freddie and Brian were playing outside in the flower garden while Roger and his nurse sat nearby. Brian excitedly and carefully picked up a caterpillar and showed it to Freddie. “It turn into butterfly,” he shared happily.

Freddie looked at the very strange thing in Brian’s hand that looked nothing at all like a beautiful butterfly. “How that turn into butterfly?” he demanded skeptically.

Brian waved his hand. “Magic,” he explained solemnly. “It take nap, and when wake up, it butterfly!” Freddie marveled at the notion, trusting that Brian was never wrong.

Their happy inspection was interrupted by Roger, crawling over and demanding to see what they were looking at. Reluctantly, but trying to be nice, Brian held out the caterpillar for the baby to see. Roger sat and took the caterpillar from Brian’s hand, looking at it with slightly crossed eyes. “It turn into butterfly,” Brian explained again patiently. For a moment, there was peace.

Then Roger ate the caterpillar.

Brian screamed, horrified at the murder of the innocent creature. Freddie jumped up and tried to get the remains out of Roger’s mouth, which made the baby scream. He bit Freddie with his five teeth, and Freddie started to scream.

They were all sent to the nursery; Roger in his crib, screaming as usual after his mouth was washed out, and Brian and Freddie sitting in the corner. “I didn’t do anything!” Brian shouted, still crying. Their nurse was deaf to his protests and gave them both a time-out until matters were straightened out.

After that debacle, Freddie and Brian gave Roger a wide-berth, refusing to even try to play with him. Brian didn’t even want to eat with the baby, claiming all he could see was a harmless butterfly being murdered. Freddie said he got nauseous seeing food smeared all over the tables and in Roger’s hair and joined in the refusal to sit anywhere near Roger. They began acting out in every way possible, demanding attention and cuddles, blankets and toys.

The carnage – as they saw it – continued. The second week he was with them Roger somehow got his tiny grubby hands on one of Brian’s alphabet books and ripped a page. The third week Roger threw up on Freddie’s favorite cat toy. They went to their governess and demanded that Roger be sent back to wherever it was that he came from.

“Roger is very young; he is leaning how to take care of things,” Lady Helen said.

Brian took his thumb out of his mouth, a habit he resorted to when frustrated. “He stupid,” he complained. It earned him a sharp look from the governess and he sighed. “Sorry,” he mumbled, going back to sucking his thumb in anger.

The fourth week Roger suddenly started walking and climbing. Freddie and Brian lived in terror of their things being destroyed, putting them up as high as possible or in heavy drawers or chests. They refused to play with the baby and screamed for attention even more than he did.

The fifth week, the two older boys came back from a swimming lesson to find Roger crying in the middle of the playroom, his nurse completely unable to console him. Bright blue eyes lit up when they spied the big pair, and Roger stopped crying and held out his arms.

“Fre-Bri!” he cried.

Freddie and Brian froze, looking at the terror in confusion. Roger just scrunched up his face some more and held out his arms again. “Fre-Bri!” he demanded. 

“He say our names?” Brian asked in wonder as he translated the words.

“Yes!” Freddie cried. He ran to Roger and the blond squealed in joy as Freddie picked him up. “Yes, it’s Freddie and Brian!” he encouraged.

Roger giggled. “Fre-Bri,” he cooed. Brian came close enough for the baby to touch his hair but for once Brian didn’t scream and let the child feel his hair.

“Curly,” Brian said slowly, to Roger. “Cuuuurr-leee.”

“Leeee,” Roger agreeably echoed.

Brian looked at Freddie in amazement. “He smart!”

“Of course!” Freddie agreed. The three sat down and made a fun game of telling Roger names of things and the child repeated them back. Most of the words were completely off, but it didn’t matter to the big pair. They finally welcomed the newest addition to their travelling household. It wasn’t always easy, and Roger still demanded more than his fair share of attention in their opinion, but Freddie and Brian did their best to get along with the baby.

The Mercury, May, and Taylor families had estates near the border with Rhye and as such were very powerful houses. The Mercury’s were in the line of succession to the throne, and had become the leaders of the western part of Queen. The boys saw little of their parents, but grew up understanding that the adults were needed in the capital or with the armies. They travelled as needed by the war, staying at whatever estate was deemed safest for the time-being. Sometimes they would go the capital for months at a time, staying in the house of whatever family was there. All the families had agreed to keep the boys together, glad they were not alone.

Freddie understood more than most of the adults realized, having a habit of listening carefully to things. He knew what a ‘war’ was, and that the enemy was the kingdom of Rhye. Queen and Rhye had been at war for over a hundred years now, which was beyond Freddie’s ability to count, but still, he understood it was a long time. He could count the portraits of people on the halls of his family house and see that five generations of Mercury’s had lead armies against Rhye. Freddie would be the sixth in line to fight, and he was proud of it, drawing pictures of himself and what he wanted his portrait to look like when he was grown up. He always drew himself with a piano since he loved music even more than play fighting. Maybe he could be a musician after the war, he decided.

They were at the Taylor estate when an unexpected noise woke up Freddie one night. Puzzled, he sat up, looking around the nursery. Roger was asleep in his crib and Brian was snuggled in the bed beside Freddie, but their nighttime nurse and servants where nowhere to be seen. Confused, he slid out of bed and padded over to the door to the nursery playroom where he heard voices.

“—hasn’t made a sound, such a good baby,” a strange woman was saying quietly to Lady Taylor. She was tall with long auburn hair in a thick braid and Freddie thought she was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. There was a bundle of blankets in her arms that she protectively held.

“You should be resting, Antoinette,” Roger’s mother scolded the lady. “Whatever were you thinking, coming in the middle of the night?”

“It had to be done; I am needed there as soon as possible,” the lady said. She looked at the bundle in her arms, and sighed. “He looks so much like his father,” she whispered sadly. Lady Taylor laid a hand on the woman’s shoulder, giving her a gentle hug. Then the stranger spotted Freddie and smiled. “Hello there,” she said gently.

Freddie stepped forward, now seeing his usual nurse and servants setting up a baby cradle as another woman unpacked several bags. He stood tall, determined to impress. “Lord Freddie, at your service, my lady,” he said formally, bowing as he had been taught. He was almost five and a half, and very proud to show his adult manners.

The lady laughed softly, and curtsied a little. “A pleasure, my young lord,” she said. “Lady Deacon, at your service.”

Deacon was a name that seemed vaguely familiar to Freddie, but he forgot to ask about it when Lady Deacon put the bundle of blankets into the cradle and Freddie realized it was a baby. He went over to examine it as blankets were pulled back to reveal the tiniest human he had ever seen. “This is John,” Lady Deacon said softly, her voice rough with some emotion. “He is going to stay with you, my little lord.”

Freddie frowned a little, thinking that over. He had just gotten used to Roger, after all, but knew he had to try to be gracious as the oldest one in the nursery, and keep showing his grown-up manners to a guest. “He is very small,” he observed neutrally, trying to say something nice.

“Only two months old,” Lady Deacon agreed.

Freddie continued to study the baby. He seemed quiet, not at all like Roger and had tiny wisps of auburn hair like his mother. His eyes just blinked and he seemed to fall back asleep without a sound. “Are you going to fight?” Freddie asked Lady Deacon, seeing her broadsword and deciding that was much more interesting than another potential terror in the nursery.

“Indeed,” she said quietly. Lady Deacon knelt down, her hand resting on the baby’s tiny chest. “I have to leave John here so he is safe; can you look after him for me, my lord?”

Responsibility? Being asked for help by a beautiful lady in distress? Freddie puffed up a little with pride, feeling like a noble knight. “Yes, I will take care of him,” he promised solemnly. Then he tilted his head a little in thought. “Where is his father?” he asked.

There was a long pause and Freddie saw the women exchange sad looks before Lady Deacon took a deep breath. “His father is gone, my dear; he lives with the gods now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Freddie said quickly. He didn’t completely understand the concept of death, but knew enough to know it meant a person was never coming back. He felt sad for the beautiful lady. “Was it in the war?”

Another pause, and Lady Deacon managed a smile. “Yes, it was,” she said firmly.

“I think that is enough right now, my young lord,” Lady Taylor said gently, giving Freddie’s shoulder a squeeze. “Lady Deacon needs to rest, and you need to go back to bed.”

“Alright.” Freddie made another bow to the ladies. “I will take care of John,” he swore, feeling quite important. 

Lady Deacon smiled at him. “I’m sure you will,” she said softly. “Thank you, my lord.” Freddie smiled and let himself be tucked back into bed by his nurse.

The next morning, Freddie, Brian, and Roger gathered around the cradle, inspecting the new addition to the household. Lady Deacon had left before any of them awoke, and Freddie was disappointed that he hadn’t been able to introduce Brian and Roger to the pretty lady.

But the baby was cute too. John was sleeping again, his belly happily full after a visit from his wet nurse, and really looked quite harmless. Brian had been worried at news of another baby, but so far John seemed to be very different from Roger.

Roger himself looked fascinated by the infant. “Small baby,” he opinioned. He had turned two years old a few months earlier, and naturally was talking quite a lot.

“Yes, very small. You have to be careful with him, Roger,” Freddie warned as Roger reached out a hand to touch John’s arm. Roger nodded seriously and was indeed gentle as he touched the tiny arm and then felt the soft hair, obviously for once listening to Freddie’s directions.

“His name is John?” Brian asked as he too tentatively reached out to stroke the tiny newcomer, feeling his hand and hair.

“John,” Freddie agreed. “I hope you can see his mother soon; she is so beautiful!”

“Umm..” Brian, now four and half, chewed on his fingertips, which Freddie assured him was a good step up from sucking his thumb. “She is a soldier?”

Freddie nodded. “A good one, I know,” he said firmly. He had decided he was quite in love with the lady, and since she sadly didn’t have a spouse anymore, he would marry her as soon as he could. 

“Hi babee,” Roger cooed, utterly entranced with the tiny human. He put his finger in a hand and John’s fingers curled around it a bit. “He like me!”

Brian snorted. “When he wakes up, he won’t,” he muttered. Freddie groaned as –sure enough – Roger’s blue eyes filled with tears and he looked ready to scream.

Fortunately, John’s nurse returned to her charge and Roger calmed down, distracted as she picked up the baby. Two more servants were behind her and they picked up the cradle. Lady Taylor came in and Roger ran to his mother.

“Babee?” he asked, puzzled as John was carried out.

“The baby is sickly, my dears,” Lady Taylor said. “He is going to stay in a separate nursery where he can rest. It might not be good for him to be around you too much, especially if any of you are ill. We do not want him to catch a cold.”

Freddie was a bit puzzled at this and saw similar looks of confusion on Brian and Roger’s faces, but they did as told and went to their breakfast and then Roger played while Freddie and Brian took their morning lessons.

For the next few weeks, the older trio saw only occasional glimpses of the baby as they went past his room. The door to the second nursery was usually firmly shut, but now and then it was left open and it became something of a game if they saw the door open to try and sneak a look. They were always politely but firmly shooed away, told that the baby needed quiet.

They were coming back from riding their ponies with a groom when they all heard a soft crying from the nursery. Lady Helen told them to wait a moment while she checked on the baby, and the boys eagerly crammed into the open doorway to look into the room.

“Is he alright?” Lady Helen asked.

“Yes, my lady, just fussing for some reason today,” the nurse smiled, looking up from where she was in a rocking chair, holding the baby. “I sent a servant for a water bottle; his stomach may be aching a bit.

Lady Helen sighed as she looked at the bundle. “He is still so small. But getting stronger, I hear.”

The nurse chuckled. “His lungs are powerful enough when he needs them to be,” she agreed, and Lady Helen laughed. “Fortunately, he seldom cries even when you can tell he is feeling poorly. He’s the best baby I’ve ever tended.”

“Can we see him?” Freddie asked eagerly. He and the other boys were obediently still in the doorway and not technically in the room, but they were all anxious to see John again. “We haven’t seen him in weeks.”

“We aren’t sick,” Brian offered, clearly remembering the adults fear.

Roger held out his chubby hands. “I wash!” he said proudly. He made grabby hands. “Babee?” he pleaded.

Lady Helen exchanged a smile with the nurse and both ladies nodded. “Alright,” she agreed. “But only for a moment.” All three boys raced inside and gathered around the rocking chair. The nurse turned John in her arms so they could get a good look at him. The baby sniffled but looked at them steadily, distracted from his soft cries.

Freddie thought that John was still tiny, but he had grown some. He was just as cute as they remembered, and this time his eyes were open as he seemed to look back at the boys. “Blue eyes?” Brian asked after studying the little face.

“Most babies have light colored eyes when they are born,” the nurse explained. “It is too soon to know for certain what color they will be.”

“His hair is still like his mother’s,” Freddie confirmed. “Pretty.”

“Very pretty,” Lady Helen agreed. “Lady Deacon is beautiful. John may take after his mother.”

“What about his father?” Freddie asked. He had told Brian that John’s father was with the gods, and both boys were sad about that. They loved their fathers very much.

“I never met him,” Lady Helen admitted and she looked at the nurse who smiled at them all.

“Lord Deacon was a very good man,” she said. “Kindest soul I’ve ever met. He was sickly, sad to say, and a small build for a man. I think the little lord here may have his eyes, so lovely and kind.”

Brian titled his head in thought. “He was sick like John?”

“A bit yes,” the nurse told them. “We hope the young lord will grow better in time.”

“What is wrong with John?” Freddie asked further.

“Some babies are just not as strong,” Lady Helen said. “He has had many colds already, so we must keep him warm. And he must take a lot of medicine.” Freddie wrinkled his nose at that and Roger scrunched up his entire face at the word _medicine_.

“Bave babe,” Roger opinioned. “Medc’n yucky.”

Lady Helen chuckled and began to guide the boys out as a servant returned with a hot water bottle for the baby. “John is a brave baby,” she agreed. “And yes, medicine can sometimes be ‘yucky’.”

“Bye, John,” Freddie said, and Brian and Roger waved.

It wasn’t until John had been with the household for almost five months that the boys were able to see him for more than a few minutes at a time. The battle lines had changed again, and it was deemed safer to take the four boys from Castle Taylor to the May estates despite a turn in the winter weather. Early on a cold winter morning they were bundled into a carriage with Lady Helen and John’s nurse along with blankets, pillows, and warming pans for the two-day long journey. Everyone was worried about keeping the baby warm, but in Brian’s opinion they should think about John not being smothered.

“Can he breathe?” he asked a bit worriedly, seeing just a huge pile of blankets and furs that had been packed into a small cradle.

“He can,” the nurse assured them, and pulled back the lace handkerchief tent over the baby’s face to reveal bright grey eyes looking at them solemnly. A pan with hot coals had been laid in the bottom of the cradle and then insulating blankets and furs on top and a makeshift tent around it all to keep John cozy. Each of the other boys also had coal pans to keep their feet warm and they were covered with blankets and their warmest clothing. A soldier insisted on even covering the windows with furs to keep out drafts, making it quite dark in the carriage. 

All the boys slept at first, warm and still sleepy after being awoken so early. After a few hours awake, however, they grew bored with not being able to move about the small carriage. Brian fussed that no books had been packed, and Roger and Freddie missed looking out the windows at the scenery and seeing soldiers and horses. Lady Helen was a gifted storyteller, but even her stories grew old after a time, and Freddie and Brian were quickly tired of math or guessing games.

“Tell us about John,” Freddie finally suggested.

“What would you like to know?” Lady Helen asked with a smile.

“Anything!” Brian said. “Will we go to his home?” The three were used to travelling back and forth between their family estates.

Lady Helen shook her head. “I don’t think so,” she said honestly. “Lady Deacon is with the army, and her late husband’s uncle runs the estate. It was agreed that it is safer for John to stay with you boys. We will go to the capital if not at one of your homes.”

That seemed a bit odd to Freddie. “Does his family not want us there?” he said, a bit indigent at the notion.

“Nonsense,” Lady Helen assured them all. “Their lands are the very closest to Rhye, and we must stay away from there.”

That at least made some sense to Brian. “His mother fights. Was his father a soldier too?” All of their parents were either soldiers or diplomats, running the family estates and working in the capital with the king and royal cabinet.

“No, because of his health, Lord Deacon could not fight. But he managed a great deal for all the estates and was a close friend of the royal family,” John’s nurse explained. 

“John’s mother said that he died in battle,” Freddie remembered.

The women exchanged quick glances. “He died defending Queen,” Lady Helen said firmly, and Freddie and Brian sensed that nothing more would be said on that topic.

“Does he crawl yet?” Brian asked.

“He is starting to,” his nurse said proudly. John squealed a little as if knowing he was being talked about, and the covers over him were parted so they could see him smiling up at them all.

“He cute,” Roger decided after a long look.

The nurse chuckled. “He is, and he knows it,” she agreed. John just wiggled in his cocoon of blankets, happily snuggled warm, and pleased at the attention.

They made good time the first day, stopping at an outer manor on the Taylor lands for the evening. The boys, their governess, and nurse shared a bedroom, and John proved that he could indeed crawl, making Roger cheer in approval as the youngest showed off his skills. Roger and John then laid on the floor together and played peek-a-boo, giggling. Brian read them all a short bedtime story with help from Lady Helen, and everyone settled in happily. It was a bit crowded but warm and comfortable in the guest room; Roger, Lady Helen, and John’s nurse shared the bed while John had his cradle and the two oldest boys cheerfully ‘camped out’ on a pile of pillows and blankets.

The next day they encountered deeper snow closer to Brian’s family home. The guards had them change to a sleigh, and John was packed firmly between the two women to keep him as warm as possible while the older boys bundled into blankets. It was cold but sunny and they arrived at the May estate in the late afternoon. Brian proudly introduced John to his mother, who had not seen him before, and the boys were herded to the nursery for warm baths and supper. 

As their usual habit, Freddie and Brian shared a bath while Roger was bathed by his nurse in a nearby smaller tub. A basin was brought in for John and the baby bathed near the roaring fireplace, cooing happily again at the attention. Dinner was served on trays in the playroom for the older trio while John cuddled with his wet nurse and then Freddie and Brian were tucked into a bed and Roger settled into a crib after a story.

“Where John?” Roger demanded as he was laid down.

“With his nurse, dear,” Lady May said, kissing her son and the other boy’s goodnight.

“No sleep here?” Roger persisted, looking around.

Lady Helen smiled as she drew up the covers around Freddie and Brian who were also looking perplexed. “He and his nurse will stay in another room, just like at Castle Taylor.”

Freddie frowned at the news. “He can’t stay with us?” Over the previous two days, they had grown quite fond of the baby.

“It is safer for him,” Lady Helen said yet again. Brian didn’t look at all happy and neither did Roger.

“He’s fine. We aren’t sick,” Freddie pointed out.

Lady Helen just kissed them goodnight. “Perhaps you can see him tomorrow,” she said. Brian was still scowling and Freddie agreed with him, but he didn’t know what could be done. Reluctantly, they settled into the warm bed.

Freddie was just starting to drift off when he heard a faint crying. It persisted and he finally sat up, trying to pinpoint the sound. Brian was also awake and Roger sat up when he saw the older boys awake. “What is that?” Brian asked.

“It’s John,” Freddie said. John was the only baby they knew of at the estate and the cries were definitely from a child.

“Babee sad?” Roger asked as he stood up in his crib, leaning against the rails.

“He sounds sad,” Brian agreed.

They waited a time, lying back down quickly when Lady Helen came by to check on them, faking sleep. It was something they often did, and Freddie felt that they had all become quite good at it

The crying persisted, raising to screams, and the older boys were rather surprised.

“He never cries like that,” Brian observed, biting his fingernails in concern.

“Babee ok?” Roger demanded, looking ready to climb out of his crib and take on the entire Rhye army.

Freddie hesitated, not certain what to do. He knew they should obey Lady Helen and stay in bed, but it was clear that John was unhappy. Hearing the baby start to honestly shriek in a tone and volume that put Roger to shame decided Freddie’s mind. He got out of bed and lifted Roger out of his crib. Brian at their side, they crept out of the bedroom and into the main room where to their surprise, no adults were to be seen. The door to the hall was open and they followed John’s cries to the next room where a group of adults was hovering over the child who was being almost frantically rocked by his nurse.

“He has never cried like this,” Lady Helen fretted to a doctor.

“No sign of a fever,” said a nurse. “He ate well?”

“All as usual,” John’s nurse said worriedly. “I have never seen him behave like this at all.”

Lady May turned, spotting the boys in the doorway and came to them. “Boys, what are you doing up?” she scolded gently. “Did the noise wake you?”

Freddie nodded. “Is John alright?”

“I’m sure he is, darling, just fussy. Perhaps the trip here disturbed him.” 

Brian frowned at the words. “He was fine,” he protested. 

His mother smiled tiredly. “Well, the doctors will make sure he is well,” she said as John let out a screech. “Now, back to bed with y—“ Roger darted past her, avoided the other adults, and ran right to John.

“John!” Roger yelled. “I here! It alright!” He reached out and carefully patted John’s head.

Immediately, John stopped crying and looked at the other boy. Without hesitation, Freddie and Brian ran to the baby as well, crowding around so John could see them all. There was a pause, and then John gurgled and held out his arms, straining to get away from his nurse. Freddie didn’t think; he just took John right out of the nurse’s arms, and John cooed in relief.

All the adults paused at the sight as John giggled, his tears magically disappearing in an instant. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Freddie’s dark hair, but didn’t pull on it, just seeming to explore the locks. Brian and Roger made faces at him, making the baby laugh more and Roger started another round of peek-a-boo.

“Well,” Lady May finally said. “I guess John was, um…”

“He was lonely, Mother,” Brian piped up. “He’s used to being with us now.”

Freddie lightly bounced the baby as he had seen adults do with other children. He had never held a tiny baby before, but John seemed to settle right into his arms without any complaint. Roger started fussing that he wanted to hold the baby and the nurse had the boys sit on the floor by the fireplace and then let them take turns holding John. The youngest just giggled as he was gently passed around, happy that he could see the others.

The adults talked for a while, but none of the boys paid them any attention until the nurse came back and picked John up. He immediately started shrieking again, holding his arms out to the boys.

“Hush now, young master,” Lady Helen said as she came over to them. “We understand now what you want.”

“He stay wid us!” Roger said firmly, making grabby hands back at John who cried loudly.

Lady May sighed but smiled at the boys. “Yes, he can,” she decided. “We will move his cradle into your bedroom.” Freddie and Brian cheered as Roger jumped up and down, trying to touch John’s foot.

A short time later, John’s cradle was set up in the bedroom with the other boys, the fire freshly stroked to make the nursery even warmer. John wasn’t initially pleased when laid down, but he quieted again when the other boys crowded around the cradle so he could see them. Soon, his grey eyes were closing, as were Roger’s blue orbs. Roger was settled back into his crib and Freddie and Brian waited until the younger boys were asleep before they allowed themselves to be tucked back into bed.

“Can he stay with us now?” Brian asked his mother nervously. “He likes us.”

Lady May kissed the boys again. “As long as he is healthy, I think we can make some changes,” she agreed. “I will talk to the doctors in the morning.” Freddie and Brian grinned happily at the news.

As promised, the next day the doctors agreed that as long as John was healthy and the other boys were well, they could stay together. Freddie, Brian, and even Roger made room for John’s things in the nursery and they all settled into their usual comfortable routines, now joined by the baby when possible. He was still far too little for most things, but Freddie and Brian liked to tell him about their day and practice their reading with him in the evening, and Roger was glad to have a companion for afternoon naps. The winter passed peacefully for them, John celebrating millstones such as his first word – ‘itty’. The estate’s cats had clearly taken to the child, and John usually had at least one cat near him, keeping him company and cuddling.

They had been at the May estate for two months when a visitor arrived. Freddie and Brian were playing in the main hall when the servants announced the arrival of Lady Deacon, and Freddie raced to see her, dragging Brian behind him. They met with up with the lady as she started up the stairs to the floor with the nursery.

“Lady Deacon!” Freddie called, excited. The lady turned and smiled as she saw the boys.

“Lord Freddie,” she greeted them, giving him a big hug. “You have grown so much!”

Freddie blushed at the praise, a bit shy suddenly, but pulled Brian forward. “This is Brian,” he introduced him, and Brian managed a nervous bow.

“A pleasure, my lord,” Lady Deacon said kindly. 

“Are you here to see John?” Freddie asked eagerly.

“I am indeed,” she said, smiling at Lady May. “Can you lead us there?”

“Of course, my lady,” Freddie said gallantry. He took Lady Deacon’s hand and Brian claimed his mother and they led the women the nursery.

Roger seemed to by trying to teach John how to crawl backwards, both boys sprawled out on the carpets by the warm fire when they entered. Roger stood up and John sat up, staring wide-eyed at the strange lady.

“John, this is your mother,” Freddie introduced them happily. He thought it was amazing that John’s mother was back with him. It wasn’t until Lady Deacon started to pick John up that Freddie froze in concern.

John did not like strangers. Freddie tensed, wondering what would happen. The last time a stranger had picked John up – a visiting doctor – John had screamed and Roger had bitten the doctor’s leg, convinced that the woman was hurting the baby. Freddie looked at the other boys and saw that Brian was biting his fingers in anticipation and concern and Roger was standing up, looking reading to bite whatever his teeth could reach.

Thankfully, John was silent. He regarded Lady Deacon with serious grey eyes, a puzzled look on his face, but completely silent. His mother held him tightly, Freddie convinced that he saw the lady crying, and then John patted the auburn hair that was exactly like his own wavy baby hair.

“Ma-ma,” John said firmly.

Lady Deacon kissed her son while Lady May exchanged started glances with Lady Helen and John’s nurse. Fortunately, Brian took it as perfectly normal.

“Yes, John, your mama,” he said calmly, reaching up to pat John’s foot. “She is very pretty,” he agreed, nodding to Freddie. 

Roger came over as well, satisfied that John seemed safe enough. “John mama?” he questioned, looking at Lady May and Freddie for confirmation. At their nods, Roger nodded as well. “Pretty lady,” he smiled in agreement, batting his own big blue eyes.

Lady May shook her head, looking at the other women. “How could he possibly know her?” she asked, puzzled. Freddie knew Lady Deacon was definitely crying now and frowned, worried.

“We tell him about his mama,” Freddie jumped in, wanting to make everyone happy, hating to see them sad. “How she is the most beautiful woman in the world.” He looked quickly over at Lady May and the governess and nurse. “And you are the next most beautiful,” he added quickly, not wanting to offend anyone.

Brian looked a bit offended that his mother was not named the most beautiful woman and ready to defend her honor, but he was distracted as John giggled and patted Lady Deacon’s hair again. “-itty,” he said firmly.

“No, not kitty, John,” Brian said patiently. “Pretty. _Pre-itty_.” He looked up at Lady Deacon and smiled. “His first word was kitty. Mama is second,” he explained. 

John’s mother just smiled, and John seemed very happy to be snuggled. “I am honored,” she said a bit shakily. She kissed him, and John giggled in delight. “My son,” she whispered softly. “You are so like your father, aren’t you?” She sat down on a couch in the nursery and the other boys gathered around, telling her proudly about John’s accomplishments.

“John crawl,” Roger confirmed, snuggling close to the pretty lady as well and happily accepted by both John and his mother. “But no walk yet.”

“He is a bit young still, I think,” Lady Deacon smiled, and Freddie, the experienced oldest veteran of the nursery, nodded sagely. 

“He will soon,” Freddie predicted confidently. “The doctor says that John is weaker than other babies, but he is getting stronger and he will walk soon.” He saw Brian biting his fingernails and patted his hands. “John is gentler than Roger,” he said. “He won’t hurt our things.” Roger started crying at hearing his name mentioned in a bad way and Freddie quickly tried to apologize.

That night Freddie, Brian, and Roger were all puzzled when John was not tucked into his crib beside Roger’s at night. Lady May and Lady Helen explained that John was spending the night with his mother, and while the older boys could not really find fault with that, they did all confidently think that John would cry at some point. They were all quite put out when John made not a sound and seemed quite happy to be with his mother.

The next morning hurt feelings were forgiven as the older boys were excused from their lessons so they could play with John and his mother. Well, John sat in his mother’s lap and watched the three older boys play, but still, all enjoyed the time. Freddie and Brian told Lady Deacon everything they could about John, and Roger and John showed off their champion game of beek-a-boo.

Lady Deacon stayed for seven weeks, and Freddie and Brian learned that she had been injured in battle and was recovering. Freddie was sorry that she had been hurt, but decided it was good that she was able to spend time with John. Lord and Lady May insisted on commissioning a portrait of the mother and son, and Freddie enjoyed watching the artist work. 

“You have a fine eye, my lord,” the artist complimented Freddie one afternoon as Freddie shyly showed off his own portrait of John and his mother.

“I like to draw,” Freddie admitted. Then he straightened his shoulders. “But I will be a soldier,” he vowed firmly. The artist nodded in agreement and gave the child a welcomed art lesson. 

Lady Deacon was staying in a guest suite near the nursery, and one night Freddie set out on a stealth mission to sneak down to the kitchens for a treat. He was oblivious to the smiles from his nurse, night servants, and guards, all of whom made a show of looking the other way and pretending to not notice the child as he crept out of the nursery. Feeling quite proud of his scouting skills, Freddie made his way down the hall but stopped when he saw the door to the guest room ajar. Curious, he paused and listened, hearing Lady Deacon’s soft voice.

“….but I haven’t yet told you how your father and I met, have I, my love?” Freddie peeked in, and saw Lady Deacon stretched out on the floor by the fireplace, John snuggled in her arms. “Well, I knew of Lord Deacon, of course, and really, none of the gossip was exciting. Small, everyone said, not a fighter. Sickly, actually. I think some were rather surprised to see him at the party as he was not known for being very social, but there he was with his older cousin Gabriel. And he was short, and sneezing, and pale as a ghost. But,” Lady Deacon lifted John up and smiled as the baby cooed at her. “He was also so handsome and brave. No one would talk to me; I intimidated them. But he marched right up as soon as the musicians began playing and asked me to dance. Of course I said yes; he was the first person to ever ask me!”

John giggled as if following the story, and then looked up to see Freddie in the doorway and held out his arms. Lady Deacon looked over and Freddie blushed in embarrassment at being caught listening. “I am sorry, my lady,” he said very shamefaced. “I did not mean to eavesdrop.”

Lady Deacon just laughed lightly and gestured for Freddie to join them. “No harm, my young lord,” she assured him. “I was just telling John how I met his father, and it is a good story to share.”

“You were at a dance?” Freddie asked as he settled himself eagerly on the pillow John’s mother handed him. “I love dances, but we have so few of them.”

“It is war,” Lady Deacon agreed. “So many people must be away, so enjoy the dances when we can have them.” Freddie nodded in understanding. “It was a rare time of few battles, and in winter, so we had some months of relative calm. The king and queen insisted on a small ball for the young people in the capital and it was a grand time indeed.”

“And that is where you met John’s father?”

The lady smiled. “It was. Bless him, I was ready to leave because it was so embarrassing to just stand there. No one would dance with me.”

“What?” Freddie was shocked to his almost six-year-old core. “Why not?”

Lady Deacon chuckled. “Well, I intimidate people, my young lord. That means I scare them,” she explained at Freddie’s puzzled frown. Freddie was utterly appalled, but the lady smiled and nodded. “Maybe it’s the sword,” she sighed. “Or the height, or the looks. But anyway, yes, I was standing there feeling like a fool when a teenage boy came up and asked me to dance. He was short, younger than me, and I about kissed him, I was so grateful.”

“And you fell in love?”

John giggled and it sounded just like Lady Deacon’s laugh. “Well, not right away, but pretty quickly, yes,” she confirmed. “He was so smart and kind and I felt like I had known him forever. I returned to the field soon and he went back to working with the engineers but we wrote every single day. A few months later he suddenly showed up at the camp, sneezing because he was allergic to horses, of all things! As soon as I saw him there, I asked him to marry me before he even got off the horse and he just smiled and handed me a ring. I don’t know who was more shocked – his family or my parents, but they were all thrilled.” She looked down at the baby who was contentedly trying to stuff his fist in his mouth, and kissed him. “John was born 10 months after our wedding.”

Freddie bit his lip, not wanting to say something sad, but still very curious. Lady Deacon sensed his hesitation and smiled gently. “It is alright, my young lord; ask your questions.” She ticked John, making the baby giggle. “I owe you a great deal for taking care of John for me.” Freddie blushed a little but also puffed up again with pride at the responsibility.

“When you brought John, you said his father had died. Did he meet John before he died?”

“Ah,” Lady Deacon shook her head sadly. “No. Richard died a few months before John was born. But he knew we were going to have a son, and was so proud. John will do great things.” Green eyes looked at Freddie. “You all will,” she said quietly.

“I’m sorry his father died,” Freddie said sincerely. He understood war and the toll it took. “You said it was in battle?”

Lady Deacon’s lips tightened and she nodded. “Yes, it was,” she said firmly. Freddie looked down at the baby, feeling sad that John would never know his father. Freddie didn’t see much of his father, but he did love him very much.

“Do you have a portrait of John’s father?” Freddie asked, getting suddenly inspired. He had an idea, and was nearly bursting with a rush of excitement.

Antionette raised an auburn eyebrow but nodded and handed John to Freddie so she could go rummage in her packs and soon brought over a book. Opening it, she showed Freddie a colored ink sketch on paper that was carefully preserved between the pages of the journal.

Freddie studied the drawing carefully, memorizing it. “John does look a lot like him,” he decided after a moment’s thought, seeing the friendly looking man with a big smile and kind eyes.

Lady Deacon smiled. “I think so as well,” she agreed. “John has my hair, but his eyes and rest of the coloring is definitely from his father.”

“He was young,” Freddie observed.

“Younger than me,” Lady Deacon agreed with a smile. “Because he was sickly, something wondered if he would ever get married. I was just glad that I snatched him up before someone else did! But he knew we were meant to be.” She smiled at some memory and Freddie just politely nodded as she carefully kissed the paper and tucked it back into its safe case. “And now,” she stood up, smiling as she picked up John. “I think you should return to your bed, young lord. The night is growing cold.” Freddie reluctantly nodded, but gallantly offered his hand to the lady and Antionette accepted with a broad smile.

Brian woke up when they came back to the nursery and even Roger – usually a sound sleeper – stirred. They were happy to see John and his mother, and Lady Deacon entertained them with stories about warhorses until they fell back asleep.

John took his first steps the next day – to the thrill of the other boys – and all were sad when Lady Deacon had to leave a few weeks later. John cried and Freddie saw tears in his mother’s eyes as well, but she stood tall and determined as she kissed each of them goodbye. “Will you continue to take care of John, my lord?” she asked Freddie.

Freddie bowed, still proud of the responsibility. “I will,” he promised. He kissed Lady Deacon’s hand as he had seen other men do, feeling quite mature. “Safe journey, my lady, and good fortune,” he said formally, repeated something he had heard Lord May say earlier.

Lady Deacon curtsied and kissed his forehead before also kissing Brian and Roger. “I agree that you are indeed the brothers that my son wishes to have,” she said quietly to the three of them. “The brothers that my husband saw that our son would have. I am truly comforted by this.” Roger just blinked, uncertain, but Freddie and Brian focused on the lady, knowing she was saying something important. “I entrust you in his care,” she whispered. “I know he will be safe with you as you all fulfill your destiny.”

Brian looked at Freddie and Roger, puzzled, but nodded in his fully serious manner. “We will take care of John,” he promised gravely. Roger nodded, understanding that much, and Freddie agreed.

“We will keep him safe,” he promised. He had no idea what ‘destiny’ meant, and decided it was just some grown-up word for future. Freddie carefully pulled something out of a leather binder that he had with him and presented it nervously to Lady Deacon. “I wanted to give you something,” he said, now blushing and feeling embarrassed. 

Lady Deacon smiled and opened the small packet and then froze, looking at the paper inside intently. She then knelt and hugged Freddie tightly, making everyone one else clamor to see what the gift was. Tears in her eyes, Antionette showed them the small sketch on the paper. A child’s hand, for certain, but a very skilled and careful one indeed. Freddie had drawn a little family portrait of John and both his parents, and each of them was clearly recognizable.

“That is really good,” Brian complemented Freddie, and Roger grinned in agreement. Lady May and the other adults added their sincere praise, and Freddie blushed.

“I just wanted you to have something,” Freddie demurred, embarrassed at all the attention.

“I will treasure it,” Antionette promised him, kissing his forehead again. “I cannot thank you enough, my young lord.” She carefully placed the paper beside the sketch of her husband that she kept in her private journal and stood with a visible effort. She allowed herself one last kiss for John, taking a long minute, holding her son close, murmuring words that Freddie and Brian did not hear or understand. Then she handed John to his nurse, straightened her shoulders, and marched out to the courtyard to her horse and left with her aides and guard. John cried softly for hours.

John was still fussing when he was brought back to the nursery that night but seemed to cheer up slightly when he saw the other boys. He was settled back into his familiar crib and Roger happily climbed into the bed with him, their nurses smiling indulgently. 

“I miss John’s mother,” Brian said that night as he and Freddie visited quietly, lying in bed. “She is nice.”

“She is,” Freddie agreed. He yawned and snuggled into the warm covers. “And brave.”

“Pretty,” Roger added from the crib, cuddling John in his arms. He gave the baby a sloppy kiss that made John frown but didn’t wake him up.

“It’s nice John can see his mother,” Brian agreed. 

Freddie nodded. “I hope she visits again soon.” He looked at the other boys, and nodded, something inside him feeling just very _right_. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Brian yawned.

“Nite,” Roger chimed.

John just smiled in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sadness, but also hope.

John fell ill shortly after his mother left, and spent nearly three weeks isolated in his separate nursery. Freddie, Brian, and Roger were allowed only brief glimpses of him from the doorway, all of them alarmed as were the adults. The baby had a high fever and chest infection that lingered despite all best efforts. 

“His heart and lungs are a little weaker than most,” Lord May and a doctor explained to Freddie and Brian one afternoon. “It’s why he is not as strong as other babies. When he gets sick, it takes him longer to recover.”

Brian bit his fingernails nervously. “Will John get better?”

The doctor nodded kindly. “We believe so,” she said firmly. “We just have to be very careful with him. If you other boys become ill, you will have to be kept away until you are better. Even a slight illness can make John very sick.”

Freddie frowned, but understood the need. It was much harder to make Roger understand when Roger and Freddie came down with sore throats and fevers of their own and had to stay away from John for nearly a week.

“Want John,” Roger pouted one afternoon. They were having to stay in the usual nursery while John was back in his own nursery and Brian – the only healthy one at the moment – was moved into his parent’s rooms.

“I know, but we might make him sick,” Freddie explained. “We don’t want that, right?”

Roger still pouted, but finally nodded in reluctant understanding. Freddie hugged him and smiled, trying to cheer them both up. “Come on now,” he encouraged brightly. “Let’s practice your letters and numbers, shall we? Lady Helen will be so impressed at how many you can recognize now!” Roger smiled, and eagerly showed off how many letters and numbers he knew.

The rest of the winter and spring passed slowly as it seemed all the boys came down with one illness or another, making John have to be kept isolated often, much to his distress. Even his first birthday party had to be delayed when he was sick, but they celebrated it as soon as he was better. Freddie, Brian, and Roger went in together on making John some toys and a picture book, which was happily received. But best of all, in the minds of the older boys, was the veritable zoo of animals that arrived from Lady Deacon for her son. There were several cats, two dogs, a parrot, and a hedgehog which Brian begged to take care of. Then all four boys were taken out to the stables, John secure in Lady May’s arms.

At the stables, the three older boys stopped short at seeing the animals in the corral. With broad smiles, several grooms came over with the stable master, leading four horses. The master carefully handed the reins of the smallest pony to Lady May to hold for John, and then solemnly gave the reins of another pony to Roger and the other two sets of reins to Freddie and Brian. Roger’s blue eyes were wide, not quite understanding and he looked at Freddie and Brian, but they were too shocked to pay attention to the blond boy. The older boys had each been given the reins of a warhorse

“From Lady Deacon,” Lord May confirmed with a smile. “She said that it was the least she could do, considering that you are her son’s protectors.”

“Warhorses?” Brian gasped, looking at his parents in amazement.

Warhorses were a special breed, larger and more powerful than typical horses. They were raised for battle, tough and sturdy, and were highly prized, reserved for the army. Even some knights did not own one. Freddie and Brian had seen their parents on warhorses of course, but other than an occasional ride as a treat, they had never been allowed close to one as most warhorses were needed at the front. Only expectant mares and young foals were kept at estates.

“Lady Deacon insisted,” Lord May explained, “and we were glad to accept on your behalf. This is a great gift, boys, and you should write to her immediately to thank her.”

“We will tonight,” Freddie promised, as amazed as Brian was. He was six, and Brian five, and neither had expected to have a warhorse for years.

Brian tilted his head in thought as he looked at the horses. “They are not needed at the war?” he asked.

Lord May shook his head. “Sadly, animals can be injured in war, just like people,” he said gently to the boys. “Lady Deacon wrote that these are two of her horses that have faithfully carried her for years, but they both had injuries and it’s too dangerous for them now to be at the front. She asked that you take care of them now, just as you look after John.” He smiled at seeing Roger almost jumping up and down as he petted his new pony. “Roger is young yet, but I suspect it won’t be long before he wants a warhorse as well.”

“He can ride mine with me,” Brian offered quickly and Freddie nodded in agreement. Soon the three older boys were lifted onto their horses and enjoyed a ride, led by the grooms. John was held carefully and led around on his pony for a short while and then happily sat on a blanket and played with the two cats and one of the dogs from his mother. All the animals seemed taken with John, and he clearly loved them as well.

“I really have no idea what Antionette was thinking,” Freddie and Brian heard Lady May comment to Lady Helen, shaking her head and laughing. “She asked if it was alright to send animals, and of course we said yes, but we never thought she would send so many!”

“Well, the young master does have a magic touch with animals, it seems,” Lady Helen chuckled as John petted the hedgehog which did not seem at all bothered by the cats and dogs. Freddie just nodded, as he too loved animals, as did both Brian and Roger. It seemed perfectly normal to him.

That night, Freddie and Brian composed a letter with kind assistance from Lord May on what to say, and wrote it with their best possible penmanship.

_**_

_Lady Deacon,_

_Thank you so much for the kind gift of the warhorses. We are truly in your debt, Your Lady, for the generosity of your gifts. We are humbled by your thoughtfulness._

_We write on behalf of Roger, who is too young to write on his own, but he too wishes to thank you for the gifts._

_We will indeed take most great care of all the animals you sent, and of course, continue to take care of John for you._

_May the gods bless you and your armies in good fortune in battles. We hope to see you again soon._

_Always at Your Lady’s service,_

_Lord Frederick Mercury_

_Lord Brian May_

_**_

Roger understood that it was a letter to Lady Deacon, and seriously made his best attempt at his initials – a shaky but clear _RMT_ – at the bottom of the paper. Freddie and Brian assured him that it was perfectly legible and praised his progress with pen and paper. Roger also proudly added a drawing of a horse and the packet was sent off the next day.

John did love all the animals, and they loved him. Brian was a bit miffed for a few days when the hedgehog clearly preferred John for cuddling and went to Brian only for treats, but the older boy got over his snit and helped John feed the mini zoo. Daily horse rides were added to the boy’s schedule and Brian and Roger laughed for hours when Freddie fell off his warhorse on his first solo ride and landed face first in a cow pie. Even John giggled, shrieking with laughter when he looked at Freddie. Only when Freddie nearly started crying did they stop giggling and all apologized with hugs and kisses.

The boys were moved all the way to back to the capital that summer when the war picked up in ferocity. Lord Mercury and Lady Taylor came to the May family estate to see them off and it was a rare time when most of the parents were together with their sons. Only Lady Deacon and Lord Taylor were at the front while Lady Mercury had gone ahead to the capitol to assist the king. Lord and Lady May would return to the war front as soon as they boys were on their journey.

“You are in charge of the younger boys,” Lord Mercury told Freddie and Brian the night before they were to leave. Roger and John were settled in the nursery, and the older boys were enjoying a slightly later bedtime meeting with the adults in a study. “We do not know when we will see you again, but trust you will take care of them.”

Brian nodded seriously. “We promised Lady Deacon we would take care of John, and we will take care of Roger as well.”

Lady May smiled, kissing her son’s hair. “We know you will both keep them safe,” she agreed.

“They are our responsibility,” Freddie vowed. He and Brian were rather puffed up with pride, but knew it was a true serious matter. They would indeed watch over the younger boys.

The parents gathered the next morning as the boys were bundled into the carriage, all of them hugging the children. Freddie and Brian promised to write, and Roger gave many hugs and kisses and promised to listen to Freddie and Brian. 

John had been fussy the night before, and clung especially to Lord Mercury and Lady Taylor, not happy when he was finally claimed by Lady Helen and she stepped into the carriage. He rarely cried for long periods of time, but this day he sobbed softly for hours and no one could seem to comfort him. He finally fell into a troubled nap, still fussing in a restless sleep.

“John alright?” Roger asked worriedly as he looked at John’s nurse holding the baby.

“He is sleeping now, my young lord,” the nurse smiled. “Perhaps he is unsettled at the move.” There had been a whirlwind of activity the previous days as the boys’ things were hastily packed. Freddie, Brian, and Roger were used to moving, but it was only the second time John had been uprooted since he had come to live with them a year earlier, and he clearly did not like it.

“Do you think John’s mother will come see us in the capital?” Freddie asked. He really hoped to see Lady Deacon again and still thought it was sad that she’d missed John’s first birthday. All the boys had started sending her little notes and drawings, telling her of John’s adventures and adding sketches of him.

Lady Helen sighed. “I know she would like nothing better, but I suspect it will depend on the situation with the war,” she said gently. “Lady Deacon is a general, in charge of many armies. She may not be able to leave.”

Brian looked impressed. “She must be very good,” he commented, and both older ladies nodded.

“She is known as one of the best generals we have,” Lady Helen agreed. “Even the king defers to her commands on the field. We are fortunate to have her.”

“We be soldiers,” Roger said proudly, always ready to prove how tough he was. The ladies smiled.

“You will be,” John’s nurse assured them. She looked down at the bundle in her arms and sighed a little.

Freddie caught her look and bit his lip in thought. He knew a lot from listening to the adults and knew how worried they were about John. Freddie was just guessing, but he suspected already that maybe John would not be strong enough to fight. There were many other important jobs, of course, but he knew fighting was considered the most noble thing, especially for people from the great families. 

Determinedly, Freddie stuck out his jaw. He had promised to protect John, and he would never fail in his promise. John was as good as anyone, he told himself firmly and he would never let the baby think otherwise.

They travelled long and hard the first day, in haste to get as far away from the May estate as possible. The battle lines had shifted, and Freddie had heard Lord May quietly mention to his wife that parts of the Deacon family land had been overrun. It was vital to move the boys as quickly as possible. It wasn’t until nightfall that the captain of their guard called a brief halt for the evening so the horses could be switched out with fresh steeds from a nearby estate. Lady Helen and John’s nurse made the boys comfortable with piles of pillows and blankets, and Freddie and Brian bunked on the floor of the carriage while the ladies laid down on the seats, Lady Helen taking Roger and John cuddled with his nurse. The caravan continued on through the night.

The next day news was thankfully better and they felt safe in stopping that evening for camp. Tents were set up, and the older boys were glad to stretch their legs with walks and allowed to ride their horses around the camp. Freddie and Brian’s warhorses had proved to be extremely gentle and calm, and the boys were accomplished riders for their age, rapidly learning all they could about warhorses and the commands they were taught.

“An important command is ‘down’,” their guardian, Lord Alfred, explained. “Horses kneel down to become smaller targets, and to take protection behind shields or barricades.”

“Oh, they know that,” Freddie agreed. “And we know what to do too! Down,” he said to his horse, Daisy. Daisy and Brian’s horse, Flame, quickly but carefully knelt, Freddie and Brian secure in their saddles, giving the horses their heads and keeping their balance. They had practiced the move before and both boys were proud.

“Very good,” Lord Alfred praised, shaking his head a little. “Lady Deacon indeed picked the perfect horses for you.”

Brian smiled. “We think so too,” he agreed.

A tent had been set up for the boys and their governess and nurses, and all were happy for the comfortable cots and mattress. Freddie, Brian, and Roger happily piled into a cot together, but frowned when John was laid down in a basket besides his nurse’s cot.

“He can’t sleep with us?” Brian asked, clearly disappointed.

“I think he is a bit small yet,” Lady Helen smiled as she pulled blankets over the boys. Roger was half asleep but he scowled.

“We no hurt him,” he protested.

Lady Helen just kissed them all goodnight. “Perhaps soon,” she said.

Freddie glanced at Brian, and saw the other boy looking thoughtful. Brian smiled a little and winked at Freddie and laid back down, clearly expecting something. Indeed, an hour later John awoke and wanted nothing to do with the basket or his nurse, crying and fussing. Brian calmly got out of their makeshift bed and took John from his nurse with practiced hands and brought John to the bed with the other boys. Roger just snorted in his sleep, putting a protective arm around John as Freddie and Brian settled the younger boys between them. Lady Helen just shook her head. From then on, John joined the older boys every night.

Their journey lasted nearly a week, and all the boys were tired when they finally arrived at the capital. Heavy rains struck the last days, and they were kept in the carriage during much of the days, getting muddy and damp at night despite the best efforts. When they finally arrived at the Mercury family mansion near the palace, all of them came down with sniffles. Surprisingly, it was John who recovered first, and Brian who became seriously ill.

It was soon diagnosed as pneumonia, and even Roger, as young as he was, understood the seriousness of the situation as he sat with Freddie in the hallway outside Brian’s room, keeping watch as much as possible. John had been promptly whisked away to stay in separate wing of the mansion and was not allowed contact with any of the boys. Lady Helen did her best to keep them distracted with lessons and riding practice, but both Freddie and Roger knew the adult’s concerns.

“At least we are in the capital, with the best doctors not needed at the war,” they overheard Lady Mercury say to an aide.

“That might indeed be a blessing, madam,” the aide agreed, his voice grave. “The doctors….are worried.”

After a week, Brian finally began to improve and there was a palatable sense of relief in the household. John was finally allowed to rejoin Freddie and Roger when it became clear that the other boys had not caught the illness, and he and Roger became clingy, not liking to be out of each other’s sight. For his own part, Freddie preferred that they stayed in his sight.

Another week passed before they were allowed to see Brian, and Freddie carried John in, mindful of the doctor’s instructions to not let John too close to the recovering boy. They gathered around his bed, Roger holding Freddie’s hand tightly and John secure in Freddie’s free arm. Brian managed a tired smile, but it didn’t fool them.

John looked at the older boy sadly, his grey eyes bright. “Owie?” he asked worriedly. Even Freddie was a little shocked at how pale and thin Brian had become and Roger was visibly shaken.

“Only a little,” Brian said firmly, keeping calm for the younger boys. “I’ll be back at lessons and play soon.”

Roger didn’t look convinced but he nodded, turning to John, and put on a bright smile. “Brian alright, John,” he said cheerfully. “He just lazy.” Roger then shot Brian a look of apology, which Brian accepted, understanding that they didn’t want to worry the baby. Freddie squeezed Roger’s shoulder in silent thanks and handed John to his nurse.

“Go take your nap, John. We will see you soon,” he said cheerfully.

“Rhog?” John queried, looking at the blond boy who usually shared his afternoon naps.

Roger patted the baby’s foot. “I come soon,” he promised, knowing that John had been lonely during his latest exile. He didn’t like letting John leave his sight, but thought it was more important to see Brian for a few more minutes.

“You can go with him, Roger,” Brian assured the three-year-old after John had been carried out. “I’ll be alright.”

“Stay,” Roger argued, crossing his arms. “Miss you.”

Brian turned a little pink as he blushed but smiled. “I missed you too. But think how lonely John will be. You should go with him. Freddie can stay with me, but John is alone without you.”

Roger looked truly torn now, and turned to Freddie for advice. “I promise that I’ll stay with Brian until he takes his nap, and then I will come to you and John,” Freddie assured him. 

Blue eyes narrowed, and then Roger nodded. He waved at Brian – having been firmly instructed to not hug or kiss him yet – and then ran out of the room, his nurse racing to keep up with him.

Brian managed a weary smile as Freddie grinned. “You have to get better soon,” Freddie lectured. “I need help with them.”

“Alright,” Brian yawned. Freddie stayed just a few more minutes until Brian fell asleep and then went back to the nursery where Roger and John were already napping in a shared crib, two of John’s cats joining them. He settled in to work on his assignment from his tutor and took a moment to sigh, relieved that everyone was safe.

Brian recovered steadily and soon joined the other boys again. After a few months it was decided that the boys would be moved yet again to a household owed by the Taylors that was just outside the capital before winter set in. The city always became crowded during the cold season and diseases usually broke out as well. The fresh air of the country would be better for both John and Brian, and yet they were close enough to the city for safety.

None of them had been to the estate before and the older boys were excited while John fussed again at another move. Fortunately, it only took them a long day of travel to reach the mansion but John did not settle in after their arrival. He cried and was clingy, sobbing if at least one of the other boys was not with him at all times. John was 18 months old, and talking well for his age, but no one could understand what was bothering him. Even Roger, who was fluent in John baby speak, could not figure it out. Doctors could find no sign of illness or injury, and it was decided that the move had upset him.

They had been at the new estate for four days when John awoke from a nap screaming. Freddie and Brian rushed from the schoolroom to find Lady Helen pacing nervously with the child, Roger almost in tears himself as he offered everything in sight to try and soothe the toddler. Nothing worked but John reached for Freddie and Brian, sobbing hysterically, and Lady Helen handed him over since it was clear he wanted the other boys. They sat on a couch, Roger squeezing in with them, and they tried desperately to calm John down. All they could do was hold him as he cried, just shaking his head when asked what was wrong. It was nearly an hour before he cried himself to sleep.

When he awoke, John was a bit calmer, but still fussy and pitched a fit if taken from the boys. Brian patiently held him on his lap and managed to get some dinner into him, coaxing John with his favorite foods. He never had a big appetite, and everyone worried about John eating enough to stay strong. Roger took hold of a spoon and made noises like birds to get a tiny smile out of John and he ate a little bit more at the urging. 

It had turned chilly, so a bathtub was set up in front of the fireplace in the nursery for Roger and John to share while Freddie and Brian bathed in their usual dressing chamber. Clad in fresh nightshirts, they climbed into their now shared bed, John flatly refusing to be parted from the other boys. Despite the nurse’s best efforts, John had refused to be settled in his crib since they had moved and Freddie and Brian were only too happy to have him and Roger join them.

“We will keep him warm,” Freddie promised as a nurse checked John one more time for any sign of fever.

“Very well,” Lady Helen smiled as she kissed them all goodnight. The lamps were dimed and the night nurse and servant settled in a corner to quietly chat.

The boys settled in comfortably, warm and content. John was a little restless, but sucked his thumb to calm himself, and finally seemed to relax as a dog and cat joined them, finding comfortable spots on top of the boys.

“We need a bigger bed soon,” Brian yawned as he stretched. “Especially if the animals keep joining us.” Ever since John had come to stay with them, it seemed he usually had at least one cat around him at all times, sharing his crib or bed.

Roger giggled a little. “Biggest bed ever,” he agreed. He was always wiggly and usually the last to fall asleep. Brian sometimes grumbled that Roger kept him awake, but he didn’t truly mind much and just grinned at Roger’s words.

Freddie smiled as he adjusted John so the youngest was snuggled against him. “I’ll ask Lady Helen,” he nodded, rather excited at the notion. Maybe he could design it and help pick out the bedding; it would be fun and something different.

“Blue blankets,” Roger requested. 

“Giant pillows,” Brian added.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Freddie grinned. He looked down at John who was blinking slowly, clearing fighting sleep. “And what do you want, John?” he whispered, stroking John’s tiny back to coax him to sleep. 

There was a pause. “Mama,” John finally mumbled. “Want Mama.”

“Oh, dear.” Freddie kissed John’s head. “We know you miss her, but your mother is doing such an important job for us all. You will see her soon.”

John shook his head. “No,” he sighed, his eyes closing. The other boys just shrugged and soon feel asleep.

The next day John seemed more his usual self, quiet, but calm and agreeable as he typically behaved. He cuddled on Freddie and Brian’s laps at breakfast and joined Roger for his lessons in their corner of the schoolroom. At three-and-a-half, Roger was learning quickly and was always proud to show John his letters and numbers. The tutor, Master Karl, had been Freddie and Brian’s first teacher and was pleased to have John join them, remarking that Roger behaved better when the youngest boy was present. John mostly just watched them work, but enjoyed trying to repeat words as best he could and was delighted when Roger held his hand gently to trace letters.

Freddie and Brian were in the midst of a math lesson when Lady Helen entered the schoolroom followed by the head of their household, Sir Gilbert. She smiled at Roger and John, gesturing for them to continue with their lesson, but came to the older boys. “We must speak,” she said gently. Wide-eyed, they followed her and Sir Gilbert down the hall to a small library and closed the door behind them.

“What is it?” Brian asked, biting his lip nervously as they sat down on the small couch. Lady Helen and Sir Gilbert pulled up chairs and sat close beside them. “Is something wrong?”

Lady Helen nodded, laying a hand on the boys now clasped hands. “We received a messenger dove this morning,” she said, her voice soft. “It was from the generals at the front. Lady Deacon passed away yesterday. She was wounded a few days previously, and the physicians were unable to save her despite all their efforts.”

“No,” Freddie gasped. He looked at Brian and saw the other boy’s wide eyes and shocked expression, no doubt mirroring his own. They instinctively grabbed each other’s hands and held them tight. “She – she’s dead?” He tried to fight the tears in his eyes and gave in quickly. He couldn’t hardly stand to think of the beautiful lady gone from this world.

“Yes, my dear,” Lady Helen answered sadly, understanding that it would take time for it to truly seem real to the boys. “She is back with her husband now,” she tried to console a little as she handed them both handkerchiefs. Brian was crying openly now and Freddie quickly joined him.

“John!” Brian said worriedly, looking up through his tears after a moment. “How do we tell him? Will he even understand?”

Lady Helen shook her head. “He is too young,” she advised gently. “It would be confusing to him, I believe. If he asks about his mother, we can tell him for now that she is still away. As he grows older, we should just answer what questions he has.” Brian reluctantly nodded, understanding.

Freddie bit his lip, thinking. “John is the Lord Deacon now, isn’t he?”

Sir Gilbert nodded gravely. “He is, young masters,” he confirmed. “Under the terms of Lady Deacon’s will, one of John’s senior cousin’s – Prince Gabriel – is his legal guardian and the acting lord of House Deacon, but yes, John is now the titled head.” He smiled a little at Freddie. “Prince Gabriel is one of your cousins as well, my lord.”

Freddie nodded, knowing he and John were distantly related, sharing some mutual great-great-grandparent. He had never met Prince Gabriel, but always received kind letters and gifts from him on birthdays and other special occasions. “John is an orphan,” he realized sadly. 

Lady Helen hugged him. “He still has family such as Prince Gabriel and some uncles and aunts,” she tried to console the boys. Freddie knew that was technically true, but still John was not even two years old and now alone in the world. _No, not alone_ , Freddie suddenly thought sharply. 

“He will stay with us,” he said firmly, looking at his governess and guardian. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Brian look up, sniffling a bit in confusion. Freddie just nodded at him and forced back his tears with effort, but succeeded as he looked at the adults again, holding his head high.

 _‘House Mercury is of the royal house’_ , he remembered all the lectures over the nearly seven years of his life from his parents and tutors. _‘Great privilege, but also great responsibility’_. Well, perhaps it was time to exert a bit of both.

“I will write to my parents and to Prince Gabriel today,” Freddie said, “and ask that John remain with us.” He looked at his guardian and governess determinedly. “He hates change and moves and it would be cruel for him to leave now. Lady Deacon asked that Brian, Roger, and I care for John. Our promise to her still stands.”

Sir Gilbert raised an eyebrow at first, but then slowly nodded in agreement. “I do not know what plans Prince Gabriel may have, but there is surely no harm in expressing that we would be delighted if Lord John stays with us. I myself would be honored to continue as his local guardian.” 

“And I as well,” Lady Helen added. “We shall also write.”

Freddie nodded confidently. “John will stay with us,” he repeated to the adults. “Do we tell Roger?”

Lady Helen thought for a moment. “Perhaps not right away,” she suggested. “It might be better to wait until he askes about her. He likely does not well remember her, and may be confused and frightened for his parents.”

“He remembers her,” Brian said. “But we won’t say anything.” He was still crying a little, but trying hard to be strong. Lady Helen put her arm around him and hugged both boys again.

“I think we can dismiss you all from lessons today,” she said gently. “Perhaps you would all like rides on your horses and ponies?”

Freddie looked to Brian and the other boy slowly nodded. “May I write my letters first?” Freddie asked. “I would like them to be sent immediately.”

“Of course,” Sir Gilbert agreed. He arranged for paper and pen to be brought to the library, and Freddie and Brian sat together to compose their letters, Brian also writing to his parents.

_**_

_My dear Cousin, Your Highness Prince Gabriel,_

_I was told today of the sad passing of Lady Deacon. This is dreadful news for us all. I ask that John please be allowed to stay with our household. He is just a baby and too young to be moved again; he hates any change. Most of all, we promised Lady Deacon that we could care for John and nothing can make myself, Brian, or Roger break that vow._

_I beg you to let him stay with us. If he must be moved, then I ask that I be moved with him. He should not be alone._

_I write to my parents, and Brian is writing to Lord and Lady May. We ask to be kept together._

_Your servant and cousin,_

_Frederick Mercury_

_**_

“I want to stay with him,” Brian said stubbornly as they sealed their letters. “It won’t be fair for John to be taken away.”

“I know,” Freddie said, his eyes narrowed in determination. “And Roger would be upset too.”

Brian looked up thoughtfully. “Do you remember that Lady Deacon once called us brothers? Maybe we sort of are brothers.”

The older boy nodded. “I like that,” he agreed.

The sent their letters off and then went to the schoolroom where Roger and John were playing. The younger boys were delighted at the announcement of rides after the noon meal, and could barely be contained to eat some lunch. Freddie and Brian changed into riding clothes while Roger and John were dressed by their governesses and everyone went down to the stables. A groom led Roger around on his pony while John was content to pet his own pony and then sat on a blanket and played with the cats and dogs. Freddie and Brian carefully guided their warhorses around the corral, following directions from their new riding master, a retired soldier who had been engaged to teach the boys.

“Do you think the horses know Lady Deacon has passed?” Brian asked quietly when Roger was on the other side of the corral, saying something to John. “They seem sad.”

Freddie pondered this notion seriously. “I don’t think so, but maybe,” he conceded. He loved animals, especially cats, but it was John and Brian who seemed to have the true connection to them. Daisy and Flame did seem a bit quiet, Freddie had to admit, and John had been covered in animals all day as if they were trying to comfort him. The animals had all come from Lady Deacon, Freddie acknowledged, so maybe they did know something. In a way, it was a nice thought.

It was chilly in the late fall afternoon, and John was taken inside after a short time, Brian agreeing to accompany him back to their nursery. Freddie and Roger stayed outside a brief while longer and then joined the other boys for tea, John and Roger soon settled down for naps. The older boys played some games and then played blocks with Roger when he awoke. John slept longer than usual, everyone attributing it to his restlessness the day before. When he awoke, he was much more back to his usual self, and giggled as the animals entertained them during dinner, the dogs showing off tricks and the cats ignoring the dogs.

“It’s snowing!” Brian shouted when he got up from the table. He ran to the window, the other boys tumbling behind him. Indeed, a surprise early snow had started and was quickly covering the ground with a white cover.

“Oh, can we go outside? Please, please?” Roger implored, jumping up and down until Freddie picked him up so he could look out the window better.

Lady Helen looked at the boy’s nurse and sighed, but smiled. “If you are properly dres-“ was as far as she got before Freddie, Brian, and Roger all ran to their dressing room and began to pull on boots. John didn’t really know what was going on, but he too followed the boys and proudly grabbed his shoes.

It was a confusing few minutes, Roger putting his boots on the wrong feet and stubbornly refusing to let them be removed, cats delighted at yarn scarves and mittens being brought out, and the dogs just in general excited. But finally everyone was bundled up and herded outside onto a patio. “Ohhhh,” John squealed in delight at the sight of the fluffy white flakes.

“It snow, John,” Roger patiently explained as he handed some to John. John took it in his mittened hand, and then frowned in confusion when it melted, looking at the blond boy rather accusingly.

The boys played for a time as servants brought out torches to add some light, even the adults enjoying the first snowfall of the season. The kitchens, which had a soft spot for the boys, whipped up some hot chocolate for them along with tea with stout additives for the adults and everyone gathered for a pleasant visit. A few of the younger guards cheerfully helped make snowballs and led a few mock attacks to the boys’ delight.

John discovered eventually to his displeasure that snow was cold and wet, and was less than thrilled with it after a time, especially as the hour went past his bedtime. He snuggled into his nurses’ arms and was taken upstairs, Brian again agreeing to go with him. Brian himself was still technically recovering from his illness and was happy to share a warm bath with the youngest. He was still so sad at the news about Lady Deacon, and felt sorry for John, holding him protectively.

“We will take care of you,” he promised the child. John just splashed some water, giggling at the sight of Brian’s wet curls.

They were bundled in blankets by the fire when Freddie and Roger came back, their noses red and running but happy. Brian snorted at the sight of them and was glad to be warm and settled, reading a short story to John as the other boys took their bath. “Just wait, they will have colds tomorrow,” he whispered confidently to John.

Pleas for more hot chocolate were turned down, but some warm milk with honey was offered and all the boys accepted as they were tucked into bed one by one, Roger almost asleep before John. The younger two were curled up with several cats when Freddie and Brian turned into bed.

“I feel so bad about John’s mother,” Brian whispered when the lights were turned down.

Freddie sighed and nodded. “So do I. He’s an orphan now, and still just a baby. It’s not fair.”

“It’s war,” Brian said, repeating a common expression. “Never fair.”

The oldest boy held John tightly and looked at Brian seriously. “Then we will do what we have to in order to try and make it fair,” he said seriously. “We will win the war.”

Brian frowned, but then he narrowed his hazel eyes in a set expression. “We will,” he vowed.

*****

*****

Freddie wasn’t too worried that John would be taken from them, but it was still a relief when he received a letter from Prince Gabriel just a week later, assuring him that it was his wish for John to stay with Freddie’s household along with Brian and Roger. 

_‘I put you in charge of the other boys, my dear cousin,’_ Gabriel wrote. ‘ _It is an important responsibility, but I know you are more than capable. You all have a great job to do.’_

“What job?” Roger puzzled when the note was read to him.

“Stopping the war, of course,” Freddie said firmly. Something deep down was telling him that they would do it.

Brian sighed as he put down his book. “Did you hear what Sir Gilbert told Lady Helen?” he asked. At Freddie’s blank look, Brian scowled a little. “I think maybe John’s uncle and aunt want him to come stay with them, but Sir Gilbert said that Prince Gabriel ordered that John stay here.”

Freddie frowned at that bit of news about John’s unknown uncle and aunt, but was relieved at all knew Prince Gabriel wanted John to stay with them. “He won’t leave us,” he said, and Roger nodded.

“John stay,” he agreed. Freddie nodded, and looked at the three boys.

‘ _And we will win the war together’_ he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send good thoughts to Titlark and all other medical personnel during these trying times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys having fun...and meeting a life-long nemesis......

Winter passed peacefully for the boys, kept safe and protected in their new home. The older three rode their horses every day possible, even Roger beginning training for the day he would lead armies. They were the heirs to mighty Houses, and would be the next leaders of their people. Freddie was in close line to the throne and received a new tutor, Mrs. Carole, who began teaching him government and law. He studied hard and quickly earned her praise.

“I’m glad I can still study a lot of science and math,” Brian remarked one evening as Freddie worked on an assignment about laws. “This looks a little….dull,” he added, trying to be diplomatic as he examined the thick book Freddie had been reading.

Freddie snorted. “It’s boring, and I keep saying that. But I have to know at least some of it. And I would rather study this than your maths; now, _that_ is dull!”

“How can you not like numbers?” Brian asked, honestly perplexed. “It so logical.”

“Exactly,” Freddie sighed. He finished his paragraph and nodded as he scanned the paper.

“What that?” Roger came over, dragging a giant stuffed horse behind him. It had been a gift from Prince Gabriel, and Roger lugged it everywhere even though it was bigger than John.

Gabriel had sent all the boys a number of gifts for they had written sincere thank you notes. John and Roger had received an entire crate of toys and Freddie and Brian had been given real metal swords and scabbards. Lady Helen and Lord Gilbert had sat the older boys down when the gifts arrived and told them of a recent decision that their parents had made.

“I am your current guardian,” Lord Gilbert explained kindly. “But it is not uncommon for noble children to have a designated royal guardian as well. Prince Gabriel has offered his protection to you three older boy - has he already did for John - and your parents have gratefully accepted.”

Freddie thought about that for a moment, seeing Brian frown as he pondered the news. “So we can stay together?” He knew what was not spoken; that Gabriel would be their guardian if anything happened to their parents.

Lady Helen nodded. “You would,” she promised. “You are now all formally royal wards, and technically part of His Highness’s household, in addition to your own families, of course. Prince Gabriel assures your parents that he has no wish to interfere with their decisions regarding you, but he is honored for you to be counted now as his closer family.”

“I like that,” Brian decided after some thought. He had neither forgotten nor forgiven that some distant uncle and aunt of John’s had wanted to take him away. “We stay together.”

“That is His Highnesses’ wish,” Lord Gilbert agreed, and the boys nodded in satisfaction. Gabriel sent another wagon of presents after the official papers were signed, and the boys were more than content.

“It’s homework,” Freddie explained now to Roger in a glum tone, showing Roger the paper. “Just wait till you have to do it.”

Roger took once glance at the papers and books and his blue eyes glazed over. He quickly went back to his horse and Freddie and Brian exchanged amused looks. The blond toddler was growing and learning fast, determined to keep up with the older boys whenever possible. He was still quite annoying at times, but they got along well with him all the same. Roger was generous to a fault and so loving that even when he got in trouble – which was fairly often – even their guardian had difficulty in staying angry at him for long.

John was easy to love, the toddler as sweet as always. He was shy around strangers, but fortunately there were few now that they were settled at the house, and Gabriel had sent a few trusted aides to be permanent members of John’s household, granting the child some stability. His nurse had become an assistant governess to Lady Helen, and all the boys were glad to have familiar faces around them. 

Spring brought renewed fighting and the boys were glad they could stay at the Taylor’s country home for a time. It was even better when Lord Taylor and Lady May came to visit before they set out for the front again. Roger’s father was as cheerful and boisterous as his son, and all the boys enjoyed playing with him. He took Freddie and Brian out for rides on their warhorses and praised their progress, making both boys puff up a bit with pride.

“I was not as good as you are, when I was your age,” Lord Taylor assured them cheerfully. 

“It’s the horses, Sir,” Brian said modestly, blushing as Freddie nodded in agreement. “They have been so easy to learn with.”

“We owe them to Lady Deacon,” Freddie said.

Lord Taylor nodded. “We were all very sad to hear of her passing,” he said gently as they walked their horses along a stream. “I know she was comforted to know John is with you three older boys. Both she and her husband were only children, and she liked the idea of John being with other’s his age.”

Freddie considered how lonely it would be not having the other boys with him. “That would very lonely, to be by yourself,” he mussed. All the boys were only children, but since they were together, they were sort of like brothers.

“We are glad you four are together,” Lord Taylor confirmed. “We all are very happy that you get along so well,” he teased a little, and Freddie had to giggle at the words. Brian and Roger had had an epic argument the night before, quarreling over whose turn it was to pick a nighttime story. Lord Taylor finally ruled that John could pick, and the toddler had pulled out his favorite storybook, which had made Brian and Roger just start grumbling anew, as they had heard the story at least 106 times before, according to Brian.

Brian blushed again, biting his lip. “I am sorry, Sir,” he said sincerely. “I know that since I am older, I should set a better example and not argue with Roger. It was mean of me to not let him pick.”

“Nonsense,” Lord Taylor assured him with a cheery smile. “Roger has to learn he doesn’t always get his way. Don’t let him try to trick you, Brian; he has his mother’s wits – he will always be fine.” Brian looked relieved that he was forgiven for fighting with a three-year-old, and Freddie just shook his head. In his opinion, he spent far too much time breaking up arguments between the boys.

All the boys had spring or summer birthdays, and they were celebrated that year with the usual enjoyment. Roger turned four and was promised a warhorse for his next birthday, which had him exited beyond belief, promising he would study hard and listen to his guardians and to Freddie and Brian. Brian snorted a little at the words, and Freddie kicked him under the table.

One bit of sadness for Roger was learning that John’s mother had died. He overheard the adult say something, and went to Freddie and Brian, demanding to know what “passed” meant.

“Lady Deacon died,” Freddie said gently. “She is with the gods and her husband now.”

Tears welled up in Roger’s blue eyes and he pondered that. “She’s gone?”

“Yes,” Brian said quietly, hugging him. Roger thought some more, and looked at them sadly.

“John alone?”

“No, not at all,” Freddie declared firmly. “He has us, right?” Roger nodded a little. “And Prince Gabriel, and Lady Helen; all of us here. John is not alone at all, and he never will be.” Roger bit his lip and cried some more, but understood that he should not talk about it with John, as the child would not yet know what it meant. 

John was now two and Freddie and Brian braced themselves a little, remember what Roger had been like at that age. Fortunately, John continued to be usually perfectly content with whatever he was given, happy to sit with his nurse and small pets, watching the older boys ride or train with their practice weapons. Roger proved that he could be very responsible when he wanted to be, and was scrupulous about making sure John knew he was not allowed to touch any weapons. He was extremely protective of the youngest, and John clearly adored him.

Part of John’s calmness, they all suspected, was his illness. He tired easily, and doctors explained to the older boys that John’s weak heart meant that he was not as strong as other toddlers. John seemed to instinctively understand he could not run or play quite like the other’s and never fussed about it, happy to just watch them. They included John in their play as much as possible, and Freddie became rather good at giving rides, John clinging to his back.

That summer, Lord Gilbert was called back to his family to care for an ill sister. He had been firm but understanding with the boys, and all were sad to see him go. John as expected did not take well when Lady Margaret arrived as their new appointed guardian. In fact, none of the boys did. From the start, it was clear that their new official local guardian was strict and determined to keep the boys under a stern watch.

“You are the big pair,” she informed Freddie and Brian as the boys were lined up in front of her for inspection on her first day at the estate. “You,” she looked down her nose at Roger and John, “Are the small pair. You shall dress alike as pairs. Much more efficient for your clothing. And they are far too casually dressed,” she sniffed at Lady Helen and John’s nurse. “Have them changed immediately and present them to me when ready.” The lady turned and marched out of the nursery.

The boys just starred at Lady Margaret’s retreating back and then turned to Lady Helen, completely confused. “What?” Roger summed up. Lady Helen sighed.

“Come along, boys,” she said, putting cheer into her voice. “It will not be that bad.” Freddie doubted her words, but picked up John to take him into the dressing room the four shared where Lady Margaret had had a trunk delivered earlier.

It was that bad.

After a huge amount of fussing, the boys found themselves stuffed into stiff formal clothing. Freddie and Brian were in dark grey trousers with white shirts, a black tunic and worst of all, a white neck ruffle, something they had only seen in portraits of old men. They even had belts and gloves. Freddie was ready to rip the gloves off when he heard an indigent squawk from Roger and John’s side of the room.

“No!” Roger yelled.

“No!” John repeated.

There was a sigh from behind the dressing curtain. “Now, boys,” they heard John’s nurse try to appease them.

“No!” Roger screamed again.

“No, no, no, no, no---” John started chanting, now with a giggle in his voice.

“It’s NOT funny, John!” Roger snapped.

Brian looked at Freddie, raising an eyebrow. “Come on out,” he ordered. There was another giggle, and John darted out from behind the curtain. Aside from a tiny neck ruffle lace collar and stiff fancy fabric, there wasn’t anything too unusual in his outfit. Then Roger stomped out, his blue eyes shooting fire, and Freddie honestly didn’t know to laugh or scream in horror as it clicked.

At two years old, John usually wore a smock as most toddlers -boys and girls- did, with short pants and socks underneath. Only in winter was he bundled up in long pants. But what was fine on him was ridiculous on four-year-old Roger. John looked relatively normal in the outfit, but on Roger it most definitely looked like a dress.

Brian choked back a laugh, trying to not make fun of the two. Roger just crossed his arms and glared at them.

“Hate her,” Roger snarled.

Lady Helen frowned at the words, but even she shook her head. “It is…a bit young for you,” she agreed, giving Roger’s shoulders a reassuring hug. “I will speak with Lady Margaret.”

None of the boys knew what was said, but to her credit, Lady Margaret relented a fraction and a deal was struck. Freddie and Brian dispensed with the gloves and belts but still had the neck ruffles, which Lady Margaret insisted were ‘proper attire’ for young lords. Roger also kept the ruffle, but got a tunic and long pants, to his everlasting relief. The colors matched the baby blue and white of John’s outfit, but Roger said he could live with that. None of them cared for the stiff, itchy fabric, but accepted the compromise. Changes of clothing were permitted for riding, weapons training, and of course swimming. 

Aside from the uniform indignity, and being referred to now as the big pair and little pair, life continued mostly as normal for the boys. Lady Margaret insisted on starting decorum lessons for the big pair, but Freddie and Brian knew that was part of their expected training and sat through the seemingly endless lectures on the proper way to eat and address ladies. A dancer tutor, Master Hobbs, was hired and Freddie rather enjoyed some of the music and dances. Brian hated it, but did his best. Roger joined them for some dances and took to it easily.

They went to the springs most days to swim, and John clearly enjoyed the water, squealing in laughter. When he was ill, he did fuss at not being allowed to swim for fear he would get a chill. To try to make him feel better, the older boys cheerfully helped servants fill bath tubs at night with warm water and would splash with John in the dressing room, obediently cleaning up the spilled water.

Lady May came back from the front to take the boys to Brian’s home that fall and they spent the next winter and spring in the usual pattern of back and forth to various homes. Freddie and Brian knew it was discussed to send them to the capital for the cold season, but the usual concern over illness made Gabriel and the parents decide it would be better to keep the boys away at country estates. It turned out to be fortunate, for John was ill most of the winter, tired and weak. 

“Will his heart get stronger as John gets older?” Brian asked nervously one day as he and Freddie sat with John’s new doctor and Lady Margaret. Lady Helen had taken Roger for a sleigh ride so the older boys could talk privately with the doctors and their guardian.

“We do not yet know,” the doctor explained kindly. “Sometimes, yes, as one grows older, their heart and can grow stronger as well. But not always. It is too soon to know for Lord Deacon.”

It was always strange when the boys heard John referred to as the Lord Deacon. They knew it was his title, of course, but it was so funny to hear John called that when they knew him as a baby who cried at thunderstorms and lightening. Not that they would dream of teasing him at all for it; Freddie himself was not wild about storms. It was just odd that the youngest of them was the first to be lord of his lands, and the very formal sounding ‘Lord Deacon’ was still in nappies.

The doctor seemed to understand their amusement and smiled. “John is doing very well, actually, and we are pleased with his overall health. He simply gets tired more quickly. We will all hope that he does get stronger as he grows.”

“We will hope,” Brian agreed, looking very serious, and Freddie smiled at the fierce protection in his voice.

Almost before they knew it, spring had arrived again. John had the first birthday of the year, turning three, and the others celebrated their own days in quick succession. Roger got his warhorse for his fifth birthday– a retired mature stallion named Abbot – and Freddie and Brian cheerfully helped him learn. John was still on the pony that his mother had sent for his first birthday, and Freddie hoped that the pony would live forever as it would be last gift John would ever have from his mother. Freddie was careful to make a number of sketches of John and his pony, determined to preserve the memory for the youngest.

To their vast relief, Lord Gilbert returned as their guardian that spring, and Lady Margaret went back to the capital. “Good riddance,” Roger muttered, and even Brian, usually so proper, smiled as he enthusiastically waved goodbye to the former guardian’s carriage as it disappeared from sight. Freddie and Roger celebrated by burning the neck ruffles in the hearth, which earned them a lecture and extra chores. They claimed it was well worth it.

John’s condition seemed to improve a bit after his birthday, and he had some months of good health. He was usually fairly quiet, but he definitely had a wide vocabulary when he wanted, and Freddie was glad as he and Brian had never quite understood a lot of John’s baby talk. They were rather jealous at how Roger seemed to almost always be able to interpret it, but now John was speaking much more clearly. It maybe wasn’t always a good thing.

“Gods damn it,” John snapped one morning at breakfast when his soft boiled egg slipped off his plate.

Everyone froze, starring at the toddler.

Lord Gilbert was the first to regain his wits. “I beg your pardon, John?” he said carefully.

“Damn eggs,” John muttered. He looked at the plate with disgust. “Slippery fuc—” Brian quickly clapped his hand over John’s mouth.

Freddie looked at their guardian, and winced he saw Lord Gilbert frowning; it was rare that their guardian had a temper. But then he saw the brown eyes sparkling, and realized that the lord was trying to not laugh.

“John,” Lord Gilbert said after a moment. “That is not a proper word to say.”

Grey eyes narrowed as John thought that over and Brian removed his hand. “Eggs?” John asked innocently, looking genuinely puzzled as he had heard that word many times before.

Freddie had to turn away before he laughed out loud, and gave Roger a stern look as the blond boy snorted. Brian just groaned.

Lady Helen coughed discreetly into her napkin. “No, dear,” she said. “The word ‘damn’ is not polite.”

“And especially not fuc—” Roger started, but then Brian slapped his hand over the other boy’s mouth. Freddie tried to not choke on his milk. 

“That word as well,” Lord Gilbert agreed, glaring at Roger with an expression that meant the blond would have a time out when breakfast was over if he didn’t shape up. “Now, shall we continue with our meal?” The guardian hoped that the subject could be dropped and with luck John would forget about his new words.

“I sorry,” John said contritely.

“It’s alright,” Gilbert assured the child. “You did not know.” He looked at the older boys suspiciously, all of whom looked innocent.

“I didn’t teach him that word,” Roger swore. Freddie and Brian nodded as well, and Lady Helen sighed.

“You must watch your language,” she said firmly. The adults had no doubt that while they did not consciously teach John to swear, the child had very likely heard the boys say those words. 

Brian nodded. “We will,” he promised, blushing a little. He knew it was rude to swear especially when a lady was present.

There was peace for a few minutes, and then John dropped his fork.

“Shit,” he said.

Freddie fell off his chair laughing and Roger was right beside him. Brian got up, muttering about locking himself in a closet, and Lord Gilbert laughed so hard that Lady Helen had to smack him on his back to get him breathing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shorter than usual chapter....hope to have more up soon :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major turning point in the story....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry this took so long. Real World is kicking all of us. Please stay safe.

Shortly after Freddie turned eight, the war between Queen and Rhye escalated to a level it had not seen for decades. They were at a country home on the May lands having dinner one late summer evening when Lord Gilbert asked to speak to Freddie and Brian after the meal. Roger and John were excused to go play before their bath time, and the big pair went with their guardian to the library. Freddie had a bad feeling about the meeting that was proved when their guardian sighed and sat them down on a small couch near the fireplace.

“Your parents have agreed that I should speak frankly with you,” Lord Gilbert said quietly as he shut the door behind them. “Roger and John are too young, but you are old enough that you should know what is happening.”

“Yes, Sir,” Brian said solemnly, his voice soft. He was nervous and very serious, his eyes watching both Freddie and the man carefully. Freddie nodded and steeled himself.

Lord Gilbert sighed a little as he settled in his chair. “The fighting has intensified,” he confirmed. “Parts of your family lands, Freddie, have been invaded as have areas of the Deacon estates. We are fighting hard, but it is a very serious time for us all. Some of our defenses have been breached; we fear our battleplans have been seized by spies and we must now reorganize before Rhye can push their advantage.”

Freddie gulped a little and took Brian’s hand, the younger boy accepting it gratefully. They knew the fighting had been bad lately, but now it was even worse hearing that troops plans had been captured. Both boys understood the danger that posed to the armies.

“Your parents have decided that we must move immediately,” Lord Gilbert continued. “I received a dove this afternoon with the message that we are being sent to a hunting lodge in the mountains owned by Prince Gabriel. Only a select few will know where we are; your location will be kept secret.” He smiled at the boys, trying to reassure them. “You know that we will do everything to keep you safe,” he said firmly. “We will not let anything happen to you.”

Brian nodded, clearly trying to stay strong. “When do we leave, Sir?” he asked, his voice a little unsteady.

Lord Gilbert sighed. “At first light,” he admitted. Both boys were shocked at the suddenness’s, but nodded worriedly in understanding.

Freddie and Brian returned to their rooms where they were quickly directed into baths and then settled in their bed. Roger and John were already asleep and the older boys protectively held the young pair.

“We’ve never had to leave so quickly before,” Brian whispered once the lamps were dimmed and their nurse went to her chair by the fireplace.

Freddie nodded. “It’s bad,” he agreed. John stirred a little in his sleep, and he pulled up the covers over the youngest to keep him warm. “John and Roger are going to be scared; we have to stay calm for them.”

“I know,” Brian sighed. He bit his lip a little. “I wish we could see our parents. They are needed at the front, I understand that, but still, it would be nice to see them again.” It had been months since any of them had seen family.

“I wish so too,” Freddie nodded as he gently rubbed John’s back. “But we have to be brave for Roger and John.” Brian narrowed his eyes in determination, and Freddie knew that the second oldest of the boys would protect the young pair no matter what.

Freddie thought he would be unable to sleep, but it seemed he had just closed his eyes when Lady Helen quietly woke him and Brian, ushering them to warm and sturdy clothing that had been laid out for them. Roger and John were carefully eased into their clothes, both boys more than half asleep and largely unaware of what was going on. Lady Helen picked up Roger and with John safely in his nurse’s arms, they all went downstairs to a waiting small coach. Lord Gilbert helped them settle in amongst the pillows and blankets and nodded reassuringly at Freddie and Brian. Freddie managed a small smile, knowing he had to be calm and lead the other boys.

There was a heavily armed escort for them, and Freddie was glad to see that their warhorses were coming as well. Even a couple of John’s ever present cats were making themselves at home in the baggage wagon and two kittens climbed up into the coach. Despite everything, Freddie had to grin at the sight. Everyone had long ago accepted that animals – especially cats - simply seemed to follow John around and there was nothing to be done about it no matter occasional fussing from doctors and nurses about possible allergies. Privately, Freddie was quite pleased, as were the other boys. It was nice having pets with them.

They started on their journey and Roger and John easily fell back into deep sleeps, Roger curled up on the seat beside Lady Helen and John on his nurse’s lap. Lady Helen uncovered a basket with food and drink, and Freddie and Brian ate a bit, not really hungry but knowing they should eat something. 

“How long will it take to get there?” Brian asked quietly, not waiting to wake the young pair.

“We will make camp tonight, and then should arrive tomorrow or the next day, depending on our progress through the mountain passes,” Lady Helen said calmly, handing Brian another roll to nibble on. “We will change to horses tomorrow as we will take a shorter path that will not allow the carriage or wagon. They will take another day or so to arrive.”

Freddie smiled. “Roger will like the camping,” he noted, trying to be bright, although he understood the news that they were in such haste that they would leave behind the wagons and carriage and take narrow paths.

“He and John will like riding the horses,” Brian agreed, trying to smile. He petted one of the kittens who had joined them and took a deep breath, making himself relax. “We are very fortunate,” he said softly. Freddie tilted his head in question, and Brian gestured out one of the small windows of the coach. “We have the means and privilege to be moved to safety. What about poor families who cannot move? They are in far greater danger that we are.”

Freddie thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. “We are lucky indeed,” he agreed quietly. Privilege, but responsibility, he remembered his parents saying. He could not wait until he was old enough to take responsibility for more than just the boys. One day, he would lead armies and defeat Rhye for the glory and safety of all of Queen. “We must pray and trust that our troops will keep the people safe.”

“They will do all they can,” Lady Helen agreed.

“We trust in our troops,” John’s nurse, Mrs. Hannigan said firmly. Freddie smiled at the woman, glad of her support. She had been with John since the day he was born, and had taken the other boys under her charge as well, a kind and loving constant presence in their lives along with Lady Helen. John couldn’t still quite say her name, so he called her “Hanni”, and all the boys had picked up on the nickname.

Roger yawned, starting to wake up, and was clearly confused as he opened his eyes. “Good morning sleepyhead,” Freddie teased gently.

“Um?” Roger blinked as he looked around, cuddling against Lady Helen as he shook off sleep. “Why are we in a carriage?”

“We are going on a trip,” Lady Helen said firmly, glancing at the older boys, who both nodded their understanding. There was no need to worry the small pair with the reality of their situation.

Brian smiled brightly. “An adventure, Roger,” he said cheerfully. “A surprise.”

“Really?” Roger scooted and climbed over Freddie so he could look out one of the small windows. “Where are we going?”

“To one of Prince Gabriel’s hunting lodges,” Freddie said, making his voice happy. “It’s a treat! We’ve never been there before.”

“It is up in the mountains,” Lady Helen added as she settled Roger back on the seat. “I have never seen it either, but one of my brothers was there a few years ago accompanying Prince Gabriel. He said it has several lakes for fishing and boating. We will have a very good time, I’m sure.”

Roger seemed to accept the explanation and excitedly asked questions about the lodge and what they could do. Hanni gave him some breakfast rolls and a flask of milk and the five-year old chatted quietly, respecting that John was still asleep.

They had been on the road for almost two hours when John finally stirred. It amused all of them how soundly John could sleep and he was not fond of mornings at all. He grumbled, reluctant to wake up, and Hanni indulged him, rocking him gently, patting his back as she had when he was a baby to let him sleep a little more. Quietly, she hummed a now familiar song that she sang to help all the boys sleep.

_Don’t fret, my baby, just dream,_

_it’s late, let the beauty grow wings,_

_you know I am here,_

_never far, only near,_

_sleep baby, dream in my arms.”_

John snorted a little and did indeed settle back down for a bit longer. It was mid-morning when he finally awoke, and was very confused about things, but accepted the story of the surprise trip. Still, he was fussy, clinging to Hanni, and looking very upset and worried.

They stopped to water the horses and Freddie took Roger for a run around the carriage to burn off some energy while Brian stayed with John and the ladies. John was sniffing now, still very upset, and even the presence of a kitten and its mother did not seem to calm him.

“Do you feel alright?” Brian asked worriedly, feeling John’s forehead. John shook his head.

“Scared,” he sniffed.

“Oh, my dear.” Hanni gathered him up in her arms reassuringly, letting John snuggle. “There is nothing to be afraid of, my young lord. It is just a trip.”

John shook his head as Freddie and Roger jumped back into the carriage. “Not trip. Run,” he said firmly. “Bad.”

Freddie looked at Brian and the other boy bit his lip as Lady Helen and Hanni just brushed off John’s fussing as his usual dislike of change and confusion, and concentrated on settling the boys back in for the next leg of the journey. But Freddie knew what Brian was thinking.

John knew things. Sometimes small, and sometimes major. None of the adults seemed to have caught onto it, and the older three boys were very careful to not discuss it except late at night when they were supposed to be asleep. It had started as sort of a game, but now Freddie and Brian knew it was a very real and serious matter.

The first time Freddie recalled being aware of it was when Brian was recovering from his pneumonia. He and Roger had been worried sick, but John had firmly knowing that Brian would be fine. “Bi ‘k,” John had insisted, which Roger translated John’s baby talk as meaning that Brian would be alright. They hadn’t thought much of it at the time, thinking John was too young to understand the seriousness of the matter, but John continued to predict things.

He could never be beaten at games of guessing or chance such as shells or simple cards. Even when Brian made no allowances for John’s youth and played with full competitiveness, he could not beat John; the child always knew which cards Brian had or where the stone was hidden under the shells. Lady Helen had once lost a favorite ring and John had calmly led Freddie to where it was in the grass by the stable, simply saying he “knew” it was there.

And he had dreams of things that came true.

“Roger fall,” John had once sobbed, waking the boys up during the night, clutching the blond protectively.

“John, I no fall,” Roger protested sleepily, trying to get the youngest to let him go back to sleep. John was clinging to him, stifling his sobs so Hanni or one of the night servants would not come check on them.

“Fall in morning,” John insisted. “Hurt foot.” Freddie and Brian just smiled, patting John’s back until the child fell back asleep, thinking it was surely a sad dream. They forgot about the incident…until Roger slipped on the stairs the next morning after breakfast and badly twisted his ankle. It was not the only time John’s dreams about them were completely accurate.

The animals that constantly surrounded John were also subject to his eerie statements. “Three babies,” John said confidently one day, petting his favorite calico cat. Freddie looked at the cat and saw no signs that she was expecting. A month later the proud mama presented three tiny kittens to John.

“Should we tell someone?” Brian wondered one night when John woke the other boys, telling them happily that the cook was planning to make them surprise pancakes for breakfast. It had taken some time to get the eager young pair back to sleep and to keep their excited whispers quiet. By this point Roger seemed to completely accept John’s knowledge of many things and never doubted it. If John said something was going to happen, then it did indeed happen.

“Tell them what?” Freddie asked warily. He knew some of the tales and legends, but only from books and occasional stories.

Brian looked at him with narrowed eyes. “It is like John has…..magic,” he finally said, clearly unable to find another word. “He knows things all the time that he shouldn’t possibly know.”

Magic was not unknown of in the world. Those who possessed special powers were called mages, and generally revered – and in some cases feared – by all. They were rare, but still they existed. They were seldom spoken of, some believing it was bad luck to discuss the secret magic. Freddie had honestly never thought much of it before, but more and more, he had to accept that John seemed to have some powers.

He sighed, thinking it over. “I don’t know if I like the idea of telling anyone,” Freddie finally said. “I know we shouldn’t keep secrets especially from Lord Gilbert and Lady Helen, but it seems _wrong_ somehow. Like we are supposed to keep it secret.”

Brian frowned, but eventually nodded. “I hate keeping secrets,” he admitted. “But I agree it feels like we have to stay quiet. John has never said anything to any adults, or said something in front of them that they can hear; it’s only us three he will say things to. He’s….careful.”

“I know.” Freddie lifted his head to check that their nurse was still working quietly on some sewing out in the main room, the door to their bedroom only half open. “And I think we need to be careful as well. No one likes to talk about it, and we both feel we have to keep it secret. I think we have to do what we feel is right.”

“Do you think it could be to protect John?” Brian wondered thoughtfully. “I’ve read that sometimes those with magic are sent away or something.”

“I don’t like that at all,” Freddie scowled. “He is staying with us; we promised his mother.” He narrowed his eyes, his mind made up. “No, John stays here. We don’t tell anyone anything. And we have to make sure Roger doesn’t say anything.” Brian bit his lip but nodded. 

Now in the carriage, Freddie glanced at Roger and saw the blond boy narrow his eyes in thought and then look at the eldest. Freddie subtly nodded his head, trying to send a signal to stay silent, and thankfully, Roger understood. He patted John’s leg and tried to distract the youngest with cheerful chatter. John quieted a little, but was still clearly nervous.

The entourage pushed on until it was nearly dark and finally set up a quick camp. No tents were erected; instead, the boys, Lady Helen and Hanni would sleep in the carriage while the others used only bedrolls to save time. Hanni took the boys for a short walk, being sure to stay in sight of the camp. John was silent, but clung tightly to Hanni during the walk and then hugged Lord Gilbert fiercely, wanting to stay with him. They finally settled down in the carriage, John falling asleep from exhaustion.

Freddie was dreaming about playing the piano when a small hand shook him awake. He snorted and opened his eyes to see John silently but frantically waking everyone up. “John? What is it?” Freddie asked sleepily.

“Danger!” John whispered, his eyes wide in fear. Hanni tried to soothe him, but he insisted on waking everyone and frantically squirmed out of his nurses’ arms to open the door of the carriage, instantly waking Lord Gilbert and the nearby guards.

“John,” Lord Gilbert said gently as he stood, “child, you should be asleep—”

“No!” John shouted. Freddie and the others followed John as the child somehow jumped out of the carriage and then there was noise of boy’s warhorses suddenly getting away from where they had been loosely tied for the night and pushing their way over. All three warhorses were prancing and clearly agitated. A young guard tried to grab Daisy’s harness and the mare kicked at him, making the man jump away. They pushed their way to the boys, all three kneeling down without any prompting.

“What in Gods names—” Whatever Lord Gilbert had been about to say was interrupted by a blast of horns.

“To arms!” a sentry shouted. The cry was sounded by others as another guard ran to the carriage.

“Lord Gilbert! We have warning of an attack!

Gilbert didn’t hesitate but grabbed John and put him on Daisy’s back, gesturing to Freddie. “All of you, mount now!” he ordered. The boys obeyed without hesitation as their guardian drew his sword. Lady Helen reached into the carriage for only a moment and drew her own weapon. Hanni pulled the shawl off her shoulders and used it to tie John to Freddie, holding the child secure.

“Lord Gilbert!” The new voice made Freddie look up in shock as two riders rode into the tiny campsite at full speed.

“Mama?”

Lady Mercury spared less than a second to look at her son. “We came across Rhye soldiers,” she reported to Lord Gilbert. “We managed to lure some away but others may be coming this way. The boys need to head east to the river and cross. The mountains may hide them.” She looked at her son, and managed a tight smile. “Ride fast, my son. You are in charge of the others.”

“Mrs. Hannigran,” Lord Gilbert gestured to Roger’s horse, but the nurse shook her head.   
  


“They can move faster without me,” she said firmly. She had grabbed blankets from the carriage and draped them over the boy’s shoulders, the horses rising as she finished. “Move on now,” she said sternly.

Lady Mercury nodded. “Frederick.” Freddie looked at his mother, his dark eyes wide. “Continue down the path and then turn off into the bush as soon as you can. Keep going east until you reach and cross the river. You must hide in the woods. We will find you.”

“Yes, mama,” Freddie whispered. Daisy nickered and without any guidance from Freddie, took off at a near gallop from the camp, Flame and Abbot following her. Freddie risked a look back to see the adults all drawing weapons and preparing to fight. Then he had to turn away and focus on hanging onto Daisy’s saddle blanket and harness.

Brian and Roger’s horses followed Daisy closely, the other boys also hanging on tightly. They had practiced before how to ride bareback, clinging to their horse’s manes in an emergency, but never had they ridden at such speed before and in such treacherous mountain terrain. Despite the nearly full moon, Freddie could barely see anything and knew he had to trust in their horses.

Daisy veered off the path once they got past some trees and starting breaking a trail, making Freddie lean down low over her neck, pressing against John tightly to keep him steady as tree branches snapped at them. A few minutes later, they broke out onto a hillside and the horses carefully made their way down to the river. With no hesitation, each of the horses plunged into the water and began swimming.

Freddie sat up a little to see Brian and Roger’s horses pulling alongside Daisy as they swam, letting the current carry them downstream. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes,” Brian said, and Roger nodded. Freddie shivered as the cold water lapped over his legs, but knew there was nothing to be done about it. He pulled John up as high as he could, trying to keep the child’s feet dry. At least they still all had on their boots, and Freddie blessed that small miracle.

After a few minutes, the horses made their away ashore, and pushed on. They continued for a short time, and then stopped and John looked up at Freddie.

“We off,” he said simply.

“What?” Brian shook his head as all three horses knelt down. “We should keep going.”

John made a vague gesture, frowning a little. “Horses lead away.” He was already squirming, trying to get off and pulling at the shawl that tied him to Freddie.

“John’s right,” Freddie realized as he thought the situation over. “They can track the horses easily, but we can hide if necessary.” He untied John, and then slid off Daisy’s back, reaching up to catch John and lower him down. Brian and Roger also side off their horses and everyone caught their breath. Roger was starting to shake a little, and Brian wrapped one of the blankets Hanni had thrown them over the younger boy.

“We should dry our feet,” Brian said once he had Roger settled a little, and Freddie nodded in agreement. They used another blanket to dry their boots and feet as best they could, keeping two of the blankets dry to wrap up in. The horses settled down in an oddly triangle shape, which Freddie knew was not a normal position for them, but it seemed clear they were offering some body warmth and protection and the boys gratefully huddled against the warhorses in the center. John looked exhausted and slipped quickly off to sleep but the other three were far too worried to rest. 

“I think your mother was coming to meet us,” Brian said softly to Freddie. The oldest nodded, running his hands through his hair.

“To take us to the hunting lodge,” he agreed. He thought about the chaotic scene at the campsite. “Do you think they were able to led them away?”

“Yes,” Roger said firmly, and the stubborn look in his eyes dared the big pair to argue with him. He looked at John, curled up in Freddie’s arms, and his eyes softened. “John knew,” he said simply.

Brian looked at Freddie, his own hazel eyes darting nervously between the three other boys. “Knew?”

Roger looked at the big pair, his determined expression back. “He knew we were in danger.”

Freddie bit his lip as he thought events of the past hours over. John had been worried all day, talking about danger. He had woken them up in the carriage, giving them a potentially vital few extra minutes of escape. And the horses…Freddie patted Abbot’s back, and the stallion snorted a little in response. The horses had seemed to know something as well; they had come to the boys even before the alarm had been raised, and then took them across the river without any guidance.

“What is happening?” Roger looked at Freddie and Brian seriously, his expression far to grave for his usually cheerful face. “We were escaping, weren’t we?”

“Yes,” Freddie said honestly, seeing no need to try and hide the truth from Roger. “Lord Gilbert told us last night that the war has escalated and its possible some of our battle plans have been captured. Parts of my family’s land and John’s lands have been taken. We were going to the lodge for safety as a hiding place.”

Roger nodded as he thought that over. “How did John know? Magic?” He had no qualms about discussing the topic, although he had followed directions from the big pair and never mentioned it around adults. Roger had always seemed to understand the need for secrecy with any possibility of John’s unknown abilities.

Brian looked a bit hesitant, but Freddie took a deep breath and nodded, looking at the other two boys. “It’s the only explanation,” he said. “He knew something was about to happen.”

There was a pause, and then Brian nodded as well, accepting it as fact. “And the horses knew as well,” he said quietly, gently scratching Flame’s nose. “There are many who say that animals can sense things better than any human. They did what your mother told us to do – cross the river – and none of us were guiding them; they did it on their own. And they came to us before the alarm was sounded. But it was more than that, it was as if they and John could…..talk to each other.”

Roger bit his lip, considering but then looked up. “I think he has done it before,” he confessed.

“What?” Freddie raised an eyebrow in puzzlement at the words as Roger nodded.

“John says the animals tell him things,” Roger said. “I used to think he was playing, but then it turns out to be true. And he can ask animals to help him with things, too. One time when you two were at lessons, John and I snuck down to the kitchens; we wanted to try to steal cakes,” he admitted sheepishly. “John said one of the cats would tell us when it was safe, and she did. We were back in our room before Hanni even knew that we were gone.”

Brian nodded in agreement. “And he said that the horses would lead soldiers away while we hide. John couldn’t know that strategy on his own, but the horses know.”

Freddie turned his head to look at Daisy, who regarded him with wise eyes. He remembered Lady Deacon, saying the horses would protect them, and all the other animals that clearly guarded John and the other boys. “Thank you,” he whispered to the horse, and she nudged him gently. 

“What do we do now?” Roger asked, and for the first time, there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. He was likely the bravest and most determined of them all, but still, he was only five. It made Freddie sit up, his mother’s voice echoing in his mind. He was in charge.

“We stay here until its light, unless John or the horses tell us otherwise,” he decided, his voice firm. “I feel we are safe for now; I’m sure we will know if it changes. We will trust in what John says and does, and in what the horses do.” Brian and Roger both nodded in solemn agreement. None of them pretended to understand what magic was around them, but they accepted it was real nonetheless. 

“When its light, I can look for plants to eat,” Brian offered. He loved the woods, and always seemed to be able to find fruit, nuts, and other food easily.

Roger looked up brightly. “I can find water,” he said proudly.

Freddie nodded at both of them. “That’s good,” he agreed. “But we must stay together, and with the horses unless they feel we must hide while they leave.” The other boys nodded, and Freddie sighed, looking at the still dark sky. “It is still hours before dawn,” he said. “We should try to rest if we can.” Brian and Roger both nodded agreement and curled up together under a blanket, while Freddie laid down, keeping John on top of him and covered with their blanket. The horses were keeping them warm enough, and despite everything, the boys were soon asleep.

The next morning, Brian indeed found them some berries and nuts, and Roger located a small spring. John had a headache and was clearly in some discomfort, but showed no signs of fear and he didn’t question where they were or why they had left the adults. “He knows,” Roger said quietly to Freddie, his mind firmly decided. Freddie had no reason to doubt the blond.

John’s headache made them reflect on something else that they had never really noted before, but now it seemed obvious. Whenever John did see or know something, he usually had headaches or chest pains soon after, and would be tired. “I think it hurts him a little,” Brian worried. Freddie and Roger agreed, but didn’t know what they could do about it beyond keeping John as warm and comfortable as possible.

John just wanted to nap, curled up against one of the horses, and the warhorses all seemed content enough with their location, so Freddie ruled that they were safe were they were at present. Brian and Freddie took turns scouting a little and found tall trees excellent for climbing and a thick patch of briar bushes that had some small game trail and animal lair already tramped out. John could not yet climb trees, and none of the boys were confident enough to carry him up, so the bushes would be a safe hiding spot for the youngest. If they had to hide, the older boys would place John in the briar patch and then they would scale the trees.

The boys pooled all their knowledge and skills, talking through how to conceal their makeshift small camp and getting a plan in place for hiding at a moment’s notice. John woke up to say that the horses would lead bad people away if it was needed, and it made the other’s feel more confident in their situation. Still, they practiced their plans throughout the day, making sure they took pains to try to cover their location. 

Roger had the idea to try and make a fishing pole, and Brian agreed to unravel some yarn from one of the blankets for string. Freddie and Roger were looking for a suitable branch when the horses snorted and stood up, clearly agitated. Following their plan, Brian picked up John while Freddie and Roger snatched the blankets. John looked up at them, his eyes wide. “Hide,” he whispered. Without hesitation, the other three went into action. Brian wrapped the blankets around John to protect him and headed for the briar patch while Roger ran for ‘his’ tree and began to climb. Freddie checked they had not left anything behind and turned to the horses.

“We will hide,” he said simply. Part of him felt a little silly at talking to the warhorses, but one look in their wise eyes told him that they understood. He ran for his tree, making sure Roger was on his way up and that Brian had John safely hidden before the curly haired boy began his own ascent. Freddie waited until Roger and Brian were well on their way up before he leaped up to catch a branch on his chosen tree and scrambled up the branches.

Each of the boys had earlier found spots in their trees where they would be best hidden by the foliage, and Freddie had ordered Brian and Roger to not stop climbing until they had reached that area. He settled in his spot and turned so he was facing the tiny clearing where they had spent the night. The warhorses seemed to be waiting until all the boys were hidden and then they split apart as if by plan and took off in different directions. Freddie settled in his fort, and waited.

A short time later, two armed men wearing the uniforms of Rhye appeared on their own horses. They were too far away for Freddie to hear anything, but he could observe as they dismounted and looked around the clearing. The boy’s warhorses had left rather obvious trails, and there was some argument between the men before they also spit apart, going in different directions. Freddie took a silent breath, not daring to move.

A short time later, Freddie had to concede they was a flaw in their plan, as he had no way of signaling the others or knowing when it was safe to climb down. He had no idea if the men would circle back and was reluctant to have anyone leave their hiding spots. Still, they could not stay up there forever. He was debating if he should climb down and scout the area, when a robin flew up and landed less than a foot away from him, bobbing its head and hopping from foot to foot.

Freddie studied the bird curiously, wondering what was going on. The bird looked at him for a moment, and then began hopping down branches, pausing to turn and look back at the boy. Freddie could have sworn it had an irritated expression on its tiny face. 

“Is it safe?” Freddie asked finally. The bird chirped excitedly and jumped up and down, flapping its wings, and then continued hopping down. Freddie hesitated for a moment, and then shrugged and began his descent. He was rather glad to see Brian and Roger also appear, a woodpecker chasing Roger down the branches, and a grey squirrel chattering at Brian. Freddie took it as solid word that it was now indeed safe.

“Will they come back?” Roger asked as Brian helped him down the last bit of his tree.

Freddie sighed. “They might,” he admitted. “I think we need to move on, find another hiding spot. The horses may or may not be able to circle back to us. I’d feel better if we continue on. I think the horses can find us if they need to.”

“We should try the hills,” Brian suggested, pointing toward some low rises. “There might be caves we could hide in, and better protection if it rains.” The day had dawned clear, but clouds were building in the distance.

“Bears?” Roger asked, and Freddie didn’t know if Roger sounded nervous or eager at the prospect. Either way, it was unnerving.

“Finding a cave sounds good,” Freddie agreed. They would deal with bears if they had too, but right now, he would rather not think about it. He and Roger waited while Brian started crawling through the trail in the bushes, but a moment later they heard Brian’s voice.

“John? John!”

Roger charged into the bushes, Freddie right behind him. “What is it?” Freddie demanded. He and Roger pushed their way to the hiding spot they had placed John in earlier. There was only the blankets tangled in the bushes.

“John is gone!” Brian cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet new allies.

“John!” Freddie was torn between knowing they had to stay quiet, and yet wanting to scream his lungs out. “John!” he hissed.

“Where could he have gone?” Brian practically sobbed, frantic to find the youngest. “He was asleep again when I put him down.”

Freddie tried to act strong and stay calm. “He couldn’t have gone far,” he reasoned. He looked around the bushes and saw Roger determinedly crawling down a small opening that they had not noticed before. “Roger!”

“There’s a path,” the younger boy reasoned. “He may have crawled this way.”

Not knowing what else to do, Freddie dropped to his knees and set out after Roger, hearing Brian behind them. They crawled for a few minutes, and then Roger stopped so abruptly that Freddie ran into him. “What the—”

“Shh!” Roger said frantically. The path was fortunately a little wider, and Freddie pushed past Roger, uncaring of the scratches to his skin and clothing. His mind was full of terrible images; Rhye soldiers tying John up, Rhye soldiers with swords, Rhye solders—

He didn’t expect to see a mountain lion. An honest, in the flesh, mountain lion. Laying in a patch of sun…curled up around John, licking his hair.

“Fuck,” Roger breathed, and even Brian didn’t reprimand him.

John looked up at the boys and smiled. ‘Kitty,” he said happily, patting the lion’s back.

Freddie swallowed hard. “John,” he began, his voice cracking a little. “John, that’s…that’s…”

“That’s not a kitty,” Brian whispered.

John just smiled, tilting his head a little. “Kitty, he repeated. He pointed at the boys. “Frede, Biwan, Rger.” He pointed at the lion. “And Kitty!”

“He’s named it,” Brian said flatly, clearly in shock. “He’s named it Kitty, and now we have to keep it. We take it home, it sleeps in our bed, it—”

“Shhh,” Freddie snapped a little, gesturing at Brian to shut up. He needed Brian to snap out of his shock and get with it before the creature carried John away or just devoured him on the spot.

The mountain lion rolled over on its back, and John rubbed its tummy before he stood and walked over to the other boys. “It okay,” he said firmly. “Help.”

“It will help us?” Roger questioned, still always able to translate John’s toddler speech. John nodded. 

“Kitty help us,” John agreed. He grabbed Roger’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “No scared,” the youngest assured them, and he dragged Roger over to the cat, who purred and licked Roger’s shaking hand gently.

“Fuck,” Brian summed up, and Freddie reflected it was first time he had heard Brian utter that word. They watched as the young pair played with the lion, and Freddie finally took a deep breath.

“We know John can talk to cats and dogs, and horses. I guess this is just a….bigger…cat?”

Brian’s eyes were still wide, but he finally blinked a little, clearly trying to regain his wits. “Er…..I guess? And we did listen to birds and squirrels telling us when it was safe to climb down.”

“She’s friendly,” Roger called over, now smiling as the big cat playfully rubbed against him and John.

“Kitty no hurt,” John said firmly, and he looked at the big pair with an expression that clearly showed he thought they were being chickens.

Freddie swallowed again, gathering his courage. He had been the one who earlier declared they would listen to John, and now he had to back it up. Determinedly, he stood and brushed off dirt before heading over to the young pair, Brian following him. Saying a quick prayer, he sat down and accepted licks from the cat.

As John promised, Kitty was indeed friendly and gentle. She purred, letting the boys pet and hug her, clearly enjoying the attention. After the scare of the Rhye soldiers, it was a welcome relief to relax and grin, feeling safe again.

“She watch us,” John said, and Freddie had no doubt that even Rhye soldiers would back off at seeing a fully grown mountain lion. “And Doggie help too.”

“Doggie?” Before Freddie could say anything more, there was a soft yip from the trees, and Freddie nearly screamed when a giant wolf emerged.

“Doggie,” John introduced them happily.

“Gods help us,” Brian breathed.

Roger, damn him, just cheerfully stood up and practically ran to the wolf who excitedly jumped up at the boy, playfully grabbing a sleeve. Freddie put his head in his hands for a moment as the young pair played with the beasts, and finally made himself take charge again. Even with the two new…protectors….they should get moving.

“John, they will help us?” Freddie asked again. At John’s firm nod, Freddie nodded as well, making himself accept it. “Alright then. I think we should get moving toward the mountains and look for a cave for shelter.

The plan got Brian out of his shock and he stood, dusting off his clothes and looking around. “I think if we start that way, it would be best,” he said. “It looked like a pretty simple hike from what I could see from the tree.”

“Then we go that way,” Freddie agreed. He decided it was time to just accept it all, and looked at the lion and wolf. “John, do they understand we need to look for a cave?”

John nodded. “We follow,” he said simply. Freddie took another deep breath and nodded at them. 

“Then let’s get going.”

It was surreal to walk through the woods with the two animals, but Freddie decided it was time to give into whatever magic seemed to be around them, and be thankful for it. Twice now John and animals had saved them, and Freddie would be the first to acknowledge it. 

Brian paused them on a few short occasions to pick berries or gather nuts and they ate them when they took a break by small stream. They started making their way uphill and it was slow going for John, who never complained but it was clear he was tired. Brian and Freddie helped him, occasionally carrying him on their backs for a short time. It was getting to be late afternoon and Freddie was worrying about how to continue when the lion stopped and pawed at some bushes. Roger pushed them aside, and revealed a small cave opening.

The boys thankfully crawled in and found a dry area, which they decided would work quite well for their needs. It was just big enough for the six of them to fit and Freddie trusted the animal’s judgement that it was a safe area. John laid down against the wolf, taking a nap, but Roger insisted on helping the big pair find piles of leaves and grasses to bring in for some makeshift bedding. It took them a while, but eventually they had a nice bedding area created. They still had the blankets and spread one over the leaves and kept the other two blankets to pull over them. Brian found more berries and nuts near a stream so they had a good drink of water and bit of food.

Kitty didn’t look at all impressed at the berries and took off while the boys were gathering the bedding. The wolf stayed with them, keeping John happy and settled while the older three prepared for the night as best they could. They could hear thunder and see lightening in the distance as the storm approached them when the lion returned and deposited a giant fresh salmon at Brian’s feet.

“What?” Brian said, staring at the fish.

“Dinner!” Roger said enthusiastically. He loved fish, and happily picked up the offering.

“We can’t build a fire; it might be seen,” Brian argued.

Roger just shrugged. “So we eat it raw,” he said simply.

Brian nearly gagged. “That’s disgusting!”

“Its also safe to eat,” Freddie pointed out. It was far from his favorite, but Freddie had eaten raw fish before as they all had from time to time. It was part of any beginning survival training that small amounts of fresh raw fish were safe in an emergency. Brian wrinkled his nose, but nodded and went in search of a sharp-edged rock to cut it up.

It took a while, but finally they had some fillets ready that Brian insisted on washing off in the stream before eating. The fish was fresh and tasted surprisingly good, and all the boys ate some, finishing it off with more roots and nuts. The lion caught its own fish that it chewed on and the wolf happily accepted the leftovers from both catches.

The rain began up as they finished eating and they all went into the cave, the wolf taking the position closest to the entrance and the lion letting John and Roger snuggled up to it. They pulled back the branches again to help conceal the cave opening and their combined body heat soon made the small space comfortably warm, Freddie and Brian making sure the small pair were wrapped up in the blankets and between them. Roger and John were soon asleep and Freddie sighed, looking at Brian.

“We’re safe, I think,” Freddie said, and Brian nodded.

“We must trust the animals,” he agreed. He did bite his lip in thought. “Do you think the other’s are safe?”

Freddie swallowed nervously, not quite able to meet Brian’s hazel eyes. He knew – and Brian knew as well – that it was not a good sign that they had been followed by the Rhye guards even though it had been a number of hours later. It meant that their trail had been found from the campsite with the adults, and followed from there. If their guards had been able to draw Rhye soldiers away, they would not have found their trail.

And Freddie could still vividly see his mother, riding to them. If she was out patrolling, then the situation was bad indeed.

“They would do anything necessary to keep us safe,” Freddie said firmly, focusing on what positive he could find. “And they will find us. We stay hidden until then, unless the animals tell us otherwise.” Brian nodded reluctantly, and soon both were asleep, everyone exhausted from the day’s stress.

It rained during the night, and Freddie was grateful they had found the cave and stayed dry. Brian pointed out the rain might also help to wash away any tracks or signs of their trail, and that was good news. He just worried about their own soldiers now finding them.

Roger found some apples for their breakfast and the lion and wolf rounded them up to start walking again. Freddie was a bit reluctant to leave the cave since it was a good area, but he trusted that the animals knew what they were doing. They made sure they had the blankets and then followed the lion as it led them further up into the hills, the wolf bringing up the rear.

“Where are we going?” Roger asked.

John shrugged, but seemed happy and not at all worried so Freddie decided they would do as told. “I have no idea,” he admitted to Roger. “But we are going to trust them.

“They help,” John insisted. Brian held his hand and Freddie took Roger’s hand as they continued their journey. They entered an area of rocks, and everyone concentrated on climbing. It was difficult for John, his small legs struggling, but he never complained. Brian and Freddie took turns helping him, and the lion let John hold into its tail, pulling him up and over the rocks in steep areas while Freddie pushed.

“I okay,” John insisted, but he was pale and the older trio worried about him. Fortunately the lion set a reasonable pace and Freddie nodded gratefully to the creature. With Freddie and Brian taking turns carrying John when possible, and the cat pulling John along, they continued to climb over the rocks.

**********

**********

The soldier frowned as he studied the few remaining tracks and signs left after the rain. Four sets of child footprints, exactly what he was looking for. But there were also wolf and even lion tracks nearby, which was confusing. Perhaps the boys were following the animals, he thought. Nevermind. His job was to find the boys. He followed signs and after a few hours came to a cave, but found nothing other than evidence they had spent the night there. He cursed when the tracks stopped at a pile of rocks, and scowled, knowing he had to search hard to pick up the trail again. 

**********

**********

The boys climbed for a long distance and then the animals began leading them down into a small side ravine that was nearly hidden by trees and heavy brush. Everyone was glad when the ground became less steep and they were back on grass and dirt instead of rocks. They had all slipped a few times, and John was clearly exhausted; even Roger was starting to lag. Thankfully the animals stopped in a shaded grassy area under a huge tree and they laid down, indicating the boys could do the same. John and Roger gratefully sank down against the animals, and Freddie gestured for Brian to stay with them. “I’ll scout for some water,” he said. Brian nodded and sat down.

Fortunately, there was a small natural spring within eyesight of the tree, and everyone enjoyed a drink. Brian found more berries and edible plants and they had a quick snack while resting, John quickly falling asleep. The lion and wolf seemed relaxed and calm, and Freddie and Brian agreed it seemed they could rest for a time.

After a bit, the lion stood and stretched and John reluctantly awoke and announced that they had to continue. The way was easier now that they were almost at the bottom of the ravine, and John smiled in relief as Brian and Freddie continue to take turns carrying him as much as possible.

“Close,” he assured them all when they paused to catch their breath. 

“Close to what?” Roger asked. John frowned, looking like he was searching for words.

“Small house,” he finally decided.

“A house?” Brian glanced at Freddie, his eyebrows raised. “Whose house, John?”

John just shrugged and kept walking, the lion letting him continue to hold onto her tail, pulling him along. An hour or so later, the trees thinned out and as they came into a meadow John pointed at something in the distance.

“House,” he said proudly.

Freddie starred. House was a …. generous…. term, he decided. It was really more of a shack, with an equally dilatated barn nearby. But still, after the past days, it looked like heaven. A fat mule and several goats were grazing free, chickens running about, and they only spared the boys and the wild animals a disinterested glance before going back to their serious business of eating. There was a small pond and stream running across the meadow and Freddie thought he had truly never seen site so welcome and peaceful.

“They should be afraid,” Brian observed, looking at the animals as the lion and wolf continued to calmly lead the boys across the field toward the shack. “I mean, the mule and goats should be afraid of both us and the lion and wolf.”

“They are friends,” John said simply, casually, as if stating the obvious.

Well, why not, Freddie sighed. He was ready to believe just about anything right now. As they approached the humble cabin, the door opened and an old man slowly walked out, leaning on his cane.

“Well,” he said, scowling a little at the boys. “About time you got here.” 

*****

*****

Freddie had a million questions, but he was glad that the first order of business was real food. The man ushered them into the cabin and had them seated at a small table in no time at all, bringing out bowls of fresh vegetable stew. Freddie had eaten at many formal feasts in recent years, but nothing had ever tasted better than the simple stew and biscuits. He tried to thank the man and introduce themselves, but their benefactor just gestured to the bowls.

“Eat first, questions can wait,” he grumbled. “Be glad I found 4 bowls. Come to think of it, they must be the animal’s food bowls. Oh well, I washed them…I think. And it’s good I had 4 spoons; no idea how that happened.” He rummaged in a chest and produced two mugs. “Share, brother’s share,” he said, plunking down a slightly battered but spotlessly clean bucket of fresh water on the table. 

The hermit found another bucket and limped outside. “Goats!” he shouted. “Goats, get over here! Boys need fresh milk.” A short time later a bucket of warm goat’s milk was set down on the table and Freddie and Brian made sure the small pair was full before they finished off the pail.

Roger and John were clearly tired after their meal, and the hermit pulled back a thick curtain to reveal a tiny but cozy and comfortable sleeping area. The small pair quickly settled down, the wolf joining them happily, and Freddie was relieved they had a real shelter and food, truly grateful to the hermit. The man then gestured for Freddie and Brian to follow him and they went outside, the boys sitting on the grass and the man carefully taking a chair and lighting a small pipe.

“Thank you, Sir, for everything,” Freddie said. “Please, let me introduce ourselves; I am Frederic Mercury, and this is Brian May. The young pair are Roger Taylor and John Deacon. We are in your debt.”

The man grunted a little, but smiled and nodded. “Robert Plant, at your service,” he replied. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

Brian’s pale eyebrows drew together. “See us again?” he repeated politely. “Have we seen you before, good Sir?”

“Oh, I have seen you off and on for a few years,” Plant answered vaguely, taking a long draw of his pipe. “But granted, you have not seen me, except for perhaps young Deacon.” Freddie and Brian exchanged frowns and confused looks, but the man continued. “Now, dinnertime will be here before we know it, so I am going to enjoy my pipe, and you two go see if you can catch a fish for dinner; we shall have it cooked tonight,” he added with a shudder. “Doggie, as he has been named, will watch over the sleeping ones.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Get used to dogs and cats,” he advised the boys.

Freddie blinked, quite unsure how to respond. “Oh, we all like animals,” he finally ventured.

The old man snorted. “Good, because they are a bloody nuisance at times, always telling you what to do. Damn irritating, it is, and that’s a fact. Think they know everything.” With that, he settled back with his pipe, muttering about bossy animals

Freddie decided it was only polite to do as they were asked and got up, gesturing for Brian to follow him. He felt confident that Roger and John were indeed safe so it seemed the least they could do was catch dinner for their benefactor. They found an old but serviceable fishing pole by the edge of the cabin and headed to the small pond and stream.

“So what do you think?” Freddie asked quietly as soon as they were out of earshot from the hermit.

“Um….” Brian shrugged. “He seems…..nice,” he finally ventured. Freddie snorted at the words.

“I think he’s odd,” he confided. “But we are certainly in his debt.”

Brian nodded as he dug for some worms. “We are indeed,” he agreed. “He seemed to know we were coming.”

“And I don’t know what to think about that,” Freddie admitted. The boys baited the hook of the pole and found a good spot to cast the line. “The animals led us here, beyond a doubt, and obviously its good we escaped. But we have no idea what happened to our escort, or how Rhye even knew we were there.”

Brian carefully considered what they knew. “We know parts of our lands have been captured,” he reasoned slowly. “They could have sent out scouts, and came across our camp by chance. I don’t think our parents would have entrusted the plans for us to many, so I doubt Rhye knew who we were.”

Freddie sighed, agreed. “Do you have any idea where we are?” Roger was already showing talent as a tracker and scout, but Brian seemed to always have a map in his head.

“Not really,” Brian admitted reluctantly, looking around the tiny valley. “I was going to ask Lord Gilbert for a map of the area around Prince Gabriel’s lodge, but we didn’t have time. We went east and then north, so we are further into Queen territory and away from the borders which is good, but I have no idea what – if anything – is in this area or how close we may or may not be to the lodge or our family lands. If I have to guess, judging by the river we crossed and the mountains, I think we are out of my family lands, and perhaps close to the crown lands.

“Then we stay here,” Freddie decided. “John said this place was safe, and if this Robert Plant is of Rhye or a supporter for them, then we would not have been led here by the animals that John trusts.” He looked at Brian gravely. “And I don’t think that either John or Roger are up to continuing right now.” The small pair had not complained once, but it was clear they were both exhausted, and John was in pain. They had both practically fallen asleep at the table in their bowls of stew. Freddie himself was tired both physically and mentally and he knew the young pair was at the end of their endurance for the time being.

“We will trust in what John feels,” Brian nodded, his expression stubborn. “He said the animals would help us, and they have. I believe John if he says this is a safe place.”

“As do I,” Freddie vowed. 

Brian looked at the older boy. “I trust John and you, Freddie. I support your decision. We will do as John and the animals – and Mr. Plant – say. They have kept us safe.”

They kept an eye on the cabin and meadow, but all was peaceful. Several hours later they went back to the cabin with a full line of fish and found Roger cheerfully trying to peel potatoes while he listened to the hermit rattle on about best recipes for making wine. Freddie confiscated the small knife Roger was wielding and Brian went to check on John, Roger following him to the sleeping area.

John was still sound asleep, curled up against Doggie, clearly exhausted. Brian fretted that he looked pale, and Roger solemnly nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. “He woke up once, and said his head and chest hurts,” Roger confided, biting his lip.

Brian bit back his own worries as he looked at the youngest. He was worrying what to do, when Roger confidently pointed to a small cup on a rickety side table. “Mr. Plant said John should drink that when he wakes up. It will help him.”

A bit uncertain, Brian picked up and cup and took a sniff of the contents. It appeared to be a simple tea, and some of the herbs smelled similar to John’s usual medicines. All the boys were familiar with John’s tonics and treatments, and this seemed very normal.

“It is like John’s usual tea, but I think better,” Roger confided firmly. “Mr. Plant knew even without me telling him that John has a weak heart and his breathing is hard at times. This will help him.”

The older boy considered the words, and decided that like Freddie had said earlier, they had to trust their mysterious savior. Roger was never wrong about people, able to spot a mistruth or cruel thought from far away. John knew animals, but Roger knew people. If both he and John were content and felt safe, then Brian knew they should follow their judgement.

John woke up a short time later, and obediently sipped the cool tea. He went outside to sit in the late afternoon sun, playing with Doggie as Freddie and Brian prepared the fish on a skillet in the cabin’s fireplace. Roger proudly added his sliced potatoes and it made a nice meal with more milk and fresh berries, John and Roger giggling as they had their first lesson in milking goats. They returned triumphant with a full bucket of milk and John sat on Freddie’s lap, the older boy coaxing him to eat while the hermit took back his chair.

“Well,” Mr. Plant said as he studied John. “How are you feeling now, young lord?”

John smiled, surprisingly not at all uncomfortable about the man; he was usually very shy with strangers but clearly had no fear of the hermit. “Better,” he said firmly, not wanting to appear weak or like a baby.

“Tired, I suspect.” John nodded now a little shyly, and the man smiled back. “Well, then let me get you some more tea and then you and that furry beast you call a dog can play a bit before bed while we clean up and have a chat.” Plant gave the older boys a look that indicated they would talk when John went to bed, and they all nodded in agreement. The young pair went outside to play, trying to teach Doggie how to fetch, but John was soon tired again. He obediently drank the tea and then curled back up on the bed, Doggie staying with him protectively. Freddie made sure John was comfortable and then went outside where the other boys and Plant had gathered.

Plant started his pipe again and regarded the three carefully. “You should be proud,” he began. “You did well to escape and hide. It was frightening, and you did well.”

Freddie nodded, pleased, but also wary. “How do you know what happened, good Sir?” he asked. He was pretty sure of the answer, but wanted confirmation.

“Well, what in gods names do you think?” Plant grunted, but he didn’t seem too irritated at the question, rather, he seemed to want the boys to talk.

“Magic,” Roger said confidently, never afraid to express his thoughts. Freddie and Brian winced a little; it was the first time they had said anything in front of an adult, but Plant nodded in approval.

“Very true, young May” he said. “And yes, you also did well in not telling anyone. It is not something to be shared with many or discussed idly.”

Brian blinked in surprise at Plant’s words. “You know we kept it secret?”

“Of course,” Plant answered, enjoying his pipe for a moment. “You all sensed it was something to be kept quiet, and you were wise to follow that instruction. Young Deacon must be protected. A great deal depends on him…and on you.”

Freddie looked at the others and saw puzzlement in their expressions as well. “I’m sorry, Sir, but may I ask what you mean?” 

Plant drew on his pipe thoughtfully. “Well, again, what do you think?” he chided. “You are from the highest families in the land; each of you future leaders of armies and government.” He looked at Freddie. “And you, young Mercury, will be even more.” Freddie was startled but Plant continued before he could ask what that meant. “Even if that was all your destiny holds for you, it would be important, but you are meant for far more. Remember that; you have destinies to fulfill. It will not always be easy, but you must never lose sight of what you need to do.”

Brian tilted it head in thought. “And what do we need to do, Sir?”

“For now, watch over each other,” Plant said. “You must learn quickly, but still, you are boys yet. You are brothers in the strongest way possible – by choice. Never forget that.”

“Lady Deacon – John’s mother – called us brothers,” Freddie recalled, and Plant nodded in agreement.

“And a very wise lady she was indeed,” he commented.

“You met John’s mother?” Roger asked.

Plant snorted a little, looking amused. “Oh, I never met her, no. But I knew her. And that very, very, fortunate husband of her’s.” 

Freddie was now very confused, deciding that Plant talked in too many circles to follow. Yet, he knew they had to all pay attention and listen carefully. Just as something had always told them to keep John’s powers secret, he was being told to take Plant’s words to heart. 

“So we are brothers?” Roger seemed rather excited at the prospect, looking at the big pair happily.

“You always have been, and always will be,” the man lectured. “You are the key to the future. Stay together, protect on another, especially the young one. It will take you four to make the first step happen, and then four yet to come to fight the greater danger beside you. But that is decades in the future and no reason to confuse things even further, I would say. For now, you four are the key.”

Brian cleared his throat a little. “I sense you have magic, Sir,” he ventured. “And you say that John does as well?”

“Indeed,” Plant nodded, “though my humble sights are nothing compared to what Deacon will one day command.” He looked at them seriously, his blue eyes sharp. “It will not be easy,” he warned. “It will be dreadful in fact, many times. You will all have cause to curse this so-called gift, but you must all accept it. Face it together, always, and you will get through it.” He gestured to inside the cabin. “He will always be ill; he will die if you do not help him. The fate of everything depends upon you to keep him safe and have the courage to do as he says. And he must find the courage to do as he sees and knows what must be done.” The man looked at the boys sternly, his eyes glittering. “You must _not_ fail.”

Freddie took a deep breath, sensing the power around the hermit. “John could die?” he asked, his voice trembling a little. Brian and Roger were wide-eyes, their faces pale at the words.

“He could, if you are not all careful,” Plant confirmed. “You must protect him; protect each other. All of you are needed; you must act as one. But yes, the young one is the most vulnerable of you all. If you take care of each other, then the future for all will be glorious. But only after you have faced great trials.

Roger looked ready to take on the entire Rhye army by that point, his eyes narrowed in focus. “No one hurts John,” he muttered. Freddie thought that was indeed a true statement of fact.

“We will protect him,” Freddie vowed, looking at the other two and seeing their nods. “And we will always be together.” He straightened, and took a deep breath. “We are brothers.” Saying the words aloud, he knew he was making a vow, and felt a ripple of power run through him.

Brian nodded and reached out, taking Freddie’s hand. “Brother,” he said solemnly. 

Roger didn’t hesitate and took both their hands. “Brothers,” he agreed fiercely, and Freddie nodded, squeezing their hands.

“We four are bothers,” he vowed. “Forever.” He looked at the other two seriously. "I also make this vow on behalf of John. He is our brother."

Plant nodded his head in approval. “Then as brothers, you shall do well,” he said gravely. He looked at Freddie, and bowed his head. “I leave it to your capable hands, Your Grace,” he said.

Roger looked a bit confused, but Brian took a sharp breath, looking at Freddie. Before he could say anything, Plant stood up. “I am spending the night in the barn,” he muttered. “You four stay here and let an old man rest.” With that, he set out for the other shack, mumbling about pesky boys and noise.

*****

*****

The man scowled as he studied the tracks. If he didn’t know any better, he would say the children were deliberately trying to cover their path, but surely they were far too young to do that. It was simply his cursed luck. It had taken him the entire day to pick up the trail again on the other side of the cliffs and now it was going down into a ravine. He shook his head as he looked around, surprised at where they seemed to be leading. The damned rain had started again, so it was impossible to continue, but he was confident he could find the trail again in the morning. They would not get away from him.

*****

*****

Freddie laid on the narrow bed, John resting easily on top of him as Brian and Roger also slept, squeezed in beside Freddie. Brian had tried to discuss what Plant had told them, but Freddie had asked him to please wait; to let them all rest. Freddie could hardly think straight at the moment, and he knew Roger and Brian were the same. He himself had countless questions but it would be best to wait until morning when he might be thinking more clearly. 

_Your Grace_. The words echoed in his head. Surely it could not be, but brushing that aside seemed to contradict everything Freddie had already committed to – that he would trust in John’s knowledge and now the knowledge that Robert Plant possessed. It would be hypocrisy to accept that John had sensed danger and could communicate with animals, but then deny what Plant claimed. Freddie had not spoken the words aloud, but he knew they were both mages; possessors of magic.

John sighed a little in his sleep, and the wolf – who had graciously given up his spot on the bed and taken a place on the floor – lifted his head and looked at the boys. Freddie smiled a little, running a hand through John’s curls. “He is alright,” he whispered to the wolf. The animal snorted, but laid his head back down, apparently taking Freddie’s word. The boy smiled and tightened his hold on the John just a little more. “My youngest brother will be alright,” he vowed. “His older brothers will take care of him.”

***

The next morning Roger and John were dispatched to gather eggs while Freddie took over milking the goats. The young pair took to it with enthusiasm, collecting a dozen eggs from the chickens, and laughing the entire time. Brian prepared a hearty breakfast, glad he had paid attention on trips, and Freddie took charge of the fire and cleaning. Plant smiled indulgently as the young pair finished their meal and then raced back outside to play with the animals while Freddie and Brian cleaned. Freddie knew he and Brian had to talk more with the man, and was trying to think of how to start when Roger screamed. Freddie raced outside the cabin, Brian at his side, and found Roger kneeling over John, who had fallen to the ground and was in the midst of a fit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a terrifying vision. The boys meet another ally....who learns to not mess with them.

Freddie had seen a seizure only once before, and never from John. Brian however seemed to have some idea of what to do, and carefully turned the child on his side, making sure he could still breath. Fortunately, the fit lasted only a minute and then John sagged limp, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged and audible. “Get him inside,” Plant ordered, and Freddie picked him up and ran to the bed.

Plant banged around the shelf that acted as his kitchen area and directed Brian to get a kettle of warm water going while Roger and Freddie held John. A few minutes later Plant gave Brian a cup of tea, and John started to wake up, moaning and crying, clearly terrified.

“It’s alright, John, we’re here with you,” Roger whispered as he patted John’s hair. We’re here.” Brian frantically blew on the tea to cool it and then held it to John’s pale lips.

“Small sips, John,” Freddie whispered, holding the cup carefully with Brian. “Come on, you can do it.”

John shook his head, tears welling up in his grey eyes. “No,” he sobbed. “No!”

“It’s just tea, John,” Brian tried. “It will help you feel better.” John continued to fuss, but they managed to get him to take a few drinks.

“Lord Gil!” John whined, turning his head away from the cup and trying to crawl into Freddie’s arms.

Brian nodded. “We all want Lord Gilbert,” he agreed, but John shook his head fiercely. 

“He gone!” he sobbed. “No!” He started to genuinely bawl, almost screaming.

Plant grunted, and gestured for Brian and Roger to move aside, which they reluctantly did. The old man sat down and laid a hand on John’s forehead, and began whispering something under his breath. John sobbed and hiccuped, but finally began to calm a little. He was still crying, but the volume of his cries slowly tapered off.

“It is alright, young one,” Plant murmured. “There is nothing to be afraid of. You and your brothers are safe. I know it is scary, but don’t be frightened. It cannot touch you.”

Freddie frowned at the strange words, more confused than ever, but focused on trying to calm John. Eventually the child relaxed and they managed to get him to drink all the tea. He hiccuped again, but finished the cup, and finally fell into an uneasy sleep. Freddie continued to hold him possessively, not sure what to do.

Plant sighed as he regarded the boys. “He will sleep for a time,” the man said quietly. “Come, let us talk. The wolf will stay with him.” Indeed, Doggie had returned and took up his spot on the bed, curled protectively around John as the Plant and the boys stood.

Reluctantly, Freddie gestured to Brian and Roger and they followed Plant to the small table. “What happened?” Roger demanded as they sat down. He regarded Plant suspiciously, his blue eyes narrowed angrily, looking back at the area where John slept, the wolf clearly on guard around him.

The hermit shook his head. “A loss, I am sorry to say,” he finally said quietly.

“A loss? Lord Gilbert?” Brian looked as nervous as Freddie felt, clenching his fists. There was a pause, and then the man nodded.

“Young Deacon saw his death,” he revealed. “It is always a frightening thing to witness, even more so because he is so young. He does not really understand it all.”

“Lord Gilbert really is dead?” Roger repeated as if trying to understand and accept the notion that John had seen it happen. His blue eyes filled with tears as Plant inclined his head gravely.

“Yes. I am sorry.”

Roger took a sob and Brian instantly pulled him onto his lap, the two hugging each other. Freddie joined them and then clung together for a moment. “What happened?” Freddie managed to ask through tears.

“I do not know; I did not see it. But I suspect he was likely injured in the attack and has passed from his wounds.” Plant bowed his head, respectfully acknowledging the death.

“Its not fair,” Roger tried to protest. “Lord Gilbert never hurt anyone in his life.”

“War isn’t fair,” Brian muttered. “And John _saw_ his death?” Gods.” He looked like he was going to be ill at the notion that John had seen such a thing as if in person. “He is too young to see that!”

Roger scowled at the words, his expression stubborn. “How could John see that?” he demanded. 

“The same way he saw the attack on your caravan, and how he can communicate with animals. Magic,” Plant said simply, looking down at his hands. “Your young John is a mage, my lords. And as I said last night, a very powerful one indeed.”

Brian looked at the man sharply. “As are you?” he demanded. They all needed to hear the words clearly out loud.

Plant waved his hand. “I am nothing compared to that child,” he demurred. ‘His powers are beyond anything I have ever seen.”

“You have known other mages?” Brian questioned. He was always quiet and serious, taking in everything before making a decision, but now he looked as ready as Roger to take on an entire army to protect John. And Freddie, listening carefully, conceded that they were now all fully accepting that John was indeed a mage. There would be no more ignoring the fact.

“One or two,” Plant answered vaguely. 

Brian didn’t seem inclined to take that answer and frowned. “So yes,” he concluded sharply. “And you say that John _saw_ something just now? How can that be?”

Plant sighed, but seemed willing to speak frankly to the boys. “I do not know how to explain it better. Mages can see things - either in a dream or in a real time vision – and it as plain as seeing it in life before their eyes. They may or may not be always able to easily distinguish it from something happening around them, or something happening far away; it takes time and practice to know the difference. I am sorry, but your young Deacon saw the death of this Lord Gilbert. To him, it is as he if saw it in person here in my cabin.”

“He is just a baby!” Freddie protested, horrified at the revelation that John had seen a death as if in person. Brian and Roger looked equally sick at the news.

Plant sighed, shaking his head. “He will see many things,” he admitted slowly. “And he will not understand most until he is older. You must guide him; be there to comfort him. It will all be frightening to him. Before he has seen things only in dreams, but as he grows older, he will see things when awake as well, and it will be even more confusing.”

Freddie jerked his head to look over at John as something occurred to him. “Dreams. John had a dream about his mother - he had never before dreamed of her and since then. All he could say was that he missed his mother. The next day we learned of Lady Deacon’s death.”

Brian turned even paler as he realized what the implication of what Freddie was saying. “He saw his mother’s death?”

“I don’t think he saw her actual death,” Plant said slowly. “He would have been far too young. But he knew she was gone, yes.”

“Gods,” Freddie swore, thinking of what that meant. No wonder John was always so serious; he saw things even Freddie didn’t want to observe. What must it be like for him?

“Why did he have a seizure now?” Brian was biting his lip in worry and thought. “That has never happened before.” Plant sighed, lighting his ever-present pipe with gnarled hands.

“I suspect this was the first time he saw something as it happened, and it was a shock. Also, magic takes a toll on one’s body. Every mage will have some physical affliction. This was a powerful vision, and it weakened him further.” 

“John’s heart!” Freddie realized. “His magic hurts his heart?”

“Yes, and his breathing at times,” Plant nodded. He saw the boys look at his cane, and nodded again. “My bones are weak, and always have been,” he admitted. “It is my mage ailment.”

Brian looked at the man sadly, and then again at John. “The doctors have always hoped that John would grow stronger as he gets older.” 

Plant sighed and shook his head. “He will not,” he said frankly. “Granted, he will not be an invalid, and he _is_ stronger than he may seem. But still, he will always suffer.”

“Can you heal him?” Roger looked so earnest and hopeful that Freddie wanted to cry. He suspected the answer and was grateful when Plant spoke.

“No, my young Lord Taylor,” Plant said, his voice gentle. “I would give all if I could, but no mage can lift this ailment from another mage or even from themselves. It is the price of our gift, I suppose. It is a burden that he must bear, as do all mages. When he is older, it will be your job to explain it to him. All that can be done is for you to take care of him.”

“We will take care of him,” Roger said fiercely, crossing his arms, his blue eyes narrowed as he wiped away his earlier tears. “He is our brother.” Freddie had no doubt that Roger, who had always been protective of John, would now become even more of a guard.

As they all would.

“We will take care of him,” Freddie vowed. He looked at Brian and Roger, and saw their nods. “I swear my protection to John, and to my other brothers,” Freddie said, his voice clear and strong. He reached out and clasped Brian and Roger’s hands. “We will stand together.”

Brian raised his head, squeezing Freddie and Roger’s hands. “We made an oath last night, and I repeat it now and forever. We are brothers.”

“Brothers,” Roger agreed.

**********

**********

The soldier scowled and drew his knife to make a mark in a tree as he entered the meadow. The trail, faint as it was, led him in this direction, and he had no doubt in his abilities. The boys were within his grasp, and he would not fail his lord. 

He frowned as he saw yet again the mountain lion and wolf tracks and grunted. It seemed the foolish boys were indeed following them, and he shook his head at the stupidity of the children. Still, it made his job easier in tracking them. He steeled himself for battle, and crept along the edge of the meadow, staying in the tree line, ready to find his prizes.

**********

**********

Brian went back to sit with John and Doggie while Freddie and Roger nervously paced around the cabin and nearby area. Both didn’t want to go any distance – worried about John – but were also too on edge to try and sit still. Plant had settled himself outside in the warm sun with his pipe and regarded the boys with almost amusement.

“Go catch fish for dinner,” he finally suggested. “The cat may or may not feel like sharing their catch with us tonight. Fish again would be nice instead of making do with eggs and vegetable stew.”

“Kitty,” Freddie muttered, recalling the mountain lion. She had taken off once the boys were delivered the day before and had not been seen since.

Plant snorted as he drew on his pipe. “Spoiled beast,” he muttered. “Mark my words…you are in for a world of trouble if that boy’s primary familiars turn out to be cats.”

“Familiars?” Freddie sat down, curious, and Roger joined him.

“Ummm,” Plant confirmed. “Every mage has familiars – animals to support them. They help to focus the magic and ease what troubles they can. You would be wise to never interfere if any animals take a liking to your young Deacon.”

“The horses like him,” Roger recalled. “And cats and dogs. All animals do.”

“Then you have my sympathies,” Plant snorted dryly.

Despite everything, Freddie couldn’t help but smile and be curious. “What animals like you, Sir?” he asked.

Plant snorted again and gestured to the meadow. “Isn’t it obvious?” he practically snarled.

Freddie and Roger looked at the meadow, and then back to the hermit. “Goats?” Freddie guessed, smirking. Roger was giggled at the guess.

“Goats and chickens,” Plant confirmed, looking torn between irritated and embarrassed. “The lion and wolf are bonded to young Deacon; couldn’t care less about me, damn them. Oh sure, the cat shows up every now and then and tosses me a fish or a bird, but its only to make me stop complaining. They love your mage, and couldn’t care less about me. I might as well be a vegetarian.”

Roger wrinkled his nose. “What is a veg-tarian?” he asked politely. 

“A poor hunter and fisher,” Plant snorted, settling down to his pipe. “Go catch us some real dinner. Your mage will sleep the rest of the day, and we can have the left-over vegetable stew to tide us over until dinner if one gets too hungry. Get us some fish for a real meal.”

Roger looked at Freddie and shrugged, willing enough, and Freddie had to agree that he would rather be doing something as opposed to worriedly hovering. They were gathering the fishing pole when there was a growl and Kitty appeared, a large pheasant in her mouth that she took into the cabin. 

“Well, that’s a start,” Plant muttered, fixing his pipe.

Brian agreed to start preparing the pheasant with directions from Mr. Plant so he could stay with John, and Doggie jumped off the bed and trotted out of the cabin, following the lion. “Better get going on those fish,” Plant advised Freddie and Roger. “Get a bunch.” Freddie promised to do as told, and he and Roger headed for the pond. They could see the lion and wolf racing off in the distance.

“I wonder what they are doing?” Freddie mussed as Roger dug for worms.

*****

*****

The soldier could hardly believe his luck when he spotted two boys at the pond with a fishing pole. Half of his quarry was in plain sight, and he guessed the other two must be in the hermit’s shack. He contemplated how best to round them all up, wondering if it might be better to wait until dark. He doubted the old hermit he had seen would be capable of any resistance, and with luck, he could have all four boys on the way back soon.

He watched for a while, making sure there were no other adults in the area. The boys caught a line of fish and went back to the cabin, and he shifted his weight, pondering how best to approach the shack when he heard a soft noise behind him.

*****

*****

John woke up in the afternoon and just wanted to be held. Brian held him patiently and they sat out in the sun, the goats and mule wandering by to visit off and on. Plant limped over and milked the goats, lecturing Brian about healing herbs and advising the older boy what would work best for John. Brian heated some of the milk and at Plant’s directions added some herbs to the mix and John sipped it contentedly.

“How does it taste?” Brian asked, trying to get John to talk. The child had been silent since he awoke, passively holding onto Brian, his head usually pressed into the curly haired boy’s neck.

“’K’,” John mumbled softly. He obediently finished the drink and Brian was just glad that John seemed calm and not in pain. He was clearly tired, but insisted he felt alright.

Freddie and Roger returned and the big pair set to cooking while Roger and John sat with Plant. The hermit began telling stories about old wars and adventures and it kept them all entertained, Roger eagerly listening and asking questions, and even John was enchanted at the stories. “Better cook all the fish,” Plant advised when Brian started to set some aside. “Company for dinner. Eh.”

“Company?” Freddie asked warily. Brian and Roger looked around nervously, all of them very aware that the lion and wolf were still absent.

“Don’t be scared,” Plant snorted. “Rather, better try to calm that fool down. Ha! Don’t know what he’s more scared of – the animals or you four. If he’s as smart as I hope, he’ll be terrified of you.”

Freddie looked at Brian, both of them shaking their heads. Before they could ask questions, Roger let out a shout, and the big pair went to the door, their eyes wide as they took in the sight.

A man was walking slowly across the meadow, his hands in the air like a prisoner as the lion and wolf herded him toward the cabin. Freddie instantly went into alert, not having any idea what side the man was on. “Roger, hide John,” he ordered. Without a word, Roger grabbed John and put him under the bed, covering it with blankets. It was a poor hiding spot, but the only place available and at least John would not be able to see anything.

 _As if that might matter_ , Freddie realized. John could _see_ no matter what.

Brian found the biggest knives and handed Roger a heavy pot as Freddie took the iron poker from the fireplace and the largest knife. Roger accepted his pot and small knife with a fierce expression and joined the big pair in the doorway. Part of Freddie considered barricading the door, but decided against it. If there were more men coming, their best bet was to flee back into the mountains, and neither John, Plant, or the animals seemed to sense that need. Indeed, Plant was still calmly sitting at the small table, and Freddie decided they would stay for now. This man appeared to be on his own, and surely between the three boys and the animals, they could handle him.

Kitty was growling, herding the man as Doggie paced around him, keeping him in line. As they got closer, Freddie noted that the man appeared to be fairly young, perhaps only a decade or so older than Freddie. He was dressed simply like a scout, a broadsword and bow on his back, but no insignias that Freddie could yet spot. He tightened his grip on the knife and iron poker and stepped outside, Brian at his side, and gestured for Roger to stay in the doorway.

“Stop there!” Freddie ordered when the man was in the yard around the cabin, hoping his voice sounded tough. The man did stop and regarded the boys with a clearly puzzled look. “Put all your weapons on the ground!” Slowly, the man obeyed, keeping a wary eye on the animals. “Now back away!”

“I—” the man began, clearly his throat.

“I said back away!” Freddie shouted, and the man did as he was told, the lion growling and pointedly getting between him and the boys, making the man step back further. Brian took the iron poker from Freddie and cautiously moved forward, his eyes never wavering from the stranger, holding the poker as a formidable weapon. He picked up the man’s sword and bow and glared.

“Where is your knife?” Brian demanded. All soldiers and scouts carried knives.

The man glared. “I dropped it,” he finally said flatly.

Freddie snorted. “Liar,” he said. “Where is it?”

The man seemed to draw himself up with dignity. “I said, I dropped it. I had it out when the lion appeared and he knocked it out of my hands,” he admitted.

The lion seemed to almost nod at the words, and Brian slowly retreated. He handed the sword to Freddie and notched an arrow in the bow, ready to fire. The broadsword was heavy, but Freddie still handled it, having practiced often before with adult sized weapons, and ignoring the strain in his arms and hands. Roger took the fireplace iron and stood with the older boys, all three of them now armed with decent weapons even though they were huge in their small hands. Between that and the animals, Freddie felt immeasurably better. 

“Who are you?” he demanded. The man sighed, but nodded. 

“My lords, my name is—”

“James Beach,” Plant announced, limping up to stand in the doorway. “About damn time you got here.”

*****

*****

Freddie regarded James Beach warily as the man sat at the table. Plant obviously had no qualms about him and was muttering to himself as he fixed the fish and pheasant for dinner, but Freddie was not about to trust soldier quite yet, even if Plant did seem to know the man. Indeed, Brian was also clearly suspicious and Roger was downright hostile.

“Don’t move,” Roger demanded, and Beach nodded again.

“Yes, my lord,” he said, his voice a bit strained but still polite. It might have been Roger and his grip on the iron poker that was still aimed directly at Beach’s head, or it might have been the lion that had settled itself over the man’s feet, keeping him pinned down, but either way, Beach was causing no trouble.

Brian had ripped up a blanket and tied the man’s hands together behind his back in a very complicated series of knots. Freddie was relieved when Brian stepped away, nodding that he was satisfied with his work, and finally lowered the sword a fraction.

“Now again, who are you?” Freddie said. 

Beach cleared his throat again, looking rather nervous as the lion growled. “As the – er…gentleman – said, my name is James Beach, my lords,” he said politely. “My family lives on the crown lands in this area. We received word of the attack on your convoy and I have been searching for you.”

“How did you find us?” Brian demanded. “And are you alone?”

“I am a scout, my lord.” Beach drew himself up again, looking dignified despite the circumstances of being captured by children and wild animals. “A reasonably skilled one, in fact. And yes, I am on my own. There are search parties in other areas, but I found your tracks and set out by myself as I know this land.”

Roger snorted at the words. “And why should we believe you?” He glared at Freddie angrily. “There could be more with him.”

Freddie nodded, painfully aware of that. He was tempted to gather the others and flee, but again, he had to acknowledge that Plant was clearly comfortable and John had raised not a single alert. Indeed, John had crawled out from under the bed once they had Beach tied up and was now scratching the wolf’s ears and belly, both of them relaxed and not seeming at all concerned.

“I am speaking the truth, my young lord,” Beach said, and his tone was rather offended. “I am not a liar nor of Rhye. My family has served the royal house as stewards of this portion of their lands for generations. I myself was knighted by Prince Gabriel and took vows to protect his family and wards.”

“So then, _Sir_ James,” Brian said, his eyes narrowed. Prove that you are of Queen.”

The man blinked at first, but then nodded. “How so, my lord?”

Brian smiled a little, clearly suspicious. “Answer my questions. Who was the spouse of King Peredurgoln Bohomolov?”

Beach blinked again, and then his eyes narrowed as he regarded Brian. “Which one?” he countered. “There were four King Peredurgoln’s, you know.

“The third,” Brian said vaguely. Beach now looked a tad irritated at the open questions.

“And which spouse? Or, shall I name all seven for you?” He tossed back, making Brian blink once in slight concession.

“All seven,” Brian demanded. Roger groaned as Beach launched into the semi-famous recitation of the unhappy spouses of Peredurgoln the Third.

The interview seemed endless; Brian asking question after question about Queen history, government, and geography, and Beach answering calmly. Try as he might, even Brian could not trip up the man, who seemed as well educated as his interrogator. They even began discussing science at which point Freddie lost some interest. Plant had gone outside to enjoy his pipe and Freddie went to the doorway, not willing to leave his brothers with the man, but still needing a break. Roger was standing strong, but he seemed more focused on holding the metal weapon and not listening to the questions or answers. John, Doggie, and Kitty were all curled up by the fireplace, clearly uninterested.

“He is about done yet?” Plant grunted. “Supper must be ready.”

Freddie looked at Brian who was now gesturing as he asked Beach about a science matter, and Beach was explaining some formula. “Well, I think Brian will keep going if he can,” he finally ventured.

“Oh, for gods sake.” Plant got up and limped back inside. “Stop pestering the poor man,” he ordered Brian. “Beach is a good man and here to help you. Now untie him and let’s eat.”

Roger looked up. “You know he’s of Queen?” he asked.

“Of course I do, you fools,” Plant muttered. “Knew his name, didn’t I?”

“How did you know my name?” Beach demanded, frowning. “And if you did know me, why did you let them tie me up?” He was looking rather irritated at everything by now, appearing quite fed up with the entire situation.

Plant shrugged. “It was fun. But now boys, untie your guardian and let an old man eat his dinner.”

“Guardian?” Freddie realized that he and Beach had spoken at the same time and despite everything, they shared a perplexed look.

“Well not now, granted, but soon enough. Untie the poor man.” Plant repeated again as he looked at Beach with almost sympathy in his eyes. “Won’t be the first time they tie you up….figuratively and literally. Get used to it,” he advised sagely.

Freddie, Brian, and Roger all just stared, and it was John who got up and went over the man. Without hesitation, John shyly hugged him, and Beach looked at the child with wide, almost frightened, eyes. “My Amee,” John said solemnly.

“What?” Freddie was almost reluctantly untying Brian’s knots from Beach’s hands, and the man nodded gratefully as he was freed and stretched his arms.

“My Amee,” John repeated. He pointed at Beach.

Beach blinked as he looked at John. “My late mother was called Mi’Aimee by her family,” he explained slowly. “In her ancestor’s language, it means ‘teacher’.”

Plant grunted as he dug out bowls and spoons. “Seems an apt enough nickname,” he commented. 

“Why?” Brian asked as he brought over the skillet of fish and bird, privately very proud of his cooking attempts.

“Well, he is going to be your tutor,” Plant said simply. He grabbed the clean bucket and yelled for the goats to come over.

“Tutor?” Again, Beach and Freddie spoke at almost the same time, and then exchanged apologetic looks.

“Someone has to do it,” Plant shrugged. “Isn’t going to be me, and that’s for damn sure.” He shoved the bucket at Roger. “Now, milk these cursed goats and we can eat.”

It was a rather awkward meal at first, but soon enough they all reached a truce and understanding. Freddie took John, and Roger shared a chair and plate with Brian. Kitty and Doggie both made a point of glaring at Beach, but Freddie had the impression that it was more of subtle reminder of who was really in charge (the animals) and not a true threat, though he had no doubt that both would rise to any occasion if necessary. Plant had said that the animals were bonded to John, and Freddie knew that they would protect him with their lives. It was a devotion that he firmly shared.

“A guard reached my home early yesterday,” Beach explained as they ate. “We sent out messenger doves immediately. This area is sparsely populated but everyone able set out to search. We should not travel now since it is already dusk, but if we set out early tomorrow, we might be able to reach my home by nightfall, which is the closest manor to here. At the least, I could hopefully send a signal that one of my family’s aides would hear. I know your families are most anxious to have word of you.” He glanced at John a little doubtfully, clearly mentally pondering if the child could make the trip quickly.

“Take the mule,” Plant said between mouthfuls of pheasant. “Much easier for young Deacon and Taylor.” Roger glared, offended at the suggestion that he could not keep up with the man’s pace, but Plant ignored him. “Darn thing will find its way back here no problem; just turn it loose.”

“That would be good, thank you, Sir,” Brian agreed.

“You don’t have a horse?” Roger asked Beach.

Beach smiled a little. “I do indeed, my lord, though not warhorses. Still, they are dependable and skilled. But when I saw your path head into the mountains, I felt it better to send them back as the trail could lead into areas not accessible for them.” He had a quiet but firm air that showed he was fine without his horses and capable of more tracking without them.

Roger took a long drink of milk and then looked at Beach seriously. “What happened?” he asked softly. 

It was a very valid question, and he was eager to know himself, but Freddie saw Beach’s hesitation, his eyes flickering to John again, and he entirely agreed. There was no way Freddie was going to let his youngest brother hear any more details than what he might already know. Anything that they could possibly keep from him, they would do.

They would protect him anyway they could, no matter what John might see or know.

Brian whispered something into Roger’s ear, and the blond boy looked up, his eyes wide in sudden understanding. “Sorry,” he mouthed to Freddie and the adults, and Plant nodded reassuringly. 

“Ah, let me get some tea ready,” Plant said suddenly, standing up slowly. “May, come with me; I’ve another recipe to share with you.” Brian nodded and followed the hermit to the shelf where herbs were stored and got the water kettle off the fire. A short time later John was given a separate cup of tea from the others and he drank it without question. Beach looked puzzled but said nothing, and John soon fell asleep on Doggie as the boys were cleaning up. Brian said he would tuck John into bed – Doggie and Kitty keeping him company - and Freddie led Beach outside.

“Young Lord Deacon seems rather….tired,” Beach remarked diplomatically as sat on a log by the door. Plant had claimed the rocking chair, and Freddie and Roger willingly sat on the cool grass. 

Freddie bit his lip, considering, but something told him to be honest…to a degree. “He is sick,” he admitted. “His heart has always been weak.”

Beach inclined his head in understanding. “We will make sure he is comfortable then,” he promised. “My grandmother is a skilled healer and she can tend to him until your doctors reach us. There are many looking for you, my lord, and surely it will not take long for your family to reach you. We may even encounter some searchers on our way,” he added optimistically.

Freddie nodded gratefully at the words. “My mother came to our entourage that night,” he finally said, his voice tight as he reflected on the event. “Have you heard anything of her?”

The scout shook his head. “I have not, I am sorry, my lord,” Beach said. “All I heard before I left was that the four of you were enroute to Prince Gabriel’s hunting lodge and had been attacked. I set out immediately, not waiting to hear more. I felt it was better to get into the field as soon as possible as I grew up in these mountains and knew the area.”

“We thank you for that,” Freddie answered sincerely. He was truly very grateful to have someone to help them back to the where they could contact their families. He had no doubt they would be frantic for news of them. Freddie would not have risked leaving Plant’s shack without a guide, and he was glad they would have a skilled escort.

Brian came out to join them as the sun began to set, and managed a smile for them all. “John is sound asleep,” he assured them. “I’m positive the lion and wolf will stay with him.”

“Is he feeling alright?” Roger asked worriedly. He had always been the most attune to John’s moods and health, and the big pair never questioned him on his judgement.

“He smiled and went right to sleep,” Brian reported firmly. “He is actually sort of snoring; it’s cute!”

Plant snorted. “Keeps you awake,” he advised with a grumble, but he was also smiling a little as he lighted his pipe.

Roger was clearly impatient, but also waiting as best he could, no doubt very conscious that he had spoken too early at dinner. Freddie patted his hand, and then looked at Beach seriously. “What happened?” he repeated Roger’s words. “You may speak in front of my brothers, Sir,” he added, seeing the knight glance at the hermit. “We all know it was serious, including Roger. Please tell us.”

“I’m not afraid,” Roger said seriously, and Beach inclined his head as a sign of respect to the young lord.

“I will speak frankly,” the knight agreed solemnly. “We in these lands had all heard word that Rhye has advanced, and indeed may have obtained maps or plans of our defenses. I am a warden and scout for these lands, and had been patrolling for some time on lands adjoining those of the May and Taylor lands. I was planning to go to the front, but given the events of the past week, my general requested me to stay as a scout and defense in this area. We knew that it was possible you young lords would be taken to Prince Gabriel’s private estate.”

“You know about us?” Brian asked a bit shyly. He had never seemed to really understand why so many of the public people knew of them.

Beach smiled kindly. “Some do, my lord,” he assured him. “I promise that your presence and location are closely guarded, but those of us who have the privilege to live near your family lands do know of you and we have all sworn oaths to protect you. You are indeed seen as the future of our kingdom.”

“They are,” Plant joined the conversation, putting his pipe aside for a moment. “Never forget that; any of you.” He looked at the boys and then at the knight. “I have told the boys they are brothers and important to our future, but so are you, my good sir. The boys are to protect each other, and you are to protect and guide them.”

Beach paused, his light eyes puzzled as he pondered the words. “I do not understand,” he finally admitted quietly. Plant snorted in what sounded like amusement.

“You will.” 

“I am not a tutor,” Beach protested.

Plant just waved his hand. “Continue,” he ordered. The knight swallowed, clearly uncertain, but nodded.

“I was hunting in my family lands early yesterday morning when a knight from your escort reached us, telling us of the attack,” he told the boys. “I made sure that doves were sent to alert our scouts and soldiers, and then I took off to find your path. All possible was done to conceal exactly who had been in the carriages, I assure you, but I knew through secret codes that it was you four young lords. I decided I could not waste any time and set out. I regret that I cannot give you any details of the fate of your convoy,” he added sincerely.

Freddie nodded, understanding. “We pray that all are well,” he said, glancing at Brian and Roger. As difficult as it was, they could not yet openly discuss their knowledge of Lord Gilbert’s death; it would reveal Johns powers, and none of them felt it was time yet for that.

Sir James inclined his head. “I promise you that all from my estate and the other few families in this area are searching and lending all assistance they can. We are few here in these mountains, but we honor and serve Prince Gabriel and your families.”

“And we are indeed grateful for your service,” Freddie said sincerely as Brian and Roger nodded. “It is a relief, Sir James, to have you here. My brothers and I said just this afternoon that we felt our safest plan was to wait here; we have no idea of where to go beyond this safe haven,” he admitted.

Beach looked at them curiously. “Brothers?” he asked politely, and Freddie nodded.

“We are brothers,” he said firmly. “One family. Perhaps not by blood, but by will.”

“Ah,” Beach said, nodding a little. He didn’t look completely convinced, but seemed to think it was the polite thing to agree at the moment.

Plant looked up from his pipe. “Remember that,” he told the man sternly. “Treat them as one, and you will do better. Not that it will be easy. Ah, the troubles they will cause you…” Plant chuckled in an almost evil fashion. “Get some rest while you can.”

“I do not understand,” Beach frowned, glaring a little. “I will deliver them to their guardian or families and that is all. Then I am off to the front again for battle.”

The hermit outright laughed. “Oye, it will be battle,” he agreed. “But not against Rhye, although that might be a tad easier at times.” He gestured to the boys. “You will be at battle with this lot, and I wish you good fortunes.”

“We are not going to resist Sir James returning us to our families,” Brian protested.

“And I will then return to my unit,” Beach repeated, now sounding a tad defensive and nervous.

Plant glared at them all. “Your unit, young man,” he lectured Beach, “is the boys before you. Man up, and accept your destiny.”

Beach glared back, not at all intimidated and clearly not ready to back down. “I am 18 years old, Sir, not a child, and my destiny is to fight for Queen. My house may be small and truthfully insignificant, but we have one point of pride, and that is our service to the crown. I am a practiced knight, away from the front only because of pressing duties at home. Once the young lords are with their guardian or families, I will return to the fight.”

“Your fight is right here.”

“And how did you know my name, Sir?” Beach demanded of Plant, changing the subject abruptly. It did seem to catch Plant a bit off guard.

“Oh, um….” The hermit hemmed and hawed, not able to give a clear answer. Freddie was sure it was mage powers that had enabled Plant to know the identity of the young knight, but he was not ready to say aloud anything of the matter, and he looked firmly at Brian and Roger, making sure they also knew to stay silent. Even with Plant’s seeming endorsement of James Beach as someone they could rely upon, they were not ready to reveal what they now accepted to be true about John.

They would protect him.

And besides, it was fun to watch the hermit squirm under the sudden questioning.

“My family has lived in these lands for generations, and never have we heard mention of a Roger Plant,” Beach challenged.

“I….go by various names, as needed,” the hermit evaded.

Beach raised a sandy eyebrow. “And to what end?” he demanded.

Plant sputtered a little. “Well, for one, to avoid interrogations!”

“Have you anything to hide?”

“As a matter of fact--!” Plant broke off abruptly and stood. “You are cruel to harass an old man,” he said in a defensive tone. “Surely you possess the soul of a trice damned lawyer. I bid you all goodnight.” With that, he limped off to the barn, the goats and chickens happily following him.

Beach blinked, clearly a bit taken aback, and Freddie had to struggle to hide his grin. He saw Roger also smirking broadly, and Beach saw it as well. “Well, yes, my lords,” the knight fumed, standing. He seemed at loss for words for a moment, and then gestured to the night sky. “Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” he questioned, making it not quite an order but phrased as a question that could not give offense to those higher born than him, even though they were children.

“Yes,” Brian said truthfully at the exact same time Roger claimed “No.” Freddie rolled his eyes.

“We will go to bed,” he promised, grabbing Brian and Roger’s hands. “We bid you goodnight, Sir James, and will see you in the morning.”

Brian giggled a little as they took off their shoes and made themselves comfortable on the bed, the lion and wolf graciously making way for the three boys. “I like Sir James,” he said cheerfully. “He’s smart.”

“I like him too,” Roger admitted as he cuddled around John, Freddie spooning him and Brian settling on John’s other side. “He is pretty old – not as old as Mr. Plant, of course – but he does tell good stories.”

“I think so as well,” Freddie agreed, smiling at Brian as Roger started to fall asleep almost immediately. “And I think we can trust him.”

Roger giggle as he yawned. “Don’t tell him that,” he suggested. “Its funny to tease him.”

Brian groaned and tweaked Roger’s nose. “Meanie,” he scolded. Roger just grinned broadly and kicked Brian, causing the two to scuffle for a few minutes. Freddie just rolled his eyes.

Roger finally settled down as he began to doze off. “Freddie?” Brian asked after a few minutes.

“Um?”

“What do you think it can mean, that Mr. Plant saw Sir James as coming here? And he keeps calling him our tutor or guardian. I mean, Lord Gilbert---” Brian trialed off, biting his lip in concern.

Freddie reached across the young pair and took Brian’s hand. “I have no idea what it means,” he admitted honestly. “Lord Gilbert is – _was_ \- our guardian. I….I don’t think that we can say anything yet. If we start to say we know that Lord Gilbert is _gone_ , then….”

“Then we are asked how we could know that, and it may lead them to John,” Brian finished, his voice scared, his hazel eyes grave. “I understand, Freddie, and I know Roger understands as well, but I will speak to him tomorrow to make sure.”

“Thank you,” Freddie breathed. He sighed and looked at his brother seriously. “I don’t know what to do right now, other than keep John safe and his powers secret.”

Brian nodded. “I agree,” he said stubbornly. “We shall start there, and then go as we must,” he vowed. “Nothing will stop us. Nothing.”

It was a sentiment that Freddie shared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made, and nicknames bestowed.

Giggling woke Freddie the next morning, and he yawned, feeling rather lazy. It was temping to stay in bed, but he knew he should get up, feeling responsible when he saw that the other boys were all awake. He followed the giggles outside where Roger and John were running around, playing some game of tag with the wolf while Sir James chopped wood and Brian was seriously stacking the wood for the fireplace. Plant sat in his rocking chair in the warm morning sun, looking rather content.

“Why did you let me sleep in?” Freddie asked, feeling guilty. “I thought we would leave early this morning.”

Sir James paused and leaned on the ax, brushing his sandy hair back with his free hand. “I was going to get you up, my lord,” he admitted. “But Mr. Plant thought otherwise and spoke with me before dawn. He was rather….insistent. As were the animals.” He glared a little at the wolf who was trotting back between Sir James and the door of the cabin, making Roger and John chase him. “He would not let me in the door, and when I was about to call for you to awake the mountain lion was….not happy.”

“I told you to let the boys sleep,” Plant lectured as he drew on his pipe lazily. “You can leave in the afternoon. It’s better,” he said vaguely. 

Freddie saw Brian look and him and shrug, and Freddie had to agree that it was right to do as Mr. Plant felt. If he said it was best to stay, then they would trust that.

“There is a small but sturdy hunting post we can stay at tonight, and then we will arrive at my home tomorrow by midday. And staying here a few hours does give me a chance to assist with some things,” Sir James added. “To thank Mr. Plant for helping you.” The young knight gestured to the cord of wood he had already chopped. 

Freddie beamed in approval at the idea. “We will help you,” he said happily, very glad to help the hermit.

After breakfast, Roger and John were set to gathering kindling and stacking the rest of the wood while Freddie and Brian assisted Sir James around the barn, making simple repairs. Plant muttered about them messing with his things, but still smiled a little. Freddie was glad they could help him in any way after all the hermit had done for them.

“I was thinking,” Brian said as they cleaned the chicken coop under Sir James’s directions while the knight fixed the door and repaired a section of the sagging roof. “When we send back the mule, we can include some gifts for Mr. Plant.”

“That is a very good idea,” Sir James approved. “What would you suggest?”

Brian pursed his lips in thought and Freddie also pondered the plan. “I don’t think Mr. Plant puts much value in gold,” Brian ventured.

Sir James snorted. “No indeed,” he agreed.

“Dried foodstuffs,” Freddie suggested. “He said he was tired of eggs.”

“He mentioned some herbs that are hard to find in this area. Maybe we can send baskets of those,” Brian added.

Freddie giggled as an idea occurred to him. “I know! Wine!” Brian joined in the giggles.

“Excuse me?” Sir James looked a bit startled at mention of wine, starring at the young lords.

“He told Roger how to make it,” Brian explained innocently. “I think he really likes it. How much do you think we can get safely on the mule?”

Sir James cleared his throat. “I….I think the food and herbs might be better, my lords,” he demurred. He turned back to fixing the door and Brian and Freddie just exchanged grins and began to plot how to smuggle wine bottles.

The mountain lion, who had taken off before dawn, reappeared, dragging a gigantic buck deer. Sir James just shook his head and set to work determinedly processing the deer, Freddie and Roger helping him while Brian and John both turned a bit green at the sight.

“I hate that animals die for food,” Brian said, holding John tight and turning away.

“You can be a veg-tarian,” Roger offered kindly. Brian nodded.

“Maybe I will one day,” he said very seriously.

Freddie himself was not thrilled at seeing an animal killed, but understood it was for important food and other supplies. He privately thanked the animal for giving them life and vowed they would not waste a thing. Indeed, Plant seemed happy about the prospect of new leather, and Freddie made a note to add some leather and fabric to the gifts. They might need to send a second mule, he mussed; he was very happy at that notion, and began mentally planning an entire cargo train of gifts.

They had a hearty lunch of fresh venison and Sir James made sure the deer hide was ready for drying and stretched and the meat left for Mr. Plant was set up to dry. Freddie and Roger were dispatched to catch a few more fish to set drying while Brian and John gathered sweet straw and hay. None of the boys had any idea that mattresses could be stuffed with fresh straw, and all were curious as they helped Sir James fix the mattress in the small bed.

“I thought all mattress were stuffed with feathers or down,” Brian admitted, looking a bit embarrassed. Freddie remembered how Brian had been the one to look beyond their privileged lives and think about people who did not have the means to run to safety. He made a vow to be more like Brian, and think of others. It was his duty.

“Feathers are preferred,” Sir James explained. “But it is quite expensive. Sweet straw or hay is just as nice.” Freddie nodded in agreement, and John copied him, happy to shove tiny handfuls of straw into the corners, giggling happily as he helped.

Just afternoon the noon meal, the mule was loaded with a small basket of meat and vegetables for their dinner and breakfast, and John and Roger (to the elder’s initial protests) situated on a blanket saddle. Freddie and Brian both observed Sir James taking Roger aside for a moment. When they returned, Roger was fairly bursting with pride and importance, whispering to the big pair that he (Roger) was need to help hold John on the mule and take care of him during their next journey. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Freddie said to Robert Pant, not sure what else to say. He knew they should not reveal to even Sir James yet that they believed Plant and John to be mages, but still, he knew they owed the old man much. Brian knelt and kissed the hermit’s hand, making the man blush.

“Now, none of that,” Plant grumbled. “You will see me again.”

Brian smiled. “I look forward to that,” he vowed. Plant nodded and looked at Freddie and Sir James.

“Neither of us like to admit it, but I have half-brother,” he grumbled. “He has the skill and sense of a mouse, but I suppose he is well-intentioned. If he ever decides to climb off his mountain and speak to you, I would _very_ reluctantly recommend him to you.”

Freddie grinned, looking at Brian and the young pair. “What is his name, so we may know him if he appears to us?” he asked.

“Roger Daltrey, though he likes to go by ‘Tommy’,” Plant grunted. “Some damn nickname I have no knowledge of.”

Brian smiled as he nodded. “Very well, good Sir,” he promised. “If a Roger Daltrey or ‘Tommy’ presents himself, we will listen to him.”

Mr. Pant grunted again. “I am not saying he is _right_ , just that he does has a damn way of being persuasive,” he admitted. 

“Understood, good Sir,” Freddie said, seeing Sir James looking nervously about the meadow. He sensed that the young knight was eager to get under way. “We thank you for everything, and promise that we will send the mule back with our thanks once we reach Sir James’s home.” Freddie was still gleefully planning the mule train of gifts to the hermit, and grinned as Mr. Plant distinctly blushed a little.

“Wine,” he whispered to Freddie, and the eldest giggled as they said their goodbyes and set forth. The wolf and lion stayed with them, and Freddie made sure they all stopped and waved before they disappeared into the tree lines.

“He okay,” John said confidently as he snuggled against Roger, warm and comfortable. He was already settling into his afternoon nap, Roger holding him securely.

Freddie looked at Kitty and Doggie who were happily walking with them, clearly leading the way. Sir James had his sword out, on guard to protect his charges, but Freddie sensed it really was not needed. “Will the lion and wolf go back to Mr. Plant?” he asked, and Sir James looked very interested in the question.

John giggled. “Yes,” he said. “Other doggie come stay with me.” And then he and Roger went into a series of giggles and whispers. Freddie cursed that he could still not interpret John baby speak, and Brian look vexed as well. Sir James looked equally frustrated, having already learned that it was seldom a good thing when the young pair started plotting something.

The lion and wolf set a reasonable pace, and Freddie and Brian were able to keep up easily. They pestered Sir James with questions about fighting at the front, and the young knight did his best to answer them honestly. He did frown at a couple questions once John awoke and was clearly listening, and the older boys understood there were some things not suitable for John to overhear.

John knew a lot of things, but they would still shelter him as best they could.

“Do they know where we are going?” Sir James asked, looking at the lion and wolf as they paused for a time, letting Freddie and Brian rest while Roger and John ran around.

“Yes,” John said, chasing Roger around a tree. Sir James just nodded, but his hazel eyes narrowed a little, clearly thinking.

Brian bit his lip, looking at Freddie, and the eldest understood some of the unease. Sir James hadn’t yet asked any questions, but he was clearly smart, and sooner or later would question everything. They also had no idea what to tell their parents. They had to keep John safe and secret, even from their families.

When they started out again, Sir James led the mule, following the lion in the lead, and Freddie and Brian hung back a little so they could whisper. “What are we going to say?” Brian worried.

“I don’t know,” Freddie admitted. It had seemed very simple at Mr. Plant’s home to vow secrecy, but he was terrible at keeping secrets most of the time. Surely everyone would want to know how they had found Mr. Plant, and would question the presence of the lion and wolf. And John’s new habit of answering questions that he should have no answers to was alarming as well.

They worried about it the rest of the day, whispering back and forth, trying ideas and plans. It was nearing dark when they arrived at a tiny but well-built cabin which Sir James explained was a small hunting and scouting post. The inside was bare except for a supply of blankets and assorted medical supplies kept in a chest, but it was dry and warm. Freddie and Brian set to work starting a fire in the small outside pit and put the pot of stew on to heat as Roger and John ran around again, tired of being on the mule most of the day. Kitty sniffed at the stew and took off to presumably do her own hunting and Doggie joined her.

After eating, Brian carefully prepared tea for John in the camp cup that Mr. Plant had given them and John drank without complaint. He was used to taking medicines and simply shrugged when handed the cup. Freddie had to wonder if there was something in the herbs to make John sleepy, because soon the youngest was yawning. Brian went to make a bed for John in the cabin while Freddie held John and Sir James told them a story about his training, which they cheerfully took as a bedtime story. Roger demanded and received another story, and then rather reluctantly agreed to go lie down with John. The wolf had returned from his hunt licking his chops, and he happily went right to the bedroll.

“No worry,” John said, hugging Freddie goodnight. “Me Aimee nice. Keep secret.” He then gave the knight a hug which Sir James accepted with a startled expression and rather awkward pat on John’s tiny back.

Brian came back out after the young pair was settled and there was a nervous silence for a few minutes around the fire, before Sir James cleared his throat.

“I had a quite interesting conversation with Mr. Plant before you awoke,” he began casually.

“Oh?” Freddie looked at Brian and they exchanged nervous looks again.

“Um,” Sir James agreed. “My late father used to always say that one of the hardest things in the world is having to accept that one seldom knows all the answers. Not everything will be clear to you all the time. Often, you simply have to trust in things. Mr. Plant told me much the same this morning.” The knight sighed. “I do not like it at all, but I too have come to accept this as a truth in life. We don’t know all the answers.”

Brian also frowned, but nodded slightly as the knight continued. “And I will admit, that it does not seem to be my place or time to ask all the questions. Sometimes one must wait, as irritating as it is,” Beach added.

Freddie was starting to feel a little hopeful. “I know you have questions,” he ventured.

Sir James snorted. “At least a hundred, my lord,” he said dryly. “But I have been told in the strongest terms possible that it would be dangerous to do anything that might…reveal…young Lord Deacon.” He looked at the boys seriously. “I swore an oath long ago to serve Prince Gabriel, and I know that you are all counted as his family. I will do whatever is needed to protect you.”

Freddie let out a breath that he had been holding. “Thank you,” he breathed, and Brian looked ready to faint in relief. “We….we don’t want to keep secrets, but---”

“But we don’t know what else to do,” Brian admitted. “All we know is that we have been told to keep John safe, and secret.”

“We know a bit more than that.” Beach observed, but he didn’t expand on it. “I agree the reasons for secrecy are good.”

“We swore to protect John,” Freddie said, his voice serious. “We promised his mother.”

Beach smiled a memory. “I had the privilege to meet Lady Deacon once, shortly after I was knighted. I think the entire class of new knights were in love with her.” Freddie and Brian both giggled at the word ‘love’, and Beach blushed. “Ah, I mean, we pledged our duty and service to her as our general,” he muttered, clearly flustered. It just made the boys giggle more. “Yes, well, and on that note,” Beach stood, gesturing vaguely to the cabin. “It is surely your bedtime!” The big pair whined and protested, but soon enough they were inside.

Brian fell asleep quickly, but Freddie was not able to get comfortable. He tossed and turned, and finally crept out of the cabin, unable to rest until his mind was settled. Sir James was tending the fire, and looked up as Freddie came out wrapped in a blanket.

“My lord?” Beach inquired politely, standing. “Is everything alright?”

Freddie nodded, biting his lip. “I want to say thank you,” he said quietly. “Thank you not just for finding and helping us, but for keeping our secret.” Freddie sniffed as tears started to come. “I was scared,” he admitted.

“Oh.” Beach looked uncomfortable for a moment, clearly uncertain, and then gestured to the log by the fire pit. Freddie joined him in sitting, and the young knight finally smiled a little. “I was so scared in my first battles,” he said quietly. “I still am, actually. And that is normal. Anyone who is not scared when facing an enemy or a dangerous situation is stupid.”

Freddie looked down at the flames. “I don’t know what we would have down without the animals,” he said softly. “We didn’t really do much other than what we thought was best. We would never have been able to escape or evade capture on our own.”

Beach studied the child thoughtfully. “How old are you, my lord? Six? Seven?”

Freddie gave a little squawk of indignation. “I am eight,” he said with great dignity, offended at being thought so young.

“Ah, my apologies.” Beach nodded and gestured to the cabin. “When I was your age, my lord, this cabin was likely the furthest I’d ever been from home, and then only with my father and a host of escorts. I’d never had to protect three children younger than me, while escaping from Rhye soldiers. I’d never had to flee from attack. You did this, and yes, the animals of course helped, but still, I am told that you made the wise decisions to follow what you felt best and most of all, protect the others at all times. I was rather impressed at how you handled my sword,” he added, though he also looked a bit embarrassed again. “You took control of a very frightening situation, and kept your head.”

Freddie sniffed, a few tears escaping again despite his efforts. “I have to protect them,” he said seriously. ‘It’s my job.” He bit his lip. “But it’s hard,” he added. “I don’t want them to know I’m afraid.”

Sir James nodded. “You also are young, my lord, and have every right to be frightened. We live in times of war, and from what I have heard, you and the other young lords have already suffered loss and danger.”

The young lord pondered that for a moment. “It’s scary when we have to move,” he said slowly. “We know we’re in danger because we would be valuable hostages.” He looked down at his hands. “And our parents are targets in the field.”

“They are,” Beach said honestly. “But they are wise, and guarded by many. We need their leadership, but know that every soldier of Queen protects them, as we protect you four. You are our future.”

Freddie looked back up at the knight. “That is what Mr. Plant told us.” He tilted his head a little. “What did Mr. Plant say to you this morning?”

There was a pause, and Sir James sighed. “He insists that I stay with you four,” he said slowly. 

“And you want to return to the war. I understand,” Freddie said. He was disappointed, but did truly understand. He could not imagine a knight wanting to stay away from battle. Surely being it would be boring to stay with the four boys.

“Well,” Sir James shook his head, frowning in thought. “I have been pondering the situation. As you have done, I think I must accept Mr. Plant’s words as being wise and given for a reason. Perhaps…well, it is not my decision, of course, but I would be willing to stay for a time if needed,” he said slowly.

“Really?” Freddie’s dark eyes lit up, sparkling. ‘You would stay with us?”

“For a time, yes. But it is not my decision,” Sir James repeated. “I am a knight of Prince Gabriel’s company and must do his bidding. But—”

“But if we ask, I know you can stay with us!” Freddie reached out and hugged the man, practically jumping up and down. “I will talk to my parents, and Prince Gabriel! They will do as we want, I know they will!”

Sir James looked a bit panicked, but accepted the fierce hugs as best he could, awkwardly patting Freddie’ back. “Um, yes, well.” He stood, and had to practically pry Freddie off his leg. “We shall speak more tomorrow, yes?” He was clearly nervous and Freddie decided to take pity on him.

“Yes, of course! Thank you, Sir James! My brothers will be so excited!” Freddie practically skipped off to the cabin.

“I am not saying I am staying forever!” Sir James called after him. “Just a short time, until you are back with your families and settled.”

“Yes, yes!” Freddie giggled. He threw himself down on the bedrolls, relieved and happy for the first time in days.

*****

Brian and Roger were besides themselves with excitement learning the next morning that Sir James was willing to stay with them as a new member of their household. All the knights worried cautions that it was not his choice – or even really _their_ choice – fell on deaf ears. “Our families will not say no,” Brian said confidentially.

“It is for only a short time,” Sir James said yet again. He was starting to sound quite weary of the constant repeating.

“Will you teach us to ride and fight?” Roger asked eagerly.

“Can you use the bow?” Brian demanded.

Freddie couldn’t wait to get to the knight’s home. “Can you tell us more stories today? About your training?”

“Yeah!” Brian added happily. “And I can show you how to tie knots!” he giggled, as did Freddie and Roger, all of them quite pleased how they had disarmed a real knight and tied him up.

“Do you play any music?” Freddie jumped in. “Do you have instruments at your home?”

“What about books?”

“Horses?”

“Swimming?”

Sir James blinked and turned rather pale at the barrage of questions.

Only John seemed calm and relaxed. In fact, he looked extremely smug and very self-satisfied for a three-year-old. “Me Aimee,” he said pointedly, crawling into Sir James’s lap. The poor man blushed.

“Well, not quite, my young lord; I am not your teacher. If I stay with you, it will surely be for only a short time. And its pronounced _Mi’Aimee_. If you want to say the word, you should learn it correctly.”

John simply giggled. “Me-arm-ee,” he tried.

Brian and Roger laughed, but smiled kindly. “Not _army_ , John. That’s silly,” Roger said.

“Me-aim-ee?”

Freddie snapped his fingers. “Miami!” he cried. “We can call you Miami!” Brian and Roger added their shouts of approval and John nodded.

Sir James regarded them all warily. “Er….why?” he asked politely.

“We all need good nicknames,” Freddie declared. “My birth name is Frederick, but I hate that name. We sometimes call Brian Bri, and Roger is Roggie or blondie.” Roger stuck out his tongue at the older boy, preening as he tossed his long bright hair.

“And young Lord Deacon?” Sir James asked. The other three paused in thought.

“We’ve never thought of one,” Brian admitted. 

They packed up the camp and continued onto Sir James’s home. The rest of the journey was taken up trying to decide on a nickname that John was willing to answer to. ‘Johnny’ just made him frown, and they agreed that was really too long of a name for him anyway. ‘J’ didn’t make any sense. Brian tried to talk them into ‘Ton’ from “Johnathon’ and even the lion and wolf shook their heads.

“Well, we have time,” Freddie finally sighed. “Sir James, did Lady Deacon have any nicknames?”

“We called her General,” the knight said firmly. “It would not be respectful to address a lady by a nickname. The name Deacon was more than enough.”

“Deacon,” Freddie mussed, wondering if they were going at it the wrong way. “Dee—”

“See here now—” Sir James began, frowning.

“Dee See!” Roger shouted triumphantly. “We can call him Deacy!” John, who had been dozing, looked a little started at the shout, but just went back to sucking his thumb.

“Deacy, um…” Freddie tried it out, and had to admit it sounded good. He looked at John. “John, can we call you Deacy sometimes?” John grinned around his soggy thumb, and Freddie took that as a sign of approval. Sir James just sighed.

It was just past noon when they came out of the trail in the trees and could see roads and a few buildings in the distance. “We are approaching the village around my home,” Sir James explained. “If ah…Kitty and Doggie….are to leave, this might be a good time before we get closer.” He helped Roger and John off the mule so they could say their goodbyes.

All of the boys were sad to see the lion and wolf leave, thanking them over and over. John and Roger especially gave fierce hugs and received many licks in return. Freddie heard Sir James muttered something about ‘baths’ under his breath, and grinned. All day, the knight had been talking to himself, saying things like ‘doves’, ‘guards’, ‘messages’, ‘doctor,’ and now ‘baths’. The adult seemed to be making a list of things to do.

Finally the two wild animals turned and ran back into the forest. John waved again and didn’t seem too upset as he was lifted back on the mule. “See again,” he promised them all.

“Good,” Roger agreed happily. He tilted his head in thought. “Didn’t you say you get a new dog, John?” he remembered.

“Doggie,” John nodded firmly. “Big, big, big doggie.”

Sir James looked a bit pale. “Bigger than that wolf?” he asked, his voice slightly strained. John nodded again, and the knight put a hand to his forehead. “Gods help us,” he muttered. John just giggled and Roger looked eager.

“But you have cats, John,” Brian objected slightly as they started down the hill to the valley floor.

“Want _both_ ,” John said stubbornly, and Freddie couldn’t argue with that.

There was a shout, and the boys saw a man on a farm horse racing toward them. Sir James smiled, and waved back, and they knew it must be a friendly person. Soon there were several other shouts, and assorted people racing toward them. The first to reach them was a young teenage girl on another farm horse who almost fell over as she curtsied, so excited and happy.

“Sir James! You found the young lords?” she cried.

Sir James nodded, looking at the boys proudly. “We found each other,” he agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safety, and difficult news.

It was a bit of an excited blur as they proceeded through the fields and toward the manor house. Sir James and the lion and wolf had led them to approach from a back route that was away from roads, but still, the reception was quite exciting. A number of local people ran up to them, all exclaiming in delight that the young lords had been found. One elderly couple even knelt in the field to give thanks, and Brian and Freddie quickly went to them, bidding them to rise and thanking them for their devotion. It made Freddie truly appreciate through clear eyes just how loved they were in the small community.

Sir James was blushing by the time they came to his house, everyone shouting their praise for the young knight. Fortunately, he seemed to have things well under control, and dispatched people on various errands, making sure doves were sent to notify Prince Gabriel and the boys’ families. One farmer on horseback raced ahead, saying he would let Lady Eva know of their pending arrival.

“Who is Lady Eva?” Roger asked. He was basking a little in the attention, happily waving to people. John, on the other hand, had quickly sought shelter in Sir James’s arms, his face buried against the knight’s neck.

“My grandmother,” Sir James explained. “She will be relieved to see you.”

By the time they got to the house, Sir James had managed to calm most of the people down or sent them on errands. A woman came from the stable and took the mule, promising to see her comfortably settled, and Freddie took Roger’s hand as they started up the steps to the house.

“James,” a relieved voice said, and the knight bowed, the boys following suite. An extremely lovely older woman was in the doorway, silver hair and sparkling blue eyes showing a clear resemblance to Sir James. She bustled down the stars, waving away a servant who offered her a hand and hugged Beach tightly.

“Grandmother,” Sir James smiled, kissing her hand when he could pull away from her fierce embrace. “My lords, may I present my grandmother, the Lady Eva.”

Freddie, Brian, and Roger all bowed properly again, pleased to show their good manners. Freddie also kissed the lady’s hand and Brian and Roger were right behind him, all of them showing off a little and wanting to impress the lady. She smiled and inclined her head graciously to them.

“Lord Freddie, at your service, my lady,” Freddie said. “My brothers, Lord Brian, and Lord Roger. And our youngest brother, the Lord Deacon.”

John looked up at hearing his name and saw Lady Eva. One look was all that was needed before he was reaching out for her and the lady took him in clear delight, again waving away a servant who offered to hold him. John happily snuggled into her arms, tucking head against her shoulder and sighing in contentment. “My young lords,” she greeted them all. “I am relieved to see you and my grandson all safe. We have been most worried.”

“As were we,” Brian admitted. “We are so glad Sir James found us.

“I want to hear all about it, but I think there are other matters to see to first,” Lady Eva smiled in understanding. “James, I think the young lords need baths and some good food before anything else. Why don’t I see to them, and you take care of sending messages? Prince Gabriel and their parents will be frantic.”

Sir James nodded. “I already ordered short messages sent, but yes, I will follow up with more detail personally written immediately, though I do not know how far they will be able to travel until first light,” he agreed. “And I need a bath as well.” His grandmother smiled as the knight gestured to his muddy clothing and Roger giggled a little. “We ate quite well actually, though.”

Lady Eva sniffed, but her eyes were still twinkling in amusement. “Boys are always hungry,” she said wisely, and Roger nodded in eager agreement. “I trust you to send your letters, James, and then we shall meet up in the main guest suite?” She smiled at John. “I think one young lord will need to take to his bed early, but I would love to visit with his noble brothers, if such gallant and brave gentlemen would be so kind to humor an old lady,” she added graciously, and Freddie and Brian puffed up a bit at the flattery while Roger preened.

“Young Lord Deacon is also in need of a physician’s check,” Sir James said quietly to his grandmother. “The older lords can inform you of his needs.” Brian nodded seriously, clutching the pouch of herbs that Mr. Plant had entrusted him with, and Lady Eva nodded also at seeing the medicine bag.

“Then we shall meet you when all is ready,” she agreed with her grandson calmly. “Take your time to send proper messages, James, and know we are well.” She gestured to her servants, and the boys excitedly let themselves be guided upstairs.

It was really a quite happy buzz as Lady Eva and her servants took polite and respectful – but still firm – guidance over the boys. They were lords, but also children well used to listening to their elders, and gladly surrendered to their care. After the past few days, they were all happy to do as told, relieved that they were safe. It was comforting to be looked after, and Freddie would readily admit that he was grateful to no longer be in charge and able to relax. He had felt responsible to support Mr. Plant and then Sir James by being in charge of his brothers, but now that there were many adults with them, he could finally let down his guard.

John had taken one look at Lady Eva and latched onto her fiercely; not that any of the boys would blame him. The lady was sweet and calm and exactly what all of them imaged when their tried to picture a grandmother; none of them had living grandparents, and it was quite a novelty to them to meet Sir James’s grandmother. They were all instantly charmed with the lady, and Freddie did not miss the hint of a smirk on John’s face as he cuddled with the lady, indicating that he was quite happy and rather reluctant to share her attentions.

They were ushered into a large guest suite, and servants bustled to bring in bath tubs to set before the newly roaring fire and quickly filled with buckets of warm water. While the tubs were being filled, the boys were discreetly drawn aside by Lady Eva and a man introduced as her personal physician, Mr. Seidel. “What do we need to know, my lords?” the man whispered kindly. Lady Eva still held John, but he was clearly distracted with watching the activity by the fireplace and not really paying much attention to them. 

“John’s heart is weak,” Freddie admitted reluctantly, also whispering, but felt a bit better when there were only understanding nods from Lady Eva and her doctor. “And his breathing. He has taken medicine daily since he was born, I believe.”

Brian held up the pouch of herbs and the doctor took it to inspect the contents. “We were…given…these,” Brian said, clearly uncertain what to admit, but also knowing they had to speak the truth of John’s physical health. “I fixed him tea yesterday twice and again this morning. He says he is feeling alright, but he was…ill…two days ago,” he admitted. They knew they had a fine line between keeping some things secret, and yet needing to be honest about the medical issues.

Dr. Seidel just nodded in understanding. “These are the exact herbs I would prescribe for his heart and lungs,” he said reassuringly after a moment of checking the contents of the pouch. “May I ask the nature of his illness two day ago?” Brian bit his lip, as did Freddie, hesitant to speak of the frightening event in front of John, and Roger stepped up.

“John, look! A kitty!” Indeed, a cat had wandered into the room, curious at all the commotion in its territory, and John wiggled to get free from Lady Eva for the first time. Freddie made a note to thank Roger profusely as the blond boy led John away to pet the cat so the others could continue to talk privately.

“He had a seizure,” Freddie admitted once the small pair were a few feet away, happily petting the kitty and sitting by the fireplace. “I think…fright?” He didn’t know what else to say.

“It was over quickly,” Brian added hurriedly. “And he has never had one before.”

The adults exchanged glances, but thankfully held back on most questions. “Did he lose consciousness? Did he fall asleep afterwards?” the doctor asked, his voice understanding that they wanted to keep any worry away from John and Roger.

“He was tired, but no, he was awake and fell asleep later,” Brian said firmly. “He spoke, he knew who we were. He was just….scared.”

“Where did you find these herbs, my young lords?” Lady Eva asked gently.

“A…a hermit, found us.” Freddie said, hating to be vague but knowing it was for the best. “He was with us when John had his fit. He showed Brian how to fix the tea, and said John was alright.”

Lady Eva nodded. “Very well then, my lords,” she smiled. “We shall examine young Lord Deacon, but from what I see, none of you have come to any harm,” she added reassuringly. “Now, into the bath with you stinky fellows,” she said playfully, holding her nose in jest. It made Freddie and Brian giggle in relief and they cheerfully rounded up the young pair. Most of the servants were dismissed and Lady Eva took a chair to visit with them as only the doctor and another lady remained. John and even Roger looked glad at the fewer strangers, and all the boys relaxed.

As was their usual habit, Freddie took Roger into the tub with him and Brian and John shared. Dr. Seidel was young and friendly, and Freddie had no doubt that he did indeed examine John, but made it all seem like a game of splashing in the tub. John was his usual quiet self around strangers, but also smiled shyly, clearly reasonably comfortable, and laughing as he answered Dr. Seidel’s gentle questions how about he felt.

“And are you…dizzy?” the young man asked, getting up to spin around and imitate one being dizzy.

“No,” John giggled, and Freddie made a note that this young Dr. Seidel was very good indeed. He wished that his doctor was half as entertaining. The doctor even got John’s permission to listen to his heart and breathing after he did the same for the older boys, and Freddie was glad at the doctor’s reassuring nod

“Young Lord Deacon seems well,” the doctor assured Freddie, Brian, and Lady Eva as the young pair was bustled off by two maids to dry off and change into borrowed clothing behind a dressing screen. “I would suggest a tea of the herbs already prescribed for tonight, and we can discuss any possible changes tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Freddie agreed, and Brian nodded, clearly relieved. The doctor smiled and bowed.

“I will stay in the manor house tonight if you need me. Send for me at any time,” he said, and prepared to take his leave after starting the tea for John.

“We shall. Thank you, Doctor,” Lady Eva promised with a smile as she ushered Freddie and Brian behind the dressing screen.

All the boys were happy to be offered soft and comfortable nightshirts. Maids had delivered a few bundles of clothes, and there was a lot of happy giggling among the boys as sizes were sorted out and they admired the simple but sturdy clothing. “Did the people of the manor bring the clothes?” Brian asked.

“Some, yes,” Lady Eva smiled as she and her maid did their best to wrestle and John and Roger into shirts. “I also have a few of James’s things still around as well.”

“We thank them,” Freddie said seriously as he pulled on a pair of soft and clean socks. “I suspect our clothing has been rather ruined!”

“Oh, fear not, my lord,” chuckled a maid as she chased John around, trying to convince the laughing toddler into putting on socks of his own. “My sister can remove any stain you challenge her with, and my cousin can mend any tear so that you cannot spot it at all.”

“She can indeed,” Lady Eva confirmed with a smile. “I daresay that after they are done, you will not spot any flaw in your own clothing.”

“I like these clothes,” Roger revealed, spinning around happily. “They are so comfortable! Not itchy.”

“Scratchy,” Brian corrected as he found socks and a nightshirt for himself. “The word is scratchy.”

“Itchy!” Roger countered, his voice cross.

“Scratchy!”

“Itchy!”

Freddie picked up John, who had been finally persuade to wear socks, and went to the fireplace to sit and try to dry John’s freshly washed hair. “They argue a lot,” he sighed to Lady Eva, who took a chair beside him, accepting cups of tea from her ladies and gentlemen.

“You don’t say,” she commented, smiling.

‘Um-hum.” Even John smirked as he crawled back into Lady Eva’s warm arms, settling down happily, and holding a stuffed rabbit doll that had been retrieved from a chest. Lady Eva had explained that it had been one of Sir James’s favorite toys, and John seemed equally entranced with it.

“Scratchy!” Brian continued, refusing to give in.

“Itchy!”

The arrival of a warm, fresh, dinner made Brian and Roger stop arguing for a bit, and they happily feasted on the meat and biscuits. They were even more delighted with the fresh warm fruit pies that were raced up direct from the ovens of the house, the baker declaring that boys lost in the woods needed sweets and fruits. None of them argued with the words, and happily ate their fill, John sitting on Lady Eva’s lap and obediently eating whatever she fed him. Freddie made a mental note that John was definitely acting like a baby, since he could very well feed himself. John was plainly enjoying Lady Eva’s attentions, as they all were, and drank his medicinal tea in-between bites of pie.

John fell asleep clutching a piece of cherry tart in one hand and the stuffed bunny in his other hand, and was tucked into bed by Lady Eva and her maid, two house cats joining him. Heavy curtains were drawn around the large poster bed, keeping him warm and offering some privacy for the others to talk, and the boys sat by the fire, enjoying warm milk and tea until Sir James joined them. He too had bathed, and finally looked a bit relaxed.

“I have sent letters to your parents and Prince Gabriel,” Sir James told the boys. “I suggested that it would be best for you to stay here until they can arrive, rather than make young Lord Deacon travel again.” He glanced at Roger, but tactfully didn’t say aloud that he no doubt thought it best for all the boys to rest. “We are secure here; no Rhye forces have been spotted anywhere near us, and everyone is on high alert.”

“I agree that is best,” Lady Eva nodded. “The doctor feels John is in good health, but surely it is better to let him rest thoroughly here.” She smiled kindly at the boys. “Now, I would be delighted to hear about your adventure.” All three boys brightened and starting talking.

It was a little vague at times, as all knew they could no mention anything magic related, but otherwise, it was fairly honest. Roger enthusiastically described their climbing the trees to escape Rhye soldiers and meeting the wolf and lion. Lady Eva was suitably impressed.

“They are, uh, pets of, Mr. Plant,” Brian tried to explain. “The hermit who helped us.”

“Well, I had heard of wolves raised as pets, but never a mountain lion,” Lady Eva marveled. “No one really keeps any cat, you understand. Not even the so-called house cats.” She gestured to the doorway where yet another cat had appeared and was clearly preparing to join John.

Freddie grinned. “Cats like John,” he said simply. “It was pretty scary at first, but John wasn’t worried. We knew Kitty wouldn’t hurt us.”

“Kitty, um?” Lady Eva smiled as she sipped her tea.

“Kitty and Doggie,” Roger confirmed, grinning between bites of cherry pie. “John’s not very ‘rigional.”

“Original,” Brian automatically corrected.

Roger glared. ‘That’s what I said!”

“No, you said—"

Freddie kicked both of them, embarrassed at their bickering in front of Lady Eva. Sir James frowned at Freddie kicking, but also gave Brian and Roger a stern look that had all of them settle back down. “Anyway,” Freddie continued. “We then stayed with Mr. Plant. He’s the one who gave us the medicine for John. And then Sir James showed up!”

Roger giggled again. “We took his weapons,” he said.

Lady Eva raised an eyebrow as her grandson blushed a little. “And how did the four young warriors accomplish that, James?”

The knight cleared his throat nervously. “I think most unfairly,” he claimed. “The lion and wolf surprised me.”

“They herded him in like sheep,” Brian said, grinning. “We told him to put down his weapons and then we tied him up!”

“Really good,” Roger added. “I got to hold the fireplace poker _and_ a knife while Brian tied him up!”

“Which was really quite unnecessary,” Sir James protested. “If Mr. Plant had spoken earlier, then it all could have been avoided. He knew who I was,” he admitted to his grandmother. “Has he been around the estate while I was gone? I know there are a number of hermits who come by occasionally.”

“Plant. Robert Plant?” Lady Eva inquired thoughtfully. At her grandson’s nod, she took another sip of tea. “Um, yes, yes, I know of him. No doubt he knows the names of many families in this area, as he has lived here all his life. He likely saw your family insignia and put it together.” None of the boys had noticed it at first, but Sir James had a small but very beautiful bird as the family crest on his sword and light armor. 

“Well, yes, I suppose so,” Sir James agreed, again staying a bit vague. Freddie was grateful that the knight was keeping his promise to protect John and Mr. Plant and not speak of magic.

Roger was starting to fall asleep and Freddie and Brian were exhausted as well. With a smile, Lady Eva announced it was time for all warriors to be in bed and Freddie giggled as Sir James rolled his eyes just a little bit. They said their good-nights and Sir James left, letting his grandmother and maid tuck the boys in for the night.

John woke up as the other boys climbed into bed, but just made himself comfortable again as the other’s joined him, the three cats who had gathered also graciously making room for the boys. Lady Eva dropped a kiss on each forehead and Freddie beamed at the affection. “Two of my ladies will be with you all night,” she promised. “Don’t hesitate to let us you know if you need anything.”

“Yes, my lady,” Brian yawned. Roger nodded sleepily and Freddie also smiled agreement.

“Good night, my lady. Thank you for everything,” Freddie said sincerely. It was a relief to be able to rely on others for help.

“You did very well, my lord,” Lady Eva told Freddie quietly. “Your family will be very proud of you all.”

The praise made Freddie feel even warmer and happier than ever. He knew there was much to still deal with, but they were safe, and that was most important. With a grin, he spooned around Roger and let himself sigh and fall asleep.

**********

**********

_Dear Papa and Mama,_

_We are safe! It was very exciting, but we are so glad Sir James found us. With are with him and his grandmother, Lady Eva. We will stay here until agents come for us. I promise that we are all well; it was frightening, but we remembered what we have been trained to do._

_We all like Sir James very much, and he has agreed to stay with us as a new tutor. Can he please stay?_

_Your son,_

_Frederick._

*****

_Dear Mother and Father_ _,_

_We are so glad to be safe with Sir James and his grandmother. I promise that we are all safe and Roger and John are well; please let their families know._

_I will keep this short as the special fast messenger in leaving shortly and I do not want to cause any delay._

_We would like Sir James to stay with our households as a new tutor. He deserves a reward._

_Your son,_

_Brian_

*****

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Brian is writing my letter for me. We are good. I held a real sword! We want Sir James to stay with us._

_Roger_

*****

_My dear Cousin, Your Highness Prince Gabriel,_

_We are so grateful to be found and for the service of Sir James. He is truly a great knight. I would ask you to please give him great rewards and let him stay with us._

_John is well; he and Roger were very brave indeed._

_Your servant and cousin,_

_Freddie Mercury_

_**********_

**********

Freddie studied the message critically. “Should I repeat that we want Sir James to stay with us?” he asked Brian as they reviewed the note. 

“We all asked for it; I think our families will know,” Brian ventured. “But to be sure, let’s ask if we can write a longer letter this afternoon to leave tomorrow. I think we better end the letter here so it can leave.”

“Alright.” Freddie sealed the letter and then went with Brian to the dining room where Roger and John were being entertained by Lady Eva and her maids while Sir James was finishing a letter himself. They had all enjoyed a late breakfast and were now assembling letters and longer messages to send.

“Here are our letters, Sir James,” Freddie said, holding out the small packet. “Thank you for arranging a fast messenger.”

The knight nodded and bundled them all up. “Of course, my lords. We hope to receive a dove today with news from one of your families; last night we sent doves to all the estates and also Prince Gabriel’s residence. We should hear something soon. I will start these letters toward each of your homes in the meantime.”

“It will likely take at least two days for any of your guardians to arrive here,” Lady Eva commented. “We shall find something to keep you all busy,” she smiled. The boys all giggled.

After the letters were dispatched, Sir James gamely led the boys on a tour of his estate. They were all excited and eager to see things at a “real” home, as they put it, and the knight was more than a bit bemused. “It is not fancy,” he apologized at one point.

“I think it’s marvelous! You have two pianos and you can actually play all the instruments,” Freddie said happily. “I’m only allowed to use old keyboards because the good ones are in storage for safekeeping. And sometimes we stay at places where there isn’t even one piano.”

“And you have so many books!” Brian added. They’d had to drag him out of the library earlier in the morning. “So many were sent from our houses to the capital years ago so they wouldn’t be lost if our lands were overrun. I think they are in vaults in the capital libraries.”

Roger was practically jumping up and down as they neared the stables. “Oh! You have a blacksmith shop and a smithy for making swords! I’ve always wanted to watch how they work.” He ran to the smith’s shops who were happy to have the young lords observe and answer their questions.

“Surely you have those at your estates, my lords,” Sir James commented.

Brian nodded. “We do, but we are never allowed to watch them work. We have lessons, or training, or something. Never any free time like this.”

“Ah.” Sir James shook his head as he looked at the youngest. “And what do you find to like, young Lord Deacon?” he asked.

John hummed thoughtfully, one hand obediently holding Sir James’s, and his other hand clutching the stuffed rabbit that he had claimed as he watched the blacksmith and his apprentice show off for the boys. “Cats and dogs,” he decided.

“We have lots of cats and dogs, John,” Freddie pointed out. John just shrugged.

“Want more.”

The tour continued onto some of the nearby fields where people greeted the lords and the knight. An older man tending to some trees gave the boys apples too munch on, and it made Freddie think of gifts for Mr. Plant.

“We should send the mule back, but we need gifts for Mr. Plant first,” Freddie commented.

“I’m sure we can gather suitable things,” Sir James nodded. “The kitchens are well stocked, as are the healer’s supplies. We can find things this afternoon and send off the mule tomorrow after she has had a day to rest.”

“Oh, but we shouldn’t take things from your estate without us paying for it,” Brian said.

“Nonsense, my lords, I—” Sir James began but Freddie raised his hand.

“Don’t be silly,” he said. “We will pay—” he stopped and looked at Brian. “Bri, do we have any coin with us?” he realized. Brian just looked at him. “Oh.”

“We will write it all down, and you tell us what we owe,” Brian reasoned. “We can surely get coin from whoever comes to get us….I think. Maybe we should send another message.”

Roger looked over from where he had been happily eating his apple. “What’s coin?” he asked.

“Money,” Brian told him. Roger just blinked.

“Um…Sir James?” Freddie asked. “Could you teach us about money?” The knight buried his face in his hands, but then took a deep breath and nodded.

It wasn’t easy. After lunch, they all sat down in the library and Sir James started with trying to explain average wages for the typical farmer or craftsperson, but it didn’t really relate until he included the cost of things and then tactfully compared it to what his own family made from the estates and then the royal treasury. After a certain point Freddie just blinked, totally lost with the numbers, and relied on Brian who looked horrified as he followed the primary economics lesson.

In the end, Sir James helped them make a list of things to send to Mr. Plant, and Freddie frowned at it. “Wine,” he reminded Brian, who dutifully wrote it down.

“No wine,” Sir James said firmly.

Lady Eva, who was in a corner of the room reading a story to John and Roger gave a very un-lady like snort of laughter. Her grandson tried to glare at her, but quickly gave up.

Two doves arrived in the early afternoon and Sir James read the notes from Prince Gabriel and from Lord Taylor aloud, thanking the knight for finding the boys, and agreeing they should stay at the Beach family home. Guards were being sent from several of their estates to collect the boys, and they hoped to arrive late the next day.

John fell asleep and was laid down for a nap as Roger helped Sir James and the big pair gather items to send on the mule. The doctor came to check on John when he awoke and confirmed that John was tired, but healthy. Dr. Seidel and Lady Eva agreed to continue the herbs that Mr. Plant had sent and the doctor stayed for tea, good-naturedly answering questions about what herbs were best for illness and battle injuries. He agreed to prepare a pouch of hard to find herbs to send on the mule, and Brian excitedly thanked him.

“Wine,” Roger said, when asked what he would like to send to the hermit.

Sir James looked at the older boys suspiciously. “For the last time—” he began, but John giggled.

“Wine, wine, wine,” he started to chant. The knight pursed his lips, looking quite irritated, making the boys all giggle.

Lady Eva took the boys down to the parlor so Freddie and Brian could play the pianos and Roger played with a puzzle toy that he had been given by the blacksmith. John looked quite pleased with himself as he continued to monopolize Lady Eva’s lap, and the lady was glad to hold him. They had a pleasant time visiting and letting Sir James tend to business while his grandmother and her ladies and gentlemen entrained the boys.

Dinner was equally relaxed, and Freddie was really quite taken with how loving and fun things were at Sir James’s house. Even the clothes that had been lent to the boys were comfortable and easy; no neck ruffles or fancy material at all. Everyone was so friendly and it was clear that Sir James had been able to do all sorts of fun things when he was young, as Lady Eva told them some very funny stories about her grandson. The knight blushed a few times, but respectfully said nothing against the lady, letting her talk.

During the meal, a servant came for Sir James, whispering that it was urgent. The knight excused himself and was quiet when he returned, pulling his grandmother aside for a moment. John and Roger were busy with dessert, but the big pair both noticed the adults talking and the slightly strained looks when they glanced at the boys. It was clearly not good news.

John was still tired, and Roger reluctantly but loyally agreed to keep him company while a servant read them a bedtime story. They went off to the guest room while Sir James and Lady Eva took Freddie and Brian back to the comfortable library. “What is it, Sir James?” Brian asked bravely.

The knight looked at his grandmother, and she nodded, placing a gentle hand on each of the boy’s shoulders. “I received a message from a scout,” he said slowly. “I do not know if it my place to tell you this, but I think you deserve to know.” Freddie and Brian both nodded. “I am sorry to tell you, but Lord Gilbert was injured in the attack on your caravan. The doctors did all they could, but he passed away a few days ago.” He reached out and laid a comforting hand on each of the boys as well. “He was not in pain,” he added gently. 

“Oh,” Freddie had braced himself for that news again, but it was still hard, and Brian struggled as well, bowing his head. They had known it before, and could not dare reveal that information; sadly, it was just as hard hearing it again.

Lady Eva hugged them tightly. “From all I’ve heard he was a good man,” she said. “He is surely with the gods, and will no doubt continue to watch over you.”

“He was good,” Brian nodded, blinking back his tears. “He did not deserve to die. He was just protecting us.”

Freddie looked at Sir James bleakly. “Do we know anything about the others who were with us?” he asked worriedly. Sir James shook his head.

“That is the only news I have received,” he said honestly. “I know you are worried, and have every right to be so. I think that all we can do it wait until your agents arrive tomorrow; they will likely have more information.”

“Waiting is often the hardest part,” Lady Eva said wisely, repeating words her grandson had said before. “Those who go to battle face great danger, of course, but those who stay behind often face an equal foe of feeling helpless.”

Brian nodded sadly. “We should write to his family,” he said. “But I have no idea what to say.” He looked at Lady Eva, and the lady hugged him gently. 

“I will help you start letters tomorrow,” she promised. 

“Thank you,” Freddie sniffed. He gave up on controlling his tears as Lady Eva folded him into her embrace beside Brian and both boys cried for their loss. Before, at Mr. Plant’s, they had both felt the need to stay strong and focused, and were worried about John and Roger. Now, it was a relief to be able to cry for the loss of their guardian.

It was sometime later that Freddie and Brian went upstairs and were tucked into bed by Lady Eva. After final kisses, she made the boys promise they would send for her if they needed anything, and then left, leaving two maids in the room.

Roger woke up a little as the big pair joined him and John, and looked at them sleepily as the curtains were drawn around the bed again. “What?” he yawned.

Brian hugged him tightly. “We received word that Lord Gabriel passed away a few days,” he whispered, not wanting to wake John or have the maids overhear them.

Tears immediately filled Roger’s eyes and he tried to nod bravely. “I had almost forgotten,” he said sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Roger, don’t be sorry,” Freddie said. “We couldn’t let anyone know that we knew; it’s better now. We can mourn him openly as we should.”

Brian offered Roger a handkerchief that Lady Eva had given him, and Roger accepted with a grateful sniff. “What do we do?” he asked simply.

“We protect John,” Freddie said stubbornly. “And stay together. That will never change.”

A scowl covered Roger’s face. “I hate Rhye,” he muttered. “Want to destroy them. They killed Lord Gilbert.”

Brian nodded, his own expression fierce as Freddie reached over and they all joined hands. “We will win the war,” he said.

*****

After breakfast, the mule was loaded with several bags and prepared to send back to Mr. Plant. Lady Eva added a large carefully packed bag, and just smiled at her grandson when he looked at her suspiciously. She winked at the boys, though, and the older three giggled.

“I wish we could send more,” Freddie frowned, but John smiled up at him.

“We see him again,” he said calmly, and Freddie nodded, trusting the youngest.

“We will bring him more then,” Freddie vowed. He looked at the bag from Lady Eva and grinned. “Especially that,” he promised.

They walked the mule to the edge of the fields and the boys bid her goodbye. She snorted, butting them with her head, and then calmly took off on her way home.

Lady Eva took the big pair back to the house and helped them start letters to Lord Gilbert’s family while Sir James took Roger and John for a walk. The boys really no idea what to say, and were grateful for the lady’s gentle words and suggestions. Writing made them sad, and after a short time they took a break and were headed outside when Roger came rushing into the house, a servant barely keeping up with him.

“Freddie! Brian! Come see what we found!” A touch nervously, they all hurried down to the stables.

John was sitting on the ground, playing with an animal, and Freddie’s first thought was that the wolf had returned. Then the creature stood and it was even bigger than the wolf. “A wolfhound?” he questioned in delight. 

“Indeed,” Sir James said dryly. He and other servants were rather nervously watching the dog, but it was only calm and relaxed as John petted it.

“We were walking, and this came running up to us,” Roger explained as he joined John in playing with the giant dog. “He’s so friendly!”

“He is also filthy,” Lady Eva chuckled as she shook her head. But she was smiling as she fondly watched the dog play with the young pair. “Has he any collar or tags?”

“None,” Sir James sighed, still keeping a wary eye on the beast. “He came running from the woods. So far no one here recognizes him.”

A stable hand nodded. “I would recognize him if he was from around here, my lord,” he agreed. “This is not a common breed at all. Very rare.”

Freddie and Brian had joined the other boys in playing with him. The dog playfully jumped on the older three, but instantly calmed down when beside John. Even sitting, the dog was bigger than the toddler. “My new doggie,” John told them smugly.

Roger grinned. “And he _is_ bigger than the wolf,” he whispered to Freddie, who only nodded.

“He is very nice,” Brian agreed as he scratched the short ears. The dog’s tail wagged in joy at all the attention.

Sir James was watching them with a raised eyebrow, no doubt remembering that John had said he would soon get a new dog. He muttered something under his breath and then sighed. “Well, he needs a bath…and now so do you boys again,” he decided, taking in the boy’s now muddy clothes.

Brian looked up at the adults, his hazel eyes alight. “We can keep him?” The knight cleared his throat. 

“Well, it’s not up to me,” he claimed yet again. “But—”

John ran to Sir James and hugged him around the knees. “New doggie,” he repeated happily. Sir James just shook his head.

“Yes, well, let’s try to find a lake to dump him in for a bath, shall we?”

In the end, Freddie, Brian, and Roger helped bring buckets of water from the nearest well, and the stable master found some soap occasionally used on the horses. Sir James directed them, making the boys do all the work, and they happily washed the dog. It took a number of rinsing’s, but finally the knight declared the hound reasonably clean, and old blankets were brought out to dry him. By then, the boys were soaking wet and Lady Eva suggested they go to the bath house for a swim since they were already wet.

“Be sure young Lord Deacon is warm,” she chided Sir James as a maid brought out clean towels for the boys to use. “I will send down fresh clothing.”

“Yes, grandmother.”

Freddie looked down at his borrowed clothing, now soaked and dirty, and cringed. “I am so sorry, Lady Eva, Sir James,” he apologized. “We got the clothes dirty. That was not respectful.”

Sir James nodded a little, but smiled, and Freddie sensed he was not angry. “It is good you acknowledge that,” he said, “but there is no harm done. They can easily be washed.”

“Still, I am sorry,” Freddie said, hurriedly trying to wipe mud off Roger’s clothing as Brian saw to John. These were not their clothes, and they should be mindful of that.

The bathhouse was beautiful, and the boys were delighted to see several different areas with a variety of water temperatures. After stripping off their shirts and shoes, a maid took John into a small pool with warm water, while the older three jumped in and out of other areas before finding temperatures they liked and swimming about.

The dog had followed them into the bathhouse, and Sir James gave it a wary look as it settled on the floor beside the small pool John was in and watched the toddler. Roger came running over and jumped in the pool with John and the maid, grinning. “What are you going to name him, John?” he asked.

“Umm…” John seemed to be giving the matter serious thought. The other boys began yelling out suggestions, and soon John was looking very confused and overwhelmed with all the names.

“Now, let John decide,” Sir James finally ruled, giving the older boys a stern look. They all quieted and let John think things over carefully.

“Wald,” he finally decided.

“Wald?” Roger’s nose wrinkled a little, but Freddie splashed water over from another pool.

“It’s a good name, John,” Freddie approved. Roger shrugged and nodded his agreement after a moment’s consideration.

Clean clothes arrived and they dried off and went back to the house where Freddie and Brian sat down to continue their letters. The newly-named Wald stayed with the young pair as they had a story and were allowed to carefully play on a piano.

“We received a dove,” Sir James said at lunch. “Agents from your family’s land, Lord Roger, should be here later today. They will no doubt have directions on where you will go from here.”

“You coming with us?” John asked, his grey eyes worried.

Sir James looked at the child kindly. “I will at least escort you to your home,” he promised. “But we shall have to see the directions from your families and Prince Gabriel.” John wasn’t at all happy with that, and demanded Lady Eva’s lap after the meal, snuggling with her. He looked worried and fussed, not wanting to go down for a nap until Roger volunteered to stay with him. Wald also joined them, taking up a spot on the rug by the bed.

“At least he seems well behaved,” Sir James sighed as he looked at the dog. Lady Eva had gone to prepare some tea for John, and it was just the knight and the boys in the guest room.

“John did say he was getting a new dog,” Brian pointed out. “I think he will help take care of John.” The knight nodded thoughtfully.

“I’m sure he will,” he agreed. “But what do you think Prince Gabriel and your families will say?”

  
“They will let him stay, just like you,” Brian said stubbornly, and Freddie nodded from where he was lying on the bed with the young pair, trying to get John to settle down. The youngest was very restless, and all the boys were a bit on edge.

“He was nervous like this before the attack,” Freddie whispered to Sir James when Lady Eva returned. She gathered up John and sat in a rocking chair by the fire, getting the child to sip some tea.

Sir James’s hazel eyes narrowed. “I shall go check outside,” he said vaguely, but the big pair understood his meaning. “And see if anyone has spotted your guards yet.” He went to the door and spoke quietly to one of the servants and then returned. “Send for me if necessary,” he told Freddie quietly. Freddie nodded, biting his nails a little.

They all felt better when John sighed and seemed to relax after a time, happily drinking the rest of the tea as he sat with Lady Eva. He insisted on Freddie holding him for a time, and lying back with him in bed, but he was soon asleep, and didn’t stir when Freddie got back up. Roger took over lying with John, and the youngest just made a contented sound as he snuggled.

“Young Lord Deacon is very astute,” Lady Eva observed softly. She smiled at the older boys, her eyes full of wisdom. “That is a good thing, but also very confusing at times. Be sure to listen to him.”

Freddie and Brian exchanged glances, not sure what to say. The lady smiled and sipped her own tea. “James, did not say a word,” she promised them. “He did tell me the night you arrived that he had sworn to protect you, and that he could not tell me everything that had occurred. I expect him to keep his word to you, and support you four entirely.” She sighed a little, shaking her head. “I have lived a long time, my young lords, and have seen much. I do not pretend to understand it all, and it is not my place to pass judgement on many things. But I do know firmly that my grandson needs to be with you, and you all must listen to our young Lord Deacon. There is a reason he has seen things and why familiars come to him.”

Wald raised his head and looked at them for a moment, making the boys stare. Lady Eva just nodded again. “I will do whatever I can to support you boys. I am not entirely without some influence, and it will all be used to assist you in whatever path you must take.”

Freddie bowed his head, feeling his heart grow lighter knowing they had another ally. “Thank you, my lady,” he said sincerely. “I…I do not know either what all is happening, but know we must protect John.”

“And do as he says,” Brian added. “As much as we can.”

Lady Eva smiled, and reached out to take their hands and squeeze them gently. “I pledge my house to your support,” she promised. “Whatever happens, House Beach is with you.”

John woke after only a short nap, and clung to Freddie again. He just shook his head when asked what was wrong, and the others decided that there was little they could do. Sir James had checked and re-checked all the defenses and there was no sign of any danger. In fact, scouts had met up with the rapid advances from House Taylor, and were escorting them to the estate. 

They were in the parlor playing music when horns announced the arrival of the team from Roger’s family, and the boys went outside to greet them, Sir James and Lady Eva at their sides. Wald was also on duty, and John was happy to lean against the dog, one handing holding Lady Eva’s firmly in his tiny grasp. The guards – over a dozen strong - dismounted and bowed as one to the boys.

“My lords,” the woman in charge smiled as she straightened. “Praise the gods that you are safe. We are sent by your father, Lord Roger, to escort you home; we are to go to the Taylor lands.”

“We are grateful you are here, captain,” Freddie said. “Fortunately, we have been safe and in good care.”

“Indeed,” the captain smiled again. She bowed to Sir James and Lady Eva. “We are most grateful to you, Sir James, for finding the young lords, and bringing them to safety. I can tell you that all the families proclaim publicly that they are eternally in your debt.”

Sir James returned the bow, his face a tiny shade of pink. “I only did what any of us would do, captain,” he demurred modestly. “It has been my honor to assist them.”

“And Lady Eva,” the captain smiled, bowing at the lady. “I believe that one of my team has a message for you from Prince Gabriel.” A young knight stepped forward and presented a letter to the lady, who took it with a smile and slight shake of her head.

“Thank you, captain. May I invite you and your group to stay here tonight, and leave tomorrow? It is surely too late in the day now to set out. The boys are still in need of rest after their ordeal.”

The captain nodded gratefully. “I agree, my lady. We would be most grateful for your hospitality tonight. In addition to my troops, there is also a second group yet on their way, only a few hours behind us. A personal aide from House Taylor is with them, who I believe has further messages for you and the lords.”

Lady Eva nodded. “We shall prepare for them as well,” she agreed pleasantly.

There was a bustle of activity as lodging was arranged for the soldiers, and the captain invited to dinner after things were settled. “May I ask what happened, captain?” Freddie asked as they sat down to eat, a little anxious for news.

The captain looked down at her plate for a moment. “My lord, I fear that I know little. My group are from a post, and were ordered by dove to come quickly as we were the closest to these lands. I am told that the second group has news for all of us.” It was not a good answer and Freddie bit his lip, but nodded reluctantly. Lady Eva squeezed his hand discretely again, and he was grateful for the support. “But I can tell you that we are all relieved that our prayers were answered, my lord, that you and the other young lords were found well,” the captain added, looking back up at the boys. Freddie smiled at her, glad for the words. It was yet another reminder and realization how he and his brothers were loved by the people. He had never quite understood it before, but now he did, and he would never forget their loyalty.

They finished dinner, and Sir James and the captain went to check on her troops while Lady Eva took the boys to the parlor for more piano lessons. Freddie was rather pleased how things were going when Sir James returned with news that the second group had arrived. John immediately went to Lady Eva, nervously trying to hide from the strangers, and they were all on alert as they went outside to greet the aides.

“What do you think it is?” Brian whispered. Freddie shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he said, biting his lip. They all sensed it was nothing good. He took Brian’s hand, and Roger clutched his other hand as they lined up on the steps.

The second group consisted of more soldiers and two aides from the Taylor lands. An older, rather stern looking man, approached them and bowed a bit stiffly. “My lords,” he said formally. “Lady Eva,” he bowed again to the lady. “I am Lord Karl, assistant to Lord Taylor. We are in your debt, Sir James, for finding our young lords.”

“It was my honor,” Sir James said, inclining his head. 

“We are grateful that the young lords were unharmed,” Lady Eva added. Lord Karl nodded. 

“Of course,” he agreed. “Though I must pass along profoundly sad news.” He looked at Freddie, and the boy took a deep breath. 

_Lord Gilbert_ , Freddie thought. But the man’s next words made him freeze.

“I regret to inform you, Lord Frederick, that the Lady Mercury was injured in the battle. I received a dove this afternoon with news that she has passed from her injuries.”

Freddie was vaguely aware of Brian and Roger crying out in shock, but Freddie couldn’t move. _His mother? Dead?_ Freddie could only stare, unable to think.

“It is a great loss to us all,” Lord Karl continued, not seeming to have any sensitivity at all having just told an eight-year-old that their mother had died. “I’m told that Lord Mercury is coming from the front where he was leading troops, but since we do not know when he will arrive it was decided that I should inform Lord Frederick.”

_Inform him? Like this?_ Freddie could hardly breathe at the news. He had known of course that his mother was in the battle, and logically understood there was always risk, but this…..he had never once let himself think that his mother could be _dead_.

Then there were warm hands on his shoulders and a tall body supporting him before he nearly fell over. It was Sir James, gathering up all three older boys as Brian and Roger huddled against Freddie. “Lord Karl?” Sir James said sharply. “May we please discuss this further inside?”

“Of course,” Lord Karl nodded. He bowed a little at Freddie. “My condolences, Lord Frederick.”

Freddie was numb, unable to move on his own thought and blindly followed Sir James’s guidance as he was gently taken inside. Somehow, Sir James and Lady Eva got him inside with the other boys, Brian and Roger refusing to let go of Freddie and John squirming out of Lady Eva’s arms to cling to Freddie’s knees. Brian picked up the youngest, and they formed a tight bunch as the adults guided them up the stairs. 

Later, Freddie would remember only the barest of things: Lady Eva and her maids gathering the boys and taking them to their guest suite. Everyone except Freddie crying. Brian, Roger, and John all refusing to let go of Freddie and finally being guided onto the bed, huddled together. Wald was allowed to join them on the bed, and they all welcomed his comfort in addition to the adults. The other boys fell asleep after a time, but Freddie was still staring blankly at the canopy above them an hour later.

“Freddie?” It was Lady Eva who finally drew Freddie out of his numb daze, sitting beside the boys on the bed. He looked up and managed to make eye contact with her as she took his hand and laid a cool hand on his forehead. She smiled sadly, and that made Freddie start to cry silently. Without another word, he crawled into her lap, Wald making room for him to reach Lady Eva, sobbing, but still not making a sound. For a long time, he silently cried, clutching the lady, desperate for her comfort.

Lady Eva didn’t say anything, just held him. Even after he had no tears left, Freddie clung to the lady, his body shaking. He didn’t want to think about anything or even look at anyone; all he felt was blackness around him. He was grateful for the darkness that finally crept over him, and shut down, letting himself fall asleep.

*****

James scowled as he went up the stairs, barely constraining his anger. If it wasn’t for common hospitality and manners, he would have kicked that pompous ass off his land, lord or no lord. Even worse, he would have turned his grandmother loose on him. He still might do that, come to think of it.

He entered the guest suite for the boys and found his grandmother sitting by the fire, watching the boys who were lying in a tangled heap on the bed. More than once, James had thought they were rather like puppies, and it was an image that had made him very reluctantly smile. Now, he understood they needed security and familiarity.

They were brothers, he thought.

“I trust you left something alive for me to finish off?” his grandmother demanded, her blue eyes rather narrowed. James nodded his head as he sat down.

“A little bit,” he said reluctantly. “He is a lord, after all. It’s not really my place to say or do too much.”

Lady Eva smiled, and it was not a pleasant expression. “Then I shall be delighted, as it is my place,” she said with obvious satisfaction in her voice. “The nerve of that man! Gabriel shall hear indeed of this!”

“Oh, it’s Gabriel now again, is it?” James asked, his own voice mild. He knew there was only so far he dared to push his grandmother, but this was an old joke between them, and he was in sore need of something lighter, even if only for a few minutes. “And what was in the letter he sent?”

Lady Eva sniffed. “The usual nonsense,” she waved her hand, dismissing the matter. “Do not try to change the topic, James. This could not have possibly been handed in a worse manner. I want that man Karl out of here. He had no right to tell the child that his mother was dead in that way. It was outright cruel to all the boys.”

“It was,” James agreed, anger creeping into his usual calm tone. “He just complained to me that he is a very important aide, and how _inconvenient_ it was for him to have to come out here to collect the boys. I gather that he feels it was rather beneath him.”

“Well, that settles it then,” Lady Eva fumed. “You and I shall both accompany the boys back, and I speak to Gabriel in person. This is not a matter for letters now or idiot aids. We must help the boys. They are our priority.”

“Even more so now, I fear, grandmother. There was more news Lord Karl brought us.”

In the bed, Brian was awake, listening to the adults. He wanted to stay with the other boys, but when he heard Sir James, he knew he had to know what was happening. Quietly, he eased himself out of Roger’s tight embrace, and made his way off the bed. Lady Eva and Sir James looked at him as he approached, and he cleared his throat.

“What else has happened, Sir James?” he asked quietly. Lady Eva held out her hand, and Brian willingly went to her. He was a bit big to fit on her lap, but he leaned against her and she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. “Please tell me,” he continued softly, raising his chin in determination. “If there is more bad news, then one of us should know now, and it is my job to hear it as Freddie cannot bear anything more.”

There was a pause, and then Sir James looked at Lady Eva, who nodded. The knight also nodded, and reached out to put a hand gently on Brian’s shoulder. “There were two other deaths from your entourage,” he began quietly. Brian nodded, bracing himself. “One was a soldier from the Mercury estates, a Lieutenant Hastings, Albert Hastings.” Brian thought for a moment, and then shook his head, indicating that he had not known him.

Sir James squeezed Brian’s shoulder. “The other was a woman that I’m told was John’s nurse,” he said gently. “Mrs. Hannigran.”

Brian chocked back a sob. “Hanni,” he managed to say as tears again filled his eyes. He struggled to nod. “She was our nurse,” he said.

“I am so sorry, my dear,” Lady Eva said, hugging Brian close. 

“She sang to us,” Brian said, biting his lip to try and control his sobs, not wanting to wake the others. “She was so kind! Why…how….?” He broke off, not wanting to ask.

Sir James kept his hand on Brian’s shoulder, offering comfort. “I wish there was better news,” he said softly. “From what I heard, she wished only for you boys to be safe.”

Brian managed to nod. “She told us to go without her; that we could go faster,” he struggled to speak. “She---” he shook his head, unable to continue, and Lady Eva hugged him fiercely.

“She will be honored, as will Lady Mercury. Lord Gilbert, and the lieutenant,” Lady Eva said, stroking Brian’s curly hair to sooth him. “They gave their lives for a noble purpose, and will not be forgotten.”

Brian pulled back a little, looking at the lady and her grandson. “W-why?” he stammered. “Why are we so special? What have we done that others die for us? It’s not fair!”

“No death is fair,” Sir James agreed, giving Brian a handkerchief. “Every one is a loss. But we cannot control when it happens. It is a sad lesson we all must learn. I am sorry that you and the others have had to learn this so early.”

“John’s father died before he was even born, and then his mother just a year later,” Brian protested a little at the unfairness. “Now this? Why?”

“We cannot know,” Lady Eva counseled. “All we can is remember and honor those we have lost, and ensure their deaths are not in vain.” She looked at Brian carefully. “You asked why others die for you; you and the other have a great purpose, my young Brian.”

Brian took a sharp breath, looking up at the adults. “Defeating Rhye,” he said suddenly, remembering all he and Freddie had discussed before. “Winning the war once and for all.” He spoke the words like a vow, clenching his fists.

Sir James and Lady Eva exchanged glances, and then the lady nodded. “If that is what the gods have decided,” she agreed. 

“It is,” Brian said stubbornly. “Mr. Plant said we had a destiny and would bring greatness.” Lady Eva sighed a little, and nodded again.

“I agree that does seem to be your task, thought it will not be easy,” she cautioned. “We will help you in every way we can.”

Brian made himself stand up straight, and kissed Lady Eva’s hand. “With your assistance, then we shall win,” he said firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to a home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry this has taken so long. Real life is a mess for all of us right now....

Roger bit his lip as he sat restlessly on the chair, picking at the breakfast that had been brought to their guest room, not really hungry. He wanted to jump up, run, do _something_ to fix this all, but even at five years old he knew the sad truth that nothing he did would fix things. Freddie’s mother was dead, and it was devastating for them.

A soft sound made Roger look at the bed where the other three boys were curled up. Freddie hadn’t woken yet, and Roger had nodded in understanding when the kind maid who had stayed with them during the night whispered that he hadn’t slept much, and they should let Freddie rest. John too was still asleep, and Brian had gotten up only to eat a few bits of food and then returned to hold the other boys. Wald too, was huddling with them; the wolfhound had not left John’s side for even a moment. Part of Roger thought he too should join them again in bed, but most of him was too angry and restless and he didn’t want to disturb them.

The door opened and Lady Eva quietly came into the room, smiling at him kindly. She saw the other boys asleep, and gestured for Roger to follow her into the hall, and he was glad of the reason to move about. “How are they?” Lady Eva asked him once the door was closed behind them.

“Freddie didn’t sleep,” Roger said, sniffing a little as he thought about the reason why. “John is tired too. I think Brian wants to just stay with them.”

Lady Eva nodded. “That is good,” she agreed. “Freddie and John need the rest, I am certain.”

Sir James joined them and smiled a little at Roger before turning to his grandmother. “Lord Karl is in the dining room,” he said. “Eating his last meal, I presume,” he added dryly. Lady Eva straightened and smiled.

“James, I will leave the fool completely alive, as distasteful as that may be.”

Roger growled a little, and both adults looked at him in surprise. “I hate him,” Roger muttered in explanation. “He didn’t need to tell Freddie about his mother that way. It was mean.”

Lady Eva nodded in approval. “It was indeed,” she said firmly. She paused and then came to some decision. “Roger, do you mind leaving the others for a short time? The maids will stay with them.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Roger agreed. “They are all asleep anyway, and I don’t want to wake them.”

“Grandmother,” Sir James warned a little, raising an eyebrow.

“James, it was one of House Taylor’s own men who behaved so disgracefully and without any tact. I had a most enlightening conversation with the captain last night and this far from the first time he has shown no skills. Lord Taylor needs to know what kind of man he has sent on his behalf.”

Roger nodded, understanding enough to know that Lord Karl had not acted well. “I will tell my father how mean he was,” he agreed.

Lady Eva smiled at him. “Then consider this a lesson,” she approved. “Listen and learn, my young lord.” She took Roger’s hand and beamed at her grandson. “Come along, James.” Sir James sighed, but did as told and Roger saw a hint of a smile tugging at the knight’s lips.

The three of them went downstairs, and Roger held his head high, pleased to be with the grownups. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going to happen, but it seemed like Lord Karl was going to get in trouble, and Roger looked forward to seeing that.

They entered the dining room and Lord Karl was very slow in standing up to greet them, not bowing at all. He seemed far more interested in his breakfast rather than greeting Lady Eva, and Roger scowled, knowing that was very bad manners indeed; a gentleman _always_ stood when a lady entered the room. “Lord Karl,” Lady Eva said, her voice rather flat.

Lord Karl actually snorted a little, but finally inclined his head a fraction. “Are they boys ready?” he asked, without even returning the civil greeting. “If we hurry, we can make a decent post for the night, I hope, and avoid this blasted camping.”

Roger frowned and glancing up at Sir James, he saw the knight also frown, but Lady Eva answered before her grandson did. “We shall leave at first light tomorrow,” the lady said calmly.

“What?” Lord Karl scowled. “We need to head back immediately.”

“I took the liberty of already sending messages,” Lady Eva said sweetly as she took her chair at the head of the table, Sir James holding it out for her and then guiding Roger to chair next to it. A cushion was placed on the chair and Roger eagerly waited. “The physicians and I agree that neither young Lord Deacon or Lord Freddie are in any condition to travel today. Carriages will be readied for our trip to leave tomorrow, which will be much easier for the lords.” She smiled at Roger. “Lord Roger and I will prepare a message to be sent ahead to his parents today, explaining the situation.” Roger nodded eagerly, thinking already of what he wanted to write, although he would need help with some of the words. 

Lord Karl was still frowning. “We really should leave today,” he tried to insist. “These wild lands are hardly safe, and –”

“We have security well in hand, my lord,” Lady Eva said pointedly. “I would think that one should make careful plans rather than travel in unprepared haste, and surely it is vital to understand how information about the young lords was leaked in the first place. I assume that there are investigations about how their caravan was attacked.”

Roger hadn’t thought about that. “They knew where we were?” he asked, frowning.

“It seems so,” Sir James admitted.

“Oh.” Roger thought that over. “Then we need to be really extra careful and sneaky,” he decided.

“Indeed,” Lady Eva beamed. She looked at Lord Karl pointedly as a servant brought her and Sir James tea and a fresh glass of milk for Roger. “Caution is needed, not reckless haste. I will not have the young lords put in the face of danger again.”

Lord Karl was not giving up. “It is dangerous to stay here in the wilds, so far away from civilization,” he argued. “My duty is to bring the boys home immediately. I must insist—”

“I received a message from Prince Gabriel,” Lady Eva interrupted coolly. She held out her hand and a servant handed it to her promptly, which she passed it onto Karl. “As you can see, His Royal Highness has put my grandson and I in charge of the young lords until we deliver them to their parents. We have full authority to make all decisions regarding their safely and comfort.”  
  
“What?” Karl practically snatched the letter and read it rapidly, his face growing a bit red. “I was told it was my duty,” he tried to argue.

“Obviously plans changed,” Lady Eva said smoothly. “The message was sent by dove and arrived late last night. We shall leave tomorrow. The lords need another day of rest, and we can prepare properly.”

Roger thought that Lord Karl looked like he was sucking on a lemon, but he finally stiffly nodded. “My lady,” he said in a somewhat strangled voice. “Of course, we shall do as His Highness commands.”

“I am glad you see reason,” Lady Eva smiled, and even Roger knew it was not a nice smile; still, it made him smother a giggle. “And since you clearly find the wilds distasteful, Lord Karl, I grant you permission to leave immediately to return to your home. A contingent of soldiers is ready to be your escort.” She smiled again. “We shall see you in a few days, I hope.”

Lord Karl blustered and looked on the verge of arguing, but there was nothing he could do. Within an hour he was on a disagreeable horse, headed out to return in failure. Roger waved cheerfully as the man disappeared.

“Hate him,” he confided to Lady Eva again. The lady smiled and shook her head.

“Hate is a strong emotion, my dear, and not one I encourage. But in this instance, we shall overlook it. Now, shall we write a note to your parents? My messenger will have it delivered to them rapidly; far more quickly than Lord Karl’s escort can move.” There was a glint in her blue eyes. “I fear his scout will get lost and it will take them some days of uncomfortable camping in the wilds before they reach the Taylor estates. And it looks like rain; how sad.”

Sir James shook his head. “Grandmother,” he sighed, looking torn between amused and disgraced. “You have set up that poor man?” Roger grinned in understanding.

“We will get home before they do,” he guessed. “And be in coaches while he is stuck in a tent.”

“Oh, he will be fortunate to have a tent,” Lady Eva waved her hand. “Come now, Roger.” She took his head and they went to the library. Roger decided he was completely in love with the lady and wanted to marry her.

*****

His mother was dead. Freddie looked at himself in a small mirror in the guest room, and made himself repeated the words in his head. _Mama is dead_. It still did not seem real; surely, he would look differently somehow, wouldn’t he? Wouldn’t there be some outward sign if this loss in his life?

Then a tiny hand worked its way into his hand, and Freddie looked down to see John gazing up at him sadly. “Mama gone,” John said softly. Freddie managed a nod, and the toddler sniffed back a tear. John was twisting his hands, a nervous habit he sometimes did, and Freddie made himself kneel down so they were the same height. 

“What is it, John?” Freddie asked gently. He didn’t want to think about himself right now; he wanted – _needed_ – a distraction of any sort. 

John nervously sucked his thumb for a moment, clearing thinking. “I saw,” he finally whispered. “Your mama.”

Freddie frowned, thinking. They had all seen his mother when she had arrived at their camp that night, so why…. Freddie drew a sharp breath, and looked at the child. “You _saw_?” he said, his voice strangled. “Yesterday…?” he had to break off, trying to find words.

John nodded sadly, back to sucking his thumb. “Yesterday,” he agreed, mumbling a little around his thumb. “People cried.”

Freddie seized John, hugging him almost too hard, but the toddler didn’t resist or say a word, just letting the older boy hold him. _Gods_ , Freddie thought. John had seen two deaths, had known about them. He looked over at Brian, and saw that the other boy had realized the same thing. 

“I’m sorry,” was all Freddie could think to whisper. John should not be seeing anything like this, and Freddie suddenly wanted to curse whatever had given John this terrible burden. John pulled back and looked at Freddie with a puzzled expression, but then just nodded and hugged the older boy back.

Roger came over to get John, saying he had a new game to show him, and it let the big pair free to go to Lady Eva and Sir James who were outside on the small balcony off the bedroom. Freddie slumped into a chair and looked at the adults bleakly.

“John saw,” he said simply. Lady Eva tightened her lips and Sir James frowned, both of them immediately understanding. “He has now seen two deaths,” Freddie whispered. 

Freddie and Brian hadn’t really discussed it, but both understood that they should no long try to hide John’s abilities from these trusted adults. They needed help, and knew the knight and his grandmother were the friends they needed now that they were away from Mr. Plant. Lady Eva especially seemed to understand things and while Sir James seldom said anything specific, they had no doubt that he knew a great deal about what was really happening.

“I guess we should be glad he didn’t see…” Brian trailed off, trying to be positive, but failing. They all knew what he meant; Hanni. Roger had cried when they had told him that morning after Lord Karl had been sent on his way, but they had all agreed to not say anything yet to John. For whatever small blessing, the child did not seem to have seen or have any knowledge about that death.

Lady Eva shook her head. “Mages did not see all,” she said quietly. “Sometimes, that is a blessing.” She had no fear of speaking of mages, and her frankness was a help to them. She took Freddie’s hand and pulled him to her for a quiet hug, which he gladly accepted. 

Freddie had awoken rather numb, logically understanding it all, but his tears gone, for which he was grateful. And he was glad to need to focus on John and the others. He thought he would go mad if he dwelt on his mama.

“Lady Eva, why did Prince Gabriel put you in charge of us?” Brian asked, and Freddie quietly thanked him for keeping the subject on anything other than deaths. “Roger says Lord Karl practically ran out of here.”

“He did,” Sir James said, sipping his tea. His expression was calm, as usual, but there was a hint of smugness and amusement as well.

“I was Prince Gabriel’s governess and guardian when he was a boy,” the lady explained with a fond smile. “I suspect it is merely him showing kindness to an old woman.”

Sir James snorted, and Freddie and Brian grinned. “Grandmother, don’t be modest….or misleading,” Sir James scolded mildly. He looked at the boys. “His Highness has been most generous over the years, and keeps begging Grandmother to return to court to take charge again. I suspect Prince Gabriel was delighted to name her your guardian. And as for Lord Karl, he was fortunate to escape alive from her clutches.”

“James,” Lady Eva rapped the knights knuckles with a spoon, making the boys giggle. “Don’t scare the boys with tall tales; I would never hurt the man, must as he may have deserved it.”

“It is _not_ a tale; I thought you were about to run him through with a sword,” the knight protested.

Lady Eva chuckled gleefully. “If he hadn’t gotten the hint and left when he did, I was going to ask for your broadsword. But I would never have hurt him; simply scared him some more.”

“And I would have refused to hand you my sword,” Sir James said firmly. “Not out of lack of respect for you, but because I feared young Lord Roger would take it and hack off parts of Lord Karl once you were finished with him.”

Despite everything, even with the crushing sadness in his heart, Freddie had to smile. “I think Roger would have at least tried,” he said. Brian nodded, rolling his eyes.

“He is a bit….scary….at times,” Brian sighed. “Roger has such a temper.” Sir James just snorted in agreement, making Freddie and Brian grin.

“Indeed,” Lady Eve said, although she was also smiling. “It is because of his fierce love for you all, and his desire to protect you. James, you will have your work cut out for you, but I have every confidence in you with all the boys.”

“What work?” Sir James said warily, looking between the boys and his grandmother.

“As their new tutor, and later guardian,” Lady Eva said firmly. “I will help you at first, of course, but really, you will be on your own in no time.” She smiled at Freddie and Brian. “Do try to be a bit easy on him, at least for a time,” she said. 

Sir James frowned as Freddie and Brian brightened at the words. “I pledged to take them to their parents, and no more,” he insisted yet again. “I have been already promised to return to the front.”

“They need you more,” Lady Eva said, and her blue eyes were stern with some power that Freddie could almost _touch_. “We know this, James. This is your destiny, I _know_ this; do not deny it now.”

Freddie looked up at the knight. “Sir James, I know we have little right to ask, but please, the Lady Eva is correct; we do need you.” He thought about his mother and Lord Gilbert, and swallowed hard. “I don’t know what to do anymore,” he admitted, pride be damned. “We are known and wanted by Rhye, and they will kill to get us,” he said, his voice shaking a little, but he forced himself to continue. “And perhaps kill us. Or John could die…he…” he broke off, but Brian continued.

“Mr. Plant told us that we had to protect John,” he said, his voice shaky, but determined. “He said we all have a destiny and must be together, but keep John secret and safe. We trust you, Sir James; we cannot trust just anyone, but we know you will help us. If John is not safe – if we are not kept together – then we don’t know what will happen.”

“We don’t know why, but John can _see_ things,” Freddie said, regaining his voice. “He knows things and it’s the key to the future, but only if we protect him. We swore to keep him safe, but we cannot do it alone.”

“Your noble parents—” Sir James started, but his own grandmother gently stopped him.

“Their parents have played their part,” she said, and again, Freddie and Brian both looked at her, seeing power far beyond her appearance. “Now it is up to the young lords, but they are children, James, and need guidance.” She hesitated and then said something in a language that neither Freddie or Brian recognized. Sir James looked visibly shocked for a moment, but then swallowed and straightened. He said something back to his grandmother, and the lady inclined her head. After a moment, Sir James cleared his throat and looked at the boys.

“I have but little power,” he demurred. “But what I have, it is for you,” he vowed. “I cannot ask to be named your tutor or guardian, as it is far above me. But If I am asked, I will accept.”

Freddie nodded, and took Sir James’s hand, squeezing it tightly. He was about to say something, but then John and Roger came running out onto the balcony, Walk barking cheerfully.

“Horses!” John said happily. He grabbed Brian’s hand, and Roger claimed Freddie.

“What?” Brian questioned.

“Your horses,” John repeated. “Here.”

“John says our horses are here,” Roger translated as he pulled Freddie and also grabbed Sir James’s hand. “Come on!” John had taken Lady Eva’s hand and the young pair pulled everyone along.

They were descending the stairs when a servant approached them, bowing. “Lady Eva, my lords,” she greeted them. “Sir James, three warhorses appeared in the fields. They have no saddles, just blankets and loose halters. We brought them to the courtyard.”

John beamed. “Horses,” he said smugly. He and Roger ran down the steps and outside, Freddie and Brian following them.

As promised, Daisy, Flame, and Abbot were indeed in the courtyard. See them, the boys cheered and ran to them, hugging the horses and patting them. Brian picked up John so the youngest could hug Flame and the horses whinnied happily, gently butting the boys. “They are our horses,” Freddie confided to Sir James and Lady Eva. “They led the soldiers away. I thought for sure they were lost!”

John shook his head, still smiling. “They help us,” he told Lady Eva, and she nodded in agreement.

“More brave warriors,” she smiled, and the horses seemed to preen under her praise

Brian was worriedly checking Flame, the horse having been retired years earlier due to a leg injury, and he was concerned about her after their mad dash thought the woods and in the river. “Are they alright?” he asked. A groom nodded reassuringly.

“They appear fine, my lord,” he said. “We will check them over thoroughly, of course, but I see no signs of harm right now.”

“They saved us,” Roger said, patting Abbot. “They deserve the best.”

They led the horses down to the stables where the boys helped to brush them, the grooms and Sir James checking them over. All three were pronounced strong and healthy and enjoyed the attention and treats that appeared, John feeding them apples and sugar cubes. “I’m so glad they are back,” Brian said, finishing brushing Flame. “I was worried.”

“Me too,” Roger agreed. Abbot gently butted him with his head, and Roger giggled.

“Its good they arrived today,” Sir James nodded. “They can rest today, and then you can ride them on our trip.” He smiled at John. “I ask, young Lord Deacon, if you would accompany my grandmother in her carriage.” John puffed up with pride at the special assignment and nodded, taking the lady’s hand again. He was really rather possessive about Lady Eva, and the other boys thought it quite amusing. 

The captain joined them for dinner again, quietly and sincerely expressing her condolences to Freddie. He was grateful for the words, and glad she was so gentle and polite. He still needed to focus on anything possible to help him not become overwhelmed.

The maids helped the boys take warm baths in preparation for their trip, Sir James commenting that it would take two to three days to reach the Roger’s home since the carriages could not travel fast if it rained, and they should take advantage of a bath while they could. Roger grumbled a tiny bit at yet another bath, but the others were glad and even Roger grinned when a liquid was added to make bubbles. None of the boys had seen that before, and were delighted at the results. Freddie begged for Lady Eva to share the recipe, and she agreed with a laugh.

Roger and John fell asleep quickly, Wald too joining them, but Freddie and Brian stayed up a bit, sitting by the fireplace with Sir James and Lady Eva again. Freddie was quiet, thinking about what his home would be like without his mama, and he bit back a sob at the thought. Lady Eva gently pulled him up to sit with her on the small couch, and Brian hugged his knees.

“I don’t want to go home,” Freddie admitted quietly, his voice a whisper. “I can’t imagine it without mama.” Lady Eva kissed his head.

“It will be different,” she said gently, refusing to lie, “but you will not be alone.”

Freddie looked up at the lady. “Can you stay with us, too?” he asked, pleading. “You were Prince Gabriel’s governess; can you be ours as well?” Brian’s eyes lit up hopefully at the words.

“I will stay for a time,” Lady Eva promised. “But at some point I will need to return home. James, however, will stay with you.” Freddie and Brian both nodded in understanding.

“We thank you,” Freddie said, his voice wavering again as he thought about his mama. “We…I…--” he bit his lip, unable to continue, and Lady Eva hugged him again securely. 

“It is alright to mourn her, child,” Lady Eva murmured gently. “It is a shock, and you honor her memory when you think of her.”

Freddie cried quietly, thinking about everything. “I miss her,” he said. “We were not together much, but still, I know she loved me, and I loved her.”

“She did,” Lady Eva said firmly. “I know this as a mother; she loved you with all her heart.”

Brian was also crying softly, thinking of how kind Lady Mercury had always been to the boys, acting as another mother for them. “She loved to sing,” he said quietly. “She taught us piano.” Freddie sniffed, but nodded, pleased at the words.

“She had a beautiful voice,” he said. “She always let us sing, even at night when we should have been in bed.”

“She snuck us treats from the kitchen,” Brian remembered, and Freddie smiled through his tears, so grateful for the good memories.

Freddie and Brian talked for hours about the lady, Sir James and Lady Eva asking kind questions about her and letting the boys share. Lady Eva turned out to know a few kind stories about Freddie’s parents, and it was good to hear about them, being able to share memories. “She will always be with you,” Lady Eva said firmly, brushing Freddie’s hair back with a warm hand. “She is in your heart.”

He nodded and finally closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

*****

Freddie felt almost normal the next morning as they gathered in the courtyard, able to hold his head high. It was difficult knowing that his mother would not be greeting him when they arrived home, but knew he had support from his brothers and Sir James and Lady Eva, and was determined to make his mama proud. He and Brian were sure to thank everyone at the estate for their kindness, and then John was bundled into the carriage with Lady Eva, Wald happily ready to run alongside, and the older boys mounted their warhorses. With a final wave and thanks, the party headed out.

Roger giggled as they started on the road, and Freddie looked at him in curiosity. The blond giggled again, pointing at the muddy roads. “It really poured last night,” he said. “I hope Lord Karl drowned.”

“Roger,” Sir James frowned in disapproval, but Freddie saw a hint of a smile at the edges of the knight’s lips and he had to look away to hide his own amusement.

All the other boys were eager to keep Freddie company, Brian and Roger riding beside him the whole day and refusing to leave his side. Both did their best to keep his spirits up, letting Freddie guide the conversation. He was quiet, unusual for him, but knew his brothers were there for him, and it was good when they quietly shared good memories of his mother.

They made good time, stopping only for lunch, and arrived at a small inn located in a tiny village on the borders of the Taylor land in the early evening. A scout had gone on ahead to have the owners prepare the place, and they were honored to host Lady Eva and the young lords, all the staff eagerly waiting on the steps to greet them. They were ushered into comfortable establishment and served a welcomed warm meal. “The desserts are better at Sir James’s home,” Roger decided after some sampling. “But still, these are pretty good.”

“We do have the best bakers in all of Queen,” Lady Eva agreed with pride.

Everyone was tired, and they were quickly shown upstairs where Lady Eva and her ladies took one room, and Sir James rather nervously agreed to stay with the boys in the next room. John was already nearly asleep on his feet, and he and Wald laid down on the bed without hesitation. “Oh, no,” Sir James said sternly, looking at the hound. “Off.” He pointed meaningfully at the floor and Wald just looked at him. It was even better when one of the inn’s cats wandered in and joined the dog and boy on the bed. Roger just shrugged and crawled up, more than happy to snuggle wherever there was room.

“I guess we have to sleep on the floor,” Brian sighed, not really complaining but still looking a bit grumpy. He was already used to making room for Wald now that the wolfhound was clearly John’s additional protector. Sir James ran his hands over his face and then nodded and sent for their bedrolls.

It turned out to be very comfortable once extra bedding was delivered and the big pair settled down quickly. Freddie found himself being hugged fiercely by Brian, clearly doing all he could to keep the older boy protected. He was grateful for the silent support and held onto Brian’s arms that were wrapped around him.

“It will be alright,” Brian said, his usually soft voice almost fierce as he seemed to sense Freddie’s thoughts. “You aren’t alone.”

“You are never alone, my lord,” Sir James said, his voice also quiet and reassuring. The knight was still sitting up, writing some notes, and he put them aside as he sat down on the floor beside the boys. They both looked at him and he smiled kindly. “You have many who will support you, and you have family who will always be there for you.”

Freddie tightened his grip on Brian’s hand. “I feel….guilty,” he made himself admit. Both Brian and Sir James looked surprised, but Freddie nodded, taking a deep breath. “I mean….I know I am not alone,” he said, his voice rough but mostly steady. “John has lost both his parents; he never even knew his father. I at least…” he broke off.

Sir James smiled gently, his face sad. “You have nothing to apologize for,” he said firmly. “It is a credit to you that you think of the youngest and feel for him, but you are equally allowed to mourn your loss. Remember what my grandmother said; you honor your mother every time you think of her. I heard you have told Lord John stories of his mother, and he will grow up knowing about her and his father.”

Freddie thought for a time, and then nodded again. Sir James blew out the lamp and joined the big pair, laying a long arm over both of them, and the sighed and were soon asleep.

The next morning a small contingent of guards arrived from Castle Taylor, having travelled through the night to meet up with the group. A few of the soldiers were known to the boys, and they were glad to see kind and familiar faces. Still, they all clung a bit to Sir James and Lady Eva, knowing they could be trusted with things they felt they could not even tell their parents. A message was also delivered for Lady Eva, and she read it aloud, saying that Prince Gabriel was on his way to Castle Taylor, and would meet them there. All the boys were glad that their royal guardian was coming and hoped he would listen to their pleas to have Sir James and Lady Eva stay with them.

They stopped only for a brief lunch and to rest the horses and were just setting out again when a group of riders approached. The one in the lead was racing their horse down the path, and Freddie and Brian both recognized her quickly. “Roger, it’s your mother,” Brian said. Roger practically jumped off Abbot and ran to his meet his mother, who equally threw herself off her own horse.

Freddie had a moment of bitter sadness, holding back a sob, but then Lady Taylor was sweeping him up in her arms just as she held Roger, kissing him. “My dear boy,” she whispered between hugs and kisses. She didn’t need to say anything else, and Freddie melted into her embrace.

There were a few minutes of jumbled introductions, Brian and even John claiming hugs from Lady Taylor, but soon enough they were underway again, Roger now riding with his mother, and his clear voice chattering as he told her of his adventures. John meanwhile insisted suddenly on leaving Lady Eva’s side for a moment, begging to ride with Freddie, and the older boy gladly accepted the company. 

“It okay,” John said firmly, patting Freddie’s hand, and the older boy accepted the news gratefully. 

Everything turned into a bit of a blur again for Freddie when they arrived at the castle, and he was grateful for the solid and warm support of Lady Eva and her grandson along with the other boys. Lord Taylor was waiting for them and he hugged all of the boys tightly, his warm eyes full of kindness and love for Freddie. Even better was when Lady Helen appeared, and the boys ran to her joyfully.

It was jumbled chaos for a time, but Lady Eva easily got them all in line quickly, all the adults humbly ceding to her guidance. Wald added to the happy noise for a time, eager to meet people but never leaving John’s side, clearly on alert. Sir James just slightly shook his head as his grandmother organized everything and everyone, and Freddie had to smile. In short order they were headed into the dining hall where a small feast had been prepared to celebrate.

John had gone back to Lady Eva after greeting Lady Helen, shyly cuddled in her arms and looking relieved when Wald licked his legs, reassuring the toddler that he was there. He looked about in confusion at all the adults and frowned. “Hanni?” he asked. John was clutching the rabbit doll that Sir James had graciously gifted to him, and looked more than a bit worried as he clearly sought out his nurse.

 _Gods_ , Freddie thought. He had forgotten for the moment that John thankfully had not seen that death. But now, they had to handle this and it was another reminder that four had died to save the four boys. He had no idea how they could break the news to the youngest.

Lady Helen looked stricken, as did Brian and Roger, and they all hesitated, not knowing what to say. Lady Eva nodded at the governess and quietly took control again. “I think one young lord needs a quiet supper,” she said calmly, and everyone shot her grateful looks. “Lady Helen, would you please---” The governess nodded in understanding and the two women started to take John away.

“Wait, should we—” Freddie hesitated, not knowing what to do or say. It had been dreadful telling Roger about Hanni’s death, and he had no idea how to tell John, but felt responsible. Glancing at Brian, he knew the other boy felt the same.

Both were relieved when Lady Eva gently shook her head. “Stay and visit,” she murmured gently to the older boys. “We shall handle this.” Lady Helen hugged them, whispering that all would be well, and then they took John upstairs to the nursery, Wald following. Lord and Lady Taylor glanced at Roger, and Freddie saw him nod, indicating that he already knew. Lady Taylor hugged him fiercely, and then joined the other ladies, her husband nodding at something she whispered to him.

Freddie and Brian looked at Sir James worriedly, and the knight laid a hand on each of their shoulders reassuringly. “Will they tell him?” Brian asked, biting his lip.

Lord Taylor joined them, holding Roger’s hand. “John is young to hear such things, but he has always been observant,” he said kindly. “I trust that the ladies know better than I how to handle this.”

“John will know,” Roger said suddenly, and Freddie reflected that there was indeed some special knowledge between the young pair. Lord Taylor nodded a little.

“He may,” he agreed, bending down to hug all the boys, and looking gratefully at Sir James. “We are all so sad at the losses, but are grateful you were spared to us. We will honor and never forget those who protected you; we owe them a debt that cannot possibly be repaid.” The lord looked at up Sir James again and smiled. “And we own you, good Sir, more than I can say.”

“It was my honor, my lord,” Sir James said, bowing respectfully. “And my lady grandmother and I thank you for your hospitality.” He smiled at the boys. “Lord and Lady Taylor have invited us to stay for as long as we like, and we are honored to be here.”

“We want Sir James to stay with us, Father,” Roger said, still clutching his father’s hand tightly. “Can he?” 

Lord Taylor chuckled as he stood back up, exchanging an amused look with the knight. “We shall see,” he said. “Now, my wife has graciously given us permission to being the meal without the ladies, so will you tell us of your adventures? I hear there is quite the tale!” Eager for the distraction and change in topic, all three boys began to regale Lord Taylor with their story as they were guided to the table. 

Lady Taylor and Lady Helen returned after a time, and the boys looked at them worriedly. “Is John alright?” Roger demanded. He was happily settled on his father’s lap, but was clearly ready to race upstairs if needed.

“He is sleeping, my dear,” Lady Taylor assured him, kissing his forehead and making a point of also kissing Freddie and Brian before she took her chair. Lady Helen sat between Freddie and Brian, and Freddie was glad for the familiar comfort of their governess. “The Lady Eva insisted that she stay with him, and gives us leave to take our time with our meal. We have sent up a tray for her.” She looked at the boys sadly, and hugged Roger again. “We are all so sorry for what happened, my dears,” she said, her voice breaking a little in sorrow. “Nothing can replace the lives of those who were lost, but we do thank the gods that you boys were spared.”

“We wrote to Lord Gabriel’s family,” Freddie said suddenly, thinking of his duties. “But we must also write to the family of Lt. Hastings, and Hanni.” He swallowed hard, thinking it a horrible thing, but one he knew he must do. “Could….could you help us?” he tentatively asked Lady Helen and Sir James, looking between the adults.

Lady Helen immediately hugged him, and Sir James nodded. “Of course, my lord,” Sir James said promptly. 

“We shall all write tomorrow,” Lord Taylor decided. “We all owe their families a great debt.” He smiled sadly at Freddie and Brian. “Their families will be taken care of,” he promised. “As will Lord Gilbert’s sister.”

“Thank you,” Freddie managed, unable to say more on the subject.

Roger innocently brought the topic back to a lighter mood, telling the ladies how they had tied up Sir James, and the knight sighed in resignation.

“I must apologize for their…er…enthusiasm…at tying you up, Sir James,” Lord Taylor chucked as he refilled the knight’s wine glass. “I promise I know nothing of this.”

Sir James ruefully smiled, accepting the light teasing. “I thank you, my lord,” he said respectfully. “I, for one, have no idea how that happened, and my story will _never_ change.”

“I support you, sir,” Lord Taylor agreed and the men toasted their pact. The women snorted a little, but ignored them.

“Prince Gabriel should arrive tomorrow,” Lady Taylor told the boys. “I know he will also want to hear of your bravery and adventure. And we are indeed in great debt to Sir James for finding you and bringing you to safety.”

“They did a great deal themselves, my lady,” Sir James tried to protest modestly. 

“Nevertheless, we are all in your debt, and to your grandmother,” Lord Taylor insisted. “I take it she is staying with young Lord Deacon tonight?”

“She is,” Lady Taylor nodded, hugging Roger and smiling at the big pair gently. “John is well. I know he will appreciate having you with him later, but he is in good hands….and paws!” She shook her head. “Where did you find that dog? He is enormous, but so gentle!”

Brian smiled, ducking his head. “He found us,” he said cheerfully. “In the fields outside Sir James’s estate.”

Sir James cleared his throat. “We did wash him,” he assured the lord and lady, and both chucked, everyone glad at any chance to smile.

They visited for a long time, the boys happy and proud to repeat stories of their adventure, even as Freddie went quiet at times, thinking of his mama. He was grateful for all the adults and Brian and Roger, who were always tactfully thinking of him, and making him feel as comfortable as possible. 

‘ _House_ _Mercury_ _is_ _of_ _the_ _Royal_ _House_ ,’ Freddie reminded himself sternly a few times. Privilege, but also responsibility. Of course he knew he could and should mourn his mama, but he had other duties as well.

Roger fell asleep on his father’s lap, but awoke when the adults guided the boys upstairs, insisting tiredly as always that he stay with the other three boys. Without complaint, the boys were taken the nursery where they stayed when at Castle Taylor, and Freddie was glad to see the familiar room. So much had changed, and he was still grateful for familiar things.

Lady Eva was visiting quietly with one of her maids, and she smiled as the boys and adults entered, raising a finger to her lips to admonish them all to the quiet, gesturing to John, who was asleep on the large bed, Wald protectively curled around him. They all whispered their goodnights, and the boys were gently ushered to change into nightshirts in the dressing room and then tucked into the bed, Wald relinquishing his place without complaint.

“Is John alright?” Brian asked, his voice worried.

Lady Eva nodded. “He is a bit unsettled, but he will be fine,” she assured them. Her blue eyes were a little sad. “He may not see everything, but he does indeed understand much.”

Not of all it good, Freddie thought, and glancing at Brian, he saw the other boy frown, likely thinking the same things. There was nothing they could do for John at the moment, but they would all protect each other.

It was their destiny.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made for the future....

Prince Gabriel arrived the next afternoon, and most everyone went out to greet him. John had not slept well the night before, clearly upset, and not even Lady Eva had been able to calm him, so when he finally fell asleep for a nap after lunch he was laid down in the nursery and allowed to sleep, Lady Helen, Dr. Seidel, and a maid watching over him. The three older boys lined up with the adults on the outside steps to meet the prince.

Freddie had not been able to often visit in person with his cousin, but they had always gotten along well, and Prince Gabriel sent many cards and letters to the boys along with generous presents. He was godfather to Freddie and John in addition to being the official royal guardian for all the boys, and they considered him a friend and ally. It was even better that he and Lady Eva knew each other, and Freddie and the others trusted the adults. They had a great deal of guilt at not telling their parents everything, but none could deny the instinct telling them to be quiet, and Mr. Plant and Lady Eva approved of the discretion.

His mama would never know, Freddie thought as he stood straight on the stairs, struggling to control his emotions. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember his mama’s smile and her voice. Freddie was terrified his memories would fade, and he was determined to keep them and his mama alive in his mind. 

Despite all that Lady Eva and Sir James had said, Freddie also could not suppress a wave of guilt at feeling sorry for himself….John had never known either of his parents. He had spent most of the night awake with John, the youngest child not able or not willing to explain what was wrong, just crying and fussing. They suspected it was shock at learning of Hanni’s death, and Freddie could not suppress a shudder of more guilt. He had been glad that John had not seen or known of that death. Now, he wished they had not told him at all; he wanted nothing more than the youngest to be ignorant of everything right now.

He would make everything right, Freddie vowed. No matter what it took.

Gabriel dismounted his horse and quickly approached the boys and adults on the steps. They all bowed and curtsied, but the prince graciously waved them to rise. He went right to Lady Eva and bowed gallantly to her. “My lady,” he said gently, taking her hand and giving her a deep bow of respect. “It is always an honor to see you.”

“And you, your highness,” Lady Eva smiled. 

Gabriel smiled, and kissed her hand, then looked to Sir James. “Sir James?” he asked. The knight bowed, and Gabriel clasped his shoulder. “I am eternally in your debt, good sir, for your skills and resourcefulness in finding the boys. We are so grateful you were there for them.”

Sir James blushed a tiny bit, but bowed again. “I am glad that I could be of service, your highness,” he demurred. “I was blessed by the gods to be led to them.”

“We owe their safety to you and the gods,” Gabriel agreed. He then turned the boys, and smiled, making Freddie smile back in relief. The prince bent down to enfold all three in a tight embrace, and kissed their foreheads. “Thank the gods you are safe,” he murmured. Freddie nodded at his cousin, leaning against him, glad to have more family around him. Gabriel’s arms wrapped around him, and the prince kissed him again. 

“I am sorry, my dear,” he whispered, and Freddie nodded, sniffing and wiping at his eyes. Gabriel squeezed him, and then he rose, keeping his arms reassuringly around his cousin. “Come, let us go inside, yes?” he murmured, and Freddie nodded again. Lord and Lady Taylor quickly ushered them all inside, and Freddie was grateful when they were away from so many eyes.

Brian and Roger stayed by Freddie’s side, and he was glad as the adults visited for a few minutes. They were ushered into the large parlor where afternoon tea was set out and they all settled in, Gabriel asking to hear the story of the boys’ adventure. Roger enthusiastically launched into the tale, and Freddie and Brian joined him. Sir James gamely endured them repeating happily how they had disarmed and tied up the knight, and Gabriel chucked in admiration.

“To brave warriors,” he toasted, and everyone raised their glasses in agreement. “Where is John?” he asked when the toast was finished.

“He did not sleep well last night, and is strained after the recent events,” Lady Eva explained. “He is resting with my doctor in attendance.” Gabriel nodded in understanding.

“I look forward to seeing him when I can,” he said. “It is surely good that he be allowed to rest when he needs it.”

“And can you can meet his dog,” Roger added. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the words.

“A dog?”

Lord Taylor chuckled as he refilled the prince’s wine glass. “A wolfhound, no less,” he reported. “It found the boys soon after the arrived at Lady Eva and Sir James’s estate. John is quite attached to him, and the hound does seem very loyal and gentle with the child.”

“Animals have always liked John,” Brian added. 

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “Then I look forward to meeting this hound as well.”

“We can keep him?” Roger asked anxiously, looking at the prince. “John really loves Wald, and he’s good for John.”

“Wald?” Gabriel smiled in amusement at the name. “Of course, I would not dream of parting them. I trust John and your judgement if he should stay with you boys.”

Roger looked up hopefully. “And can we keep Sir James, too?” he asked eagerly. Sir James coughed a little, and the other adults chuckled at the question.

“Roger,” Lady Taylor smiled kindly, shaking her head a little, “you cannot keep a person. And Sir James may be needed elsewhere, just as we often are required.”

“Sir James also has some say in the matter,” Gabriel pointed out gently. “We will talk about this later, yes?”

Roger’s lip wobbled a bit, but he nodded reluctantly, looking nervously at the big pair and at Lady Eva. The lady smiled reassuringly, and Roger brightened a tiny bit.

They visited for a time, and then Freddie, Brian, and Roger were excused to go check on John and play before dinner. They found John resting, Lady Helen rocking him gently, and they quietly left them and went outside. They were soon called back in to wash up and change for dinner, and all of them missed the comfortable clothes they had been lent by those at Lady Eva’s home, Roger especially grumbling at the itchy collar of their formal shirts. John was allowed to stay in the nursery and Roger volunteered to stay with him, clearly a bit jealous that John didn’t have to dress up and mind his manners at dinner with adults, but Lady Eva just smiled and directed him to join them.

Dinner was served in the main hall, the boys happy to be seated at a small table with one of Lady Eva’s ladies in waiting, and able to chat amongst themselves while the adults visited. Prince Gabriel came to sit with them for a time, asking more questions about their adventure. After a while, the boys finished their meal and were prepared to be sent upstairs after proper goodnights to the adults. While Brian and Roger were hugged by Roger’s parents, Freddie was gently drawn aside by Gabriel.

“I am so sorry, my cousin,” Gabriel said quietly, laying a reassuring hand on Freddie’s shoulder. “We should speak, my dear; may we meet tomorrow morning? I have asked Lady Eva and Sir James to join us.”

Freddie took a deep breath, fighting nerves. He knew he had nothing to fear with his cousin and with Lady Eva and Sir James, and raised his chin. “Yes,” he said simply. “I…have many questions, my lord.” He was worried about his brothers and what would happen now.

Gabriel kissed Freddie’s forehead. “Then rest well tonight, cousin. All will be well, I swear. We will make things happen together.” Freddie nodded, and let himself be guided upstairs by the maids.

John was quiet, already bathed and curled up with Wald, listening to a story read by Lady Helen. He was glad to see the other boys, and they quickly joined him in bed, gently telling him about Prince Gabriel’s arrival. The youngest was not too impressed, but agreeably snuggled with the others, and Freddie and Brian played a nighttime guessing game with the young pair until Roger and John fell asleep. Brian soon also dozed off, and Freddie laid quietly, thinking, as the lamps were dimmed and the night servants settled in for the evening with sewing and soft visiting.

Freddie held John against him and sighed, listening to his brothers soft breathing as they slept. It was soothing to hear them, and he knew how much danger they had all been in. His mother had died defending them, and he would never let her death be in vain.

The next morning the boys had breakfast in the nursery with Lady Eva. John was still worriedly sucking his thumb and being cranky even with the lady holding him, and it was not normal for the child. Everyone knew it was to be expected that he would be upset after being told of Hanni’s death, but the expression on his small face was more anger than sadness and his eyes were narrowed in clear frustration. “John?” Brian sat down and pulled the youngest onto his lap as their meal was cleared away. “Do you want to talk?”

Gray eyes glared angrily at Brian. “Why?” John demanded. Brian tilted his head.

“Why talk about something?” he asked, and John practically hissed in frustration.

“No! Why I not see?” he snapped. Brian, Freddie and Roger all exchanged puzzled glances, and then Brian drew a sharp breath in understanding.

“Hanni!” John snapped. “Why I not see it?”

Oh, gods, Freddie thought, his own eyes growing wide. John was questioning why he had not seen Hanni’s death. He was angry he had not seen it.

“John,” Brain took a deep breath, struggling to find the right words. “We only found out—”

“You knew?” The child’s voice was almost a snarl. John had never spoken that way to anyone, and Freddie frowned as did Lady Eva, who rose from her place on the couch and started toward the boys.

“We learned it after we arrived at Lady Eva and Sir James’s home,” Brian began to explain, but then John raised a hand, aimed for Brian’s face. For a second Freddie thought that the toddler was going to strike Brian, but John laid his hand on Brian’s face.

The effect was instantaneous and terrifying. Brian’s entire body jerked, his eyes rolling back in his head. There was an almost visible spark between the two boys, and John jerked back as well, his eyes wide.

Then John screamed, and his voice pierced the entire room.

“John!” Lady Eva had reached the boys and she pulled John away just as Freddie and Roger ran up. Brian collapsed the moment John let go of him, and Freddie and Roger barely caught him. The two maids in the room ran over as well and helped them lay Brian down on the bed. Wald added to the confusion by barking and howling, protectively standing by Lady Eva.

“Shall I send for the physician, my lady?” one asked worriedly. 

“Dr. Seidel, my physician,” Lady Eva directed. The young woman nodded and hurried from the room to alert the ushers in the hallway. A guard rushed in and offered to take John, who was still screaming, but Lady Eva shook her head, holding the sobbing child.

Lady Taylor arrived moments later, and was clearly started at seeing Brian seemingly unconscious and John in the midst of a full fit. “He is upset,” Lady Eva said quickly. “Lord Brian is unwell this morning, and it frightened young Lord Deacon. My physician is on his way for both the boys.”

“Of course.” Lady Taylor agreed, and guided Roger and Freddie away from Brian once Dr. Seidel arrived. Lady Eva rapidly and quietly conferred with him, and he sent for herbs while examining both Brian and John, whose screams were only slightly muted now.

It was jumbled chaos for a few minutes, but soon Dr. Seidel had his assistant and a maid working on brewing medicines while Lady Eva carried John out onto the balcony. Lady Taylor picked up Roger, who was panicking at seeing the two boys in clear distress, and Freddie made not a sound of objection when even he was picked up by Sir James, gratefully clinging to the knight as they went out onto the balcony. Sir James stood in the doorway to the balcony so they could still see things but were out of the way.

“Brian?” Freddie gasped, looking between Brian and John in terror, completely confused as to what had just occurred.

“He will be alright,” Lady Eva said, John’s cries covering her words. “He is in shock, and John as well.” She looked at the other adults, and nodded to her grandson and smiled tightly at Freddie. “I promise they are both alright. We will explain later.”

It took some time, but John quieted within a few minutes of being made to drink some tea, and Brian started to come around. By then Prince Gabriel and Lord Taylor had arrived, but the prince took one look at Lady Eva, and readily agreed with her when she announced that all would be well; Brian was unwell and it had frightened young John. Yes, Brian, was fine…no doubt just some shock and exhaustion after the young lord’s ordeal. After some private discussion with the lady, Prince Gabriel further agreed with the doctors that some peace and quiet was needed. Roger rather reluctantly left with his parents; torn between wanting to be with his parents but also wanting to stay with his brothers. He was assured that Brian and John were fine, and finally left. Freddie, too, was offered to go with them, but insisted that he stay. After a time, it was finally just Freddie and Sir James in the room with Lady Eva holding a now sleeping John and Brian on the bed, thankfully waking up. Wald was still hovering by Lady Eva, not letting John out of his sight. 

“What happened?” Brian said, his eyes still slightly unfocused and confused. Freddie curled up beside him on the bed, his own dark eyes looking at Lady Eva and Sir James intently. 

“An accident,” Lady Eva said firmly. She brushed back John’s wavy hair and sighed. “His powers are….advanced….for his age.”

‘I am nothing compared to that child,’ Freddie recalled Mr. Plant saying. He steeled himself and swallowed hard. “What did John do?” he asked. There was no doubt that John himself had caused something to happen.

There was a long pause, and Lady Eva finally sighed a bit. “I believe that John was upset that he did not see his nurses’ death,” she finally said. “He is powerful, but still, just a child. It angered him.”

“I think he is used to seeing… and knowing…things,” Sir James added softly.

Freddie thought about that for a moment, and then nodded slowly. “He does know things,” he said. “Always.” Even Brian, still regaining awareness, nodded in agreement at the words. 

“And threw a tantrum when he learned that he had not known something,” Lady Eva explained. She looked at the boy in her arms, and shook her head. “I believe that he was angry when he realized that Brian knew about Hanni and he did not, and John…drew….the knowledge from him.”

Freddie frowned, not understanding. “Drew?”

Sir James looked at Freddie and laid a reassuring hand on Brian’s shoulder. “What did you see, my lord?” he asked Brian.

Brian closed his eyes, but spoke softly. “I was back at your estate,” he said, his voice a little shaky. “You and Lady Eva were telling me about….about news of Hanni’s death. It was exactly as it happened before.”

Freddie looked at Sir James, and the knight nodded. “It seems that young Lord Deacon took you back to when you learned the news. He wanted to…see…when you knew. To know exactly what had happened.”

Took Brian back? Freddie looked at the adults in near shock. “John can do that?” he asked, his voice wavering. “Go back in time to see things? Make others see it?”

Lady Eva nodded. “And more. What you witnessed was John using his powers for likely the first real time; he made something happen.” She looked at her grandson and Sir James smiled sadly. “He cast a spell,” she explained seriously.

Gods. Freddie starred at John, so tiny and frail in Lady Eva’s arms. He was just a baby, and yet already wielded such power. And Freddie knew it was indeed great power; talking to animals seemed almost like talking to people, in Freddie’s opinion, and everyone had hunches and suspicions about things – John’s knowledge was just more detailed. All the boys had taken John’s previous actions in stride as children tended to do, thinking it rather their normal. But this…Freddie knew this was a different level of power.

He swallowed hard, taking a breath. “Bri, are you alright?” he asked again. It was clear that the other boy had also grasped the seriousness of Lady Eva’s words and Brian was almost as pale as John now, but he nodded.

“I’m ok,” he insisted, sitting up. “It…hurt…but not anymore. It was more… startling, I think.”

“It was a powerful spell,” Lady Eva corrected, her voice stern. “Make no mistake about this. John surely did not understand the implications of what he was doing, and he would never mean any harm, but still, he was able to do the spell and it did cause harm in part because he did not know what he was doing.” She sighed and looked at the sleeping child. “We must address this; his training must begin intensely and immediately.”

Sir James looked disturbed, but said nothing, just lowering his head. Freddie looked at the adults, and gripped Brian’s hand, taking a steadying breath and hoping his voice was calm as he asked what had to be addressed.

“Lady Eva, are you also a mage?” he asked formally. 

It was something that he had been wondering since the day they had arrived at Sir James’s home, but he’d never had the courage to even think of asking the question before. But now, he knew he had to ask, because there was so much both Lady Eva and Sir James seemed to simply understand. They did not question things, merely accepted as if it was known to them. And John had clung to Lady Eva as he had not since they left Mr. Plant. Did their baby mage sense the presence of another? Beside him, Brian’s eyes grew wide, and he gripped Freddie’s hand back, taking his own sharp breath as they waited for the answer.

Lady Eva smiled sadly at the boys. “No, I am not,” she said calmly, and they believed her. “But a distant cousin of mine was a mage. We grew up together, and I see much of her in John.”

Brian tightened his grip on Freddie’s hand. “She was a mage?” he questioned nervously. He bit his lip so hard that it nearly bled, but he needed to ask the question.

The lady nodded, her eyes briefly closed. “Mages are….not very healthy,” she said slowly and both boys nodded stiffly, remembering what Mr. Plant had said. “She lived a good life, thought it was a bit shorter than what she deserved,” Lady Eva said sadly. “But she will never be forgotten. She was entirely good, loved by all who knew her.” She looked back down at John and hugged him carefully. “John has her good spirit, but I suspect he is far more powerful than she.”

Freddie looked down at the bed quilt, trying to steady his nerves. “Mr. Plant said that John is even stronger than he is,” he almost whispered. “And that his life is in danger both from his health and his magic.” Sir James looked at the boys sharply, and Brian nodded.

“I think there are those who would…hurt John,” he admitted anxiously. “We have to keep him secret and protect him.”

Sir James sighed and looked at his grandmother. “I too was told I must help protect the young lord,” he said.

“We all must,” Lady Eva said firmly, her bright blue eyes sparkling in determination. “He is the key to something; I have no idea what it may or may not be, but I know it is vital.”

“The end of the war,” Freddie said, raising his head, his chin set. “I feel…I know…that is our destiny.”

Brian nodded, lifting his own chin. “I think so as well, as does Roger,” he told the adults. “Mr. Plant said we four are needed to bring peace. We must stay together.”

Lady Eva glanced at her grandson, and then nodded. “As I have promised before, we will help you,” she promised. “We all have much to do. I will speak to Gabriel, and ensure that you are kept together and safe. James will join your household, and I will stay as much as I can.” She reached over and took the big pair’s joined hands. “We will fight together.”

*****

Freddie was glad when a few hours later he, Lady Eva, and Sir James joined Prince Gabriel in a private sitting room. It had been a hectic and nervous morning, John in tears at realizing that he had hurt Brian, and Roger worried at what he could do to protect everyone. They had told the other adults that Brian and John were well now – that they just needed some rest – and thankfully the story had been accepted. It was actually quite true, and Brian, Roger, and John were all quietly playing games under the watchful eyes of Dr. Seidel, some maids, and Wald. The wolfhound was now not more than a few inches away from John at all times, and the child similarly was not letting Brian out of his sight, constantly asking if ‘Bri okay’. 

“How are Brian and John?” Gabriel asked after they were settled. 

“They are doing better,” Sir James answered. “It has been some very stressful days for them all.”

Gabriel sighed and nodded. “To say the least,” he murmured in agreement. He looked at Freddie and took his young cousin’s hand. “And you, my cousin, how do you fare today?” The prince gently brushed back Freddie’s dark curls. “We are all so proud of you taking care of the other boys, but I know you have also suffered greatly.”

Freddie swallowed hard, nodding. “What happened to my mother?” he asked quietly. “Can you tell me, please? I want to know.” He felt it could handle things better if he understood everything. 

The prince paused, and then nodded. “I will tell you everything I know,” he promised. 

Freddie sat, listening as Prince Gabriel explained about a spy obtaining battle plans for the Queen forces; plans that had included the location of the boys. The spy had been caught, but not before plans had been sent across the border. They could not trust that Prince Gabriel’s hunting lodge was safe after the discovery of the spy, and Lady Mercury had ridden to warn them, but it was too late.

“She knew you had evaded the Rhye soldiers,” Gabriel said softly, squeezing Freddie’s shoulder. “She was very proud of you; she always was.” Freddie struggled to keep his composure, but no one minded when tears did fall. The prince handed him a handkerchief, and the three adults were quiet, giving Freddie the time he needed.

It was a struggle, but finally Freddie managed to center his thoughts again. “The spy was caught?” he asked shakily. At Gabriel’s nod, Freddie felt grim satisfaction. “Good.”

“That is important,” Sir James agreed softly.

“Yes, but we will not know for sometime what other information was passed on,” Gabriel sighed. “We must now change our codes and keep our key supplies and forces on constant move, establishing new safe havens.” He smiled sadly at Freddie. “We have two choices with you and the other boys,” he explained. “The capital is secure, we feel, but not without its own dangers of crowding. Still, there is some safety in numbers. The other option is to keep you moving.”

Freddie thought on that for a moment, and then frowned. “Cousin,” he looked up at the prince. “We are fortunate to be able to move, but what about our people? So many have no place to take shelter.”

Gabriel looked at Freddie with pride and a small nod of agreement. “You are very correct,” he agreed softly. “We are doing all we can to move people to safety where possible and troops are defending towns and settlements. No one will be abandoned.”

Freddie glanced at Sir James and Lady Eva. “The people of their estate welcomed us, and loaned us clothes and other items. We must pay them back and gift them for their kindness.”

“We need no reward, my lord,” Sir James demurred, but Gabriel nodded again.

“I agree, Cousin. The other boys and we shall visit, and we shall arrange for anything you wish to be sent.” He smiled at Lady Eva and her grandson. “It is the least we can do for giving us back our young lords.”

Freddie looked at Sir James, and the knight smiled at him. “May I ask one thing, your highness?” James asked.

“Of course,” Gabriel answered. Sir James looked at his grandmother, and lightly nodded his head.

“I would be honored if I may join the young lord’s household,” he said formally, swearing himself to the lords. “Any service I can provide, would be my honor.”

Freddie’s dark eyes lit up and he looked at his cousin hopefully, his hands clasped eagerly. The prince smiled and inclined his head. “Sir James Beach, I am pleased to name you as tutor to my cousin and the other boys.” He looked at Lady Eva, and Freddie held his breath. “And my lady, may I ask if you would be willing to stand as their guardian?” He squeezed Freddie’s hands again. “As you once served me, I ask if you may pass your wisdom to them.”

Lady Eva smiled and inclined her head. “I would be honored, my prince,” she said. “I cannot promise how long I may be able to serve, but they and you will always have myself at your side.”

Freddie reached over and kissed Lady Eva’s hand, then repeated the gesture with Sir James. “Thank you,” he whispered, his heart aching with some happiness now in addition to the grief.

“We will serve you always,” Sir James promised, and Freddie felt his entire person rise up a little. He and his brothers were not alone at all.

“Where will we go next?” he asked Gabriel, thinking of the news that they had to still assume Rhye had their battle plans and maps.

The prince took a sip of his tea thoughtfully. “There is some thought that you four should be split up,” he admitted frankly. “To no longer be one single…target.”

Freddie set his chin and dared to glare at the prince. “Then I beg you to reconsider, my cousin,” he said firmly. “We must stay together. We have named each other brothers, as Lady Deacon once called us, and we are a family.”

The prince raised an eyebrow, but then smiled in approval. “I am proud of you,” he praised. “It is a great responsibility that you are taking on.”

“One that I am ready for,” Freddie answered, his chin raised. “I am young, but not a baby anymore, Cousin. I am old enough – as is Brian – to know our duty and service to Queen.”

“You and Brian, yes,” Gabriel agreed, his voice cautious. “But Roger is still young and John is but a toddler. I have received requests from the relatives of House Deacon that John be placed in the capital permanently with a steward of the family. They feel that would be safer for him.”

“No.” Freddie knew that he hardly had any say in the matter, but he would still speak his mind for what he knew was right and vital. “Your highness, I beg you; John is young and we are his family. His mother named us his brothers, and we honor her.”

Gabriel studied his younger cousin carefully. “John is frail, and so young,” he pointed out mildly, and Freddie sensed that the prince supported his opinion, he wanted to hear Freddie’s own justifications.

Taking responsibility, Freddie understood. It was clearly meant to be a lesson, and he straightened, up to the task.

“We kept John safe,” he said. “We kept each other safe. Move us all to the capital if you wish, but do not separate us. We claim each other as brothers, and we will do whatever it takes to stay together as a family.”

“A powerful family,” Lady Eva murmured and Sir James nodded.

“We will be responsible,” Freddie continued. “With help from Lady Eva and Sir James, and the others in our household, we will be safe.” He looked at his cousin, his eyes pleading. “John has been through so much, and he is afraid of strangers and change. I could not bear him being alone now that Hanni is gone. We need to be with him. It’s….destiny.”

Gabriel looked at Freddie sharply, his eyes suddenly narrowed. “Destiny?” he asked, his voice low.

Freddie nodded, not taking his gaze off the prince. “It is our destiny to be together,” he said.

The prince regarded him closely. “That is not a word to be lightly,” he said, his voice almost cautious.

“I do not use it lightly,” Freddie answered. He didn’t know where the words came from, but they came to him nonetheless and he welcomed them. “It is our destiny,” he repeated as a near haze came over him. “You know I am right, Gabe.”

Gabriel drew in a breath, almost dropping his glass. Then he focused as Freddie blinked. “I…I am sorry, my cousin,” Freddie said, suddenly confused at what he had said. Why had he addressed the prince as Gabe? “I did not mean—”

“No, it is alright,” Gabriel said, his voice back to its usual calm. He reached out and touched Freddie’s shoulder again, a surprised expression on his face. “You…ah…you reminded me of someone very much just now, cousin,” he said gently. He took a few moments to gather himself and pulled Freddie into a hug that the younger lord accepted readily.

After a time, Gabriel released Freddie and looked at Lady Eva and Sir James. “I will direct that the boys stay together,” he said, his voice strong. “No exceptions. My lady, I name you their new guardian, and give you and Sir James full authority to decide with their parents when and where they should reside, but they will never be separated.” He looked back at Freddie and regarded him seriously. “It will not be easy,” he warned, “but I know you will succeed.”

Freddie nodded, wondering what Gabriel spoke of, but thinking of the training and task that he and his brothers had taken on. They would succeed.

*****  
That night, Freddie, Sir James, and Lady Eva quietly spoke to Brian and Roger after John was put to bed, Wald keeping him company. Lord and Lady Taylor had given their blessing to keep the boys together, and were writing Brian’s parents and Freddie’s father. They would stay for the time being at Castle Taylor where things had been secured and fortifications being changed and reinforced. 

Let Rhye come, Freddie thought. Queen would win.

“We must step up our training,” Freddie said. “Sir James, can you help us?”

“Of course,” the young knight nodded. “I am still learning myself, but I will do all I can. I have visited with Lord Taylor’s weapons master and I’m sure he will assist.”

“Mum and Dad have to return to the front soon,” Roger said. He was sad, but already understood the reality of things. “We can ask them to help also; I know they will allow more arms practice.”

Lady Eva smiled a little as she regarded the boys. “Other lessons will not be ignored,” she cautioned. “You must have schooling in other subjects as well as your physical training.” Roger looked a little disappointed, but grinned and nodded.

“What about John?” Brian asked. “You said he must begin training as well? What training will he have?”

The lady shook her head, thinking. “For now, I think simply he must learn control. He is young for it, but one with his power must be held to different standards when needed. We cannot afford any magical temper tantrums.”

Roger giggled a little, and Brian groaned, giving him a slight shove. “It’s serious, Roger,” he scolded.

“I know. It’s just funny because John never has temper tantrums.”

“No, that is your specialty,” Brian muttered and Roger didn’t deny it.

“You all must gain discipline,” Sir James scolded, and Freddie nodded.

“We have much to do,” he agreed. He looked around at his brothers and the adults, and smiled. “Let’s do it


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more real as the boys grow up. John gets a new teacher, and his brothers have to accept that he is no longer a baby.

_Three years later…._

Freddie paused to catch his breath; wiping sweat from his brow. It was a hot and humid day and most of the other young trainees were taking a break, but Freddie persisted. He was determined to master this move no matter how long he would have to practice it. It could one day save his life on a battlefield, and he would not let anything have any advantage over him.

Rhye would not allow any mistakes or lack of training because of the weather.

Sir James came over with the arms master and both nodded in approval as Freddie went through yet another round, spinning his sword. “Move your feet further apart,” Captain Martin advised. “It gives you more balance.”

Freddie did as told, and found it was indeed easier. He grinned at the men and spun his sword in another move, completing the motion, and then repeated it all again. “I’ll be needing a new sword soon,” he hinted yet again as he finished another set of the exercises. “A grown up one.” He would turn twelve in a few months and could think of no better present.

“Ummm….you don’t say, my lord,” Sir James mussed politely. It was a running joke between them, all the boys hinting constantly for new, larger, weapons.

“Brian just got a new bow,” Freddie pointed out, not truly complaining, but just dropping lots of hints.

Sir James didn’t even blink. “He outgrew his old one,” he countered, glancing at the heavy weapon in Freddie’s hands. “Now, if _you_ would grow—”

“Sir James!” Freddie whined playfully, and the men grinned. Freddie honestly had no issues with his little brother growing taller than him, but was always ready to try and act hurt in hopes it would get him something. “Now my feelings are hurt. I _really_ need a new sword to make up for it.”

Captain Martin snorted in laughter. “I leave you to it, Sir James,” he said cheerfully. He bowed to Freddie and went back to the other cadets, shouting at them to get in line and ready for another round.

“Come,” Sir James said clasping Freddie on his shoulder. “Madam Carter will be here soon for your music lessons, and then we are having tea with our visitor.” Few things could pull Freddie away from his weapons training, but music was one of them, and he happily cleaned his sword and followed Sir James from the training field.

They headed back to the May manor, Brian and Roger joining them. Brian had proved to be skilled with the bow and arrow and was already training to be a marksman with boy’s years older than himself. Roger too had taken to the physical discipline and even though just eight years old he was practicing with both the calvary trainees and the young swordsmen. Both Sir James and Captain Martin were hinting that sooner or later Roger would have to choose a specialty, and the blond had retorted that he would master both positions.

“I learned a new move today,” Roger reported eagerly.

“Well, let’s see it,” Freddie asked cheerfully. He was truly impressed with the quick sword work display and knew Brian and Sir James felt the same. “That is amazing, Roger,” he praised. “It took me forever to learn that!”

“Are you sure I can’t talk you into the bow or at least the crossbow?” Brian gently teased the blond boy. “I can’t be the only archer among us!”

Roger just wrinkled his nose a little. “I know they are valuable,” he sighed. “But its sooo boring! You just stand and shoot arrows. What is the point of that?”

“Excuse me?” Brian huffed. “We clear the way for you!”

“You hide in trees!”

“Take that back!”

Freddie sighed as Roger took off running, Brian chasing him. Sir James just shook his head as well. “One day, they will stop arguing,” the knight ventured, his tone a little uncertain.

“Truly?” Freddie asked hopefully. Sir James tilted his head in thought.

“We can hope,” he decided. Freddie rolled his eyes and they continued on their way.

Roger and Brian finally stopped chasing each other and came inside to wash up and go to their lessons. All of them liked music, and looked forward to the time when they could practice. Roger noticed Freddie and Brian taking extra care with cleaning and changing into fresh clothes and frowned at them.

“Why so fussy?” he asked as he simply washed his face and hands and changed his shirt after a quick wash, tying his hair back neatly.

“Its for Madam Carter,” Freddie said imperiously. 

Roger tilted his head. “Why?” he repeated.

Freddie snorted. “You will understand one day,” he promised. He and Brian took care with their hair and exchanged grins.

Madam Carter was waiting for them in the music room and Roger frowned a little as he looked between the lady and the big pair, not quite understanding things. Yes, Madam Carter was very nice, and young, and talented, and pretty…..Roger’s blue eyes narrowed as he saw Freddie and Brian nearly start a fistfight over who got to kiss the lady’s hand first, and barely suppressed his groan. Oh, they _liked_ her. Roger’s wrinkled his nose and reflected that the big pair were ridiculous.

Lady Eva arrived after a time to listen to their lessons and smiled at the big pair as they continued to try to impress their instructor. Roger rolled his eyes and thought they were not going to get anything done if his brothers continued to act like idiots. 

“Patience, young lord,” Lady Eva smiled when Roger muttered under his breathe. “One day you too will be stuck by fancy’s bow and set out to impress young ladies and gentlemen.”

“Ugh,” Roger sighed. “I hope not. I don’t want to act silly.”

Lady Eva hid her laughter behind her fan. “You will never be silly,” she assured him, and Roger breathed a sigh of relief at the words.

Freddie had succeeded in temporarily monopolizing Madam Carter’s attention, and Brian came over to his brother and their guardian. “How is John?” he asked quietly. Normally the youngest would join them for music lessons, but when their special visitor was at the estate, John was excused from all lessons. The given reason was that he was undergoing medical treatment for his health, but in truth, John was working harder than any of them. He hadn’t been in their rooms when they had changed before coming to the music rooms.

“It was tiring today,” Lady Eva conceded. “He is resting now, and I rather doubt if he will wake up for dinner.”

Roger scowled at the words, never pleased to hear that his little brother was in any discomfort. “I’ll stay with him for dinner,” he offered. He normally loved to attend dinners with their guest to hear the entertainment that was sure to follow, but not when John might need him.

“You stayed the other night,” Brian said. “Go ahead and enjoy tonight; I’ll take a turn with John.”

“One of these days,” Lady Eva smiled, “you should ask John, you realize. He may not want or need his brothers to sit with him; his servants and nurse are perfectly capable.”

Both boys looked at the lady in puzzlement. “John is just a baby,” Roger protested. “We can’t leave him alone!”

“He will have Wald, maids, ushers, doctors, and countless cats with him,” Lady Eva continued mildly, taking a sip of her tea. “He is hardly alone.”

“But none of _us_ ,” Brian said emphatically. Roger nodded in firm agreement, and the lady graciously let the matter go, knowing it would be useless to disagree. And in truth, she was very pleased with the knowledge that the brothers guarded each other so fiercely.

They finished their music lessons and went upstairs to change for dinner and found John sound asleep in the bed he shared with Roger, Wald and several cats tucked in around him. Even with knowing what the visitor and John had to do, the three older boys all scowled a little at seeing the youngest so pale and obviously exhausted. They excused the nurse and servants and sat beside the bed.

“I know he has to learn about his magic,” Freddie said, his eyes dark with barely held anger. “But I think it goes too far at times.”

“His instructor knows what he is doing,” Lady Eva said, her shrewd eyes watching to see the boy’s reactions.

“Does he?” Brian challenged, perched on the edge of the bed and stroking John’s long auburn hair. “He pushes John so much that he gets sick! How can that be good for him?”

“He is dangerous,” Sir James said flatly as he sat down in a chair beside his grandmother. The boys were all upset and Freddie opened his mouth to automatically protest, but the knight continued, his voice grim. “You know this is true, my lords. We have known this for years and his power grows every month. He must learn control.”

Freddie looked at Brian and Roger, and for once, he could not think of anything to say in reply. 

They knew it was indeed true. John was six now, and what had seemed impressive when he was a toddler was like child’s play now. He had horrified his brothers when it was revealed that he could summon fire at will and Lady Eva and Sir James had sat them all down for a stern, long, lecture. John would never do anything to hurt someone, but it was a fact that he was powerful and he could not always control his magic. He had accidentally caused both Freddie and Roger to see things in the past and it was terrifying to them all. He had once caused candles to burst into flame during the night when he was having a nightmare and only the smell of the burning wax had awakened Freddie and Brian in time to stop a fire. 

“I don’t like all the things he is learning,” Brian said, his tone stubborn. “That is dangerous. He doesn’t need to know the spells for all these things.”

Lady Eva shook her head. “He must know what is possible,” she corrected gently. “And you all must learn as well. Being ignorant is the most dangerous thing of all for him and for you. You must know and understand what John _could_ do. One day you may need all he can do, but it is also dangerous to think that he _cannot_ do something.”

“Never underestimate,” Sir James advised. “Not on the battlefield, and not in anything. You must always know the full extent of your resources and any possible weaknesses.”

“Know your enemy,” Roger said, nodding in understanding. “And your allies.”

Freddie took a deep breath and nodded also. “I just hate that it hurts him,” he said, sitting on the other side of the bed and touching John’s hand, rubbing it gently. “He has been sick recently and this stain makes it even worse. Is there nothing to be done?”

“His instructor is careful,” Lady Eva said. “We are all sorry, but this is a price that mage’s must pay. Their power draws from their body itself. And John is so powerful that we cannot afford to let him be untrained.” She looked at the child and sighed. “I fear that time may come sooner than we wish that we will need his powers.”

Brian stayed with John while the rest when down to dinner. The hall was filled with people eager to hear the promised entertainment, and their guest did not disappoint.

Roger Daltrey was slightly more social than his half-brother Mr. Plant, and was known as a respected local healer. Many considered him to be a holy man, and he had a knack for appearing at the May estate whenever the boys were in residence. He was always welcomed not just for his healing skills but also for the stories and music he was happy to provide as well. For two years now, he had been quietly tutoring John in magic for like his half-brother, he was also a mage, and he had become John’s teacher. The boys liked him, but sometimes worried that he pushed the youngest brother too hard. John was always exhausted after lessons, his chest often in pain. They were all learning that magic indeed took a toll on a mage’s body. Tommy himself had to be very careful in what he ate and drank for he had severe allergies and could not even be around certain plants or animals without attacks.

The stories and music Tommy gave that evening were as amazing as usual, and the healer had to finally make kind excuses to close the evening. He quietly followed the boys and Lady Eva upstairs to check on John, and found the youngest still asleep, Brian and Wald sitting guard beside him.

“We worked hard today,” Tommy sighed, running a hand through John’s hair and whispering a few words that made John snuggle even deeper into the mattress. “He is tired, but I promise he will feel better tomorrow after his rest.”

Freddie bit his lip, not wanting to disrespect the mage, but still worried about his brother. “Must you work so hard, my lord mage?” he asked.

Tommy smiled a little at the title. “I fear we must,” he said. “Time is a luxury that I do not think we can afford.”

“Do you see something coming?” Sir James asked, the knight always on guard to keep his charges safe.

The older mage paused, and then shook his head a little. “I cannot see anything specific, nor can my brother,” he admitted finally. “We know _something_ is coming where John’s talents will be essential, and that his brothers are part of the key as well, but no more. All I can say with certainty is that it will be sooner than we may wish.” He looked at the boys sadly. “You will be called to lead at a young age,” he said, “and so will this one.”

Freddie nodded. “We will be ready,” he said with new determination and Brian and Roger also nodded in agreement.

“What did John learn today?” Roger asked, always curious about the magic his younger brother wielded.

Tommy smiled at the question. “Nothing terribly exciting, I fear,” he chuckled. “We focused on his shields, and to try and focus the visions when they come to him.” He looked at Roger in amusement. “No changing physical properties for now.”

A few months earlier, Brian had found in an old book a tale of how mages could allegedly turn people into animals and to everyone’s dismay, Roger and John and gotten ahold of the book. Since then, the small pair had fairly obsessed with learning if the story was true. To his credit, the hermit had not said anything on the matter and refused all requests from the boys to learn spells that might lead to such magic. Still, they never failed to ask Tommy when he visited them.

“One day we will find out,” Roger vowed, and the others shuddered at the words.

The adults excused themselves for the evening and the boys got ready for bed. Roger and John still shared a bed, but Freddie and Brian had graduated to having their own adult beds, though they insisted on them still being in the same room. All of them wanted to stay together, especially since Freddie was quickly approaching the time he would serve a short apprenticeship with Prince Gabriel as a squire in training.

“Are you excited?” Roger asked as the boys washed and changed for bed. He was eager to hear all about Freddie’s adventures and could hardly wait until he was old enough

“I am, but it will be hard to leave you,” Freddie admitted. There had been long discussions between Lady Eva, Sir James, and the boys, trying to decide what would be best. Freddie knew this training was an important step for him, but regretted that he would be away from his brothers. At once point, it had been suggested by an aide that Freddie and Brian go at the same time, but everyone had rejected that proposal. Freddie insisted that Brian was needed to help with the small pair, even though he knew that it would be a hard adjustment for himself; Freddie had not been alone since he was 15 months old.

“We will miss you, but I’m also excited for you,” Roger continued as he climbed into bed and hugged John, Wald and two cats graciously making room for the blond. “Do you think you will get to go to the front?”

Freddie dimmed the lamp and took to his own bed. “I doubt it. I’ll be back at the tents, cleaning armor and feeding horses.”

“Those are important jobs,” Brian pointed out, looking at Freddie a bit reproachfully. 

“I know, but still boring,” Freddie replied. He grinned at Roger, and Brian huffed a little at both of them.

The next day John was alert and cheerful, but the day after that Roger became ill. It was soon diagnosed as chicken pox and before John could be whisked away, he too developed a fever. Before any of the adults quite knew what had happened, all four boys were confined to bed, itchy and miserable.

“Not fair,” John sniffed. In addition to the itching, he had a fever and sore throat and was fussing at the extra medicine forced upon him every few hours. “We were supposed to go camping!”

“You can when you are all well,” Lady Eva said, smiling calmly as she sipped her tea.

Brian groaned from his bed, the normally pleasant eleven-year-old grumpy from his own fever. “But Sir James has to leave in a few weeks to go to the front,” he complained. “He won’t be back for at least two months and by then it may be snowing.”

“We can camp in the snow,” Roger offered. His suggestion made both Freddie and Brian throw something at him, and John squawked in protest when a wad of paper hit him. 

“I’m not camping in the snow,” Freddie pouted. 

“It’s too cold,” Brian agreed.

Roger threw a paper back at Brian. “Stop being babies,” he challenged. “Armies camp in all weather.”

“Shut up, Roger,” Brian snapped.

“You shut up!”

Freddie sighed, and crawled out of bed to go get John, picking up the youngest and carrying him back to his bed when they collapsed. “I saw we let them kill each other,” he grumbled as he tucked the covers over them. Lady Eva just smiled and John finally giggled a little. 

Tommy had delayed his departure to assist the many families who were dealing with the outbreak and visited the boys every day. He told stories that the boys knew were important lessons for them all, and they listened carefully. “Great birth means great responsibility,” Tommy told them, “but power of any sort also requires responsibility.” He looked at the boys carefully. “All of you have power – both public and that which we must keep quiet. Never forget that.” They nodded seriously, and Freddie hugged John tightly.

“We will help each other,” he vowed, and Tommy smiled.

“I know you will,” he agreed. “Everything shows that you will always support one another.” He paused as Roger and Brian started fussing at each other again, this time fighting over who was taking up the greater part of the bed. “That is, if you all survive,” Tommy added sagely as Sir James sighed and went to break up the fight and prevent Roger from trying to smother Brian with a pillow.

They all managed to survive and Sir James did delay his training to take them on a short trip before the early snows arrived. They spent the winter doing their own training and studying, and in the spring Freddie left to join his cousin, nervous but proud. He had indeed received a new, adult sized sword for his birthday, and Daisy, his beloved first warhorse, had been sent to full retirement that winter and he was gifted a new horse by Prince Gabriel from the royal stables. The other three boys saw him off with great excitement and cheers, demanding that he write and tell them everything.

Freddie quickly found, however, that time for letters was short. He threw himself into the work, learning all he could, volunteering for extra duties. Gabriel spent time with him when possible, teaching his young cousin about battle tactics, and Freddie was thrilled when he was allowed to accompany the prince on a trip to a recent battlefield, albeit surrounded by guards and kept at a safe distance. He soaked in all he could, paying sharp attention to all, eager to learn.

Fighting intensified after three months, and Freddie was summoned by his cousin. “We need to send you back,” Gabriel explained kindly. “You have served well, Frederick, but we are about to enter full battle, and you are needed with your brothers.” He handed Freddie a letter and the boy looked up worriedly he saw the urgent seal. “This arrived this morning.”

 _‘It has been advised that Lord Frederick return,’_ Lady Eva wrote. _‘His brothers will need him, and he will need them.’_ Freddie was puzzled but then he saw the note from Brian.

_‘Tommy says that you are needed here.’_

Freddie looked up at the prince nervously. “I should go,” he agreed. He did not know why, but he knew he had indeed been summoned and fortunately no one was disagreeing. 

“I have arranged for an escort to leave with you tomorrow,” Gabriel promised. “I was hoping that your father could see you, but he is…..needed elsewhere,” the prince said tactfully, and Freddie bit his lip in understanding.

In the nearly four years since his mother’s death, Freddie had seen his father only twice. He was well accustomed to his father being gone for long periods of time, but it seemed that Lord Mercury had no desire to see any of his family, including his own son; indeed, the lord had gone out of his way to be absent. He insisted on being stationed at the worst battle areas, leading charges even in storms. Some called him brave, and some called him reckless.

“Your father loves you,” Gabriel said, as if reading Freddie’s mind. The prince sat and put an arm around the young teen, hugging him. “We all face grief in different ways, Freddie. I had hoped that things would be….different….by now, but we cannot control how other people feel.”

Freddie swallowed hard, but nodded. “I know of the whispers, your highness,” he said, forcing the words out. “That he….that he wishes to join my mama.” 

Gabriel sighed, and hugged Freddie tighter in response. “You have always been the most important thing to both your parents,” he said a little fiercely. “Never forget that, Frederick. Whatever may happen, you have always been so loved.”

It took a little over a week to reach the country estate on the May lands where the boys had been sent. Freddie was delighted and relieved when the three other boys all rode out to meet him, John proudly riding a new pony all on his own. “Her name is Dove,” John introduced Freddie to the horse. He looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then whispered seriously, “She promises to keep me safe.”

Freddie smiled at his youngest brother. “Talking to horses now as well?” he whispered back, and John grinned happily in confirmation. It seemed that his powers continued to grow.

The staff was gathered outside the manor to welcome the young lord back, and Freddie was proud to accept their well wishes. “We are so glad to have you back,” Lady Eva greeted him warmly. Freddie was more than happy to receive and return hugs, and then gallantly kissed the lady’s hand. Lady Eva smiled and inclined her head, and for the first time, Freddie didn’t giggle or puff with pride at _acting_ like an adult, but kept his dignified calm as a gentleman should when around a lady, and offered her his arm to escort her back inside to the parlor for tea.

It was a busy rest of the day, Brian, Roger, and John constantly asking questions and Freddie doing his best to answer and explain all he had seen and done. The kitchens had prepared all of Freddie’s favorite foods in celebration, and it was a happy time to see everyone. Freddie was glad to note that all his brothers looked well. Indeed, Brian had grown and Freddie sulked for a moment at the realization that Brian was now the tallest and seemed destined to remain so. Roger was suddenly acting responsible – which was really quite frightening – and John was calm and seemed healthy while giggling as he told stories about Brian and Roger’s latest arguments.

 _This was his family_ , Freddie realized. Not by blood, but by heart – and perhaps fate – and he was proud of them all.

And he would do anything necessary to protect them.

They continued talking after dinner but John was soon yawning and even Roger’s usual incessant energy was put to the test. “He was up all-night last night,” Brian whispered, grinning. “Said he was too excited to sleep.” It was catching up now, and Roger reluctantly went up to bed with minimal fuss, begging only that Freddie not say anything ‘too exciting’ until the next morning. After the young pair was gone, Lady Eva took them all to the parlor and gave Sir James a quite pointed look. After a moment of silent argument, the knight sighed and took a wine decanter, adding perhaps ten whole drops to a glass of tea and handing it to Freddie.

“Satisfied?” the knight questioned his grandmother, and Lady Eva only smiled and raised her own glass – which had considerably more wine added – in a toast.

“To your successful first mission,” the lady toasted Freddie, and the others joined her, Sir James and his own glass of wine and Brian with his tea. For a moment, Freddie thought about telling how he and two other pages had pilfered from their supervisor’s wine casket one night, but decided that was a story best kept completely secret.

“It wasn’t really a mission, my lady,” Freddie demurred after the toast.

Lady Eva waved a hand. “Nonsense,” she sniffed. “You have begun your service to your country and it deserves a toast and acknowledgement.”

“And a taste of wine?” Brian hinted, holding out his own glass, but Sir James just raised an eyebrow and Brian grinned, not truly upset. “It was worth a try,” he shrugged gamely.

“Things are so different now,” Lady Eva bemoaned, but smiling. “My parents started me on wine mixed with milk when I was eight.”

Freddie took a drink, determined to savor the taste of those ten drops of wine. “Sounds lovely,” he sighed and Brian laughed in agreement. Freddie smiled, but knew it was time to now address more serious matters. “I am glad to be back home,” he said quietly, looking at Brian. “What is happening?”

The other’s shared his turn to serious concerns. “Mr. Daltrey has been spending all possible time with John,” Sir James said. “His brother Mr. Plant has sent word that visions are becoming stronger, and this is shared by Mr. Daltrey. John also has been…seeing…things even more than before.”

“He has nightmares,” Brian said sadly, looking down at his feet for a moment. “They have gotten worse in the past month, and he is often afraid to go back to sleep. He is seeing visions of battles, of deaths. Not just a few, but many. Sometimes he can see who dies, but usually not, and those frighten him just as much.”

“Plant and Daltrey also confirm that they see battles,” Lady Eva said softly. “But even more so, they feel that soon John will see things that they cannot. That it is near the time when John will come into even more power and see things even beyond their abilities.”

Sir James nodded reluctantly. “The events and destiny that they know is coming, but cannot see. It is certain to be powerful and demand much. They say that John will be the one to see it all, and once it begins, nothing will hold him back.”

“Hold him back?” Freddie tilted his head in confusion.

Brian sighed but nodded, biting his lip. “Mr. Daltrey told us on his last visit that he and Mr. Plant have been…blocking…John. Apparently, mages can sometimes stop other mages from seeing or doing things. They put some spell on them to limit their magic. It is not perfect, and it does not last very long.”

Freddie frowned at the words. “Why would they do that?” he asked, puzzled.

“Because John is a child,” Lady Eva said quietly. “He saw his own mother’s death when he was but a baby. I fear that what lies ahead will be even more frightening.”

There was silence as all of them considered those words, and Freddie swallowed hard, nodding as he realized the reason for the blocking. He himself had often been upset that John saw so much, and to know that there were worse things to come? His stomach turned at the thought.

“Does John know they have been blocking him?” he asked.

Sir James shook his head. “It is why we asked for you to return,” he explained. “Mr. Daltrey left on a required errand, but we expect him back soon. He felt it would be best for all of us to be together when John does begin to see all, and when he is told that he has been blocked.”

“He is seven now,” Lady Eva sighed. “Still young, but he cannot be held back any more. It is time for destiny to show itself.”

“John is strong – not physically, maybe, but mentally,” Brian said stubbornly, his eyes narrowed fiercely. “And we will be with him. We can face whatever it is.”

Lady Eva nodded, but also looked at the big pair with caution. “John may see much, but great and vast things seldom come all at once,” she warned. “There are bound to be many questions, and things no one will understand. My cousin never saw an entire story, but only bits and pieces at a time. If this is as powerful and great as we suspect, then surely it will take time – years perhaps – to see it all.” She sipped her tea again, regarding them seriously. “We must equip ourselves and John with fortitude and perseverance. It will not be an easy road to travel.”

Freddie sat tall, matching Brian’s body language and determination. “We will not fail,” he vowed.

Later that night, Freddie found himself looking at John and Roger as he and Brian quietly slipped into their beds. Wald and two cats looked at the big pair before slipping back into sleep and he smiled at Brian. “They look so young,” he whispered.

Brian nodded as he laid down, his bed only a few feet away from the young pairs double bed. “They are,” he said worriedly. “I know we all are, but John….”

“Is our baby brother,” Freddie agreed firmly. “And he’s ill. We will protect him from all we can.”

“We can’t protect him from everything,” Brian warned, sounding much like Lady Eva. “But we will always be with him.”

“Always.”

Tommy returned a few days later, and immediately drew Lady Eva and Sir James aside. They then gathered the big pair in the study and Freddie and Brian sat quietly, knowing there was serious news. “I have seen some things,” Tommy said, accepting a cup of tea. “Our young mage John will soon be off any leash that my brother and I can chain him to.”

“Then it would be best if we tell him,” Lady Eva advised after a moment’s thought. “He will not take well to knowing he has been restricted, even though it has been for his own safety and well-being.” She smiled a little despite the seriousness. “He is stubborn, that one.”

Sir James snorted a little. “A trait you two share, Grandmother,” he said, and the lady did not deny it. “When shall we tell him?”

“Tomorrow,” Freddie suggested. He looked at the healer and managed a smile. “Would you grace us with stories and music tonight, good sir? I think we are be in need of some happiness.”

Tommy nodded, his light eyes twinkling. “I would be honored, my lord, if you join me. I agree, some entertainment tonight would be welcomed by all.”

After dinner the hall was filled as many enjoyed the evening. Freddie felt a bit guilty looking at John and Roger as they happily watched and sang along, Roger stealing cakes from plates and taking them to his younger brother. John just giggled, and snuck a few of bits of meat himself to feed Wald and his assorted cats, making the adults smile indulgently. Everyone loved the boys, and adored John, who was always so calm and sweet despite his illness. All Freddie could think about was what was to come. 

The small pair was sent off to bed late and Freddie and Brian joined them. Brian was clearly preoccupied with worry, and struggled to smile when John gave him a goodnight hug. Surprisingly, John seemed to have no hint of why Mr. Daltrey had come back or even why Freddie had returned early. 

_Maybe they are blocking this too_ , Freddie thought as he laid awake that night, worrying what might happen. 

After breakfast, the boys were taken to the library and Roger frowned, now clearly aware that something was happening. John also looked at them worriedly, and Freddie took a deep breath as he guided them to the sofa, making sure John was beside him, and Roger on John’s other side. Brian sat beside Roger, and the big pair protectively closed ranks around the small pair.

“What is going on?” Roger asked, looking at Lady Eva and Sir James, his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. John was startled and Freddie put an arm around the youngest.

“We need to talk with you,” Lady Eva said gently. “We have news – not from the front – but from our friend and his brother,” she explained, smiling at Tommy. “It will not be easy to hear, I fear, but we must all know.”

Roger looked at John quizzingly, and Freddie was reminded of how angry John had been when he did not see something. He had never forgiven himself for hurting Brian that first time, and had worked hard to control himself ever since, but all knew that John was still used to knowing things, and he was often irritated at himself when he missed an event. Now, the youngest looked worried and his eyes were focused, clearly trying to use his powers.

“None of that, my young Lord Deacon,” Tommy said mildly, confirming to all that John was trying to see. “All will be revealed to all at the same time. You may not use your powers to an advantage for this.”

John blushed a little and looked down. “I am sorry, Sir,” he apologized. Lady Eva smiled and reached over to pat John’s hand.

“Patience,” she said gently, and John nodded. The lady looked at the men and boys. “All of us will need patience,” she advised sternly. “We must listen to it all, and prepare.” They all nodded at her words and the lady gestured to the older mage to begin.

Tommy took his own deep breath and clasped his hands. “You all know that my brother and I have seen vague futures for the young lords for years now. Neither of us can see many specific events, but we know they are vital for the future of Queen. We have of course a mage,” he smiled a little at John. “But the other three are just as vital. They will lead vast armies, guiding Queen to a new path. It is something only these four can do; it is their destiny, but they must work together for it to come to pass. There is also vast danger that I cannot see, but know it is present.” His light-colored eyes grew hazy for a moment. “Indeed, the evil has already struck, but I sadly can find no details. All I can do is assure you that it is at work and you can never let down your guard to it.”

“We shall always be watchful,” Sir James promised. Tommy nodded at the words, and then turned his attention to the youngest.

“John, I have taught you much, and told you of many more things. But there is something that I have deliberately kept not just from you, but also from your brothers and also from Lady Eva and Sir James…although I think the lady has long suspected.” Lady Eva inclined her head in acknowledgement, and Tommy managed a faint smile to her. “One of the powers that a mage can wield is to ‘block’, for lack of a better word, the magic of another mage. It is not simple, and never lasts for long, but it can be done.”

John looked thoughtful, frowning a little as he considered that, and Roger looked up, his eyes narrowed. “Have you done that to John?” he demanded, going straight to the heart of the matter.

Tommy sighed, and bowed his head. “I have,” he admitted gravely. “Both my brother and I have put spells on John to limit his visions.”

“Why?” Roger snapped, his face angry. “You keep saying that John is vital, that we have to protect him! Why limit his power? We need to know what he sees and what to do!” The blond had an arm around John now, and looked furious. “Did you know this?” he demanded of Freddie and Brian.

Brian bit his lip, but slowly nodded, always honest. “I learned last time Tommy was here,” he admitted. “And we told Freddie when he returned.”

Roger was standing now, his face dark. “How dare you?” he practically snarled.

Freddie got to his feet as well. “Roger, it was done to _protect_ John!” he argued, trying to keep calm. “He saw too much when he was just a baby! And this…” his voice broke, looking at the adults. “This is worse,” he whispered.

“And you think I can’t handle it?” John spoke up suddenly, his voice low, but tense. John seldom got angry, but when he did, he became cold and silent, and it was even more scary than Roger’s yelling. “You think I am still just a baby?”

“No!” Brian joined the other two on his feet and he put his hands on John’s shoulders. “John, listen to us. There are…bad…things that Mr. Plant and Tommy see. And they—”

“Bad things?” John stood up now, and his chin was lowered, but in anger and not defeat or submission. “ _Bad_ things? Like I haven’t seen them before?”

“John.” Lady Eva remained seated, but her clear blue eyes were focused on John, and he looked back at her in response, automatically deferring to the lady. “You have a right to be angry, my dear, but—”

“Oh, I have permission?” It was the first time John had ever spoken back to anyone, and Freddie blinked. “Well, I don’t need your permission!” He turned to Tommy and an outright sneer appeared on the young face. “I should show you what I have already seen. You won’t like it.” John turned and darted from the room before anyone could stop him.

They all remained still, rather in shock for a moment, and then Roger turned on them all. “Are you happy?” he demanded.

“I know it wasn’t fair to do this without telling him,” Sir James ventured, “but—”

“You took away the _one thing_ John had,” Roger snapped. “Don’t any of you understand that?” There was silence and the blond threw his hands into the air in frustration. “John has been lord of his lands since he was one year old! He outranks all of us in this room, including you, Freddie. More than any of us he was intended to lead and command armies, but he can’t even hold a bow and arrow. The only thing he has that makes him feel worthwhile is his magic! We have all been telling him since he was three that he is important because of his magic and what he can see and do, and now he learns that it has been blocked! How do you think he feels?” 

Freddie blinked, and saw the others also looking confused, thinking about what Roger had just said. “All he has is his magic,” Roger fumed. “We tell him it makes him special and makes up for his illness, and now you take that away. Maybe you think it was for good reason, but John won’t see it that way. And if you think he will see bad things, then you have no idea of what he has already seen!” Roger turned to Lady Eva and stiffly bowed. “Please excuse me, my lady,” he said icily, ignoring all the others. “My brother needs me.” He marched from the room, slamming the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing the future.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am very sorry it has taken so long to update. I am a teacher and the end of the school year was crazy...to say the least. Doesn't look too much better for start of the year...oh well. Please do all you can to stay safe.

It wasn’t that hard for Freddie and Brian to find the young pair. An ancient oak tree near the stables had long been a favorite location for the boys, and seeing Wald loyally at the tree, staring up into the branches worriedly, confirmed where Roger and John had fled to. As if more confirmation was needed, a pair of mother cats were climbing the tree as Freddie and Brian approached, and the boys exchanged small smiles.

“John? Roger?” Freddie called up. He didn’t really expect an answer, and was not surprised at the silence. Brian shrugged and they both began to climb.

John was wedged in his favorite spot in the tree, sheltered by branches and leaves, invisible to anyone on the ground. Roger was just a few feet away, and he glared as the big pair pulled themselves up, placing himself pointedly between John and the others. Even the cats put themselves on guard around John.

“Go away,” Roger snapped.

“No,” Brian sighed. He settled himself and Freddie found his usual spot. “We need to apologize.”

Roger snorted. “You do indeed,” he grumbled.

“We are sorry we kept something from you and John,” Freddie said. “That was wrong, especially when we have always been honest with each other. But we are not sorry we wanted to protect you.”

“How was it protecting?” Roger demanded. He eyed them suspiciously. “John already sees more than you know.”

“Then isn’t that keeping something secret?” Brian countered in challenge, and Roger scowled as he knew he was caught. “John, why haven’t you told us or Lady Eva or Sir James?”

The youngest just shrugged, restlessly snapping small twigs. “Wouldn’t help anything,” he finally mumbled.

“Have you told Tommy?” Freddie asked. There was a long pause, and finally a shake of a small head. “John, we were wrong to not tell you what we learned, but it’s also wrong for you to not tell someone when you see things.”

“Tell you most of it,” John muttered, still not looking at anyone. 

Brian rolled his eyes a little at the words. “Roger, did you know John wasn’t telling everything?” The blond finally nodded, scowling, and Brian glared at the young pair. “Then we were all doing something we shouldn’t,” he reasoned. “That doesn’t make it right, and we all have to promise to not do it again.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell someone?” Freddie asked, trying to understand. There was silence, and Freddie sighed. “Please, John. I’m so sorry that you are hurt that we kept things from you; we wanted to protect you, but I can understand now how it made you feel. Can you please tell us why you kept silent?” He looked at the blond boy. “Did you tell Roger?”

“No,” Roger said firmly. “He won’t tell me either, and I have honored his decision and not pushed him.” He looked rather fierce about it.

Freddie nodded slowly. “I’m glad you kept your word, Roger, but we have to understand things. You want to know everything, and I promise we will tell you all we know, and I’m sure Lady Eva and Sir James and Tommy will do the same now. But we all have to be honest. We can’t keep secrets anymore.” He looked at the boys and took a deep breath. “We all know its serious; we have known this for years. But it is also not just about us; it’s about all of Queen. We can’t afford to keep secrets when so much is at stake.”

“It’s scary,” John said, his voice barely above a whisper. He was hugging his knees now, and both cats were brushing against him, offering purrs of comfort. “I….I might be wrong,” he said hopefully. “Maybe it’s just dumb nightmares.”

“Maybe they are,” Freddie agreed carefully. “But we have to know them, John. We need you.”

“No you don’t,” John said a bit sharply, finally looking at the big pair. “Why did Tommy and Mr. Plant block me? They think I’m too young?”

Brian nodded a little. “You are young, John, we all are. They didn’t want you to be afraid of what you saw.”

“What I see already is scary,” John admitted. “But if its worse, then I have to see it. It’s what I do.”

Freddie glanced at Brian and saw the other boy frowning. “What do you mean?”

John bit his lip. “I can’t fight; I can’t even run. I’m allowed only on the fattest and oldest pony on the estate. All I can do is my magic…for whatever its worth.”

Roger now glared at John. “How can you say _for whatever its worth_?” he demanded. “John, you saved our lives and led us to Mr. Plant. He and Tommy both say that you are the key to whatever destiny we have. We have known that for years!”

“I’m helpless and you have to protect me,” John mumbled.

“We protect you because you are our baby brother,” Roger objected angrily. “And we protect each other! You protected and saved us with your magic.”

“And what if I didn’t have magic?” John turned to them all, and they could see him blinking back tears. “I would be useless! And once I see things and tell you, I will be useless, and—”

“Stop!” Freddie yelled. Abruptly, he crawled over as fast as he could, climbing past Roger and took John’s arm. “John, how _dare_ you say that! How dare you call yourself useless? No matter what you see or don’t see, you are not useless! You are our brother! You could never have another vision in your life and we are already in your debt forever.” He hugged John to him rightly. “John Deacon, don’t you dare ever call yourself useless again; I won’t stand for it.” He looked at the others and saw their agreeing nods. “And now, we are going to get out of this tree and make things right.”

*****

Freddie, Brian, and Roger sat on the long bench outside the library, waiting as patiently as they could. Once they had coaxed John down from the tree, they had returned to the house and found Lady Eva, Sir James, and Tommy calmly waiting for them. John determinedly went in alone to face the adults for a few minutes, and the other’s were glad when the door opened and they could join their brother. John was drying some tears, but Lady Eva was hugging him and they knew all was forgiven on all sides.

Sir James gestured to the couch, and the boys sat down, the big pair again protectively on the outside, keeping the young pair between them. Lady Eva nodded approvingly at their actions and then took a deep breath to begin the serious discussion.

“We have told John that Mr. Daltrey and his brother will let the blocks they have placed on him to fade. Over the next weeks, he will come into his current full powers.”

“Current powers?” Roger asked, taking tight hold of John’s hand.

Tommy nodded. “Just as one grows physically as they mature, John’s powers will grow. There is no way to know the extent of what he may be capable of, so we must study and learn everything we can about what _might_ be possible. Most every legend has some basis in fact, so all the legends about what mages are capable of must be considered possible for John.” He smiled, bowing his head a little at the boy. “Young Lord Deacon will be the most powerful mage I have ever heard of; I know this for certain. My brother feels there are few limits on what he may be capable of.”

“I have dreams,” John said quietly. “In them I am older and doing things I can’t really see, but I can feel the power behind them.” He looked down at his feet. “It’s scary,” he admitted reluctantly.

“You must tell us all that you do remember when you have these dreams,” Lady Eva instructed. She looked at the other boys. “John told us that you have agreed to no more secrets, and we shall do the same. We must all keep this promise.”

“We need to work together,” Brian nodded, and the adults smiled.

“I have long seen that all four of you are key to the future of Queen,” Tommy continued. “Our country – and more I cannot see – will need all of you and many allies. But you are the leaders, I know this for certain.”

Freddie looked at them all with determination. “We will serve Queen in any way necessary. The king—"

“You will be our king,” John said suddenly and his words hung in the air.

Freddie blinked, shocked, and turned to look at John as everyone grew silent. John just looked back at him, his small chin raised determinedly. “I have seen it,” John admitted quietly. “The crown on your head, Freddie. I thought it was just some dream, but then it came again. I know it’s real now.”

“Your Grace,” Brian whispered. “Mr. Plant called you that, the day we met him. You didn’t want to talk about it, but I’ve never forgotten, Freddie. He has seen it as well.”

“As have I,” Tommy admitted. 

John nodded at the words. “I see the crown, but also another crown on your head,” he said, and his eyes were darker now than their usual gentle gray-green. 

“Two crowns?” Lady Eva asked, and John nodded again.

“You will wear two crowns,” John confirmed, still looking at Freddie. “One I know is of Queen, but I do not recognize the other.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “You will wear them during a time of great danger. It will be vital that you take them.”

Freddie thought of his uncle, aunts, and cousins in the line of succession before him. “I am not so very close,” he said, not sure what else to say. He knew it was a possibility that one day he would inherit, but only if closer relatives refused the crown…or died.

“One crown will come to you,” John insisted. “The other will be offered. You must accept them both.” He looked at Brian and Roger, and the dark look in his eyes seemed to flare. “You will lead us,” he said to his other brothers. “You, and those I dream about. They will be at our sides and we will need them.”

“Others?” Sir James asked, and John nodded as he looked at the adults.

“I’ve had the same dream over and over,” he admitted slowly. “I’m standing on steps with Freddie, Brian, and Roger, watching four boys. It’s always the same dream; they are walking toward us, and Sir James is with them. I don’t know why, but I feel so sad when I have this dream, but at the same time I know the boys have to come to us.”

“How old are you in the dream?” Tommy asked, his eyes intense as he considered John’s words.

John thought for a moment. “I don’t know. Older,” he said. “I’m taller.” He looked at Freddie and despite the seriousness of everything, could not suppress a tiny giggle. “Freddie has a mustache.”

“What?” Freddie blinked in shock at the words, and Roger also giggled a little like John. “I would _never_ grow—”

“What else do you see?” Lady Eva asked before Freddie could continue his protests. “You said that you have seen frightening things. Can you tell us about them?” Her voice was gentle and supportive. “I know it is terrible, but we must know what you have seen, John.”

John bit his lip, but nodded again. “I see great battles, and Freddie, Brian, and Roger are in them. Sir James also, although he is often with me and we are watching the battles. Freddie is wearing the crowns in some of the fights.” The child looked down again. “We all get hurt,” he said softly. 

Brian reached over and hugged John tightly, pulling him into his lap. After a moment, John took a deep breath and managed to continue, clearly feeling better in his brother’s embrace.

“We are fighting Rhye, of course, but I also see others,” John said, frowning. “I don’t recognize any uniforms or can tell anything. But they are just as dangerous as Rhye, even worse, I think.” He shuddered a little. “It’s scary. I can’t see anything except something….dark,” he finally decided on a word. “It’s all dark.”

Tommy sighed in agreement. “I see the darkness as well,” he said softly. “It is like a block to my sights, and it is pure evil, my lords and lady.”

“Does it side with Rhye?” Sir James asked a bit sharply, always on alert. “Do we face two enemies?”

“We do and we don’t,” John said. “I see Rhye soldiers helping us.” Sir James raised an eyebrow and John nodded firmly. “I know the uniforms and insignias,” he insisted. “We are both fighting against Rhye, and then fighting _with_ Rhye on our side. I can’t see how or why, but I know it’s real. They will help us.”

Freddie thought hard on the words. “Mr. Plant once saw that we would end the war with Rhye,” he recalled carefully. “Do we perhaps conquer Rhye and then face the other evil united?”

Both mages looked thoughtful. “That does….make sense,” Tommy said slowly. “I do not see as clearly as young John, but I do feel that Rhye plays a part, and it is not evil.”

“But in either case, Freddie will lead us?” Roger asked quietly, leading the conversation back to an earlier topic. 

“He will,” Tommy said without hesitation.

“I….am not that close,” Freddie murmured, not knowing what to say. He didn’t want to think about family dying in order for him to be on the throne.

“Family members could refuse or abdicate,” Brian said gently, trying to view it in a more positive light. Queen law and tradition did allow for heirs to decline the crown or abdicate and Freddie had been trained in statecraft from a young age because it was not beyond the realm of possibility that he could inherit.

Tommy nodded, looking at Freddie kindly. “I do not see all darkness, my young lord,” he said quietly. “There are serious challenges, to be sure, but there is hope as well. And joy to be found.”

“We will be with you,” Roger said stubbornly, taking Freddie’s hand.

“You will,” Tommy agreed. “I see the four of you always together.”

That made Freddie feel a bit better and he squeezed Roger’s hand back and also reached over to hug Brian and John with his free arm. “We will stand together,” he said with conviction. He saw John biting his lip, and tried to smile. “What else do you see, my brother?” he asked softly. “Share your burden with us.”

“I don’t know,” John admitted, blinking to hold back tears. “Just….a lot of darkness and fighting. Danger.” His lip trembled and he looked all his tender seven years of age.

“I think we can pause now,” Lady Eva said quietly, and none disagreed with her. She held out her arms, and Brian willingly handed John over to her for a reassuring hug, John cuddling as easily as he had when a toddler. He was so small for his age, and looked even younger than he was. “It has been a difficult morning,” the lady continued kindly. “I suspect John is in need of rest and a dose of his medicine. James, would you please send for his nurse and Doctor Seidel?” John just sniffed back a few tears, his lack of protests proof that he was not feeling well.

“I can do it, my lady,” Freddie said, standing quickly. “I will take him up to our rooms.” Brian and Roger also stood, eager to stay with their brothers.

Lady Eva nodded. She handed John back over to Brian and gestured to Freddie. “Stay with him until he sleeps,” she whispered direction as Brian distracted John. “There is more we must speak of today, I fear, but John need not hear it all now.” 

Freddie bit his own lip, but nodded his understanding and guided the other boys upstairs, Roger asking a servant to send for the nurse and doctor. They returned to their rooms where their maids were waiting and the doctors arrived soon.

John admitted that he had a bad headache and his chest hurt, and he was quickly bundled into nightclothes and tucked into bed, his brothers and Wald worriedly hovering. Dr. Seidel gave John several medicines and the boy just quietly drank the teas as directed, not giving any protest. He was soon fast asleep and several cats arrived to add to the group keeping him company.

“We will stay with him,” the doctor assured the boys. “He will sleep for some time and should spend the rest of the day in bed.”

“We should stay too,” Roger said but Freddie shook his head.

“Lady Eva said we must talk more, and it cannot wait.” He managed a smile as Wald meekly made way for a kitten who wanted to sleep on John’s hair that was spread across a pillow. The wolfhound was seen as John’s protector, but in truth he was no match for the cats, who easily bossed both the boy and his dog around. “John is safe.” Roger reluctantly nodded and followed the big pair back downstairs.

The adults were waiting for them, and the three boys sat back on the couch, Freddie and Brian keeping Roger between them protectively. For all that Roger was a powerful protector of John who was underestimated at one’s peril, he too was still young, and the big pair felt responsible for both their younger brothers.

“John is sleeping,” Brian reported softly. “The doctors and nurses are with him.”

Lady Eva nodded, reaching over to pat Brian’s hand. “They will take good care of him,” she reassured the boys. 

“He will likely be ill,” Tommy said, his voice unhappy. “I am sorry, but it is the price of magic, and when we release the blocks on him…” he trailed off.

Roger looked up sharply, his mind making the connection instantly. “He will be sicker?” he demanded.

Sir James sighed and nodded. “Mr. Daltrey has warned us, and we have in turn advised Dr. Seidel,” he said frankly. “Both Mr. Daltrey and his brother tell us that we can trust the doctor.”

“He is loyal,” Tommy assured them all. “He suspects some already, but will never question you or break his vow of service to you. John is safe under his care.”

“Can we do anything to help him?” Brian looked at the adults worriedly. “What else must we know?”

The mage looked at his hands for a long moment. “My brother told you once that John is weak and will suffer; this is sadly very true. As our blocks on his power fades, he will be more ill. Every time his mage powers grow, his physical body will grow weaker. We must do all we possibly can to keep him as healthy as possible. You as his brothers must keep him safe.” Tommy smiled a little. “He is stubborn, as all mages are, and he will fight you and argue that he is well. It is true he is stronger than he looks, but still, he will be ill, and he will not be happy.”

“Will John ever be able to fight?” Roger asked. “He feels so bad about that.”

“Fight with a sword or bow, no,” Tommy answered. “But he will have something just as powerful.”

“His magic,” Freddie said confidentially.

“And his mind,” Brian added. The adults all nodded.

“You alone will know how powerful John is,” Sir James said. “It will difficult to keep him secret, but it is vital for our security. You three will be seen as the leaders, while John may be viewed as weak. We must all give him the support he will need.”

The boys nodded firmly, easily agreeing to that. They would never let anyone hurt or criticize their brother. “What role will John have in the battles to come?” Freddie asked. “What can we safely let him do?”

“Ah,” Lady Eva smiled. “John’s magic and visions will guide you in the battles.”

“He will see how to win!” Roger said suddenly, his voice eager with excitement. “Won’t he? He can tell us what to do in battle!”

Tommy nodded. “I believe so,” he agreed. “He will fight by facing his visions and relaying information to you. You must always follow his words and sights.”

We will,” Freddie said confidentially. “Mr. Plant told us to listen to him, and we always will.”

“It will not always be easy,” Tommy cautioned. “I can find no details, but there are things John may tell you to do that are confusing or difficult. Visions are seldom crystal clear, unfortunately. They may often appear to even contradict one another but there is a reason in them.”

Roger frowned at the words. “Then how do we know what to do?”

“Trust in the visions,” Lady Eva answered gently. “Good…and bad. John sees them for a reason. We will seldom understand the reason, sadly, but we cannot ignore it.”

“And John will need you soon,” Tommy cautioned. “As we release the blocks on him, he will see things that have been prevented before. There may be ….. frightening… things.”

“Like when he saw Lord Gilbert’s death,” Brian said softly, his face etched in concern.

Sir James nodded. “Indeed. And things we cannot yet imagine. Listen to all he says and see, even when it is painful.”

Freddie looked at his brothers and lifted his chin. “We will listen,” he vowed. “And we will take care of John.”

Tommy smiled at them. “Then you will succeed.”

*****

John slept most of the day, waking only to eat a bit of dinner and then curled back up, saying that his head hurt. The boys stayed with him, lessons and training being forgiven for the day. Freddie reflected that seemingly every cat on the estate paid a visit, giving purrs and licks to the sleeping boy.

“They are John’s familiars,” Tommy said quietly as they sat around the bed, Dr. Seidel and the nurses preparing more medicine in the kitchens. “Wald and the cats will help you protect him.”

“What is a familiar?” Roger asked. He had joined John and the numerous animals in the bed and was holding John’s hand.

“A familiar is an animal that senses magic,” Tommy explained. “Animals can sense much more than humans give them credit for, and they respond to mages. In turn, they can boost John’s powers and provide comfort.”

“Animals have always liked John,” Brian smiled. “His mother sent nearly an entire zoo for his first birthday.”

Freddie grinned at the memory. “It’s good to know they can help us,” he agreed firmly. “John said that Dove promised to take care of him.”

“Dove?” Tommy inquired.

“His pony,” Roger smiled, grinning. “He told me that _she_ picked him to be her rider. And I remember how the goats and chickens liked Mr. Plant.”

Tommy chuckled, shaking his head. “It has always embarrassed my brother profoundly,” he confided, almost snickering. “The lion and wolf would be much more noble familiars for him. I tell him he should be grateful that _anything_ agrees to stay with him, seeing as how he is so constantly cranky.”

“What animals like you?” Freddie asked. The mage grinned as he looked at the sleeping child.

“Birds mostly, but I seem to attract almost any creature, as does John. It is good; John will always be protected by many beings.” Tommy smiled at the boys. “John will need great care, but you will have help, I promise.”

Tommy stayed with John while the boys ate a quick dinner and then they all turned in early by mutual agreement. Lady Eva came to give and receive her usual goodnight hugs and kisses, John stirring slightly to give a sloppy kiss to the lady before falling back asleep, and Freddie smiled as they prepared for bed. Brian was almost twelve – he and Freddie would be the same age until Freddie’s birthday a few months after Brian’s – and the eldest reflected that they were growing up. But they would surely never be too old for Lady Eva’s attentions.

Roger happily crawled into his shared bed with John and Wald and the cats made themselves comfortable. Brian made sure the young pair was settled in and then he joined Freddie in a corner of the bedroom where they often stayed up a bit longer, quietly visiting. Tonight, they had much indeed to discuss.

“What can we do?” Brian asked, his face nearly as pale as John’s.

“We continue as we have started,” Freddie said firmly. “Lady Eva, Sir James, and Tommy will not mislead us. We must stick together, and we will succeed.”

Brian looked at the oldest with serious eyes. “And you will be our king,” he said softly.

Freddie tried and failed to not grimace. “I am sorry,” Brian said quickly, “I should not—”

“No, it is alright,” Freddie interjected, holding up a hand gently. “You are correct, brother. All three mages see me with a crown…two, I guess.” He shook his head. “I do not want to believe it, but I think we must accept that it is true and will happen.”

“You do not want it?”

“No,” Freddie shook his head. He tried to smile. “I wanted to be a musician when I was young, remember? And you wanted to look only at the stars and at animals.”

Brian smiled back. “But only after we conquered Rhye,” he agreed. “And we would of course be glorious generals.”

“It seems we may yet be those generals,” Freddie mussed. “But that is all I wish to be; not the crown. It seems so insane; I am fifth in line,” he protested. “After King Lee, there is Princess Eleanor, Prince Gabriel, Lady Susan, then—” Freddie broke off, his eyes wide as it all dawned on him. “My father,” he finally managed to choke out. “My father will have to—”

Brian reached over and seized Freddie’s hand. “He may decline the thrown or abdicate,” he repeated firmly.

Freddie just shook his head. “Why would he do that?” he shot back. “It’s been done only when one is ill.” Brian just shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “but I refuse to think otherwise right now. We can’t just assume that everyone will….die,” he finished weakly.

The servants had left a small fire burning to ward off the chilly night air, and Freddie starred into the flames. “I have no magic within me, but something still tells me with conviction that there will be many deaths,” he said softly. “We know that this happens in every battle, but I feel there is more. We will all have loss.” He glanced back at Brian and took a deep breath. “But I am comforted by Tommy’s vision of seeing us four always together. That knowledge alone is enough to help us get through anything.” Brian took his hand and squeezed it tightly in agreement.

A soft sound from the double bed made both boys look over at the younger two who were sound asleep. It made Brian reflect on something and he looked at his eldest brother. “Freddie, who do you think John could be seeing in his dreams? Who could the other four boys be?”

“I have no idea,” Freddie admitted. “We can hope that maybe he will see it more clearly in time.”

“Its frightening,” Brian said softly, “knowing that there is a danger even greater than Rhye.”

Freddie sighed and nodded. “It is,” he agreed. “And again, we have no idea who or what it is. But if Tommy, Mr. Plant, and John have all seen it, then we know it is out there and we must be on guard.”

“We will be,” Brian said fiercely. “We will not fail.”

*****

Everyone watched John nervously the next day, making John a bit irritable and Tommy slightly amused. “He is not going to explode, I promise you,” he told Roger when the blond boy refused to be more than a few feet away from his younger brother. “There will be no sudden sound or sign when the blocks fade and John grows in power.”

“Oh,” Roger said, looking a tad disappointed. He looked at John sheepishly. “Sorry, John,” he said.

“Go away,” John muttered, waving a hand. He was quite cross at the suggestion that he would put on some sort of show.

Indeed, there was no clear visible sign but a few nights later John woke all the boys with screams when he had a nightmare. It was clear the dream had been terrible, and John showed no signs of calming down even with all his brothers and Lady Helen around him. The youngest took one look at Freddie and burst into tears and flung himself into his arms.

“John? What is wrong?” Freddie looked around to make sure Lady Helen was a few feet away, sending a servant to fetch Dr. Seidel, and bent his head to whisper in John’s ear. “Did you see something?” A strangled sob answered him and John managed to nod his head a bit.

“I’ll send for Lady Eva and Sir James,” Brian whispered. Freddie nodded in agreement and concentrated on holding John tightly, rocking him as if he were a babe again. Beside him, Roger also had a grip on John and was babbling anything he could think of to try and calm down the youngest brother.

Brian returned in a moment, whispering that he had sent for their guardian and tutor and also sent for Tommy. Freddie silently blessed his brother for his foresight, knowing that if John had had a vision, they would definitely need the older mage. Roger was looking almost as upset as John now and Brian took charge of hugging Roger, trying to reassure him.

Dr. Seidel arrived within a minute and quickly checked John, assuring Lady Eva and Sir James when they arrived that the young lord was frightened, but his heart and breathing were in normal ranges for after a nightmare. Tommy also arrived, and he and Sir James took charge of quietly and politely dismissing Lady Helen and the servants, assuring all that they would sit with the boys. A maid delivered a cup of warm milk with some herbs for John, and Dr. Seidel also suggested a cup for the other boys, which they gratefully accepted. Soon, the group was alone, John curled up in Lady Eva’s lap as the lady sat on the bed.

“It is alright,” she murmured to John. “We are all here now; you are not alone.”

“You are _never_ alone, John,” Roger said fiercely, snuggled tightly Lady Eva’s other side, his hands holding John’s.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, letting John sip his milk and start to calm down. ‘I’m sorry,” he finally hiccuped. 

“Why, whatever for?” Lady Eva asked, gently brushing John’s hair back with one hand.

“I got you all up,” John answered. He was still huddled against their guardian, holding tight onto Roger’s hands.

“John, we told you and your brothers to let us know anytime you needed to see us, and that includes during the night,” Lady Eva said a bit sternly. “It is not a bother, and I will not have you think otherwise. Is that clear?” There was a small nod, and she kissed John’s head. “Take whatever time you need, my dear, we are here for you.”

John nodded again, shakily taking a sip of milk from the cup that Brian was holding for him. A few more minutes, and he swallowed hard and looked up at them worriedly, his light eyes focusing on Tommy.

The older mage nodded as he sat in a chair beside the bed, the other boys piling onto the bed as well and Sir James taking his own chair. “A powerful vision, now that the blocks are fading,” he confirmed quietly. “They are frightening, but they cannot hurt you. Remember that, my young lord, you must always be willing to see things when they come to you, as scary as they may be. And remember that they cannot harm you.”

“And we will always be here when you have a vision,” Freddie added. He had already decided to speak with Lady Eva and Sir James, and make sure that at least one of them was always with John no matter what. Seeing how upset John was now only made Freddie stiffen his resolve. He could not bear the thought of John being alone after such a frightening episode.

John nodded a little, but then he looked at Roger and burst into fresh tears. “What is it, my dear?” Lady Eva said gently. John just shook his head some more, not looking at Roger, and everyone tensed. “Whisper it to me, John,” Lady Eva said. She glanced at her grandson, and Sir James moved to sit beside Roger, laying a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“What? What is it?” Roger demanded, looking at all of them frantically.

Brian drew in a sharp breath and Freddie frowned, sensing that something was wrong. He watched nervously as John reluctantly whispered something into Lady Eva’s ear; her expression didn’t change but Freddie knew it was something bad as she listened. After a minute, she nodded and hugged John tightly before handing him to Brian and Freddie who pressed the youngest between them. Tommy leaned from his chair to rest his hand on John’s head and murmured a few words that seemed to ease some of John’s tears.

“What did John see?” Roger persisted, his eyes wide. “John?”

Lady Eva calmly pulled Roger to be beside her, wrapping her arms around him. “John had a vision; something has happened,” she began gently.

Roger looked over at John, who was still crying, his face now pressed against Brian’s chest, and took a deep breath. “What did he see?” he asked, his voice a little shaky.

Their guardian hugged Roger to her. “I’m sorry, my dear, but there was an ambush while retreating from a battle. Your lady mother was among the victims.”

“Victim?” Roger blinked, not registering it at first, but then his blue eyes filled with tears. “Mama? She is---gone?” he whispered.

Lady Eva nodded, and wrapped him carefully in her arms. Brian and Freddie also cried out at the news, hugging John to them. Sir James stood again and hugged the three boys while Roger clung to Lady Eva. 

_It was happening again_ , Freddie thought weakly. John had seen yet another person die, just like when Freddie had lost his mother, and when he had seen Lord Gilbert’s death. Freddie thought back on what Tommy, Mr. Plant, Lady Eva and Sir James had all warned; that John would see frightening things even more than before.

And he remembered his promise that John would not face anything alone. And neither would Roger. 

He raised his chin and pulled Roger into the embrace of his brothers. Roger was crying softly, shaking his head in grief, and eagerly went to them. “We are here with you,” Freddie said to both of the young pair. Brian was crying also, but he nodded at Freddie’s words.

Later, Roger and John fell back asleep, guided – Freddie suspected – by one of Tommy’s spells. He welcomed it for his brothers, willing to do anything necessary to keep them safe.

“His powers have begun to grow,” Sir James commented softly to his grandmother and Tommy as the adults sat with tea and wine by the fire. Brian had been lying beside the young pair in the bed, but he stood to join Freddie when the eldest of the boys went to the adults.

“Freddie?” Lady Eva asked kindly when the boys appeared. “Are they still asleep?”

“Yes,” Freddie nodded. He looked at the adults seriously, standing tall. _Two crowns on his head._ “We must increase our training, Sir James,” he directed. “I feel we will be needed sooner than we think on the fields; at the very least assisting our generals. And all of us will need new armor. Please speak to the arms master tomorrow to see what can be fashioned for John.”

Lady Eva just raised an eyebrow. “You would take John to battle?” she questioned calmly. Her tone was not challenging; rather, it was curious, thoughtful, waiting to hear Freddie’s response.

Speaking as one adult to another.

Freddie nodded. “Yes, but not to be _in_ battle,” he said. “We will not leave him alone, so he must accompany us as far as possible when we fight, but then left in a safe place with guards. Still, he must have armor for protection as we all do.”

Sir James opened his mouth as if to protest…and then closed it. “I will see to it, my lord,” he promised.

Freddie turned to Brian. “We must write to Lord Taylor, assuring him that we will see to Roger. And inform your parents that we will head to Castle Taylor as soon as possible.” Freddie had not been able to attend his mother’s funeral, but he would do all possible to see to it that Roger could be at home with his father when they laid his mother to rest. Brian looked sad, but nodded in agreement and understanding.

“My lord mage,” Freddie said to Tommy, again speaking as one adult to another: “Is there anything you can see now that we need to know? What is your counsel?” He would never be too old for Lady Eva's hugs and reassurance, but Freddie knew it was time for him to become the Lord he was.

Tommy stood, and bowed his head to Freddie. “I see nothing at this time, my lord,” he said formally. “I can – if you wish – delve into Lord Deacon’s mind, and perhaps see more precisely what he saw. When a mage has a powerful vision, sometimes fellow mages can see it as well if they are near.”

That was good to know, Freddie thought. “Will it hurt John at all?” At Tommy’s shake of his head, Freddie nodded. “Roger will want to know,” he decided. “And if it was an ambush, we need to know anything possible about what happened.” Freddie thought of something Mr. Plant had once said. “Is it true that a mage can also take memories away from a person?”

“To a small degree, my lord,” Tommy confirmed. “It is difficult and rare to erase the entire memory, but it can often be softened…made more vague.”

“If you can, do that for John,” Freddie decided, taking responsibility for his brothers. “If it can be dimmed, that would be a blessing for him.”

“Should we do that?” Brian interjected, his eyes wide.

Freddie was positive. “John is still tormented by seeing Lord Gilbert’s death, and the death of my lady mother. He relives them. Anything that can soften those memories would be welcomed.” Freddie managed a small smile for his brother. “He is the youngest of us, although no longer a child, as neither are we. Still, we must do what we can to protect him in all ways.” Brian hesitated, and then reluctantly nodded, ceding to his brother’s decision.

_His king._

Freddie lifted his chin again, and nodded at everyone. He looked back to Roger and John, huddled on the bed with Wald and the cats, and despite everything, felt a surge of elation.

Tommy had said that he saw them always together, and it would always be so. They were the lords of Queen, and any who opposed them would fall before them.


	13. Chapter 13

_Eighteen months later…._

John was his horse when the vision struck.

At nine years old, John had finally graduated to a retired warhorse for riding. Buttons was a friendly, calm, steed, very protective of his rider, and he may have sensed something for the horse suddenly dropped down to his knees in the middle of the field. When John fell from the saddle, it was only a short distance, but it was still far enough to thoroughly frighten the riding instructor and staff who were accompanying the young lord on a morning ride. Lady Amelia, John’s governess, sent a rider to the mansion for help and carefully laid John on the ground, watching as he seized. Wald, always at his master’s side, braked urgently to get the humans moving and then laid down beside John.

At Dr. Seidel’s quiet suggestion, word had been subtly passed that young Lord Deacon suffered from occasional seizures. They hated to add another illness to what John already struggled with, but after long discussions, Freddie, Brian, and Roger had reluctantly agreed with Lady Eva and Sir James that it was the safest explanation for when John had a vision. John had not liked the plan, but even he had accepted its necessity. They needed an explanation for his visions. When he had one, such as this time, there were no questions, only sympathy.

The rider alerted everyone on his way to the mansion, and Brian was the first of the brothers to reach John. The youngest was no longer shaking, but he was still unconscious, a sign that his vision had been powerful. Lady Amelia and one of the nurses who was always with John were already holding cloths to the cuts on his head and left hand that he had suffered from his fall and Brian managed a nod of thanks to the ladies as he knelt beside his brother. Buttons hovered nearby, clearly concerned, and made a point of blocking any other horses from getting too close; Wald was also on alert and watching over their human.

Brian and the nurse and governess had already checked for injuries and found only a few scrapes – thankfully nothing appearing broken – by the time Dr. Seidel and Sir James arrived. After a few minutes, servants arrived with a stretcher and John was lifted into it and carried carefully back to the mansion of the May estate where the boys were currently staying. Freddie was out training in the field with his newly assigned own squad, so word was promptly sent to him by messenger dove, and Roger quickly arrived from where he had been practicing sword work with the infantry.

“John? Do you hear me, my dear?” Lady Eva asked as she helped the doctor and nurse undress the boy to check for any hidden injuries as he was laid on his bed in the young pair’s bedroom. John was limp, still unconscious, but at least his breathing was even and the doctor found his heartbeat steady.

Everyone was relieved when only scrapes and bruises were found, and the servants were dismissed after John was settled in bed with bandages applied to his small cuts and eased into a soft nightshirt. The doctor prepared medicines for when John awoke along with compresses that Brian and Roger expertly held to John’s head, trying to already sooth the migraine that John always had after a strong vision. Herbs were lit in bowls to release their calming scent and drapes drawn over windows to block the bright sunlight as Dr. Seidel left and the brothers waited with their guardian and tutor. Wald and assorted cats carefully squeezed into the bed beside their master, adding their comfort. Nothing more could be done until John was awake.

“Lady Amelia said he seized for at least three minutes,” Brian said worriedly as he bathed John’s face in the soothing scented fresh water. “It was a powerful thing he saw.” Roger grunted in agreement, frowning at the words as he paced near the bed.

“Do we know how far away Freddie is?” he asked, biting his lip. The small group had agreed months ago that when John had a vision, they would all be summoned. At fourteen years of age, Freddie was spending most of the summer with Prince Gabriel’s army, proudly supporting troops with his own new group of soldiers. He had headed back a few days earlier on a planned visit, and all were relieved that he could likely be at the May home soon. If he had been closer to the front, it could take over a week for him to arrive.

Sir James sighed, but nodded. “If they are on schedule – and I have not heard otherwise – he would be just under a day’s ride away; we were expecting him tomorrow. The doves will find him soon, and he will no doubt rush to come as rapidly as possible.”

Brian managed a small smile. “Knowing Freddie, he will break all records to come quickly,” he added as he diligently soaked the cloth he held in water and went back to bathing John’s face. Roger quickly added fresh herbs to the bowl, and made a note to send for more cool water soon.

John started to stir after an hour, and Lady Eva smiled gently at the youngest as he struggled to open his eyes. “We are all here, John,” she assured him softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, her slight weight offering no disturbance to the boy. John blinked up at her, clearly still confused.

“I---I...” John started to speak, and then winced, battling a headache, and closed his eyes again.

Lady Eva looked at him calmly as she took his hand. “Are we in immediate danger?” she asked evenly, her voice still soft and calming.

They had had to ask the question before. As Mr. Plant and Tommy had predicted, John’s visions had become more and more powerful over time. The price was that the pain he endured had also increased. Both mages had sent special medicine that would ease the pain, but it also made John sleepy. The lords hated to drug their brother, but equally hated to see John in pain. If they were not in immediate peril, they all preferred that John sleep off some of the discomfort of a vision.

Now, John managed to indicate a negative to the question, and Lady Eva nodded to the others. “Then drink this, John. What you saw can wait a little bit.” She accepted a glass from her grandson, and held it to John’s pale lips as Sir James lifted up his head a fraction. 

“I…didn’t see…anything bad…” John sighed as he finished the glass, used to the routine by now, as they all were. He always tried to explain what he had seen or what knowledge he had, no matter if he was told to rest. “Just…strange. Freddie…” he trailed off.

Roger tensed as they all did, and sat down carefully beside his brother, not wanting to jostle him. “Is Freddie alright?” he asked worriedly, keeping his voice calm and low.

“Y-yes, alright. Just… has two rings now…” John sighed as the medicine began to take over and he soon fell into a light doze.

“Two rings?” Roger looked up at the others once John was asleep, still whispering so to not disturb his younger brother. “What does that mean?”

Lady Eva looked at Sir James and held up her hand. “Not now,” she said steadily. “It can wait.”

Roger looked at Brian, and saw his brother frowning, and guessed that Brian had a suspicion what it meant. He didn’t like not knowing, and wanted to object, but decided to keep his attention on John for the moment. He would corner his brother soon enough.

Indeed, an hour later Roger confronted Brian in the big pair’s bedroom, where Brian had gone to get the book he was currently reading. They always set up a quiet vigil when John was recovering from a vision, and Brian liked to use the time to study. “What rings can John have seen?” he demanded as Brian rolled his eyes a little. “Freddie doesn’t wear a ring.”

Brian looked pained, but sighed and sat down on his bed, gesturing for Roger to join him. “No, but our parents do,” he said carefully, looking at the younger boy gently, squeezing his hand in reassurance. It took only a second, and then Roger’s blue eyes widened in understanding.

“The heads of each House wear signet rings, and only the head,” Roger breathed. “If Freddie is wearing such a ring, then….” He broke off, unable to continue for a moment. “He would wear the signet ring only if…if …his father..” he trailed off again, not willing to say the words.

Brian was looking down at his feet, his hands worriedly clasped, but managed a small nod of confirmation.

_Gods_ , Roger thought. John may not have seen anything specific, but it seemed positive that something had happened to Lord Mercury. He bit his lip, thinking, trying to calm himself.

“John said two rings?” he finally managed to ask. 

It took another moment, but Brian drew in a deep breath. “The head of House Mercury also wears a royal ring as a close heir to the throne,” he explained steadily.

Two rings, _two crowns_ , Roger remembered. John, Mr. Plant, and Tommy had seen Freddie as the ruler of Queen, and now it was obvious even to the eleven-year-old that his eldest brother had come a step closer to that day.

“What can we do?” Roger was suddenly up on his feet, nervous energy radiating off of him. “We…we should ride to Freddie! What if messengers from the army find him before he gets here? We can’t let him find out alone! He needs us!” He grabbed Brian’s arm and practically dragged his brother to the large main area that separated the pair’s bedrooms. Lady Eva was sitting with John, but Sir James had just returned to the suite after sending messages and Roger confronted their tutor.

“Sir James, we need to ride to Freddie,” he exclaimed worriedly. “We can’t let him find out without us there!”

The knight just sighed and looked at the blond. “I knew you would figure it out,” he said, not kindly. “Or that you would beat it out of us.” Roger just nodded.

“We have to do something! Freddie needs us!”

“John needs you as well,” Sir James replied. “I thought also of riding to Lord Freddie, but we do not know for certain what route he will take, as there are several shortcuts he may set upon. There is no point in scattering ourselves; it is best to wait here.”

“But—”

“No, Roger.” It was Lady Eva, quietly coming from the bedroom. She hugged Roger, but her voice was stern as she looked at the blond lord. “We have sent several doves on different routes; they will find Freddie far faster than we can, and he will know to make haste. It is better to stay here and ready to receive him.” She looked at Brian and Roger carefully. “He will need you,” she agreed. “But it is best we are all together when he finds out.”

Roger looked ready to argue, but after a few moments of thought reluctantly nodded. “Is John awake?” he asked.

Lady Eva shook her head. “Not yet, but please go sit with him. We don’t want him to awake alone.” Roger nodded in understand and left, anxious to do something.

Brian sighed as Roger left, his shoulders slumped a little. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly to the two adults. “I shouldn’t have told him.”

“Nonsense,” Lady Eva smiled gently as she guided Brian to a couch. “Roger would have figured it out soon enough, and then would be angry that we kept something so vital from him. It is better that he heard it from you.”

“Does John know what the rings mean?” Brian worried, biting his own lip. “He will ask.”

“And we shall explain to him as well if he does not know,” Lady Eva said calmly, her grandson nodding at the words. “As difficult as it is, we agreed no secrets.” She sat down and Sir James handed her a cup of tea that she accepted with a tired smile of thanks. “Knowledge is not always easy, Brian,” she advised a bit sadly, sounding like Mr. Plant. “Knowing things is often a burden, despite assuming it makes things simple.”

Brian sat beside her on the couch as Sir James took a chair across from them. “I worry about that,” he admitted. “Knowing so much. I used to think it would make things easy, but it doesn’t. We have to lie so much; hide so much.” He looked back down at his hands. “I know we have to do it, but I hate it. I’m not good at lying, and John hates it as well, even if its to protect him.”

Lady Eva hugged him, holding him close. Even at thirteen years old, Brian never objected to her hugs, seeking it out as all the boys did. Indeed, Freddie was considered a young man now, a fledgling warrior, and he never hesitated to accept a hug from the lady. “It takes a toll,” she agreed softly, running a hand through Brian’s tangled curls. “It makes one stronger in the end, but the process is never easy. Even knowing there is a reason and purpose, it is difficult.”

“Our purpose is to defeat Rhye,” Brian said, his voice suddenly a bit dark. He was as gentle as John, and never sought vengeance or acted in anger, but his deep-seated furor toward Rhye was ingrained in him from birth. “And we will defeat them.”

Sir James cleared his throat a little. “Yes, but I think even more,” he ventured. “You support one another. Lord Freddie will need your support as he takes on this burden of leadership. As capable as he is, he is still young.”

Brian pondered that for a moment. Freddie had always seemed more…powerful…somehow, than his mere years would allow. Brian was taller than his older brother, but Freddie had such a powerful personality that he simply seemed _larger_ than his young years. He had always taken command and responsibility for the younger three boys, as far back as Brian could remember. Leadership was in Freddie’s blood, and he would not be denied by anyone. He was a force to be confronted hesitantly, and it would surely only become more obviously now to everyone.

“I worry about Freddie, and about Roger and John,” Brian admitted as the adults settled beside him. “Freddie is good about….about taking responsibility, but I know it isn’t always fair and must take a toll on him. Roger is just as strong and forceful on the outside, but he is younger than he wants to admit. And John…” he shook his head. “John is so _proud_ that he is a mage, and I would never deny his power, but he is the youngest of us all. He is not healthy, and everything he sees costs him. He is unconscious and sick right now because he is a mage, but he would fight to his last breath to see all he could to help us.”

Lady Eva nodded as she continued to gently stoke through Brian’s long curls, accepting a comb that her grandson handed her. “And yet how you can deny John’s powers?” she asked quietly. “It is his strength; one that seems to have been dictated by the gods themselves. And Freddie and Roger are indeed young, but they have surely made their own paths already. Mr. Plant saw them as the ruler and general of our land.”

Brian hunched down a little. “I know that,” he said, his voice strained. “Freddie is clearly our leader; Roger is the general, and John is our mage. But….” He broke off, clearly not wanting to continue.

Lady Eva picked up immediately. “And you, my young lord, have the most vital task of all.” Brian turned to look at her, his light eyes puzzled. “You must sit and wait, and do as the other’s command. Do you really think even Lord Freddie could command without your support?” she asked sternly. “Just what would he have been the leader of this past year without you as his rock? And Roger and John? What good is a general without troops or a mage without those who follow and believe him?” She looked at the young lord, her blue eyes piecing. 

“You are a nexus, my young lord May,” she said, her voice ringing. “You turn, and the universe turns with you; but _only_ when you turn,” Lady Eva decreed. “Without you and your support, the other three are but trees in the wind; bending in all directions. You are the force that will focus them, steady them on your path. All four of you are needed to win this fight; never doubt that.” She hugged Brian fiercely, and the young teen leaned into her touch. “They all need your support; especially young Lord Deacon.”

Brian nodded, sighing. “His visions have saved our lives,” he said quietly. “But still, I hate that he is pained by them. He has seen things he should not have had to endure. They have tormented him since he was a baby and knew his own mother had died.”

“It is painful,” Sir James agreed. “Another reason you four must stay together whenever possible, thought as you get older, it will be more difficult.”

Like Freddie before him, Brian had spent a few months as a squire in Prince Gabriel’s army. Even Roger, at eleven years old, was planning to go the next summer. So far they had managed that at least one of them stayed with John at all times, but it would soon be more complicated as the big pair was expected to begin serving more time with the armies and Roger was eager to accelerate his training. Brian considered for a moment, and then looked up at the adults.

“We must prepare for the time when John comes with us to be closer to the armies,” Brian said, lifting his chin. “We have spoken of it before, but even next year we older three shall likely be gone for long stretches and we cannot guarantee that one of us can always stay with John.”

“I will speak with Prince Gabriel,” Lady Eva agreed, looking a bit sad, but understanding the situation. “The first choice is that one of you stay with him, and that can likely be arranged, but still, we must plan if all three of you are needed.”

Sir James also nodded. “It makes sense,” he agreed gruffly. 

John awoke a few hours later, and laid quietly in bed as Lady Eva and Brian gently explained what they believed the two rings meant for Freddie. He was clearly upset, but tried to be strong.

“I could be wrong,” he ventured nervously. “I didn’t see anything other than two rings on his hands. I didn’t see….” He broke off, reluctant to add more, especially with Roger beside him. John had always felt rather guilty that he had seen Lady Taylor’s death, even though Roger assured him that it was silly for him to feel that way. The blond lord had assured his brother over and over that it was not John’s fault, and Roger was glad that he had found out surrounded by his brothers. Now, Roger squeezed John’s hand reassuringly.

“We pray for Lord Mercury, of course,” Lady Eva assured him calmly. “But we must prepare ourselves as well. And be ready to assist Lord Freddie. If the worst has occurred, then word will come to us here. All we can do right now is wait.”

John spent the rest of the day in bed, his body aching from the vision and from the fall. Dr. Seidel approved a soak in the hot springs before bed, and Brian and Roger helped him down to the small private bath house for the family. Sir James saw them settled in the waters, Wald guarding all of them, and then left them in some privacy, kindly waiting outside. John was quiet, his eyes dark with worry.

“Will Freddie be angry?” he finally asked. Brian nearly dropped the comb that he was using to get through the wet tangles in John’s hair.

“Why would be ever be angry?” Roger looked as shocked as Brian, and both brothers looked at John worriedly.

John hunched in on himself a little. “I only see bad things,” he pointed out, his voice sad. “How can you stand to be around me?”

“John.” Brian glared at the youngest. “You are our brother. No matter what you see or don’t see. You didn’t ask to be born with this power, and you use it for good.”

“How?” John argued, finally looking at the others. “All I see is bad. I hate it!”

“You also saw how to save us,” Roger pointed out. “And you will see how to defeat Rhye.”

John splashed at the water. “I haven’t seen anything helpful,” he snapped, clearly frustrated. “Every month we lose soldiers in a war that you all think I can help us win! What if I never see anything to actually help us?”

Brian moved so he was hugging John, Roger pressing in on John’s other side. “Then we will give thanks for what you do see and know; it has already saved us and others. And we will continue to love you and be brothers. That will never change.”

John looked near tears, and Brian guided them out of the bath and into warmed towels to dry off. Wald seemed to sense something as well, and scratched on the door, alerting Sir James. The knight took one look at John, clearly exhausted, covered in warm towels and lifted him up into his arms just as when John was a toddler. The youngest lord was small for his age, and it was no burden at all for the knight to carry him back to their suite. Dr. Seidel and Lady Eva had prepared more medicine, and John accepted it, his face sad. Brian and Roger changed into their nightshirts and crawled into bed with him and the dog and cats, everyone eager to try to get some rest.

It was just past midnight when guards in the courtyard were alerted to the approach of riders. Sentries advised that it was Lord Freddie’s party, and word was sent to Sir James. He had never undressed, guessing that Freddie would ride through the night, and sent word to his grandmother before going out to greet the young lord. 

“Are they alright?” Freddie demanded before he was even off his horse.

“Lord Deacon had a spell this morning,” Sir James said, knowing an explanation would be needed for the urgent messages and Freddie’s arrival. Freddie knew well what it was code for, and nodded as he followed his tutor up to the boy’s suite.

Lady Eva had sent a servant to the other young lords, and Roger met Freddie and Sir James outside their suite. “Brian is getting John to go back to sleep,” he whispered, holding up a warning finger to his lips. “If he knows that you are here, Freddie, he will insist on getting up.” Freddie nodded in understanding, and they were all silent as they went into the main room and Brian came out of the young pair’s bedroom, closing the door behind him

“John is back sound asleep,” he assured them. “Wald and the cats will surely alert us if by some chance he does wake up.” They waited for Lady Eva to join them, and they all gathered by the fireplace.

“What did John see?” Freddie asked grimly. He had matured rapidly in recent months, and Lady Eva smiled sadly at the young man, knowing it would be hard to hear.

“He saw two rings,” she said gently, taking Freddie’s hand. “Two rings on your hand.”

It took only a moment, and Freddie bowed his head in understanding.

“We do not know anything for certain,” Lady Eva cautioned. “John did not see…specifics.”

“But we know what it means,” Freddie finished. He squeezed Lady Eva’s hand gently. “I thank you, my lady, for your concern and advice, but if…this… has happened, it cannot be said to be unexpected.” He bowed his head again. “My father has long wished to join my mother.” His voice was sad, and Brian and Roger hugged him fiercely.

“We will pray,” Lady Eva said firmly. “And await word.”

They did not have to wait long.

A few hours later, servants arrived with a note that a dove had delivered. It bore the seal of Prince Gabriel, and Freddie stood calmly as it was handed to him. He thanked and dismissed the servants, and then opened it. Lady Eva, Sir James, and his brothers watched carefully, and then Freddie simply nodded and handed the note to Lady Eva. She read it as well, and then stood and faced Freddie, her face grave.

“My Lord Mercury,” she said formally, inclining her head. 

*****

*****

Four days later, Freddie was formally invested as head of the House of Mercury. In the great hall at his family estate, the family Steward handed him the ring of his house, and then looked to John, giving him his cue. John was the youngest present, but as head of House Deacon, he was also the next highest-ranking person in the room after Freddie now, the only other one who was head of their House. He nervously stepped forward and held out the royal ring that had been resized for Freddie, the heavy gold emblem glittering. Freddie calmly accepted it, and slid it on his finger, giving John a small, tight, smile of thanks. Everyone bowed and curtsied to Freddie, and he inclined his head in return.

The required formalities were brief, but the reception lasted longer than any would like. Still, Freddie stood tall, graciously accepting condolences and thanking the people of the estate for their service to his parents and their future service to him. He was the picture of maturity and charm, and all were impressed at the new head of the house. Lady Eva discreetly guided people away after a suitable time, and soon it was the four boys again with their guardian and tutor in their suite. Over the years, the former nursery at each estate had been turned into a suite for the boys with two bedrooms and a main room for studying and they all took refuge in it. Freddie sighed in visible relief as the door closed behind them and they were alone.

“You did well,” Lady Eva told him, taking his hand reassuringly. He smiled at them all tiredly.

“I thought the reception would never end,” he admitted. “I know it must be done, and everyone was very kind, but still...” he shook his head as Roger handed him a cup of tea. “It is odd being the center of such attention.”

“You were brave,” Roger said loyally as he sat back beside John, the young pair nodded in unison.

“It had to be done,” Freddie shrugged again. “I am grateful for the loyalty of everyone. The steward has things running so smoothly, I daresay I won’t have to do a thing.”

Sir James nodded as he joined them. “I have looked over the accounts as you asked, my lord,” he told Freddie, his tone more formal. “They are in excellent standing. For now, I would suggest you let things continue as they are; there will always be time later for any changes you may wish.”

“That is good,” Freddie said in relief. “There is much to be done with the armies, and good to know we can let things here run safely.” He smiled at Sir James. “We will leave it in their capable hands for now.”

The knight nodded. “I think that is wise,” he agreed. “We shall indeed be busy.” He, Freddie, Brian, and Lady Eva had spoken long the night before, making plans.

“What have you decided?” Brian asked. Roger and John both looked curious at the news.

“Decided about what?” Roger demanded.

Freddie smiled a little sadly at the young pair, giving John a short hug. “It is time for us to prepare to go to the front,” he explained. “Not just I or Brian, but all of us.” He looked at the youngest brothers. “I will not have either of you put in danger, but we will stay together as much as possible.”

Roger’s eyes grew wide, but he nodded in eager understanding. 

“Lady Eva’s family home is closest to the main front at present. Roger, you and John will be based there most of the time; it will be close, but still far enough to leave if necessary,” Freddie added. “I sent messages this morning asking Prince Gabriel to contact your families. It is time for us to stop moving about, and prepare ourselves for command.”

John looked down nervously at his hands.

“I can’t fight,” he pointed out miserably. “I know everyone thinks I should stay at the capital.”

Until John was older, the acting head of House Deacon was one of his great-uncles. The man seemed kind enough, but he had little use for his nephew, concentrating on fighting. Since John was a baby, he and others in the distant family had pushed for John to be kept at the capital where he could be watched. His uncle had had to bow to Prince Gabriel’s wishes to keep the boys together before, but now that the big pair was old enough to be in battle, it was assumed that John would be sent away from them.

“You fight more powerfully than any of us,” Freddie said firmly, his dark eyes piercing. “Mr. Plant and Tommy insist that you will soon see how to defeat Rhye, and that is power beyond anything a mere sword can do.”

“The Deacon family may object to John being near battle,” Lady Eva pointed out. She did not object to the plan, but wanted the lords to be ready for resistance.

Freddie nodded in understanding. “And Prince Gabriel will back our decision to stay together,” he said firmly. “I have spoken with him about it before, and he gave his word that he would ensure we remain as one.”

“Really?” John looked up, biting his lip nervously. “I can’t be sure, but I feel that my family will not like it.” He narrowed his pale eyes in thought. “They don’t think I’m capable of anything,” he added. “I can feel them thinking that.”

“They are wrong,” Brian assured the youngest. He smiled at John and reached over to hug him. “You and Roger are ready for this as much as Freddie and I. I know my family will support this decision, as will House Taylor.” Roger nodded in growing excitement.

Sir James also nodded as he regarded the young pair. “There will be precautions,” he reminded them. “Roger, you still have much more training ahead of you, and both of you will be guarded.” He glanced at Lady Eva. “As will you, grandmother,” he added respectfully.

The lady smiled, nodding her head. “I too am ready to cease the travelling,” she agreed. Her blue eyes glittered in strength. “It is time for us to face Rhye.” Freddie grinned.

A few hour later, Freddie called for the generals and staff to assemble again in the great hall along with the representatives of the crown and other houses who had come to Castle Mercury. He stood tall before them, his brothers lined up to his side

“Again, I thank you for the service and friendship to my late father,” he began. “I will continue his service to our country and crown, as will my brothers.” He smiled at the other three, and then turned to his staff.

“My first decree as head of House Mercury is to appoint a special new division of guards,” he said. “Their task will be to protect my youngest brother, the Lord Deacon.” He looked at the representative from John’s house and inclined his head to the general. “I ask, my lady general, that a division come from your house as well. My youngest brother will be stationed at the home of our guardian, the Lady Eva, from now on.”

“Of course, my Lord Mercury,” the lady assured him, bowing her head to both Freddie and John. “We shall see to it immediately, Lord Deacon. You have our loyal service.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Freddie nodded. “My brother and I thank you for your loyalty. Lord Roger will also be with our guardian for now, but his time to join us in the field is coming soon.” Roger beamed with pride and accepted the cheers from the assembled folk, including grins from the representatives of House Taylor. They all well knew that the young lord was born to be a warrior and ready to advance his training.

“Lord Roger and I have sent word to our families as well,” Brian added, nodding to the delegation from House May. “We ask that all our houses send troops to be in the service of Lord Deacon and our lady governess.” His family’s aides nodded in agreement.

“It will be our honor,” a captain shouted, and Brian accepted the vow with a grin.

Freddie nodded to everyone. “I leave the estate in the capable hands of its Steward,” he said, nodding to the man, who blushed with pride. “I ask my house to follow his orders as if they came from me. We shall be busy, but it will be in glorious purpose.” He raised his hand. “To the defeat of Rhye!” he shouted, and the hall erupted into cheers.

That night, the boys gathered again in their joint main room. Roger was bursting with excitement, demanding to know how quickly he could join them in battle, and Freddie had threatened to send him back to the stables. Brian and Roger started bickering about small things and Freddie was ready to send both of them off when John let out a small gasp and dropped his cup of nighttime medicine.

“John?” The other three quickly went to him, Brian nearly calling out for a servant to sent for the doctor. But John quickly held up his hand, and the tall brother hesitated. John’s eyes were dark and largely unfocused, but he was also clearly alert and not in pain.

“What do you see?” Freddie asked quietly after a few minutes when John blinked and looked at them, his eyes back to their usual light grey. John’s gaze slowly travelled over his brothers, his expression one of wonder.

“Deacy?” Roger said worriedly, taking one of John’s hands. “Are you alright?”

John blinked again, and then focused on them, a surprised expression slowly spreading across his face.

“Rhye is planning an assault on River Fall at the next full moon,” he said, his voice in awe. “They will come from the north, across the waterfalls.” His gaze turned distant again for another moment, and then returned. “We must send troops, but we have time. And we will defeat them.”

Freddie drew in a sharp breath….and then nodded. “I will have my troops reinforce that area immediately,” he said without hesitation, sounding complete as he now was; the head of a mighty house of Queen. “We can say it’s for training.”

John still looked a little distracted, obviously still seeing things. “It will be training,” he said, his voice soft. “For you and Brian. You will be there…and fight well.” Freddie and Brian exchanged proud looks and Roger grinned and hugged them in excitement.

The youngest blinked, and then was back with them, the vision over. He rubbed his eyes, and Brian hurried to get the herbs for pain and make John fresh tea. “I saw it clearly,” John said, his voice in shock. Roger got a blanket to wrap around John’s small shoulders, and Freddie sat close beside him, bunding him into a hug. “Freddie and Brian will fight there. It looked scary, but you are both safe at the end. We will have few losses.”

“A victory, then,” Roger nodded, confident in his younger brother’s vision and knowledge.

“Yes,” John said, still clearly in awe at what he had seen.

Freddie beamed as Brian joined them, blowing on the cup of tea to cool it quickly so John could drink it before his headache grew too bad. “The first of many victories,” he declared.

“There will be defeats,” John cautioned, sounding far older than his nine years. “But yes, victories.”

“And you will help us win them,” Brian said proudly, handing John the tea. John accepted the cup absently, still looking dazed. 

“I saw so many battles,” he said. “I think…..I think I could find the places on a map.”

“We should look tomorrow,” Roger said eagerly. “I bet you can pinpoint all the places we need to get troops to quickly.”

Freddie nodded, smiling at his brothers. “We will get a map tomorrow,” he agreed. “Miami can help with the locations as needed.”

“Lord Beach,” John said, his voice a little distant again. “You will name him Lord Beach, our Lord Uncle, when final victory is ours.”

The other boys all just nodded. “It will be well deserved,” Brian grinned. “After all he puts up with.”

John’s grew eyes looked back to Freddie. “My king,” he said, still seeing or sensing something. 

Freddie paused, and then stood. “My lord mage,” he said formally, bowing a little. John looked at him wide-eyed as Brian and Roger also stood, and then three all bowed as one to the youngest.

“Lord Mage John Deacon of Queen,” Brian almost whispered, and Roger smiled in delight.

“We will win.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This references a tale that was told in the last chapter of “Hostages to Queen”. I hope it’s explained well enough here that you understand what has happened, even if you haven’t read that story 😊

_Four years later…_

At dinner that night, there was a variety of conflicted emotions.

Freddie and Roger were mostly angry, but also smirking inside as they regarded the others at the table. Brian was trying to hide behind his hair in embarrassment, unable to look anyone in the eye. Sir James was going back and forth between furious and irritated. John was mortified, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

Only Lady Eva seemed calm as she ate the meal, but all could see the vague amusement in her eyes, measured by her concern for John and irritation at the older males. 

The subject of ire for Freddie, Roger, and Sir James was John’s uncle and aunt, the acting heads of House Deacon until he was older. They had showed up unannounced just after Johns thirteenth birthday with doctors in tow, declaring that they wanted John examined to determine if he was healthy or not. Sensing nothing good from the pair, Roger had locked himself and John into a tower until Freddie and Brian returned from the field where they had been training young cadets. Once Freddie had started screaming, all bets were off.

*

_“How dare you!” Freddie fumed at the couple. “I know that Lady Eva and Sir James send monthly reports to you, as we all do. John is not the strongest boy, but he is healthy! There is no reason to subject him to any sort of exam.”_

_“And what if your doctors give a less than perfect report?” Brian demanded, standing beside Freddie and Miami. Lady Eva was vising a tenant who had just given birth to twins, and they were all glad the lady was not present, even though she would have very likely sent the pair off easily. “No matter his health, John is the head of House Deacon and has been since he was born!”_

_“And we have waited thirteen years,” Lord Kenneth countered. “Surely it is time for a decision to be made. The future of the house is at stake.”_

_“In what way?” Sir James asked, his eyes icy cold. “As Lord Brian has stated, Lord John is head of the house regardless.”_

_“We are concerned about the future,” Lady Susan explained. “Frankly, two generations now – John’s father and his grandfather – both died young, leaving only one heir. This branch of the family is known to be of delicate health. If something where to happen to John, well…” she trailed off, shrugging. “It may be time for a…healthier…line to take control.”_

_Brian narrowed his eyes. “If I not mistaken, is not your eldest son the next in line after John?” he pounced. The couple waved him off._

_“We are the acting heads, and have a right to decide on the health of the heir,” Kenneth tried to bluster._

_“John is not the heir!” Roger had stormed back downstairs once the big pair arrived, taking a line with his older brothers and Miami, John behind him, looking nervously at his aunt and uncle as he tried to disappear into a corner of the room. “He IS the head of the house.”_

_“And sickly from birth,” Susan said, looking rather apologetic, but her expression was still stern. “Frankly, can he have children? If not, then surely it is wiser for—”_

_“What?” Freddie screamed. “What makes you think he can’t have children?”_

_“Well,” Kenneth smiled a little. “His heart, and general health, of course. We frankly have never approved of him being with you travelling all over. Surely, a monastery is a safer place for the child, where he can take vows and live quietly—”_

_“John is going to have plenty of sex!” Freddie roared. “I’ll make certain of it!”_

_“And I!” Roger screamed. “I’ll make sure he has all the sex he wants!”_

_“And I!” Brian added._

_“And I!” Sir James managed to not clap his hand over his mouth, but it was a close thing. He cleared his throat and stood tall. “My lord and lady,” he said formally. “I think perhaps it is best that you leave. My duty from Prince Gabriel is to put Lord Deacon on the seat of the House and I will never fail from that assignment.”_

_“In other words, get off Miami’s land,” Roger said gleefully._

_The couple just puffed up in anger. “We are not leaving. We have a right—”_

_“John has a right to be treated as a reasonable young adult,” Brian snarled. “He is the head of House Deacon and nothing you foolishly threaten will change that!”_

_Freddie stepped forward, his dark eyes glittering in an unholy mix of anger and smugness. “And consider this, my lord and lady,” he said hauntingly. “I am now eighteen years of age. Legally, I can adopt John. This would make him not only head of House Deacon, but also a member of the royal family and fifth in line to the throne. If you try anything, I will adopt him, and send you off to whatever scrap corner of the Deacon lands that you can crawl into.”_

_As Freddie’s words sunk in, Sir James marched over and open the door, his meaning clear. With whatever dignity they still had, the older couple left._

_There was a long moment of silence, and then Roger looked at Freddie. “Did we just promise to make sure that John has sex?” he asked._

_*_

“May I please be excused?” John asked, his entire being miserable and embarrassed.

Sir James automatically looked at John’s plate. “You ate very little,” he said, his voice kind.

“I have no appetite,” John muttered, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Having his brothers all swear to make sure he had sex had mortified him to his core, and he was looking for a corner to crawl into.

Lady Eva delicately touched her napkin to her lips and looked at everyone firmly. “You are excused, John,” she said. “I will be up to say goodnight later. For now,” she glared at the older men, “I wish to speak to the rest of you.” John nodded, and fled from the room.

Freddie and Roger exchanged grins and snorts, barely controlling giggles, and Lady Eva raised a pale eyebrow at them. 

“Yes, that is what I need to address,” she said calmly. “I’ve heard all the different versions about what happened. It is commendable that you all stood up for John and protected him; I would expect nothing less. And I can understand it was an…accident…to be so _enthusiastic_ about taking care of John.” Freddie snorted and Roger coughed at the words. 

“You know what I mean,” Lady Eva said, now looking rather irritated at the foolish men. Brian and Sir James were both blushing, unable to look at the lady, although Brian tried to kick Roger under the table with his long legs. “I think, Brian, James, that we should leave these two hopeless ones and take our dessert in the library.”

Freddie managed to clear his throat. “I am sorry, Lady Eva,” he apologized. “I know it is not mature, but it was so stupid of them, there has to be something to laugh at. The nerve of them! I wanted to personally toss them out on their rears.”

“I almost did,” Roger muttered, and even Brian nodded reluctantly in agreement.

“And they could not have possibly picked a worse time,” Brian added darkly. “John is still mourning Wald.” The faithful wolfhound had passed away just a week earlier, and John was taking the loss hard, as all the young lords were. It was one reason why the older three had been at the estate with John. It was almost winter and battle was slowing down already, but still, they would have normally remained at the front longer. But hearing of Wald’s death – unseen by John – had made all of them hurry back to be with their youngest brother.

“We all miss Wald,” Roger agreed sadly. “John won’t admit it, but its hard for him to sleep at night, even with all the cats. And he feels bad that he didn’t see it. He wishes he could have said goodbye.”

Lady Eva nodded. “Wald was a blessing to John and to all of us,” she reflected. “He served John faithfully. John says he will get a new familiar in due time; he will know when its right and who it shall be.” 

“Its good he has a dog for protection,” Brian approved. “But his aunt and uncle saying what they did; it’s awful. John is already so sensitive about his health and I hate that we had to add to rumors by saying he has fits. It has protected him, but still has no doubt led to people thinking he is even weaker than he already is”

In the past years, John’s visions had grown and he was always right when he told his brothers where to direct troops. They had complete faith in him, and John was proud of his contribution to the war. His brothers never failed to praise him, always giving him full credit. But it had to be a private acknowledgement. To the public, John was the weak brother, apparently following his brothers to the front only out of kindness from the older lords. No one dared to contradict the lords, but they knew many doubted the wisdom of John travelling. His aunt and uncle had not been the first to suggest that the young teen be sent to the capital now that his brothers were all fighting.

John was always protected and guarded when near the front, each of his brother’s houses sending elite troops to make up his personal guard. He was always filled with excitement when taken near the armies, but it was tempered a bit by all the precautions taken. One of his brothers or Miami was always with him in addition to the guards, and his tent was kept safely back from the fighting.

“Remember what we have agreed upon,” Miami cautioned the first time as he rode with John toward the armies when John had turned ten. “You never go anywhere alone, and you wear your armor at all times.” A seamstress had skillfully adapted an archer’s padded gear for John, and a smith had made him a small helmet.

“Even the helmet and visor when I’m asleep or eating?” John teased, and Miami snorted at the good-natured counter.

“A _few_ exceptions,” he granted, and John grinned. When they arrived at the back of the army, John looked around eagerly, excited to finally see the troops in action. 

“John!” Roger galloped toward him, and made a running dismount that John made a note to try and learn. “It is so good to have you here!” He practically pulled John off Buttons as soon as the old warhorse knelt. Roger and John, with Miami’s input, had selected a new warhorse for the youngest that would carry him most of the time, but Buttons had insisted on accompanying his master as well. Lacy, John’s young warhorse, would carry him if there were signs of any danger since she was powerful and fast, able to outrun almost any other horse, but Buttons was still his primary stead.

“It went just as you saw,” Roger said once he had guided John and Miami into the large tent that had been set up for them and they were alone. “Rhye fought well, but we beat them!”

John hugged his blond brother in excitement. “Your first battle,” he marveled, looking at Roger in awe. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here, but I didn’t see it in time for us to arrive.” He looked a bit disappointed, and Roger just hugged him again.

“That’s alright,” Roger assured him. “We will win many more and you will be here for them!” He was a bit puffed up with pride, but it was understandable; Roger had waited anxiously for years for his first taste of battle and he had acquitted himself well.

John smiled, but went quiet for a bit while Roger went off to find the big pair, and Sir James suspected the reason. John might be near the battles, but he himself would never fight.

Now, Sir James sighed as he looked at the teens around the table. “It would be best to not apologize to John for the…er, promises made earlier…as he is more than embarrassed enough,” he advised. “But as always, he needs reassurance. It is even harder now for him to hold his head high when around many people now that he is older. You were all fighting by his age.”

“I know,” Roger said, his tone a bit contrite in understanding. 

“And the stories that protect him as a mage, make him appear weaker as a young man,” Lady Eva added. “The need for the secrecy is great, but it still wounds his pride. John feels he has little to take pride in other than his magic, and even that must be kept secret. It is difficult for him.” Freddie and Brian both nodded.

“And it does bring up one interesting point,” the lady continued. She gestured to a tray with letters. “A family has written again; for you, Brian.” It was now Brian’s turn to blush yet again.

One great sadness in the preceding years had been the death of both of Brian’s parents. Tragically, they were lost in an accident while on their way to the capital, their carriage overturning in a storm. There had been rumors of a saboteur or assassin from Rhye, but John had tearfully confirmed that it had been a true accident. 

“I’m sorry,” he had sobbed over and over. Unlike in some cases, John had not seen it in advance, but only at the time when the accident had occurred. He and Miami had set out for the front at once, John bundled safely in a sled against the late spring snows, and they had met the older three brothers half way, a message dove reaching them with the armies. Brian had been grief stricken, but took some comfort that his parents had been together at the end. They had been an arranged married, but it was clear to all that they had found love in one another. Freddie had been a protective big brother to Brian, guiding him not just in taking control of his House, but in helping him to grieve and remember his parents with love.

“Who is it?” Roger asked eagerly. He was always amused when parents wrote to any of them, broaching the subject of a possible marriage alliance. The blond brother was rather proud that so far interest in him rivaled that of Freddie.

“House Reed,” Lady Eva said, sipping her tea. She smiled at Brian. “I will write to them, of course, but you should do the honorable thing of at least reading the letter so I may write truthfully that the offer was put to you.”

“I feel like a prize horse,” Brian muttered, and Freddie and even Roger shuddered in agreement.

Arranged marriages were the norm in the society, especially among the noble houses. Since becoming their guardian, Lady Eva had gracefully and kindly written many letters to many parents and house representatives, diplomatically demurring that it was not yet the wish of Prince Gabriel or the lords that they be promised in marriage. Now that Freddie was eighteen and Brian less than a year younger, the letters had increased.

“It seems odd,” Brian and John had overheard a pompous lord sniff at a small party at the capital that Prince Gabriel had hosted the previous winter. Sociable Freddie and Roger were glad to dance and chat, while Brian and John preferred to stay in the corners and excuse themselves as soon as possible. “The older two especially are more than of age now, and among the most eligible youth in the land. I don’t know what His Highness can be thinking in not matching them up. And Taylor as well!”

Now, Brian sighed, but nodded dutifully. “I will read it,” he promised. He would not say more, and everyone understood. Lady Eva had once asked John directly if he saw anything regarding marriage, needing to know how to address the offers, and the then eight-year-old had turned bright red.

_“No,” John swore. “We will marry, I think, but not for a long time.” He looked at Freddie and giggled. “Not until Freddie has a mustache and a beard.”_

_“Gods help us,” Brian sighed._

Now, Lady Eva just smiled and Freddie patted his brother’s hand in sympathy. 

Later, the three brothers gathered around John. The youngest had tried to fake sleep, but he was quickly found out. Roger and Freddie pushed Roger’s bed to be closer to John’s and they all pilled into the joined beds, just as when they were young.

“Go away,” John grumbled, trying to hide under a pillow. “Let me die of embarrassment in peace.”

“Nope,” Freddie said cheerfully. He pulled the pillow away effortlessly and Roger grinned at the John’s frowning face.

Brian smiled gently; a bit calmer than his other brothers. “Let’s talk, alright, John?” he coaxed. 

“What is there to talk about?” John countered, still trying unsuccessfully to get his pillow back from Freddie. “I’m pathetic.”

Freddie’s expression changed in an instant, and to everyone’s surprise, he smacked John with the pillow. It was a careful blow to not hurt him, but still, it was a shock.

“Now that I have your attention,” Freddie said, and it was the voice of a future king, demanding his due. “We are going to talk, John. There is no need to be embarrassed or to sulk. Your idiot uncle and aunt are hopefully stuck in a river bottom by now, and no one can bother you.”

John reluctantly sat up, glaring at his brothers as he folded his arms. It wasn’t often seen, but he had the biggest stubborn streak of all of them, and more than once he had outlasted all his brothers in an argument. Now he looked ready to fight.

“And then who will be behind them?” he challenged. “I can feel it even from Prince Gabriel at times! He won’t say anything, and he will always keep his promise that we stay together, but even he worries about me being near the armies.” He flopped back on the bed, looking up at the canopy above it in dismay. “Maybe I should go to a monastery,” he muttered.

It was Roger’s turn to smack John with a pillow, and the youngest let out a yelp at the rough treatment. “Bloody hells, John,” Roger fumed. “What would that do, other than leaving us without our best weapon?”

“Do you see yourself leaving us?” Brian asked calmly before John could protest about being any sort of weapon.

John opened his mouth, then shut it. “No,” he grumbled in reluctant denial.

“No, and you never have,” Brian agreed, trying to sooth everyone’s tempers. Freddie and Roger were still spoiling for a fight with anyone after the insult to their brother, and John was embarrassed enough to take out his irritation on almost anyone. “We are always together. So, unless Freddie and Roger join a monastery, then we are with the armies.”

Roger made a gagging sound and Freddie’s dark eyes grew wide in horror. Brian ignored them, and calmly continued on. “John, yes, there are many who doubt you. We are all doubted because of our youth. There is sadly not much to be done about it other than prove our strength.”

“You will get older,” John countered again, clearly having thought about this matter. “You and Freddie are generals, and Roger will be made one as soon as he turns seventeen. But I’ll always be sickly and weak. I won’t outgrow this, I know it.”

“And what else do you see?” Brian asked, taking John’s hand. “I know what we have been told by you, Mr. Plant, and Tommy. You will lead us, John, to victory. We can’t do it without you. I can’t image how hard it is for you to have to be hidden in so many ways, but since you were an infant we knew we had to protect you from yourself as much as from those who might want to hurt you.”

“Do you remember how you used to cause fires when you had nightmares?” Freddie asked softly, putting an arm around the youngest. “You were using your powers even in your sleep. That is how powerful you are, John, and we know you can do things that you don’t admit even to us.” John opened his mouth to protest…and then shut it again, reluctantly nodding a little.

“How did you know?” he asked quietly.

Roger smiled kindly. “We were warned once by Tommy,” he revealed. “We’ve let it go before, but now its time. No secrets, remember?”

John’s grey eyes looked down at his hands. “It’s scary,” he whispered.

“But it needs to be known and practiced so you have control over it,” Brian reminded him. “We used to be so afraid when you started your training, but Lady Eva and Sir James knew we had to know what you could do and what you _could_ do.”

“And what you will do, darling, is lead us to victory,” Freddie said confidently. “We are generals, but you are our mage, John. Never forget that; we don’t! We need you.”

Roger reached out and hugged John tightly. “One day, everyone will know what you can do,” he vowed. “I swear this, John, and you can look into my heart and mind and know I will make sure it happens. You send us into battle and guide our troops, and we trust you without hesitation. You need to trust us, John, that we will protect you and make sure that when we can, everyone will know what you can do.”

John bit his lip, thinking, and his brothers waiting patiently for a bit, letting John gather his thoughts. There was a pause, and then John looked up, his eyes suddenly dark. He whispered something, waving his hand … and there was a sound from the fireplace. The other’s looked, and even more than a decade of John’s powers barely prepared them.

Flames steadily floated out of the hearth and made their way to the beds. Freddie looked at Brian and Roger sharply, but none of them moved, trusting John. The flames came to the youngest and John reached out his hand, a small flame coming to rest in his palm.

“Mage fire,” John said, his voice deeper than usual. “I can send it now against Rhye. No water, earth, or potion can make it go out until I release the spell. It will burn whatever I command it to.” His eyes were dark, but tiny matching flames seemed to dance in them.

“You command a powerful force, my lord mage,” Freddie said, his voice steady. “One that we will gladly use if necessary, although I suspect its use must be discrete as we cannot let anyone guess its magical origin.”

John blinked, and the flames flickered out. “I can do other things too,” he said, and his voice was not boastful, but shy, admitting things that had scared him. “I can move boulders to mysteriously block paths. Make tress fall. And I can put people to sleep.”

“You could strike down an army without a single blow,” Roger marveled, and John nodded.

“I think so,” he said. 

Brian cleared his throat a little. “And yet each act will drain you, won’t it?” John frowned, but nodded again reluctantly. “Then we will use those powers, but only when necessary and when it poses no risk to you.”

“I agree that is sound,” Freddie decided. “You are our greatest weapon, John. You protect us, and we will protect you as benefits our general.”

“General?” John blinked, puzzled, as Freddie pulled him into a tight hug.

“You are _our_ general, John. You command us, and we will obey you. Never forget that.”

Lady Eva stopped by to say good night as promised, and she smiled as she saw the mood returned to the usual ease with the brothers. They bid her good night, each kissing her hand, and promised Sir James that they would be at early morning training. Freddie and Roger brought out a hidden flask of wine and let John have a tiny glass. Soon enough they settled down, by mutual unspoken agreement keeping the two beds pushed together so they could share. Brian and Roger had their usual bickering about who was taking up more room, but it finally quieted when Freddie threatened to send both of them to the stables.

There was silence for a long moment, and then John cleared his throat. “Freddie?”

“Ummm?”

“Would you really adopt me?” John sounded equal parts horrified and amused at the notion.

Freddie threw a pillow at him. “If only to ground you for all eternity,” he agreed cheerfully. 

John and Roger giggled, and Brian rolled his eyes.

*****

*****

Sir James and Lady Eva regarded John carefully as the flames danced around him. As agreed, the youngest lord was showing his brothers, guardian and tutor what powers he had mastered in secret, and had promised to not hide them again. 

John waved his hand, and the flames faded away. Sir James merely picked up a ball, tossing it meaningfully from hand to hand … and then lobbed it gently at John.

The ball bounced away from John as if it had hit an invisible wall.

“Absolutely not,” Brian said as Roger started to pick up a table knife. 

“But—”

“No,” Lady Eva stated, and Roger could not argue with that decree. He put it down, a look of disappointment on his face.

“You are very eager to throw knives at me,” John grumbled.

“We need to know,” Roger tried to argue. “It’s the best protection I’ve ever seen, but we have to know—”

“No,” Sir James, Lady Eva, Brian, and Freddie all said in unison, and John looked distinctly grateful.

Brian reached over and smacked Roger on the back of his head. “If I ever see you throw a knife or anything dangerous at John—” he started.

“I get it, alright?” Roger muttered.

John just smiled a little nervously, proud, but shy of showing his powers, and waited for Lady Eva. After a moment’s thought, the lady gestured to a heavy bookcase, and John looked eager at the challenge. He frowned, narrowing his eyes, and after a moment the huge piece of furniture rose into the air a few inches, hovered, and then sat carefully back down.

“That is amazing,” Freddie breathed, his eyes wide in excitement.

“Do you have to see an object to move it?” Sir James asked, the tactician always wanting details.

John nodded. “Yes, but I can be pretty far away and still move something; I just have to see it, although it can be at a distance.”

“Powerful indeed,” Lady Eva agreed. She smiled at John and gestured for him to come to her, and then gave him a fierce hug. “You have obviously practiced well, and we are proud of you,” she praised. John smiled shyly, blushing.

“There is something that I have seen,” John offered quietly. “We should go to visit Mr. Plant soon.”

The boys visited the hermit at least twice a year and sent mules with gifts and supplies monthly. The hermit never ceased to grumble, but it was clear that he looked forward to their visits as much as the brothers did.

“Well, we can certainty arrange that,” Lady Eva agreed. “I will prepare my usual gift for him.” Sir James groaned, and all the boys grinned; Lady Eva’s gift was always a case of fine wine.

Four days later, the lords and Sir James set out. Miami and Brian were the best scouts, and knew the way well by now, but they always let John take the lead, his warhorse knowing where to go without any guidance. They spent the night at the hunting post, which had been slightly enlarged over the years, and the next morning arrived in the meadow.

“About time,” Plant grumbled, his usual greeting. Kitty and Doggie were much more excited to see the small party, as were their families. Over the years they had obviously each mated with fellow wolves and lions, and produced families that also protected the older mage. A number of the assorted children went up to John and offered him licks and purrs of welcome. “I was sorry to hear of Wald,” Mr. Plant said quietly to the young mage. “He loved you very much.”

John sighed, but nodded, trying to hold back his tears as the others began unpacking. Freddie had insisted on bringing seven mules with them this time, laden with gifts, and Brian and Roger were arguing that Freddie had to be the one to unpack it all. “I miss him,” he admitted.

“Well, it may be that the gods have already selected a new familiar for you,” Plant mussed. “No one can replace Wald, but he will always be with you.” John looked puzzled, but then a young female mountain lion that had greeted him gave a little nip/bark and practically danced in excitement.

“A lion?” Brian asked, pausing in his arguing with Freddie.

“Why not?” Sir James muttered as he unloaded the mule who had been carrying lumber to work on the barn. “Wolf, mountain lion, what is the difference really?”

Plant looked at the knight sternly. “Would you prefer several wolves and lions?” he challenged.

Miami had the wise sense to clear his throat. “No, thank you, my lord mage,” he said politely. Plant smirked and grinned at John.

Sir James set the older brothers to work on the cabin and barn, stowing supplies, and making repairs and updates. Plant steadfastly refused to move closer to a village, so all the lords had been able to do was basically rebuild his former shack, which was now a much more sturdy and comfortable home. The previous decade had not been kind on the mage, his bones aching more than ever and they had all brought many supplies on this trip. A trusted servant was dispatched every month from the estate by Lady Eva to keep the hermit supplied with food and medicine and chop firewood, but the brother’s insisted on doing much themselves.

Freddie made up the bed which over the years had turned into a very plush bed set with a down mattress and plenty of blankets and pillows, and tidied the main room of the cabin. Brian took care of restocking the food and medicines and after seeing to all the animals. Roger climbed up on the roof to check for any needed repairs and Sir James set out for the barn while John sat with the hermit. As part of their own tradition, John promptly handed Plant a fresh flask of wine and a pouch of the finest tobacco from Lady Eva which were eagerly accepted.

“How is our young Lord May?” Plant asked after enjoy a long drink. He winked and nodded at John and the teen eagerly had a sip of his own before handing the flask back to the hermit.

John shrugged a little. “He is better,” he said. After the death of his parents, Brian had sunk into a quiet depression. He hated to draw any attention to himself, and had refused to talk about it for weeks, but had finally seemed to rally. He spent long hours with Lady Eva, talking and accepting her advice on his sudden new duties.

“It is hard for him,” Plant sighed, nodding in understanding. “Would you believe that some of melancholy is driven by dual guilt and misguided relief?”

“How so?” John asked, curious. He had never pressed or tried to see into Brian’s mind, knowing his brother deserved his privacy.

“It is unfounded, but guilt nonetheless,” Plant explained. “He had always felt guilty that he alone had both parents still alive. He was careful to not mention it, and while he of course loved his parents beyond words, he still felt guilt. Then when he heard that they had died, he was almost relieved for a second; he felt he no longer had to feel guilty.”

John considered that carefully, frowning as he pondered the words. “I don’t understand,” he said finally. “Why should be feel guilty? It doesn’t make sense.”

Plant nodded sagely. “And that is the curse of some minds,” he said. “It does not have to make sense or be logical to nevertheless cause great emotion.” He looked at John. “Much like our visions,” he added. “They often make no sense.”

“They don’t,” John grumbled. He rested his chin in his hands, hunched over and thinking. “I don’t know what to tell them,” he finally said.

“Tell them what you see and know,” Plant advised.

“I don’t even know what I see,” John objected. “Its so confusing, my head hurts just thinking about it.”

Plant snorted. “Then share the burden,” he said. “Many minds are better than one, even a mage mind.”

“I will,” John promised. He was about to say more, when they were politely interrupted.

“My lord mage Plant,” Sir James said, appearing before them. His words were respectful, but his tone was definitely accusing. “I would not help but notice numerous additions and a new cellar since our last visit.” 

“Why, just a gift from your most gracious and kind grandmother,” Plant answer smoothly. “Generous beyond need, of course, but it would have been so impolite and ungallant to refuse.” Plant put a hand over his heart in mock emotion. “A gentleman never refuses a lady.”

“No, especially if its my lady grandmother,” Miami muttered, his eyes still narrowed.

“A new cellar? What’s in it?” Roger demanded as he climbed off the roof. Freddie and Brian also appeared, curious at the mild commotion. Their tutor and the hermit had always had a rather rocky relationship. 

“A new cellar, stuffed full of wine bottles,” Sir James announced. “I have not seen such a well-stocked winery outside of the royal palace.”

“It was given with a kind heart,” Plant defended Lady Eva. His brown eyes twinkled. “And you should have seen it before I polished off some of the stock.”

Freddie and Roger grinned and took off running to inspect the new cellar and its contents. Even Brian looked scandalized for only a few moments before following his brothers. Sir James huffed and stomped away as John broke into giggles.

After dinner, they gathered outside the cabin, Freddie making sure that both Plant and John were bundled in warm blankets against the late autumn air. He merely nodded approval when the young lion made her way to snuggle against John, and Kitty, now old but still clearly the alpha of the valley, laid on Plant’s feet to keep them warm.

“Young Deacon has seen more of your future,” Plant began in his usual blunt manner. “Neither of us can explain it, but it still must be shared.”

John twisted his lips a little in nervous as he took a deep breath. “I saw the four boys again,” he said slowly. “The boys are younger than me; I don’t think they are very happy, but they are coming to us. We all feel bad about seeing them.”

They all considered this for a moment. “I wonder why we feel bad,” Brian mussed. “You said that we are _making_ them come to us?” John nodded again. “That is confusing,” he agreed. “Why would we do that?”

“Do you have any idea who the boys are?” Roger asked.

John pondered for a moment and shook his head again. “They are completely blank to me right now,” he admitted. “Sometimes I see tiny glimpses of casual things, like us riding together, but nothing clear.”

“And what do you see that is clearer?” Miami asked kindly, wanting to try and stay positive. He always felt that they needed to focus on what John could see at present, and both Brian and Roger shared his belief.

“War,” John said immediately. “More ways we can win; things we have to do to win.” He absently petted the wolf’s fur. “We will win, but it won’t always be easy.”

Sir James nodded. “No war is simple,” he agreed, and the brothers nodded as well.

They stayed for several days, John and Plant practicing spells while the other’s tended to the cabin and animals and hunted for fresh food to store. The lion had clearly claimed John as her human, and John named her Bella. She clung to John’s side, and Freddie highly approved.

“She is wonderful,” Freddie gushed as he brushed Bella’s fur. “I may try to steal her from you.”

“Good luck,” Roger countered. He had made friends with a wolf, and openly hoped that he would come with them. When they packed up the mules the morning of their departure, he was delighted when the wolf trotted up and took place by Roger, clearly ready for an adventure.

“Yes, he is going with you,” Plant confirmed with a snort. “Good luck keeping him feed.”

Sir James looked a bit pained. “As if the lords don’t try to eat us out of house and home,” he grumbled, for once in complete agreement with the hermit.

“We do try,” Freddie said humbly. “Our goal is to succeed.” His younger brothers all grinned in support.

“Marvelous,” Sir James grunted.

Plant nodded at the older men, but drew John in for a fierce hug. “You will do well,” he told him firmly. “Do not doubt what you see and know; hesitation may be fatal,” he warned, and John nodded solemnly. “And you,” Plant continued, looked up at the others. “The same advice to you; do not doubt or hesitate.” His eyes turned dark. “I can see that the end of the war with Rhye is within your grasp, but only if you act. It will not be easy or simple, but it can be done.”

“We will do as you say,” Freddie promised, bowing his head, as did Brian and Roger. “And what John tells us.”

“Swear it,” Plant said, his eyes still dark, and his voice a bit distant, seemingly lost in some sight. “Swear your service to your lord mage. Your loyalty is not questioned, but words always made things stronger. He and you will need every possible bond and vow.”

John was clearly started, his eyes going wide and he started to shake his head, but Freddie did not hesitate. He knelt before John, and Brian, Roger, and Miami joined him immediately.

“My Lord Mage,” Freddie said, his voice strong and powerful as always. “I pledge my loyalty and service to you. I am your brother, and also your servant, and am yours to command. I put my House at your service, and will protect you all my days.” He smiled and then took John’s hand and kissed it. ‘You have my vow.”

Brian was next, and he took John’s hand and kissed it as well. “My brother and Lord Mage,” he said proudly. “I devote myself to your service and orders. I will protect you as you lead us, and will never leave your side.”

Roger smiled up at John, his blue eyes shining with pride. “I give my life to the service and protection of my younger brother, the Lord Mage John.” He kissed John’s hand, and held it tightly. “You are _our_ general, and always will be.”

“My Lord Mage Deacon,” Sir James said, his voice formal and serious. “You have always had my loyalty and service, and it will never fail you. I continue to do your bidding as you and your lord brothers command, and it is my honor.” He too, kissed John’s small hand.

John opened his mouth to say something, and then paused, and all saw his eyes grow dark. “It will not be easy,” he said, his voice sounding years older. “And there will be sacrifice. But in the end, we can win.”

“We will win,” Freddie vowed, and the other’s nodded. “We will win with the help of our Lord Mage.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions of the past and future...

The scouts, soldiers, and other assembled folks all looked up in anticipation as the front guard of the young lord’s entourage approached the camp. Some older, more experienced folk, who had seen the lords before, snorted and shook their heads a little at the eagerness of some, but smiled nonetheless. They could not blame them for wanting to see the warlords – brothers not by blood but by choice - who were leading Queen to victory. Rhye had launched a late winter unexpected attack, but the young lords always had their troops on alert, and they had quickly repealed the invaders.

A pair of sisters, recently arrived to the group, lined up eagerly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the four lords. They were from the rural area to the east of the capital, and had just arrived at the front. An older cousin, who was sponsoring them, smiled indulgently as he waited with them. Several other young people gathered, all eager to see the royal generals they were serving. 

“What are they like?” the youngest, Cynthia, asked. She was just sixteen but already making her name as a scout of skill and great promise, able to track both wild game and Rhye soldiers. She and her older sister, Bonnie, were the pride of their village and their parents had debated over sending them to the armies, but had finally ceded to their daughter’s pleas. They were young, but of unquestionable talent, and demanded to take their place to serve Queen.

“I don’t exactly have dinner with them every night,” their cousin, Logan, said in amusement, but he smiled, understanding his cousin’s excitement. “They are kind,” he said firmly. “All of them. It is not easy to lead us in these times, but they are brave and wise. Trust in them, and I am convinced that all will be well.”

Bonnie nodded at her cousin’s words, but also raised a pale eyebrow in a skeptic’s attitude. “Is it true they have wolves and mountain lions?” She had heard many swear to it, but was disinclined to believed it until she saw it with her own eyes.

Logan chuckled softly and gestured to the path. “See for yourself,” he advised.

A moment later, the quickly gathered small crowd cheered as Lord Mercury came into view. He was only nineteen, but already clearly on his path to greatness. He had become a powerful general in just a few years, respected and admired by all for his battle skills and cunning. It was said that he always seemed to know where the enemy could be found, and how to defeat them. A high-ranking member of the royal family, many privately said that he would be an excellent king if the throne came to him, and hoped he would accept it.

At his side rode the newly titled Lord Taylor, and the usually skeptical Bonnie had to admit that tales of his beauty seemed to be honest. Even coming from the battle field, exhausted and strained, he was more handsome than most anyone the scout had ever seen, and he smiled and nodded politely to the crowd. He was admired just as much for his battle prowess as his physical appearance, and was said to be even a better soldier than Lord Frederick. The two were known to fight side-by-side on the field with their troops, saving as many Queen lives as they took Rhye lives.

Logan gestured and Bonnie had to smile when she saw a large wolf trotting beside Lord Taylor’s horse, acting like any of the other guard dogs. She shook her head a little, admitting that yet another tale was based in fact. The wolf seemed as tame and playful as a puppy, darting around, but stories were already spreading of the wolf’s protectiveness of his master, and how deadly he could be in battle.

There were three riders in the second row, and the assembled bowed and curtsied to them as well. Lord May was easy to spot, his height evident even on his warhorse and his curly hair setting him apart. Quieter than the first two in the short procession, he was nonetheless respected as a shrewd planner, the one who could always make things happen. Logan, who was one of the healers, had told his cousins often how they owed much to Lord May and his planning.

Lord May was on the right-hand side of the path, and on the left side was one of their aides. “Sir James,” Logan whispered to his cousins. “A very wise man, indeed.” Sir James was known as the former tutor and guardian to the lords, and now he served them in battle.

Between Lord May and Sir James was the fourth lord, Lord Deacon, and Bonnie frowned a little in concern. She had heard the stories of how he was ill and weak, but his brothers were devoted to him and refused to leave him at their guardians home alone, as many thought they should. He was too ill to fight or even be a scout, and some whispered it was a miracle he yet lived. Of course, there were many tales of how protective the older lords were of the youngest, but he too had an extra protector. A mountain lion.

The huge cat stalked in front of her master’s horse, growling a little as she looked around, always on alert. Even the most curious backed away when they saw her and marveled at how she had come to be with the lords. The accepted story was that young Lord Deacon had found an orphaned cub, and somehow it became loyal and tame. Logan himself had heard Sir James say so to a curious aide, and he had no reason to disbelieve it. Many say it as a sign that the young lords were destined for greatness if even wild animals came to their side. How could Rhye ever stand a chance?

Cynthia’s keen eyes narrowed as she studied the fourth lord. He was clearly small, even for his young age, and bunded up tightly against the chill. Indeed, Lord May had a hand on his brother’s back, and was whispering to him, while Sir James held the reins of the senior warhorse that bore the youngest. Lords Mercury and Taylor remained outside after dismounting their horses, conferring with aides and captains as they shed their armor, but Lord May and Sir James clearly seemed ready to hurry Lord Deacon inside the tent the brother’s shared.

“Lord Deacon does not look….well,” Cynthia whispered to her sister and cousin as they watched the lords dismount. Lord May lifted his youngest brother off the horse after the mount had knelt, and kept a supportive arm around his waist.

Logan shook his head. “He is frail,” he admitted, his voice equally soft in respect, not wanting others to overhear them. “But no one can doubt his courage. I would say we should not underestimate him.”

Bonnie snorted a little, but Cynthia tilted her head as she continued to look at the youngest. He was only two years younger than herself, but she wanted nothing more than to run and help take care of him. She shook herself a little, and said a prayer for the continued safety and health of all the lords, but especially Lord Deacon. She turned to returned to the tent with her sister and cousin, and missed the grey eyes that followed her.

“Are you well, John?” Brian asked as he tightened his hold on his youngest brother when John paused. “We are at the tent now; just few steps and we’ll have you inside.”

“I’m alright,” John said wearily as he looked back at his brother. Something had pulled his attention away for a moment, but he shook his head. Bella sensed her master’s pain and purred, rubbing up against him, and John smiled. He managed to walk inside the tent, and then Brian picked him up the moment the flap was closed.

“Bri….” John complained, but in truth, he couldn’t protest much. It had taken all he had to stay seated on Lacy, his fiercely protective warhorse. The last battle had exhausted them all, but especially John.

Dr. Seidel had already prepared potions and had the plush bed in the center of the tent waiting for his patient. He stayed with John during battles, and then hurried back to prepare a place for the lord to rest. It was a routine they were all well accustomed to now, but John still could grumble about it.

“No arguments,” Brian said firmly as he gently deposited John on the bed. He and Sir James set to removing the rest of John’s armor that they insisted he always wear and then tackled the dirtied clothing, pulling a warm nightshirt and fresh trousers on him. “You should have gone back earlier,” Brian muttered. “Next time, you are not staying.”

“I wanted to see everything,” John tried to defend himself. “I knew I would be safe.”

“But you are exhausted,” Sir James countered as he pulled clean thick socks on his young charge. “Sightseeing is not wise when you are already drained.”

“Uh, sight *seeing*,” John muttered, a bit bratty. “I saw that it would be fine if I stayed.”

“No matter,” Sir James said, overruling John’s protests. “You got your exception this time, my lord, but it has cost you.”

In a practiced routine, Dr. Seidel pressed a number of medicines on John while Brian and Miami stroked the braziers around the tent, making it extra warm. John had started coughing a little, so a screen was set up around his bed with a blanket canopy over it to keep in some of the steam heat directly around him. By the time Freddie and Roger entered, John was almost asleep from exhaustion and the potions, covered with Bella and more normal cats. The older lords insisted that John be given sleeping draughts when necessary to ensure that he rested, and while John complained loud and long, he could never convince them to do otherwise. Dr. Seidel excused himself to go assist with the wounded once he was sure John was well, and left with a smile, knowing the brothers would keep John safe.

“You should not have stayed so long,” Freddie announced as he pulled up a camp stool beside John’s bed.

“You too?” John murmured, yawning as asleep pulled at him.

“Oh, most definitely,” Roger added. He bent down to teasingly fluff some of John’s hair, making the youngest pout but also smile. “Go to sleep, Deacy.”

“Um….” John yawned widely. “No fighting….for a while,” he said between another yawn, struggling to still give his reports. “Safe.”

Brian nodded as he petted Bella, the lion head butting him in a friendly gesture. “Then you should rest,” he said firmly. John grumbled a little, but was clearly on his way to a deep sleep. Bella and the cats settled in around him and the other’s retreated to a side of the large tent once Brian checked a final time that the braziers were going strong and John was cocooned safely in his interior tent of warmth, covered with blankets and assorted felines of all sizes. There was a new addition to the group, and Brian just shook his head as he spotted the bobcat. There were times he was amazed that there were any felines left in all of Queen – it seemed that most of them had joined the armies since John had started accompanying them.

“It was a hard battle,” Freddie sighed as he took a long drink of wine, nodding his thanks to Miami who was passing the goblets around as they gathered around a table. “But we won, thanks to John.”

“It was tricky,” Roger admitted as he studied the maps spread across the table. “We are lucky our losses were so small, but still, we lost good people.”

Brian nodded at the words. “Their families will be compensated,” he promised. With Miami’s help, Brian had long ago taken control of their family finances, and proved a wise steward. The brothers were known for their generosity to all their troops, and other royal families followed their lead.

“It’s the least we can do,” Freddie agreed. He looked at the maps and shook his head as Brian and Miami sketched in the latest troops positions and ground taken during the battle. “We owe it all to John. But even with his help, it was a hard fight.”

“Did the doctor say anything?” Roger asked, worriedly looking at the canopy around his younger brother.

Miami smiled at the blond lord reassuringly. “Just to keep him warm. He is starting to cough, so he may have the beginnings of a cold. The late snows and damp surely have not been easy on him.”

“We could pull back for a time,” Brian suggested, studying the maps. “Take him back to your home, Miami. If John still sees no major battles when he wakes, I saw we set out as soon as he is able to comfortably travel. We can arrange for sleighs if we encounter more snow.”

“That would be wise,” Miami agreed. “And I know Lady Eva would be eager to see you.” 

In the past year, the brothers had suffered great losses along with their battle victories. Roger’s father had passed after an illness, making Roger the newest lord of the Taylor lands. Even Robert Plant and Tommy had passed suddenly within only a few months of each other, and John had taken the loss hard. They were all thankful Lady Eva was strong and alert as ever. Even at her age, she had traveled with the armies the previous summer, serving as John’s guardian, and was clearly planning to do the same once the winter snows were past for good. John would have normally been still with her at home during the harsh season, but he had seen he would be needed during an unexpected battle and had hurried with Miami to the new front. He had given his brother’s vital information that had helped them defeat the sneak attack.

Freddie had automatically taken personal command of all troops from House Mercury when he had turned eighteen. With Prince Gabriel’s official blessing, he had also taken the armies from House Deacon under his command and Brian had readily turned his family’s forces to Freddie as well until he was of age. Once Brian did reach his majority, he had simply maintained their unity, and during his final illness, Roger’s father had also ordered that the forces of House Taylor join the young lord’s alliance. The four lords had combined their troops into a powerful army, the largest in all of Queen. With encouragement from Lady Eva and Sir James, all the families from the border lands had aligned themselves under the young lords, and their power was undisputed. Even families from the opposite side of the country sought out places among the lord’s division. Freddie, Brian, and Roger were hailed as the future of their country.

And most thought of John as the weak, sad, brother – if they thought of him at all.

The people from the Deacon lands were fiercely protective of their young lord – as much as Bella - and proud of him. With his brothers, he had finally journeyed the previous autumn to his family castle, the first time he had been there since he was an infant. After the fiasco with his uncle and aunt, Prince Gabriel had made it known to all that Lord Deacon was the undisputed heir to his lands, and all needed to follow him and his decisions. Since John made it equally clear that his people were to follow Lord Freddie, no one objected. 

*

_“Your parent’s room, Lord Deacon,” the steward said politely, showing the brothers the large suite. The staff had kept it spotless since the passing of Lady Deacon over a decade before and even Lady Eva’s sharp eyes could spot nothing amiss. The entire estate was well run, and all had to reluctantly conceded that John’s uncle and aunt had done well during their tenure as the acting heads._

_But with Prince Gabriel’s encouragement, and his brother’s insistence, John was stepping early into his role as head of his house and a powerful lord of Queen._

_“Thank you,” Sir James told the steward, smiling kindly as the young lords looked around. “Everything is faultless. Now, as they directed, the lords will stay in the main guest suite.” No one expected John to have to stay in his parent’s room._

_“Of course,” the steward bowed. “Your luggage has been delivered as ordered. The kitchens merely await your word for the evening meal.”_

_Lady Eva nodded. ‘We thank you, my lady,” she told the steward. “We will send word when ready.” The servant bowed and departed respectfully, leaving the lords and their two guardians alone._

_John looked around at the vast room, and found himself drawn to a portrait over the fireplace. He recognized them from other painting as his parents, and studied it carefully, with a detachment born from never having known them. Freddie and Brian were always telling him stories about his mother as were all their parents, and even Roger had vague memories of the gifts sent for John’s first birthday, but all John knew was what he had been told._

_“She was beautiful,” John said quietly as Freddie joined him. His grey eyes were on the large painting, looking as if for some clue._

_“The most beautiful person I have ever seen,” Freddie said seriously, not exaggerating at all. “The portraits hardly do her justice. And she was as wise and brave as she was beautiful in addition to being a powerful soldier.”_

_“They both loved you so much,” Brian added. “My parents said they had never seen a couple so in love and happy when they knew you were on the way.”_

_John nodded vaguely, almost reaching out to touch the painting, hoping it would spark some thought – magical or otherwise. But there was nothing even he could feel or sense. For all his powers, his parents were beyond his abilities._

_The next day, John stood before the assembled representatives of the lands of House Deacon, taking his rightful place for the first time. His brothers stood beside him, Lady Eva and Sir James right behind them and he raised his head proudly._

_“I thank you for your service to my family, and vow that I shall serve you wisely in turn. I hereby direct that all forces of House Deacon are under the direction of Lord Mercury until I am of age, but know that I am fully aware of all matters, as are my brothers and our guardians,” he said, nodding to Lady Eva and her grandson. “We join Houses Mercury, May, and Taylor now to form one great alliance to serve Queen, and we shall find victory!”_

_There were cheers from the people, and John flushed a little with excitement and nerves. He was the weak, protected, brother on the battlefield, but for the first time, he was publicly acknowledged as a lord in his own right, and he could feel and know the support from his people. Ill or not, they would follow him._

*

“I think the warm springs would be good for John,” Roger said as he came back from checking on his younger brother. John was clearly settled in for a deep sleep, the cats delighted at the warmth and promise of a good nap. Even Roger’s wolf, Atol, had made himself comfortable by John’s camp bed, accepted by the cats in an apparent truce. Roger had stoked the braziers and added more herbs to steaming pots of water on the small burners to help John’s breathing. “I’m glad of course that he saw this attack and we were able to stop it, but he should return home. It could yet snow again; I doubt winter is quite over yet.”

“I agree,” Sir James nodded. “And sleighs would be wise in case this storm hit many areas and not just here. We can send a dove at fight light to alert posts along the route. If we travel hard, we can have Lord John back in a few days. But, of course, it depends on if he has more visions.”

Freddie took a sip of wine and had to smile a little. “And if he does, we have no chance of getting him to leave, unless we tie him to his horse, which I am willing to consider.” Roger grinned and Brian just shook his head at the notion. “We shall see what he says when he awakes, but unless he claims there is an imminent attack, then he goes back home.” All of the brothers thought of Sir James’s estate as ‘home’ now, and were well pleased with the notion.

Their discussion of troop placements was distracted when the distant but distinct sounds of music reached their ears when aides entered with refreshments. Brian smiled at the small group as they placed food and drink on the tables and another aide arrived with updates from the captains. “Celebrating?” he asked, his tone teasing and friendly.

The aides smiled back, relaxed and comfortable with their lords. “The captains have insisted they stay at a distance,” one promised, knowing that they could not let any celebrating disturb young Lord Deacon. “Everyone is grateful for your leadership in this first battle of the year.”

“We are grateful for your service and skill,” Freddie answered honestly. The aides left after taking some orders to go back to the captains and generals, and then the brothers exchanged glances. None of them wanted to say it, but all were thinking the same things.  


Sir James snorted a little in amusement. “I say you should go join the troops, my lords,” he said demurely, but with a smile. “There is much to be celebrated, and it will do all good to see you.”

“But John—” Brian started, and Sir James held up a respectful hand.

“Dr. Seidel will no doubt return soon, and of course he can be here in moments if necessary. I’m sure Lord John will rest soundly for hours.” He smiled a little at his three oldest former wards. “The day is yet young,” he commented casually. “And there it is good to celebrate our first victory this season. There is no reason for you to not relax and take pride in your accomplishments.”

“It’s really John’s accomplishments,” Roger said thoughtfully and all nodded.

“True,” Miami agreed. “And you know he is always the first to encourage you to join the merriments when you can. He would no doubt join you if he could.”

Freddie cleared his throat, trying to set a good example as the eldest. “Well, but it seems….unseemly….to celebrate when John cannot,” he started to weakly protest.

Miami snorted clearly now. “Go and enjoy,” he practically ordered. Even Freddie was not yet so old or past the schoolroom that he would or could challenge their tutor and guardian in any manner, especially when being _told_ to have fun. Sir James waved a hand at the big pair. “Just keep an eye on Lord Roger,” he directed, casting a stern gaze at the sixteen-year-old. Roger was already a general in his own right and considered a man in most respects, but he had yet to reach his majority and any drinking and partying to excess was frowned upon all. “I have no desire to hold his head again for hours while he vomits after sampling all the wine and brew and you two just laugh.”

Roger had the audacity to grin. “Ah, but it was so worth it,” he claimed, batting his blue eyes. Freddie laughed and then the older three kissed their youngest brother quietly so to not disturb him, and left after Miami promised over and over that he would send for them if John called for them.

*****

*****

It was a cat jumping on his chest that woke Sir James from his light sleep. With a silent groan, he noted that none of the older lords had yet returned, and judging by the faint continuation of merrymaking from the main camp fire and sentries’ reports when he looked outside the tent, there were still celebrations afoot. Dr. Seidel had indeed returned to keep watch, and said that the young lord was showing signs of waking. The knight debated sending aides to fetch the older brothers, but decided to wait a bit and see if John summoned them, knowing they could be easily and quickly found. He dismissed the doctor to get some rest, and then took a camp chair by John’s bed. The young lord stirred, making assorted cats and Roger’s wolf, Atol, snort in displeasure.

“All is well,” Sir James said, gently stroking John’s long hair as the young lord yawned. 

“Ummm, yes,” John agreed, and Miami was glad there was no hint that John had seen anything. “All safe now.” 

Miami hummed a little. “Then you can rest some more,” he hinted, but John looked up at him with big sad eyes.  


“Snack?” John asked, managing to somehow sound pathetic. The knight snorted but got up and fetched John’s favorite treats of apple juice and cheese bread, as always amazed at what a growing boy could eat. He was positive that he had never eaten so much when he was young.

“You and Lord Roger will eat this camp out of all provisions,” he sighed as he returned to help John sit up a bit in his bed.   


John grinned a little. “Brian assured us that he laid in extra stores.”

“I declare that if we took all the fields and harvests of Rhye this moment, there would not be enough food for you two,” Miami muttered and John smirked in pride.

After a snack to ensure he would not faint from hunger, John looked around. “Are the others out?” he asked.

“Um, yes,” Sir James confirmed. He carefully did not say out _where_ , but John had always been far too old for his years.

“Out frolicking?” John asked, and Miami nearly spit out his own sip of tea.

“I beg your pardon, my lord?” Miami finally managed to speak. John just grinned at his tutor.

“Frolicking. Dancing, singing, making merry—”

“Yes, yes, I know the meaning of the word,” Sir James said, glaring a little at his youngest charge. “And why am I not surprised that you know it as well.”

John continued to grin. “Advantage of having three big brothers?” he suggested smugly.

“Whose goal in life – after defeating Rhye – is to torment me,” the knight opinioned with a long-suffering tone.

“Don’t sell yourself so short,” John advised solemnly. “Tormenting you is absolutely equal to defeating Rhye.”

Sir James merely sighed. “I am truly blessed,” he muttered as he poured John some of his medicated tea and a small glass of wine for himself.

John looked longingly at the wine, but on this Miami was unmoving, and even Freddie and Roger allowed John only occasional tiny tastes liquor, and only after it was considerably watered down. “No fair,” John had muttered on more than one occasion. It did him no good. Brian was just as strict as Miami in keeping drink from the youngest. Only Lady Eva occasionally allowed him a few sips when no one else was around.

“It does not mix with your medicines,” Sir James lectured, for about the thousandth time. “And not with your abilities, either.”

“Mr. Plant drank a lot,” John countered as he pushed Bella to move over so he had more than one inch of space on the bed. The assorted felines grumbled, but obeyed. 

“Yes, well, he was an adult. And when you lose your temper, frightening enough things occur. I want no part of an inebriated mage on my watch.”

The young mage smiled. “I promised I would never turn Roger into a mouse again.”

Miami shuddered a little. “And we will hold you to it,” he warned. John chuckled and in truth happily drank his own tea. He just wanted to keep pushing to see what would happen. He yawned, and settled against the pillows, knowing the tea would make him sleepy again.

“I was dreaming. It woke me,” John said quietly after a moment.

“What were your dreams about?” Miami asked. He knew they were not foretelling any danger as John would have already said something, but all of John’s dreams were about the future. 

John sighed and toyed with the edge one of the blankets wrapped around him. “I saw the boys again,” he admitted. “The faces of three of them are still completely blurry, but I can almost see one of them – I think maybe the oldest.”

Over the previous year, John’s dreams and visions about the mysterious boys had grown stronger. He could never tell who they were, their faces usually blank, but he knew they were connected to them all somehow.

“It is good they are becoming clearer,” Sir James advised. “You are getting closer to knowing why you see them.”

“I wish I could know now,” John grumbled. “It is so frustrating. I can almost feel something, but then it eludes me. The visions about defeating Rhye are so clear; I don’t know why four boys escape me.”

Sir James hummed a little as he kindled the braziers to keep John warm and the healing steam going strong. “As your mentors often said, you do not always control your powers, my young lord,” he reminded John. “Irritating, I can imagine, but beyond even your abilities.”

John sighed at the mention of the mage half-brothers. He had not seen either of their deaths, and it had been a shock he was still coming to terms with. Privately, his brothers, Lady Eva and Sir James all suspected that the fellow mages had each blocked their deaths from John, and were grateful to them. It was a tiny grace that John had not had to bear the knowledge alone.

“I miss them,” John said quietly. “I know we all do, but sometimes…just sometimes…I could _feel_ them. Like a presence when someone is in a room with you. It was nice.” He took a sip of his tea, and then shrugged. “Of course, not that I know what its like to be left alone,” he added with a bit of a grumble.

All children from royal and noble families were watched by servants, but in John’s case his illness had intensified that supervision. From the moment he was born, he had never been left alone. At first, one of his brothers had always been with him. Now that they were older and needed on the battlefields and planning, John was surrounded by his own appointed army of servants and guards in addition to Sir James and Lady Eva. Even with his powers, John had failed to sneak away the times he had attempted ‘escape’, and he complained bitterly about it when in a mood.

*

_“It’s not fair,” eleven-year-old John fumed. Freddie and Brian were with the armies, and Roger was away on an overnight training. John had tried to get away to see a late-night festival on the estate, and found Lady Eva waiting for him in the doorway. He had been sent back to his room in disgrace followed by Sir James and several servants._

_“If you want to go, we can,” Sir James tried to mollify the young lord once they were alone. “But you cannot go by yourself.”_

_“Freddie and Brian snuck out all the time,” John muttered, openly snitching on his brothers. “And Roger got away last year.”_

_“Really?” Sir James raised a pale eyebrow and John felt a stab of guilt, knowing his brothers would face the knight and Lady Eva when they returned._

_“I mean, they…..um….they….” John sighed and gave up. He had been caught, and ratted on his brothers._

_When the older three returned, they got a stern lecture about setting bad examples, and John had to write an essay about following orders._

*

Now, Sir James looked at the mage with understanding. “I know it is hard,” he said gently, his voice calm. “But you are ill, my lord, and must be protected.” He held up a hand as John opened his mouth to automatically protest. “Yes, you know if you are in any danger, and I understand you can protect yourself in many unseen but powerful ways. But still, illness trumps even magic.”

John sighed, and had to nod in reluctant understanding. Over time, they had learned that John’s magic failed him when he was ill, something Mr. Plant and Tommy had confirmed. The previous fall, he had caught a bad cold and been confined to bed for a week, unable to see or sense anything at all. John was terrified not for himself, but that he would fail to know of a Rhye attack. He also suffered chest pains and shortness of breath after most visions, his heart struggling at times. Dr. Seidel had John on a strict regimen of medicine that helped, but could not always prevent pain and weakness.

Since he had turned thirteen, John was either at the front with his brothers or with Lady Eva. The private guard Freddie had arranged for years earlier had grown into a group fiercely dedicated to protecting the youngest lord, all of them proud of serve the brothers. John was kept as far away from the actual battles as possible, already ready to be carried to safety, Sir James usually at his side. They had developed a rapid system with doves and curriers where they could send private messages to the older brothers, alerting them as to what John saw, but on more than one occasion an unexpected power had surfaced, one that none of them had expected.

*

_“There are more Rhye troops – coming from the east!”_

_Roger almost fell off his horse as he jerked his head around, thoroughly startled at hearing John’s voice. They had left John safely behind with Sir James, and there was absolutely no reason why John would be so close to the battle. Beside him, Brian was clearly equally shocked, looking around wide-eyed for their youngest sibling._

_But John was no where to be seen. Only their own groups of soldiers surrounded them as they road toward the battle field._

_“From the east!” John’s voice sounded again, as clear as if he were beside them. Interestingly, their aides, riding alongside, showed no sign that they had heard a thing, and merely paused as the two lords drew up their hoses in hesitation. Roger’s jaw dropped at the realization._

_They were hearing John’s voice in their heads. It was something that Tommy had mentioned could be possible, but had always said it was profoundly rare; nearly unheard of._

_Brian regained his control and made the signal for the troops to all stop. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Roger, his mind clearly working fast._

_“My captain,” Brian addressed an aide. “Is there a sideroad or path nearby?” The captain nodded quickly._

_“Yes, my lord, there is a small path up ahead. It comes from the east.”_

_Roger met Brian’s eyes and made a small nod. “We should send some forces that way then,” he said loudly. “It is always good to watch all roads or paths.”_

_“Indeed,” Brian agreed. “General, send two groups that way to scout. Be sure they had doves and fast riders if they spot anything.”_

_“At once, my lords,” the general agreed, and scouts set out. By the time Brian and Roger reached the battlefield, word had been sent that Rhye troops had been spotted coming down the side path. Roger rode quickly back with his division and thwarted a sneak attack._

_Back at camp after the battle, they found John unconscious, drugged from the pain. “He cast a spell to contact you,” Miami told the older brothers quietly. “He said it was urgent; I could not stop him.”_

_“It likely saved us today,” Brian said softly. “But it cost him yet again.”_

_When John awoke, his brothers hugged him, but warned him to never use that spell again unless it was vital. Since there John had ‘mind spoke’ to them twice more. They did not like it as it clearly cost John greatly, but both times it had saved their armies from costly attacks._

*

“We are returning home, aren’t we?” John asked with a sigh. He loved being with the armies, and always worried when apart from his brothers.

“We are,” Sir James agreed. “A day to rest, and then we shall set out.” He smiled at the young lord. “Grandmother will likely drag you back by your ear if we do not send you,” he advised. “Accept this with some dignity.” John had to grin at the words.

“I think she would,” he agreed. He pouted a little but shrugged, knowing the rules that his brothers and guardians imposed. Even he could not get away with everything.

There was a brief loud burst of music and shouting, and then it quickly died down again, likely hushed by guards. John looked at the tent flap longingly. “I wish I could go dance,” he mussed aloud. Miami smiled at the words; it was well-known among the guardians and brothers that John loved to dance, but his heart seldom allowed for much indulgence.

“Another time, my lord. There will be many dances.”

John tilted his head a little, his eyes darkening for a moment. “And for other frolicking,” he said, and Miami now frowned.

“Whatever you are seeing, stop it this instant,” the guardian ordered. John smirked a little, but clearly mentally drew back. “How many times have you been told to not read their minds when battle is not at hand?” Miami lectured, arms crossed as he regarded the youth.

“Umm….many times?” John said innocently. 

“And what do I say?”

John rolled his eyes, but still grinned as he recited back: “That it is impolite to spy on my brothers in that – or any – manner. That such things are private, and I am far too young.” He then narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his guardian. “Though it didn’t stop you from asking me where Roger found all the wine that one time.”

“He was fourteen,” Miami defended himself. “I had a duty as your guardian to remove danger from him. He had no business drinking.”

“But he can frol—” John stopped as Miami raised an eyebrow in a warning.

“I don’t want to know,” Sir James muttered as he took a long drink of his tea. “And neither do you.”

The young lord smiled, but settled back against his pillows, petting the nearest cat. “I will be fine if you want to…go dance,” John offered.

Sir James shook his head. “Thank you, but no need,” he said calmly. “I am quite content and satisfied to be here.”

“I don’t always need you to babysit me,” John argued, but truthfully, he loved these quiet times where he and his younger guardian visited. He loved his brothers, but there were some things he preferred to talk about with Sir James. His brothers were so protective, they refused to even let John hint about some things, treating him as if he were still an infant. Miami was protective and firm, but often far more reasonable that the older trio.

“There is no place I would rather be,” Sir James countered.

John snorted a little himself in disbelief. “Miami, why haven’t you married?” he asked curiously. “I swear I wasn’t spying in any way at all – normal or otherwise - but I did overhear that Lady Eva was contacted by a family. They didn’t want Freddie, Brian, or Roger – they asked if you were unattached.”

The knight sighed as he checked the braziers to keep them going. “Yes, she told me,” he admitted. “And they got my usual polite refusal.”

“Why?” John looked at the man curiously. “Why would you refuse?” It was something that the brothers had occasionally pondered over; Sir James being single. He was an accomplished knight from a small but well-regarded family, his grandmother former guardian to the royal family, and they would have thought he would have been married or at least betrothed, but there had never been a single hint of a spouse for him.

Miami considered the matter, but nodded. “I was promised when I was a little bit younger than you,” he revealed. “To a lady from my mother’s region. We met for the first time when our families signed the contract, and I promptly fell in love. She was two years older than me; smart, brave, and lovely. Everyone said it was a wonderful match for both of us, and I couldn’t wait to marry her.”

“What happened?” John was wide-eyed as he listened, curiously about his guardian. Miami had never spoken of this before, and John had never tried to look.

“When she turned seventeen, she eloped with a childhood friend,” Miami said, and although his voice and face were calm, John could sense that even over a decade later the pain was felt. “Her family was horrified, as she had never given a hint that she was displeased with our engagement; I think they would have ended the contract with dignity for both sides if she had spoken up at any point, but instead she made sure all in the area knew of our pending marriage, and then left; I suspect she did it to cause her family embarrassment.”

“That’s horrible,” John said in surprise. It was true that not all arranged marriages were sought after by the couple involved, but John had never heard of a family deliberately forcing a marriage upon an unwilling partner. For her to have runaway as she did would have been shocking to all involved and do doubt caused a scandal. He felt terrible that the loyal Sir James had been treated so callously.

“I’m sure she had her reasons,” Miami sighed. “I do not know; I decided it was best to let the matter go, as did grandmother. After that, I dedicated myself to the army, and then, one day, I had the….pleasure….of tracking down four children with a wolf and mountain lion. Since then, I have been quite busy.”

John had to giggle a little. “I remember meeting you,” he said. “I can still see you all tied up! Brian did a really good job on those knots.”

Miami gave him a firm look. “I am overjoyed,” he said dryly. "At any rate, I am well satisfied with what fate put before me." He smiled fondly at the young teen, and John smiled back. For all that the knight protested at times, and bemoaned his fate, John knew James was happy and proud of his service to the young lords. Still, John was sorry that his guardian and friend had been treated that way. It had clearly broken his heart for it to still effect him so strongly.

"And no one else has ever tempted you to marry?" John asked, curious. Miami shook his head. 

"Perhaps it is not in my fate," he shrugged. 

John frowned, pondering that notion. It was odd that amongst all his visions, that he had never once seen a hint of marriage for himself or his brothers. He knew that his brothers were considered the most eligible in all the land, and still delighted in teasing Brian when yet another offer was made. What did the future hold for them? 

“Maybe—” John broke off as his eyes suddenly darkened again.

“My lord?” Miami quickly took John’s cup a warm tea away and the assorted felines jumped up as John’s body jerked. 

It was thankfully a rapid vision and was over within a few moments. Miami carefully laid John back down on the bed, shoving cats away, and called out for a guard. The woman responded immediately and was sent to fetch Dr. Seidel. Fortunately, John did not lose consciousness but did have a fresh headache as he tried to focus on his guardian.

“No danger,” he managed to assure Miami as the doctor hurried in. “Let my brothers…..stay frolicking,” he tried for a small bit of dry humor. Miami frowned at the words.

“We are not in danger? Nothing with the armies?” he clarified. John grimaced in discomfort but nodded slightly. 

“Safe,” he whispered. ‘But I saw…the boys again.” He took a deep breath, struggling. “I think….I think they are our future.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fierce battle....and more hints of the future.

Roger had fought his first battle when he was just thirteen, running away from his own guards and assisting when a sentry line was attacked. By the time his guards had reached him, Roger had already dispatched several Rhye soldiers and was preparing to advance with scouts. They’d had no choice but to obey their young lord and follow him into another skirmish. When they delivered the unscathed, exuberant, youth to Lord Freddie, the older lord thanked them for their service and then tore into his brother. One older scout did feel some satisfaction in hearing the screaming lecture and dressing down that was delivered to the young lord Taylor, thinking that it was just and well-deserved.

But ultimately, a bit pointless, although young lord Taylor did seem to take note of the lecture on safety and how he had endangered his own troops. Thereafter, he _usually_ obeyed orders, but not always. Still, his skill was unquestioned.

Freddie had been fighting as well since he was thirteen. Brian joined him at the same age and they quickly made names for themselves as brave soldiers; Sir James had trained them well, and they were far more skilled and cautious than most youth. When Roger joined them, it was the oldest and the third oldest brother who formed a powerful team on the battlefield while Brian devoted himself planning strategy, making decisions on the field that led them to victory time and time again. No one doubted Brian’s personal ability in battle, but he preferred when possible to stand back a bit and guide the troops.

And he was able to spend more time with John. Freddie and Roger loved the action of scouting and battle, while Brian devoted himself to planning and organizing forces on the field and helping John interpret his visions and put them to action. As Freddie and then Roger took command as generals on the lines, John was kept back at the tents under guard that not even he could evade, and Brian saw him more than the other brothers.

John could not fight, but he was a son and lord of Queen, and had had the same lessons in battle strategy as his brothers. Sir James had also proved a wise teacher in the art of warfare, and despite being only a decade older than Freddie, the knight had vast knowledge that proved time and time again to be lifesaving. Together, Brian, John, and Sir James provided the strategy and interpretation of John’s visions that led them to victory. It made them close as a unit with Freddie and Roger leading armies on the fields

So, it was natural that as the sleigh sped toward the Beach estate that Brian and Sir James had John firmly packed between them, keeping him warm and pressing medicines upon him whenever possible.

John might ordinarily try to protest a little, but he was rapidly becoming sick. A heavy tent cover had been erected over the sleigh so two small braziers could keep hot coals going to add warmth to the enclosure. A number of cats had also squeezed into the space, including Bella who was somehow curled up on their feet, and Miami didn’t grumble as they did indeed add warmth and comfort to the young mage.

After his last vision, John had begun running a low fever and the decision was made to move him quickly the next morning, it being judged that staying at the front would be more dangerous to him. The weather was cold but clear, and they could make good time with the sleigh on the frozen snow-packed roads. To keep John amused, Brian told him the story of how they had been moved when John was still an infant, the first time the older boys had really been able to spend time with him.

“I remember wondering how you could breathe,” Brian recalled, making John smile weakly despite the pain in his head. “I kept lifting the lace cloth they had over your face and checking. And likely just let in cold air!”

John smiled, and then started a fresh cough fit that had Brian holding a handkerchief to his mouth. The coughing made John’s head pound and he kept his eyes closed, so he missed seeing Brian’s startled look and Miami’s frown. Still, he could sense their thoughts.

“Yes, I’m sick,” he said, sounding far older than his years. “But I will be alright. I know this, I swear.”

Arms wrapped around him as Brian hugged his brother. “And I will hold you to that,” he said tightly. On John’s other side, Miami put the blood-stained cloth aside, frowning.

They stopped at a post that had been alerted to their arrival, and had a room prepared for the young lord. Brian carried John in and settled him in a steaming bath while herbs were set to simmering in pots. John knew it was being debated if they should remain at the post or continue the next day, and he opened his eyes to look at Brian. “I will be alright,” he repeated, his voice weak, but firm. “I want to continue on. Lady Eva is waiting for us.” He managed a deep breath. “Yes, its pneumonia,” he said, confirming the diagnosis that Dr. Seidel had confided privately to Sir James and Brian earlier. “But I see that I will be alright, and I can rest better at home.”

Brian washed the sweat from John’s face. “Very well, we will continue,” he agreed reluctantly. “But you will do as we say.” He picked up a cup of medicine that was known for its horrible taste, but also for its proven effectiveness. “No complaining.” John grimaced but nodded and drank all he could. He was tucked into the bed, Bella covering him and adding her purrs to his soothing.

They pressed on, arriving at Lady Eva’s the next afternoon. She met them outside and had rooms ready for her youngest charge with an army of doctors and nurses prepared. John smiled at her, listening to her long list of orders, and then passed out, letting the sickness take him.

It was a rough next days for the young lord and only John’s vision that he would recover kept Brian from panicking. Messages were sent by dove every day to Freddie and Roger, and all the brothers worried. This illness was the worst John had yet experienced, and everyone grew concerned.

“He is delirious,” Brian and Lady Eva heard a doctor murmur to a nurse as John mumbled one morning, the fever running high. They nodded agreement, but kept a sharp ear turned to everything John said.

“Border bridge,” John gasped between breaths, looking frantically at Brian. “Tell…Freddie, Roger….full moon…attack.”

Brian wiped John’s face with a cool cloth. “I will send a dove right away,” he promised his youngest brother when the doctor and nurse went to the doorway to confer with Sir James. “Now rest.”

“Bad…” John continued, ignoring his brother’s advice. “Sneak…attack…”

“We know, John,” Lady Eva said gently. “You have warned us, and James is already preparing messages. Freddie and Roger will be ready.”

John shook his head. “Bad,” he repeated. “I should….map…” he made a vague gesture to a table, obviously thinking maps would be present. John, Brian, and Sir James often spent hours pouting over maps and scouting reports, John using them to guide his visions and pinpoint locations where he had seen Rhye forces.

Lady Eva took hold of his shaking hands. “I will send James himself,” she assured the young mage calmly. “They will be prepared for all attacks. Now, you need to rest.” She nodded to Dr. Seidel, who had returned to the bedside with Sir James, and the physician poured a cup of medicine, handing it to the lady. John grimaced, still aware of enough to know what the cup likely contained, but he didn’t resist when Brian lifted his head and shoulders up so he could be made to take a few sips. Weak as he was, he was soon fast asleep.

“He has never been this ill before,” Brian worried as he helped to change John’s sweat-soaked nightshirt and bedding. Lady Eva nodded, but her expression was calm as she bathed John. The young teen would blush himself to death if he was aware, but he was safely asleep and they were able to tend to him

“He is weak, yes, but he will recover,” she said, her tone allowing for no argument. Brian had no idea how she would know, but he trusted her, as they all did. She finished helping tuck John into freshly made bed, and turned to her grandson. “James, you must ride to Lord Freddie at first light tomorrow, and help prepare the troops. Brian, you should go as well. It seems that all hands will be needed.”

Brian blinked, uncertain. “I…I should not leave John,” he said, clearly torn as he looked at his youngest brother. He knew he might be needed to fight, but John had never been without at least one brother nearby and it was odd to think of him leaving no matter what.

Lady Eva sighed, but remained steady. “I would not suggest this, Brian, but it is clear that John sees a great battle. You are invaluable to organize the forces and lead your house. John will be safe here.”

“I know, yes, of course,” Brian said quickly, not wanting anyone to think otherwise. “But…” he trailed off, not sure what to say or do. Freddie had entrusted him to stay with John, and it had been his habit ever since John had joined them at the front.

Sir James laid a gently hand on the young lord’s shoulder. “Grandmother will let no harm come to Lord John,” he said firmly. “I know this is difficult to ask you to leave him, but it seems we are all needed.”

“I—” Brian started to speak, and then a familiar voice sounded in his head

‘ _Go’._

He blinked, and saw the guardian and knight looking at him in concern. “Brian?” Lady Eva asked, her pale eyebrows raised “Are you alright? You suddenly seemed far away.”

Brian blinked again, and looked down at the youth in the bed. “John spoke to me,” he said, shaking his head. It never failed to startle them when John used that power. “He told me to go.”

“Ah,” Sir James nodded, even as he frowned at the youngest lord. They all knew it took great effort for John to use that ability, especially when he was ill.

Brian sighed, and leaned over to kiss John’s forehead. “I will go,” he said both to his brother and their guardian and tutor.

“He will be safe here,” Lady Eva promised. “Win this battle and return when you can.”

Brian and Miami left before dawn the next morning, saying goodbye to John and Lady Eva in the early morning hours. John was sound asleep, his breathing still labored but his fever had not risen, and the physicians were taken that as a good sign. To Brian and Miami’s surprise, Bella stretched and jumped off John’s bed, making her way to Brian’s side with a purr. 

“What is it?” Brian asked the big cat. In response, she butted his leg and then stalked toward the door. She looked back when he didn’t follow and huffed a bit, swishing her long tail.

“I think she is going with you,” Lady Eva ventured as she studied the cat.

“What? Leave John?” Brian was shocked. John’s familiars had never left him before. But he had to agree it seemed the case indeed as the cat growled a little, looking rather irritated at the delay.

“It is a good sign,” Lady Eva opinioned. “She would not leave John if she felt he was in danger here.”

Sir James nodded. “But also a possible sign that the battle ahead will be serious,” he added a bit grimly. Like Atol, Roger’s wolf, Bella had occasionally appeared in battle, usually beside Freddie when the fighting was fierce. She had protected Freddie and Brian more than once and driven away numerous Rhye soldiers who were completely unnerved at the sight of the lion suddenly appearing. “I agree she would not leave if she sensed that John needed her here.”

Brian shook his head a little but took a deep breath. “Very well,” he said. He turned back and kissed Lady Eva’s hand, bowing to the guardian. “We shall return soon,” he promised.

“Good fortune,” Lady Eva said, giving them her blessing. Sir James kissed his grandmother’s cheek, and both men gave John one last kiss on the forehead before they left.

Outside, Bella paced, the warhorses snorting, clearly picking up on the lion’s eagerness. A small but proven group of defenders was staying to guard their lady and the young lord, but otherwise all able-bodied fighters were gathered, word having spread quickly that Lord May and Sir James were riding to war. Brian paused at seeing the large group and humbly bowed his head to them.

“We ride hard,” he advised them. The full moon was only three nights away now, and Brian knew John’s vision of a fierce attack would be true. Doves had been sent during the night to Freddie and Roger alerting them so the attack would not be a surprise, but still, the fight promised to be hard.

“We are ready, my lord,” a woman promised, speaking for the group. Brian nodded, and inclined his head again before mounting his warhorse.

“To my brothers,” he ordered, and the group set out.

*****

*****

When John had begun being able to give specific directions about Rhye forces, they knew they had to have some explanation ready. It would cause too much talk if suddenly Freddie, Brian, and Roger always knew when attacks were coming, or where enemy troops could be found. They had to act on John’s visions, but still continue to protect the young mage at all costs and keep his powers secret.

It was Lady Eva who had calmly addressed the issue when Freddie and Brian were preparing to ride to the first major battle that John had given them details on, when he was just nine years old. With her usual efficiency and foresight, she had taken care of everything before the young lords even thought of it.

*

_“I am sending some trusted staff with you,” Lady Eva had told them the night before they would ride out to join their troops. John was still pouring over maps, frowning as he tried to put his vision to places on the papers, and Lady Eva had drawn the big pair and her grandson aside. “They will scout and report things to you.”_

_“What things?” Freddie asked, puzzled. Brian was also looking a bit confused, but Sir James nodded in quick understanding._

_“People will question why we are riding to some areas, or why we order forces to be prepared for attack,” he explained to the boys. “It will appear odd that we suddenly know things.”_

_Freddie dark eyebrows rose in realization. “And we cannot let there be any hint that our information comes from John.”_

_“Indeed.” Lady Eva nodded as she looked at the oldest brothers. “We must have a cover prepared so it appears that your knowledge comes from trusted scouts and spies. I commend to your service a family I trust without reservation. They are all known as talented scouts, and no one will question their reports. When John has a vision, be sure to quickly send them to the area John pinpoints for you. If asked how you know to send troops to a specific area, you can truthfully say you are acting on intelligence from them. Keep it quiet as possible, but if it is discovered, no one will question you acting on their reports. Officially, the family scouts our borders, but they are all known for being discrete and operating in…shadows, shall we say.”_

_“We will say we are acting on information from them,” Brian said, nodding in understanding._

_“If needed, yes,” Lady Eva agreed. “I have ordered them to stay close to you, and to obey your orders without hesitation. They know and love John, and will do anything necessary to keep him…all of you…safe.”_

_Freddie glanced at Brian. “Do they know…” he trailed off, uncertain._

_“They know to do as ordered and will never speak of it to others,” Lady Eva said firmly. “We can trust them. They will be the cover you may need to explain how to seem to always have some advantage. Do not ever hesitate to act on information from John. The family will always say they were scouting and reported to you, even if there was not enough time for that in reality. They will support whatever you say without question. If you are ever asked later how you knew things, say the family told you. They will support you even if they were not scouting.” She smiled at them, fire in her blue eyes. “We will all protect John, and defeat Rhye.”_

*

Now, there was not enough time to send for the cousins after they had received the dove from Brian with John’s warning. But Freddie and Roger knew that they could say information had come from the cousins, and it would be supported by the family without question and believed by others. After reading the dove’s message, Freddie had ordered all forces to be ready to march in less than a day. A second dove arrived a few hours later with news that both Sir James and Brian were on their way, and Freddie frowned at it. They knew they would not come if John was in any danger and privately was relieved at that, but it was clear they would need all the forces they had. Doves were sent to Prince Gabriel’s unit as well, but they were further away, and would not arrive before the full moon.

Freddie glanced at Roger and sighed. “John has saved us yet again,” Roger said as he studied the map and making last minute plans as they prepared to get the troops ready to move. He was just sixteen, but already skilled far beyond his years in battle. No one – not even his brothers – questioned his abilities.

“We are not saved yet,” Freddie cautioned as he looked at the papers and maps. “We have the advantage of John, of course, but we are severely outnumbered.”

Roger scowled as he ran his eyes over the maps. “Then we must fight well,” he declared, and Freddie simply nodded. 

Brian and Sir James arrived just before noon the next day, having ridden through the night to reach them. “You should rest,” Freddie said, looking at the fierce and proud troops that had followed them. “We will need you later for reinforcement.”

Brian nodded, his expression grim. “I will direct my troops to rest, in order to be fresh for a second charge,” he agreed as his forces set up tents. “But Sir James and I will stand with you.” Bella moved forward to greet Freddie with a purr and head butt, and then found a warm patch of sun to stretch out in.

“She left John?” Roger questioned as Atol trotted over to meet his feline friend. The lion and wolf had a tight friendship that was clear to all. Roger was often reminded of the first Kitty and Doggie who had guided them to Mr. Plant, and never forget to thank them in his rare but heartfelt and honest prayers.

“She insisted,” Brian confirmed. “Our fight will be fierce.”

“Then let us meet them now,” Freddie said, gesturing to his captains with a grim smile. He had not doubt it would be fierce, but did not question their abilities.

A few hours later, the young lords led their troops to line up hidden by trees as the sun began to set. John’s visions had told then that Rhye forces were planning to cross the border bridge once the moon was full in the sky, and they were ready to surprise them. Brian and Sir James had managed a few hours rest, and they sat on their warhorses beside Freddie and Roger, all the captains and troops ready. Sir James finished a check of the troops and returned to the lords, confirming that all was prepared. Atol and Bella paced, both clearly eager for the fight. Freddie exchanged a tight smile with his brothers as he lowered the visor on his helmet, and his brothers did the same, everyone making one last check of their armor and preparing themselves.

“For Queen,” Freddie said simply. Brian and Roger nodded.

“For Queen,” they agreed. Sir James gave the signal, and the troops moved.

*****

*****

It was the fiercest battle they had yet faced.

They had the advantage of surprise, thanks to John, but still, they were outnumbered and Rhye rallied hard at the unexpected assault. An incredible force had assembled on the Rhye side of the river, and the lords would later shudder to think what might have happened if John had not been able to alert them to the danger. It was clear from the first glance of the enemy that Rhye had prepared for a key attack aimed to destroy Queen. Even with the advantage John had given them, it was plain this would be a hard-fought battle.

Freddie was knocked off his horse after an hour, and took to fighting on the ground, Roger leaping down to join him. Atol raced around them, alerting them to attacks and taking down his share of soldiers. They were in close sword fighting now, and archers had to stay away in fear of hitting their own troops. The wolf used it to his advantage to injury and drive away people from his humans.

Bella stayed with Brian and Sir James, the pair forming a team as effective as Freddie and Roger. A Rhye soldier got close enough to strike down Brian, hitting his sword arm, and Bella leaped on the man, giving Brian time to get away. 

“You need to have that looked at,” Sir James said grimly, his sword out as he watched for another attack. Brian just shook his head and gestured to an aide to wrap it tightly. 

“Later,” Brian said shortly. He tried to lift his sword back up, and grimaced in pain.

“It’s your sword arm,” Miami snapped. “Fall back and get it taken care of; it could be poisoned. We can’t risk you getting ill.” Brian looked ready to argue, but then Bella growled at him, and he angrily started making his way back to the lines, his aides following him.

Reaching the first medics, Brian struggled to get out of his upper armor and impatiently gestured for an aide to assist. “Be quick,” he said shortly to the doctor. 

The doctor didn’t even blink as she snorted. “I’ll take what time I need,” she snapped back. She began checking the wound none too gently, and Brian grimaced in pain. “Sit still,” she said, getting a nurse to quickly bring a cup of medicine. “And take this now.”

Brian made a face but did as told. It was not common, but poisoned blades and arrows were not unheard of, and anyone injured was ordered to take a general antidote. It was almost as bad as getting injured, many said, the taste leaving everything to be desired. Brian nearly threw up every time he had to drink the foul potion, but managed to keep it down. By the time he had stopped gagging, his arm was cleaned and the woman was wrapping it back up tightly.

“This will do for now,” she said, knowing the lord would not remain with her. “But it must be seen to more thoroughly as quickly as possible.”

“I’ll try to make time,” Brian muttered.

“Why, thank you, my lord,” the woman answered sarcastically, and she pulled tightly on the final wrap of the bandages, making Brian gasp. “Go do whatever you need to do, and then return so I can patch up all the other injuries. Now get out of here, I have more fools to see to.”

Brian stood, and found himself hesitating for a second, taking in the feisty doctor. She was young, but clearly competent and didn’t blink at being so close to the battle. “What is your name?” he suddenly asked.

She paused, looking at him carefully even as she prepared bandages for her next patient. “Anita,” she finally answered.

Despite everything, Brian found himself smiling. “Anita,” he repeated. He inclined his head, and raced back to the battle.

*****

*****

Lady Eva looked up from her book as John sighed, stirring in bed. A nurse came over with fresh cool water, and the lady nodded her thanks as she soaked a handkerchief in the water and began to bathe John’s forehead. The young lord groaned a little, his eyes opening for a moment and then shutting again.

“Ah, you are awake, good,” Lady Eva smiled. John coughed a little in reply, and Dr. Seidel picked up a small cup.

“You should drink a little, my lord,” he said calmly, sitting down on the bed and putting an arm under John’s shoulders to lift him up a bit. It took a moment, but John managed to drink most of the medicine and then accepted a few swallows of water. He coughed again, but seemed a bit more aware as fresh pillows were put under his head and he was laid back down.

“What…day?” he asked, his grey eyes blinking as he starred groggily at the early morning light coming through the windows.

“You have been here six days now; James and Brian left three days ago,” the lady answered. She took one of John’s hands. “The battle is being fought. A dove arrived a few hours ago with news they would attack at dawn.”

John closed his eyes, frowning, obviously concentrating. “I can’t…see anything,” he mumbled.

Lady Eva sighed as she laid another fresh cloth on John’s forehead. “And you should not be trying to see,” she scolded, smoothing back John’s long hair. “You have done all you can and then some. Now, let your brothers do their jobs, and you must rest.”

The teenager shook his head, but then grimaced at the pain it produced. “I…have to keep trying,” he argued. “There is something I—” he broke off to cough. “I may have missed.”

“And there is much you will miss if you do not let yourself heal now,” his guardian countered calmly. She nodded to Dr. Seidel, and the physician poured medicine into a small cup and lifted John up again. The teen pouted a little, but drank the mixture. 

“That’s terrible,” John complained, accepting a sip of fresh water to wash away the bitter taste. 

“And it eases your coughing, which you need,” Lady Eva lectured. She smoothed the covers around John, tucking him back in as several cats joined him. “Rest some more. I’m certain we will receive news when possible.” Even with his eyes closed and coughing from his illness, John was clearly pouting, but he sank back into a light doze.

*****

*****

Freddie ordered his group to stand back as fresh soldiers took over the lead, giving themselves a short but much needed break. Roger also sent his forces back and followed them once he had replacements in place, sending a signal to Brian that he was needed. A few minutes later, Sir James and Brian joined the other two.

“We are holding well on the ends, my lords,” Sir James reported as they all gulped water from their canteens. “The scouts say we clearly did take them by surprise. Their force is huge, but they were still preparing and some supplies had not reached them yet.”

“Thanks to John,” Roger nodded as he looked over the field. Only sixteen years old, he had proven to be an old soul when it came to battle, and was a wise leader despite his usual rashness. “We may be in need of supplies ourselves as well if we lay into a siege along the bridge.”

Freddie looked thoughtful. “Brian, how long can we hold? Prince Gabriel will not reach us for at least two days.”

“We can hold that long,” Brian said firmly. “We stopped along garrisons on our way here, and reinforcements and supplies are coming in waves. We may not receive huge supplies at once, but they will arrive steadily.” He smiled grimly in thought. “Rhye risked greatly to come this far and put all they could into this attack. They have great supplies here, but are stretched thin along their supply lines. We could likely cut them off and surrounded them.”

Roger looked up in interest. “I can send scouts,” he said. “Investigate how far we could have to push before we could come behind them and separate the forces from the supplies.”

Freddie ponded that for a moment and then looked at Sir James. “Miami?” he asked. “What would you advise?”

The knight looked at the map Brian quickly produced carefully. “We plotted all that John was able to show us,” he mused. “He has never been wrong before in identifying locations of forces, and I agree with Lord Brian that Rhye has stretched themselves thin. It would be ideal to cut them off, but they have put far too many troops up front here for us to spare anyone at the moment. I would say we plan to circle them, but it is too early at present. I doubt we can spare many for a second attack.” He looked at the young lords seriously. “It is tempting, yes, but my council at present is to wait until Prince Gabriel reaches us. John saw this would be a hard battle, and we have good ground here. I would hate us to risk it.”

“Then we shall remain here,” Freddie agreed, and Roger nodded thoughtfully, all of them understanding the risk to dividing their forces. “Advance if we can, but most definitely hold this position at all costs.” The other’s nodded, and prepared to go back into the fight.

It was a long day and night of near constant fighting. Freddie and Roger lead attacks, taking land a bit at a time, while Brian and Miami shored up the battlements and kept supplies at hand. Each of them were injured, and reluctantly retreated only long enough for first aid and then returned to their armies. Even Atol and Bella were hurt; the wolf taking an arrow to a leg and Bella injured by a sword. They were dragged off by willing guards, and Anita and her aides treated them as best they could. Midnight found Atol and Roger curled up around each other, the lords sleeping in shifts, while Bella stayed with Brian.

“They are loyal to you,” Anita commented, her hazel eyes tired but alert as she changed the bandages around Brian’s arm. It needed stitches, but Brian refused to take time for the procedure. There were others far more in need than him; tight bandages would suffice for now.

“Bella is usually with John, but I am grateful she is here,” Brian sighed as he studied the big cat. She was licking irritably at the bandage on her paw, refusing to believe the slave was necessary for healing. Brian pushed her head aside and unwrapped the bandage so the cat could tend to her injury herself, and shrugged at Anita’s indigent look. “She will just tear it off,” he reasoned. 

“I see that I have wasted time yet again,” the young doctor muttered, and despite everything, Brian laughed out loud.

Freddie had to be carried off the field when he collapsed at noon on the second day, and everyone was frantic until his armor was removed and he had just minor injuries; exhaustion had taken him down. Even then, he rested only a short time and then returned to action, Brian and Roger beside him. They paused only when Sir James made them take a break, pushing themselves.

They were preparing for a second night of fighting when advanced scouts from Prince Gabriel’s forces reached them, with the prince himself shortly behind them. Relieved, Freddie met with his cousin and the fresh troops quickly took over the main fields of battle, leaving the young lords and their personal soldiers ready to advance on the sides.

“It will be dangerous,” Prince Gabriel warned them as their forces assembled. “I trust you, Sir James, to watch over them.” The knight bowed a little as he checked his horse’s saddle again.

“We will succeed,” Freddie promised his cousin. He looked at his brothers and Sir James, and they saw the unspoken words: _John had seen that they would win, and they make sure his vision was true._ The oldest nodded at his brothers, and they all mounted, Atol and Bella taking up positions with them. They had chosen a small but talented group, able to ride fast yet quietly, and then attack the supply lines behind the main Rhye force. Four of the company were carrying special cargo – explosives – that they would use to destroy a key bridge.

Brian checked the gear one last time, and nodded to Freddie, signaling they were ready. With a nod and smile, Freddie waved his hand, and the group set out.

It was a hard ride, fast and silent, Atol and Bella taking shortcuts they seemed to know and appearing at key junctions. “Follow them,” Roger said, and Freddie agreed, sensing that they would be guided to the right locations. They deviated from their plan to follow the animals, and no one objected. After a few hours, they indeed found themselves far back into the Rhye lines, and Atol guided them to the bridge. The specialists set to work with their cargo after the tired guards at the bridge were taken out, and only minutes later ran back after lighting the fuses. Roger would later deem the explosion quite satisfactory.

It was the signal to Prince Gabriel, and he sent more troops down the sides, flanking the Rhye forces. It was another night of fierce fighting but in the end, Queen emerged victorious.

They paid dearly for the win, however. There were many causalities, and the lords were not immune. Brian didn’t realize just how badly his arm was until he slept for more than a few minutes and then realized he could barely move it. Anita let loose a stream of curses as she cleaned the long cut and put in stitches, and then turned her attentions to Freddie and Roger, both of whom also had injuries to be stitched. Sir James was always so stoic and calm, none of the brothers realized he had dislocated his shoulder until another doctor yelled at him about putting it back into position himself.

It took over a week to get their forces back into place, drive back the last of the Rhye holdouts, and for the wounded to be tended and the dead covered respectfully to be sent back to their homes in honor. Their losses were great, but even the most injured stood proud as the young lords prepared to leave, paying their respects. “Go home and rest,” Prince Gabriel ordered them all, kissing their foreheads in gratitude. “We will need you again soon, I fear, but for now, take what rest you can. You have saved Queen again, and we are in your debt.”

“We serve you, your highness,” Brian demurred. The prince smiled as he clasped arms with the brothers.

“We are in your service as well,” he pointed out. “Take your leave now, and give my best wishes to Lady Eva and our young Lord Deacon. I know we are in their debt as well.” Freddie smiled tiredly, bowing to his cousin, and they turned their horses to return home.

It was a slow journey, stopping wherever possible to personally thank families for their service and seeing that the deceased reached their homes in honor and their families taken care of. Word of the battle had spread quickly, and even those who had suffered personal losses had their anguished eased by knowing the deaths had not been in vain.

The brothers seldom separated, but each agreed that after such a battle, the least they could do was see the wounded and deceased to each of their home estates. As they came to crossroads, Roger, Freddie, and then Brian turned off to escort their troops from their lands home. Sir James and a captain from the Deacon estate saw to the troops from John’s home, and they arranged to meet back up at Lady Eva’s home, which all of the brothers considered their own home. They were all thankful that over the years roads and paths had been improved that made it possible to travel between their estates in a day, when rode hard and taking private shortcuts.

Freddie and Brian met up on their way to the Beach estate after seeing to their troops, and were startled when a dove arrived with a message from Roger for them to hurry. They cut short their normal visits with their stewards and hastened on their journey. Lady Eva met them in the foyer of her home, Sir James at her side.

“What is it?” Freddie demanded, not even taking off his light armor. “Is John alright?”

Their guardian smiled wearily. “He is not in danger,” she assured the big pair. “But it is good you are here. There is….much to discuss.”

Brian frowned as he was clearly torn between running up the steps to John’s room and walking slowing enough for Lady Eva to keep up. “What is wrong? Has he seen more battles?”

“He has seen a battle indeed,” Sir James said grimly. “But not with Rhye.”

“What?” Freddie questioned. “What do you mean?”

Lady Eva shook her head as she regarded the big pair, making them pause before they entered John’s bedroom. “He is your lord mage,” she said, her voice stern. “The time has come for you to remember that, no matter what he says.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is ill, and the other's must rise to help him and face the future.

When John was four, he’d been stung by a bee. He cried and screamed for hours, completely unlike his usual calm self and no one had been able to pacify him. He was still crying the next day when Tommy arrived, and the mage was finally able to get the story from John and explain the situation to his worried brothers and guardians.

“No animal has ever harmed John before,” Tommy said, smiling gently as he held the toddler, patting his back reassuringly. “He is upset by it; he thinks he hurt the bee and feels awful. He is very confused.”

It was a touching story as far as the brothers were concerned, and showed just how tender John’s heart was. But he was also brave and determined, and seldom allowed himself to cry. So, they were immediately on alert when they entered the bedroom and could clearly see that John had been crying.

It reminded Freddie of when Brian had had pneumonia when he was young. Roger and John were too young to remember clearly, but Freddie had never forgotten how weak and pale Brian had been, and how it had taken over a month for him to even begin to feel better. Aside from the mortally wounded on the battlefield, Freddie had never seen anyone look as bad as Brian had during that month. But now John looked even worse, and it was terrifying.

“John?” Roger had tuned almost as pale as John when he saw his little brother, and raced to sit beside him on the bed. Between the pillows and blankets, John looked almost too small and fragile for the bed, and it only worried them even more. Bella – who had disappeared after the battle and obviously made her way back to the estate – purred worriedly as she laid beside her mage, and Roger gave her a nervous pat. “Hey, John, we’re here,” Roger whispered, taking his brother into his arms. John just sniffed and buried himself against Roger’s shoulder, still crying, and Roger looked at his older brothers and guardians with wide, worried eyes.

Freddie and Brian almost ran to the bed as well, but Dr. Seidel stood from his chair and gestured to them all that he needed to speak with them. It was difficult, but the big pair knew that they needed to hear what the doctor had to say, and that John was safe with Roger and Bella and all the other estate felines that had gathered. They followed the doctor out into the hallway, where they stood nervously.

“John is fighting the medicine,” the physician began, his voice concerned.

“What?” Brian blinked, clearly puzzled. “Fighting it how? Fighting with---”

“His magic, yes, my lord,” Dr. Seidel said firmly. The doctor had served them for over a decade, since the day Sir James had brought them to his home, and was a trusted friend. He knew as much as they did about John’s visions, and had never failed to support the brothers. “He should _not_ be able to do it, but he is clearly drawing on some spells and powers that we have never heard of before. He refuses to rest, which his body desperately needs. He is clearly terrified of some visions that may come to him in either dreams or even when he is awake, and is obsessively keeping himself awake and focused on other matters.”

Freddie swallowed hard, thinking of all the things John had seen in the past. If he did not want to face these visions, they could only be horrible indeed. “How long has this been happening?”

“Since the end of the battle,” Lady Eva sighed, her own blue eyes narrowed with concern. “We hoped he would rest, seeing you were all safe and the battle won, but then he started with other visions. He has refused to say anything about them.”

Brian startled a bit at the words. “He has not kept things from us since he was a child,” he said worriedly. “What could he possibly see now that he will not share?”

“We do not know,” Lady Eva said, “and that is what is concerning. Whatever it is, it is enough to make him afraid to face his visions or to even whisper of them to me or the doctor.” Dr. Seidel nodded his confirmation, his face drawn with worry.

“I am not fit to judge if young Lord Deacon should speak of his visions or not,” the doctor said humbly, “but I must express my concern to you all on his physical health. His heart is racing and yet weak, and his breathing grows more labored. In my opinion, he has relapsed, and has pneumonia yet again. If he does not rest; if he does not let the medicine work, then he will surely collapse, and may go into heart failure from the strain.”

Heart failure? Freddie jerked at the words, and saw Brian and Sir James do the same. “We cannot allow this,” Freddie hissed, furious with concern. “I will _order_ him—”

“Freddie.” Lady Eva laid a hand on his arm, and Freddie immediately stopped to listen to the lady. He was considered a grown man now, lord of his lands and an accomplished general, but he would never fail to listen to the woman who had helped to raise him. Lady Eva smiled at him sadly, her eyes reflecting his worry and concern. “I fear this is one battle that perhaps even you may not command,” she said quietly. “John needs reassurance that whatever he has seen – or glimpsed – we will stand by him, and support him. He has long been afraid that one day you older three will not listen to him anymore, or reject what he has to say.”

“It is his only real strength,” Brian whispered, remembering what John and Roger had argued in the past. “He thinks we would not love him if he ceased to see how we can defeat Rhye.”

“Which make me wonder what Lord John sees now,” Sir James mussed carefully, his thoughts obviously racing and putting pieces together. “What could he see that makes him afraid to tell us, or for him to even see more of? He has never shied from any of his visions even when he was a babe.”

Lady Eva shook her head in agreement. “All he will say is that it is not another death,” she assured the big pair, knowing they all worried on that matter. “And Mr. Plant and Tommy were always firm in their knowledge that you four will stay together, and not be separated by death or any other means.”

“Then what could it possibly be?” Freddie worried. “What is he afraid to even hint at?”

“We cannot know now,” Lady Eva decided firmly, “and perhaps even John does not see it clearly, and only glimpses things that frighten him due to their incompleteness. At any rate, we should cease trying to force the matter. I feel that the priority is that John rest and stop fighting the medicine. The future will sort itself out; his health now is our greatest concern.”

“I agree,” Brian said quickly, and Dr. Seidel and Sir James nodded agreement. He looked to Freddie and the other adults. “What should we do?” he asked simply.

Dr. Seidel took a tiny vial from his pocket. “This is the strongest sedative I can safely prescribe,” he said gravely. “I am a doctor, my lords and lady, and not fit to judge on government matters, but Lord Deacon is my patient, and he needs to rest by any means necessary. If he continues to fight with his own unique means, his body will collapse, and I do not know if we can bring him back. Even his powers may not be able to heal himself.”

Freddie paled at the words, but nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. He remembered how as a child he had wondered if mages could heal themselves, or at least heal each other. Mr. Plant had always reminded him that the sad answer was _no_. Even a mage of John’s vast powers could not take away his ailment. “We must make him understand we will support him no matter what,” he agreed quietly. “And make him stop fighting so he can heal. Whatever he sees can wait; we must focus on him now.”

Brian took the vial from the doctor and nodded. “We will,” he vowed.

Lady Eva nodded herself and laid a gentle hand on Freddie’s arm again. “Be gentle with him,” she said quietly. “Whatever John sees, it frightens him greatly. He has not been willing to discuss it at all, and now is not the time to force it. And we cannot force the medicine either, much as we may wish. John is strong even in his illness, and he may be able to fight with his magic, which will lead to a complete collapse. He must accept the medicine and healing of his free will.”

“He is so stubborn,” Brian said with a tiny smile, trying to ease the tension. “If we demand he listen to us, then he won’t.”

“Indeed,” Lady Eva smiled. “He needs his brothers now; not generals. bossy as both may be. It cannot be an order.”

Freddie nodded in understanding. “We will talk to him,” he said. 

Roger was nearly frantic when his older brothers came back to the bedside. John was shaking, his eyes closed, and it was clear from his labored breathing and gasps that he was gravely ill. He had tried to get John to speak to him, and all the fourteen-year-old would do was shake his head and cling feebly to his blond brother. Roger did not miss the concerned looks from the adults, and his eyes narrowed worriedly as Brian sat beside John and Freddie drew him away.

“What is happening?” Roger demanded, his voice a low hiss as they went to stand by the fireplace that was roaring to try and keep John warm. “What is wrong with John?”

“He is ill, and yet fighting the medicine,” Freddie said, his own voice flat and yet heavy with worry. “He still has the pneumonia, and his heart is weakening.”

Roger felt his own heart nearly stop at the words. “Why?” he gasped out. “Why would John fight the medicine?”

Freddie dew Roger into a hug, and then changed it into the arm clasp of fellow warriors and adults, signaling to his brother that they faced yet another kind of battle. “We believe he is seeing something in his dreams and visions that he does not want to face,” he explained. “He has been fighting sleep and healing. We must get him to accept the healing, and that we will be with him and support whatever his visions are telling him. We will face it together.”

There was a pause, and Roger nodded in understanding, straightening himself. “We will never be separated,” he vowed, clenching Freddie’s arm tightly. He looked at John and swallowed hard. “What do we need to do?”

“He needs to rest,” Freddie said, nodding at Brian as he poured a bit of the medicine into a cup of water, getting it prepared. “John must let the medicine work, and stop using his magic to stop its effects; it is only draining him more, and he has no energy left to spare.”

“I’ll force it down his throat,” Roger vowed, and Freddie shook his head.

“And John will just use magic to stop it, as he has been for days now. He must accept it on his own.”

Roger bit his lip but nodded again and the two rejoined Brian sitting on the edge of the bed. John managed to focus on them, his grey eyes red with illness and exhaustion.

“I won’t take it,” he rasped out between breaths, clearing knowing what they planned.

“You will listen to us,” Freddie said calmly but sternly. He took one of John’s hands, feeling the trembling, and steadied his voice. “John, what are you seeing?” he asked, getting right to the point.

The youngest flinched visibly at the words, clearly caught off guard for once. “No,” he said flatly, trying to pull his hand away. He failed, and Freddie just held it firm, rubbing it gently to try and convey comfort and warmth.

“You need to tell us, John,” Brian added softly. “And you need to let the medicine work.”

Even deathly ill, John’s legendary stubbornness was in full force. “No,” he repeated. It might have sounded more powerful if he didn’t cough violently after the single word, and Roger, who had squeezed his way back to the head of the bed held a handkerchief to John’s mouth. When he pulled it away, the white cloth was stained with red, making the young general curse.

“Gods damn it all, John,” Roger hissed. “You stubborn son of a ---”

“Roger!” Freddie glared at his brother, and for once, Roger listened, shutting his mouth. He was still visibly angry, but at least he was quiet, and Freddie nodded at him and Brian, taking a deep breath, gathering his forces just as in battle on the field. He was the born leader of leaders, and he straightened his shoulders as he looked at his brothers.

“We are brothers; family,” he said to them all, his voice powerful and low, drawling them in. “We swore this to each other when we were but children, and then we later vowed that would support our mage in whatever he saw. Other mages saw that we were born and brought together to end the war with Rhye, and we have taken this as our vow and purpose.” He looked at Brian and Roger, his dark eyes piercing them. “Is this not true?” he demanded.

Brian nodded. “We have taken those vows,” he agreed solemnly, his voice steady. “We will never falter in the pursuit of either of them. The four of us are family, and we shall stand together in all ways to meet this purpose.”

“We were born to do this,” Roger continued, his voice tight with emotion, sensing what Freddie was getting to. “We will defeat Rhye and lead Queen to victory.” He looked down at John, and his voice faltered a bit. “And our lord mage will make it all possible.” He bent down and kissed John’s forehead.

Freddie took another deep breath and looked at John steadily. The youngest was clearly struggling to stay alert, but his grey eyes were focused on the eldest as he listened to his brothers. “Lord Mage Deacon,” Freddie said softly, his voice carrying. “When I was eight, Lord Mage Plant called me ‘Your Grace’. The Lord Mage Tommy verified that one day I would bear the crown of Queen. And you have claimed to see not one but _two_ crowns on my head since then. Do you swear this is what you have seen? Do you stand by the visions of you and your mage instructors?”

John’s eyes widened, and he tried to speak, but coughed. Instead, he managed a nod, still holding Roger’s hand.

“And thus am I your king?” Freddie pressed, his tone kind but strong as he pinned John with his words. “Is this what you claim to have seen?”

“Y-yes,” John rasped. “I…have seen it,” he swore. He coughed again, and Roger worriedly held a fresh handkerchief to his brother’s mouth and held his free hand tightly.

Freddie nodded at the words, his eyes flashing with power. “Then, Lord Mage Deacon,” he continued, still focusing on John and drawing all his attention. “Does that not make me your high leige lord, as your king?” 

John’s eyes were wide, but he nodded weakly, and Freddie took a deep breath, nodding his own head.

“We cannot, and will not, force you, John, but I am begging you as your brother and your future king. You must heal, little brother. No matter what you see or sense, you are not alone, and we will support you.”

“Please, Deacy,” Roger whispered, his voice rough with emotion. “We love you, and need you. Long ago we swore to protect you and to follow you; that will never change.”

“We honor you and your judgement,” Brian added, his large hand holding one of John’s small hands. “We love you no matter what. And we need you to be well. There is no knowledge, no magic in the world that we would value over you. We will not turn from you no matter what you see.”

John closed his eyes, his strength cleaning waning. “It’s…blurry,” he said, his voice strained with effort. “Nothing….clear.” He coughed and Roger held a cup of warm tea to his pale lips. “I can’t understand it,” John whispered after taking a shaky breath and managing a sip of the tea. He leaned against Roger, almost asleep from the effort.

“Then let us help you to understand it,” Freddie pleaded. “But only when you are better. Are any of us in danger at this moment?” John managed to shake his head. “Then surely it can wait a bit, my brother,” Freddie pressed. “Your visions have always been vague and uncertain when you are ill, and you are indeed very ill now. Would it not be best to heal and then let the visions come as they will?”

“And if they are frightening, then we will face them together,” Brian repeated firmly, his voice clear and firm. “Sleep and healing now will help you see them more clearly later, John. When you are stronger, you can accept the visions better; surely they will make more sense when you are rested.”

“If you have dreams of them while you heal, we will be here,” Roger encouraged. “We won’t leave your side. I understand it’s scary, John, but surely you can still rest. Everything is more frightening when one is ill. Maybe when you are better, they will not seem so bad or uncertain. And even if they are, you will not be alone; you are never alone. We will face them together.”

Freddie nodded at the wise words, smiling at his blond brother. “Please, John,” he said again. “We don’t presume to understand what you are seeing, but it is clearly taking a toll and we are here to help you. We promised long ago we would protect you, and that will never change.” John just drew in a shaky breath, and Freddie took the silence as acceptance. He looked at Brian and Roger, and they acted quickly. Roger wrapped his arms around John, holding him firmly. and Brian lifted the cup with medicine to his lips again. 

“Drink, John,” Roger whispered. “We – all of Queen – needs you healed.”

“Don’t fight too many battles, John,” Freddie warned gently. “Do what we and the doctors tell you, and focus only on healing.” He straightened, and looked at John, who had managed to open his grey eyes and focus on the eldest. “You will not seek any visions or do any spells until I give you leave, do you understand?” His voice grew firm again, his expression fierce as in any fight. “Until I – _your king_ – tells you otherwise, you are merely the Lord John, my youngest brother. You are not _my_ _mage_ again until I give you permission.” 

Brian and Roger both looked at Freddie, puzzled, but Freddie’s dark eyes held John’s grey ones in a clear connection of power.

“Whatever you have seen or glimpsed, you will not pursue it further until I give you leave,” Freddie continued. “I am your king, and I command you to rest; to not seek any visions or power until I tell you otherwise.” He gripped John’s hand fiercely. “This is my command, Lord Deacon,” he said gravely. “As your king and your brother, you will do as I say.”

Roger bent his head down to kiss John’s tangled hair. “We will stay with you, no matter what you see, we will all know it together.”

John hesitated one last moment, and then drank. Roger was quick to hug his brother tightly, whispering to him as John almost immediately began to fall asleep.

“Sleep, John. It’s alright. We will be here with you no matter what. You know it’s true. Please just sleep and get better. Then we will do whatever needs to be done together.”

*****

Freddie had been studying war since he was a toddler, and he had been in battles for nearly six years, but none had been as fierce as the struggle for his brother’s life now.

John had just accepted the medicine when he collapsed, his heart racing, yet his breath becoming dangerously slow. The doctors and nurses rushed back in, and it took all of their combined skills to get him stable. Medicine was dribbled down his throat, Brian holding John and stoking his throat to get him to swallow instinctively. Roger and Freddie held steaming bowls of medicine by John’s head to get him to inhale the healing fumes, while Sir James tended for extra braziers to keep the room warm. A tent was erected around John’s bed to keep the moisture and humidity around him. Healers from all over the estate gathered to consult and offer their time-tested home remedies, which were gratefully accepted. Bella and cats added their body heat to keep their human warm and everyone closed ranks around the youngest brother.

Sir James joined the lords in their vigil, not leaving the chamber, and it took all of them to persuade Lady Eva to take rest in her rooms for a few hours each night. The rest of the time, the lady joined them in sitting at John’s side, doing all possible for him. She was source of strength for all of them, and her calmness held them steady.

“He, Plant, and Tommy all saw you together,” she reminded them firmly. “John will not leave you, but this is indeed a battle. His health may be broken, and I sense we will need him as strong as possible.”

“John is the strongest of all of us,” Roger said humbly, taking a turn bathing John’s fevered forehead and chest. He looked at them, tears in his eyes. “I used to be mad,” he confessed. “Mad when I was exhausted from training and John seemed to just spend all day sitting, reading. But then I saw the toil that magic taken on him, and realized how stupid I had been.” He bit his lip, tears leaving tracks down his face. “I’m so sorry. Gods help me, I was mad at him sometimes.”

Brian leaned over and hugged his brother. “There is nothing to be sorry for,” he said firmly. “We are so used to John’s magic, that we have all taken it for granted. He makes it seem so easy.” He kissed Roger’s tangled blond hair. “When he is better, we will all protect him even more,” he vowed for them. “We will never let him become this bad again.”

“Damn right we won’t,” Freddie agreed a bit shakily as he shook out fresh coverings. John was sweating and it was important to keep fresh, warm, blankets around him. “My youngest brother is not going to exert himself like this again.”

“Yet he may,” Sir James cautioned them, his voice guarded. “You spoke powerfully, my lord, and no one who heard your words doubts your sincerity, especially Lord Deacon. Yet, we have long been warned by his tutors that we must allow him to be the mage he was born to be, regardless of its dangers.”

Freddie bit his own lip now, knowing the knight spoke wisely, as he always did. “But we were also told to take care of him,” he argued. “We have to protect him, even if it’s from himself.”

“Mr. Plant warned us we have to make sure John is alright,” Roger quickly agreed. “It was one of the first things he told us.”

“He did,” Brian said slowly. Like the other’s he was exhausted as well, but refusing to take any rest for himself. “But I understand Sir James and Lady Eva’s words as well; John’s duty is to guide us, but he can only do that if he is healthy enough to see his visions and able to help us understand them. We cannot let him get so ill again; it does none of us any good and I know John is struggling even now. He only agreed to rest because of Freddie.”

Roger looked up at his eldest brother, his blue eyes dark with fatigue and concern. “You ordered John,” he mussed as he continued to bath the youngest’s pale face. “And he actually listened, for once. How did you know do to that, Freddie?”

Freddie shrugged, looking down at the tangled sheets in his hands. “I don’t know,” he admitted quietly. “It just seemed….right.” It was rather unlike the young man; he was a powerful and confident general and lord in public and on the field, but he had always been quiet and rather unassuming among his extended family. He was a born leader, but always modest.

“You spoke truly,” Sir James supported him steadily, regarding the lord firmly. “You have been seen as our future king, my lord,” he reflected thoughtfully. “I know of no reason to doubt the words and visions of the lord mages. Our current monarch has my loyalty as always, and I will always obey their orders, but I know you are our future, Lord Mercury.” He inclined his head respectfully to the young man. “I will always be proud to serve you.”

Freddie looked at the knight gratefully, his eyes shining with gratitude. “And I know I may count on you as family, my lord knight,” he said quietly. “Our lord mages saw that I would name you family, Sir James. I already think of you and your lady grandmother as family to all of us. I say this in front of my brothers that this is so, and know they feel the same.” Brian and Roger both nodded, knowing John would agree. “I never doubt your council, Miami, but confess I do not know where my words to John came from.” He sat down heavily, putting a hand on John’s arm. “What do you think?”

Miami regarded the young lords carefully. He was only a decade older than Freddie, and much an older brother or youthful uncle to them. They teased him that he was ‘ancient’ in mind and soul, but truthfully, they leaned on him at all times. “I think Mr. Plant spoke once that while you must listen to Lord Deacon, but at the same time he was advised to listen to you, Lord Freddie,” he mussed thoughtfully. “You called Lord John _your_ mage, and that is correct, I believe. Mages serve, as we all do.” He looked down at the youngest and smiled. “John confided to me once that he dared to think of himself as just a different kind of soldier; he was proud he could serve you.”

Roger smiled at his sleeping brother, touched by the story. “He is a soldier,” he agreed, his tone fierce. “He fights harder than we do.”

“He does,” Sir James agreed. He sighed then as he regarded the youth. “Although he does like to press his limits.” He glanced at the older brothers. “As you all do,” he remarked dryly.

Lady Eva chucked as she settled in a chair by the fire. It was early morning and she had joined them again after taking to her bed for rest for a few hours. “It is part of being a young person,” she remarked. “I could say the same things about you, my grandson,” she teased lightly.

“I beg your pardon, my lady grandmother,” James said, at the same time that Freddie and Roger chimed: “Tell us!” The lady laughed at all the voices.

“Oh, James, I recall perfectly a young man – who was supposed to be resting after a serious war injury – took off into the mountains when told that some boys were missing.” She smiled at the lords. “He didn’t even take a guard or aide; just got his horse and was gone before I even knew he had left. It still vexes me that he got away so easily. But when he returned with you four, I could hardly berate him.”

“You berated me quite well, Grandmother,” Sir James protested, shuddering a little at some memory. 

“You were injured?” Brian asked as he stoked the fires, adding more of the herbs to the embers to cast a soothing smoke and incense that would hopefully assist John’s breathing.

The knight sighed a little, seeing three pairs of eager eyes looking at him. “Well, it was why I was at home when news came to us about the attack on your convoy,” he tried to deflect, still objecting to his grandmother’s words. “Looking back, it was of course fortunate that I was home at the time. I was able to get into the mountains quickly.”

“And he came back with you, and I have never stopped giving thanks for that day,” Lady Eva smiled at them all. “Though mind you, I have also never quite forgiven James for disobeying doctor’s orders.”

“It was meant to be,” Sir James demurred, not quite meeting anyone’s eyes. “I would not change a thing.”

Lady Eva smiled. “Except for your grandmother’s nagging, perhaps,” she teased a bit. Despite everything, Freddie and Roger laughed at the words, and even Brian had to smile.

It was three long days before John’s fever broke and then another day before he was lucid for more than a few minutes at a time. He tried to speak a few times, but on each occasion, he shook his head when Lady Eva asked if they were in danger, and then he had to weakly concede to her orders to continue to rest. “Whatever it is, we can wait if we are not in immediate danger,” she reminded him sternly. “We will be here at all times, and if there is no need for urgency, then wait and see if things become clearer,” she directed to them all. The others were more than willing to follow her orders, and John closed his grey eyes easily, obviously equally eager to take the time to rest. “I am as anxious as all of you,” the lady confided to her grandson and Brian while Freddie and Roger grabbed a few minutes of rest one night. “But we cannot rush this. John’s health is more delicate than since he was a babe, and we must let him rest as much as possible now.” She sighed, closing her blue eyes for a moment. “Something tells me that we are entering the most important time of all now.”

Sir James looked up from where he was pouring them tea. “Why do you say that, Grandmother?” he asked, his voice soft.

The lady shook her head. “I do not know,” she admitted. “But it is there nonetheless. All my fiber feels that we are truly entering now the pivotal stage.”

“Defeating Rhye,” Brian said suddenly, looking up at them. He was sitting at John’s side, bathing his face with cool water and making sure the healing herbs sweet scent reached his brother’s face. The other’s looked at him, started at his words, and Brian just raised his chin. “We are near that time, surely. I feel it as well. We assumed it would be longer, but it is coming soon, and we must be ready,” he said firmly. “Our time to meet our destiny is now here.” His light eyes were flashing in emotion as he regraded the older couple. “You know that I am right,” he stated quietly.

The knight looked between the young lord and his grandmother, considering both of them carefully. James was cautious and serious by nature, always counseling his charges to not make decisions in haste; to consider all possibilities. It was wise advice that they all appreciated and headed; even Roger – often impetuous and impatient – readily bowed to Miami’s words. Now, the man frowned, clearly thinking carefully over the words from his grandmother and former ward. Finally, he took a deep breath and inclined his head a fraction.

“I find that I agree,” he said slowly to them, his voice heavy with emotion. He sighed, and looked at John, and then the bed in the corner where Freddie and Roger had collapsed for a few hours of rest. “We should wait until Lord Freddie and Lord Roger are awake before we say more,” he said finally. “This is a discussion that we all must hear and partake in. I would ordinarily advise to wait for Lord John to be well enough to join us, but I suspect that will be sometime, and that he already knows this.” He smiled fondly at the youngest. “He is wise beyond all of us,” he mussed, “except, perhaps, Grandmother.” He bowed a little to the eldest, and Lady Eva smiled in acknowledgement.

Freddie and Roger awoke a short time later, and they all gathered for the serious discussion out on the balcony of the room, Dr. Seidel and a trusted nurse tending to John. Bella and Atol stayed with John as did a number of other cats and Roger managed a smile as they sat down outside. It was chilly, but tolerable with coats, and the closed doors kept John warm inside.

“They will keep him safe,” Roger said quietly, his voice as serious as Miami’s. “As will we.”

“We will indeed,” Sir James agreed gravely. Roger nodded, and managed a smile for his guardian.

“What do you think, my lord?” he asked. “What do we need to speak of?” Sir James inclined his head, deferring to Lady Eva, and the oldest of the group sighed again as she regarded the men carefully.

“Brian and I – and I suspect we all – feel that it is time,” she said quietly. “You were foretold long ago that you would end the war with Rhye, and I believe that time has come. It may be sooner than we thought, but I cannot deny that I feel it is indeed time.”

They all looked to Freddie, the ranking person among them, and he bowed his head in thought for a long time. “I cannot deny it either, my lady,” he finally said, his voice low and grave. “I thought it was perhaps just me, in my pride and enthusiasm to be the one to help lead us to final victory after over a century on conflict.”

It was a serious matter for them all. Queen and Rhye had been at war for well over a century – over six generations. Every one before them had hoped to be the one to end the conflict, but it had never come to pass. After so long, some wondered if it would ever end.

“I am often guilty of pride,” Freddie confessed to them all, his voice quiet and serious. “I was so proud when Mage Plant first told us that we would be the ones to end the war, that I had no thought of what price could be involved. I was guilt of the sins of vanity and pride, so confident that we could do it.” He looked at the glass doors that separated them from John. “And then I learned that it would cost John greatly for every victory that he gave us. And he could never be given any of the deserved credit.”

It bothered them all; to keep John safe, they had to deny what he had done for Queen since he was a toddler. They could see no time when he might be given the credit he was due in how he was the one who led them to victory.

“He guides us in all battles now,” Roger reflected. “And yet we cannot tell anyone. It is not….safe…for him.”

“He cannot be revealed as a mage,” Brian agreed firmly, his voice rough. “No matter what happens, we must keep him safe. And keeping him safe means keeping his powers secret. We have always felt this. Mr. Plant said that we had to protect him.”

“He said that John would die if we didn’t protect him,” Freddie recalled sadly. “We have always assumed that it means keeping him physically safe and away from any danger or threat, but could it possibly be more?”

Roger frowned a little, tilting his head. “What do you mean, Freddie?” he asked.

“Well,” Freddie frowned, thinking. “We all agree we must keep his mage powers secret, as it is with all mages. But why is this? Why is it so ingrained in all of us that all mages must be keep secret? Why can their abilities not be shown?”

They all pondered the question for a moment, and Lady Eva finally shook her head. “I do not know, nor have I ever heard a reason,” she admitted. “Even when I was a child, it was felt that my cousin’s powers had to be kept private.”

“So there is some overriding power,” Brian mussed aloud. “Telling us to keep mages secret. We all feel it; we cannot deny it even if we don’t know why it is.”

“It has always been so,” Sir James agreed quietly. “As far back as the oldest among of us know, mages have been kept secret.”

“And I see no reason to change that,” Roger said firmly. “Mr. Plant said we had to keep John’s powers secret; that is good enough for me.”

“And I,” Freddie agreed. “But we must still weigh that against what we equally feel now; that the time has come to make final stand against Rhye. If we want to defeat them, then we must use John’s powers.”

Lady Eva shook her head. “No matter the cost,” she warned them. “I feel that we cannot pick and choose; we either support our mage, or push him aside.”

“We support him!” Roger protested, and Freddie and Brian nodded in agreement.

"Then you must be ready to stand firm,” the lady advised quietly. “It is easy when he shows you how to defeat Rhye, but what if there is some cost later? What if he tells you to do something that is not so easy to comply with? Would you stand by him as well then?”

There was a long silence, all of them considering her words. It was something they had each thought about from time to time, but never let themselves dwell upon it. Robert Plant had warned them that it would not always be easy to follow John’s visions, but until now, it had never been an issue.

“We promised Mr. Plant we would always follow what John saw,” Roger said slowly, thinking carefully. “But it has been fairly easy until now. Do you think it might become less simple? All he has shown so far is how to defeat Rhye, and we all want that.”

“But what if he sees more? Or if the price of defeating Rhye is more than simply knowing where to place troops?” Sir James asked wisely. “I daresay that it is simple for all of us to listen to his visions when they lead us to victory by battle. But what if there is a cost to such knowledge, or the visions tell us do to things we would not wish?”

Freddie was clearly thinking along those lines sadly. “We swore we would listen to what he said, no matter what it was,” he said finally, his voice low. “We cannot change our minds now.” He looked through the open doors to the bedroom, hearing John begin to stir, Dr. Seidel talking softly to his young patient. “John has passed this crisis, and we will stand with him not matter what the future brings.” He looked back at the others and saw their nods of agreement. “We shall do this,” Freddie ordered. “John is our lord mage, and we will do as told.”


	18. Chapter 18

It was another day before John was alert enough to talk. They quietly gathered, Roger and Brian sitting on the bed while the others took chairs pulled around. Bella, Atol, and numerous cats joined them, purring and adding comfort. John wasn’t making eye contact with any of them, trying to hide behind his long hair, and it was clear that he was prepared to stay silent. 

“John.” Lady Eva looked at the youngest firmly, her blue eyes steady, and making John look up at her eventually. “It is time to speak, my dear. No more hiding. Whatever you are seeing – or not seeing – we must know of it.” 

“Whatever it is,” Freddie added. “No matter how unclear it may be, if you have any hints at all, it’s time to share the burden.” He was reminded of how they'd had to have a similar talk with a younger John and smiled a little at the memory. At least this time, they weren’t in a tree. 

John looked back down at his hands as they twisted the bed covers in a nervous habit. “It….could be nothing,” he tried to deflect. “I can’t see or sense much clearly.” 

“Then all the more reason to share,” Sir James pointed out. “We may be able to help you.” He continued to give the youngest a stern look, and as always, John could not hold out against it for long. 

“I will tell you everything I have seen,” he finally promised, his voice quiet. “Though I can’t explain it all.” 

“We don’t expect you to,” Brian said gently, reaching over to hug John’s thin shoulders. “We are always here for you afterwards, and you don’t have to always know the answers. We’re a team, remember?” 

“You help us win battles with your power, and we help you any way we can,” Roger agreed eagerly. “You don’t have face anything alone, John.” 

John brushed back a nervous tear. “I know,” he conceded softly. “But I feel so bad when I can’t tell you more. I keep trying and trying to see these new things, but I can only get past a certain point, and then it all blurs. I can’t _see_ things….just _feel_ them.” 

Lady Eva nodded. “As your teachers told you, John, feelings – hunches, or whatever you wish to call them – are part of your power as well. A mage often feels more than they clearly see. It is just as accurate, so you must trust your feelings, and we trust in you.” 

There was another long silence, and everyone was quiet, letting John gather his thoughts. Finally, he nodded, and took a deep breath, settling back against the pillows as Roger and Brian helped him get comfortable. 

“What I can clearly see,” he began, obviously thinking carefully and organizing things in his mind, “is many more battles ahead. Rhye is pushing hard; they are frustrated at our many victories. They are getting desperate, I think. They know the end may be coming.” 

Freddie exchanged glances with Sir James. “And that may make them fight even harder,” he mused. “We must be on even more guard than before.” Sir James nodded his agreement. 

“Are we truly nearing the end of the war?” Roger asked, still holding one of John’s hands, gently rubbing the chilled fingers. 

“This war, yes,” John said, looking back down at his hands. 

“ _This_ war, John?” Sir James asked calmly, his always logical voice a soothing balm. “Mr. Plant and Tommy both agreed with you that there was another war in the future. Does that approach now?” 

John sighed, biting his lip and clearly thinking hard. “I think not for some time, but one day, yes.” 

Sir James nodded. “We have known this,” he pointed out sensibly. “We take them on one at a time,” he added, and the lords all agreed with him. 

“Let us focus on current things, such as Rhye, for now,” Lady Eva suggested, steering them back gently. “What do you clearly see now?” 

Grey eyes flickered dark for a moment as John thought. “More battles – some of them lasting weeks. But I can see how to help our armies, and we win,” he insisted. “It will not be easy – I think we all get hurt – but I do see victory against Rhye.” 

“You always have,” Roger said encouragingly. “As did Mr. Plant and Tommy. We will beat Rhye.” 

“But we cannot _defeat_ them,” John said suddenly, looking around them all. “I see that plainly. We will win the war, but we cannot destroy Rhye. We will need them.” 

Brian bit his own lip. “For the other war,” he guessed, and John nodded slowly. 

“So we take over all of Rhye’s supplies,” Roger mussed. “If we are the victors of the war, then we can dictate whatever we want in the peace treaty.” 

“We need them willing,” John said hastily. “We will need not just supplies but willing troops. We must….unite. And yes, we four must dictate the terms of the peace treaty. There are things we must insist upon.” 

Lady Eva gestured for her grandson pour all of them more tea, letting John rest for a moment. “Do you sense any of those terms?” she asked after they’d had a few sips of fresh beverage. 

“Some,” John sighed, settling back against the large pillows. “We must be generous, because we will need the Rhye forces later. We cannot destroy too much – we need the supplies, buildings, all of that.” 

Roger frowned a little, but nodded in understanding. “It may be difficult to prevent some damage,” he warned. “After so many generations of war, I suspect many in Queen want complete destruction of Rhye, up to and including putting their ruler in prison!” 

“That must not happen,” John said quickly. “I don’t know how or why, but we will one day need the ruler of Rhye on our side. It is a king.” He looked at his oldest brother. “A king, like Freddie,” he said softly. “He and Freddie will lead us against what is yet to come.” 

“Then we will ensure that happens,” Brian said firmly. “What can we do to be sure we can direct the treaty when the time comes?” 

“We win,” Roger said suddenly. He looked at all them, a smile beginning to light up his face. “Don’t you see? We are already the greatest leaders on the battlefields; everyone says, that, even the royal armies. If we take control and lead the last battles, then surely we can demand to be in charge of the treaties. How can they deny the ones who finally lead Queen to victory? And Freddie is royal; he could easily be in command of the treaty since he will be the one to lead to the war’s end.” 

Everyone looked at Freddie, and saw his expression turn grave. Leadership and duty had been ingrained in all of them since birth, but in no one more than Freddie. He was the eldest of the brothers, and the senior in rank since the death of his father, and a member of the royal house, close to the throne. He had always known that he was seen as the leader of their generation. 

But he’d never sought to be the sole leader. He could command thousands in battle, but was shy among family, easily deferring to his brother’s wishes most of the time. He felt he was merely one of the leaders, and disliked when other’s felt otherwise. Success and victory against Rhye was what Freddie wanted; not fame for himself. 

But he knew his birth had great responsibility and duty. 

“We swore long ago to do as our mage directs,” he said slowly, after a long moment. “That will not change. We will make it so.” 

Brian reached over and took Freddie’s hand, squeezing it. “We will support you,” he said. “We will all insist that you lead the talks.” 

Lady Eva nodded, her voice calm and soothing as it always had been for the brothers. “Do you see or sense at the moment any more of the terms beyond how Rhye must be treated?” 

John hesitated again, and they waited patiently, giving him time to think. “I….yes, there is something,” he finally said. “But it doesn’t make any sense. I can feel a little bit of it, but not see how or why.” 

“What is it?” Sir James asked, encouraging the youngest. "Remember, John, you do not need to know everything exactly order." 

“It’s something to do with the others,” John said slowly. “The boys. And, the darkness.” He shuddered. “The darkness will grow.” 

For years, John had had visions of the four mysterious boys. He could still not see any of their faces, and it was a mystery to them all. But as time went on, they kept coming closer and closer to him in his visions. All he knew for certain was that he felt no danger from them. 

The darkness was another matter entirely. John had terrifying nightmares of that specter and future enemy, and they had only grown worse as he got older. Quietly, they all felt that part of John’s reluctance to the medicine had been fear of his dreams, and indeed, he’d had terrible nightmares during his illness, hallucinations making things even worse. They took some comfort in Mr. Plant’s words that not all of John’s dreams were visions, and that some were ‘normal’ bad dreams. Still, it was usually a small comfort when John struggled with the sights even when awake. 

“The boys, are they connected to the darkness?” Brian asked carefully. 

John shook his head. “They are not the darkness,” he said confidently. “They will help us fight it.” 

“And how are those boys in relation to the treaty?” Sir James asked. “Are they connected to Rhye, perhaps?” 

Grey eyes blinked, and John quickly looked back at his hands. “They are _of_ Rhye,” he finally mumbled. 

“Of Rhye?” Brian raised an eyebrow, keeping his tone gentle, knowing John was simply saying what he could see. “I wonder how they could be connected to the treaty. They are just children, unless you are seeing them in the past, and they are now adults.” 

John’s grey eyes filled with tears as he made himself look back at them. “They are yet even born,” he whispered. “And we demand them as hostages as part of the treaty. We will take them from their families.” 

***** 

After John’s words, he had started crying, and it triggered a coughing fit. Lady Eva insisted that they stop for the time being, and Dr. Seidel checked on his patient and prescribed a sleeping tea. It was a measure of how upset John was that he didn’t refuse the tea at all, and instead eagerly drank it, huddling back in his pile of covers and animals. Bella growled at the others and even Atol snarled a little at Roger when his master tried to move him from John’s side. It was clear all the animals were staying with their upset and ill mage, and no one would argue with them. Once John was back asleep, Lady Eva led the men to her study, the doctor and nurses on orders to let them know when John awoke again. 

Freddie went right to the bottle of fine wine that the lady always kept open and poured them all generous amounts, in fact sending for another bottle. Even Sir James, who was a very light drinker, accepted a full glass and made no objection when Roger took an equally full goblet. 

“What the hells can it mean?” Roger muttered, pacing a little as the others took chairs. “We will demand Rhye children? That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“John said we demand them as hostages,” Brian pointed out, thinking carefully. “It’s an unusual practice, yes, but not entirely unheard of.” The taking of royal hostages for ‘good behavior’ was an old practice, long done by many countries. 

Roger still frowned at the notion. “But children? That is not usual.” 

Lady Eva shook her own head, sighing as she sipped her own wine. “I have no idea, but remember, we cannot pick and choose which visions to follow.” 

Sir James had been quiet since John’s words, clearly thinking heavily on them, and looked at all of them seriously. “It seems we have uncovered some of what made Lord John so ill; he was fighting visions of the darkness he sees and visions that tell him to demand children from their families when Queen wins the war against Rhye. Children not even yet born, if our lord mage is accurate in his guesses of the ages of the children,” he added. 

“John is devastated,” Brian realized. “He lost his parents when he was a babe; I cannot image how bad he must feel at the realization that we will ask for children to be taken from their families.” 

Roger looked nearly ready to cry himself as he pondered what that meant. “John is so proud of his magic, as we rightly tell him to be so,” he said. “It’s his weapon in this war. And now, that magic says to ask for children? No wonder he feels awful and didn’t want to see or speak of it.” 

“Which is why he needs our support more than ever,” Lady Eva cautioned them. “If we are to defeat Rhye – and then this even greater darkness – we must stand behind him.” 

“And do as he says, no matter the cost…to us, or anyone,” Freddie said. He drank his wine and straightened his shoulders as if in preparation for battle. 

“We have to ask asking _why_ so much,” Roger said suddenly. His face was flushed with shame and he could barely look at the others. “I’ve been one of the worse,” he said humbly. “It doesn’t matter _why_ right now. John will tell us what he can, when he can. Asking him why will just frustrate him further. We keep saying we will do as he says, and now is the time to prove it!” Lady Eva and the other men all nodded at the wise words. 

It wasn’t until nearly dinnertime that John awoke, and they gathered back with him. His eyes were red with both illness and tears, and his face pale. Roger hugged him fiercely and let go only so the others could hug him as well. 

“We love you, John,” Freddie assured him, speaking for them all. “That is what’s important.” 

John sniffed, trying to hold back more tears. “I dreamed about the boys again while I slept,” he admitted, twisting a handkerchief in his hands. “I know more now. They are of Rhye, and we must demand they come to us as part of the treaty when they still just children.” 

“Then we will do that,” Freddie agreed steadily, his voice perfectly calm, and John visibly relaxed a fraction, which Freddie picked up on. “Deacy, we would never be angry at what you see,” he comforted the youngest gently. “We know there are reasons for it, even if we do not yet know those reasons.” 

“You would have a right to be angry,” John mumbled, looking even younger than his fourteen years. “I don’t need to be a mage to know that we will be hated for demanding children.” He blinked back tears. “They are not yet even born,” he repeated, as if he could not believe his own words. 

Lady Eva reached out and took his hand, holding it gently. “There are good reasons, surely. It is simply not meant for us to know them now. Have you any idea of how long until we win the war? If we can put together some knowledge of the time involved, it could help,” she pointed out calmly, trying to give John something else to focus on. 

John sniffed again, but nodded, clearly wanting to help, and took a shaky breath. “I think a few years still until the last battle,” he ventured carefully. “I see myself standing with you in a tent, accepting surrender, and I’m wearing the uniform of a general.” 

“Ah, so you have reached your majority,” Freddie said, his voice warm as he hugged John again, giving him support. Each of them was made a general at the age of either seventeen or eighteen; for John, it was accepted that he would be eighteen since he was unable to fight himself. “At least three years then.” 

“If the battles ahead are not easy, that would be a reasonable length of time,” Sir James agreed. “And even after the greatest of defeats, the declaration of surrender can take time.” 

“And even starting discussions of peace treaties even longer,” Brian said softly, but he smiled at John as he said, showing that he supported his brother. “So, we have some time.” 

“But at least two of them will not be born even when the treaty is presented,” John said worriedly, getting back to the heart of the matter for him. “We will be demanding children still not in this world.” He looked back down, clearly upset, but Roger hugged him, and no one said anything, giving him time to compose himself. 

“We shall make sure they are safe, and take great care of them,” Lady Eva said calmly after a few moments. She smiled as she looked at the lords. “I recall another set of young boys who have changed the fate of our country,” she said warmly. “I see no reason why another quartet cannot change things for the better as well.” 

John managed a tiny smile at the praise and reassurance. “Yes, we need them,” he said firmly. “And they need us as well. There is….danger.” 

“We will protect them,” Freddie agreed firmly. “Do you see anything of this danger they face?” 

Grey eyes focused and then John closed his eyes. “It has to do with darkness,” he admitted. “The Dark. I don’t know what else to call it. It’s pure evil.” 

“We will all protect you,” Roger vowed, hugging John tightly. “And we will protect the boys you see as well.” 

John sniffed again and looked up at them. “I’m sorry I don’t know more,” he said, his voice sad. “I wish I knew why—” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Freddie said quickly, remembering Roger’s wise words. John started to say something, but began coughing again, and Lady Eva calmly took over. 

“We have learned much,” she said softly. “And there is much to think upon. John is not even allowed out of bed yet; so surely it is enough for today. We should all rest.” 

“I agree, Grandmother,” Sir James nodded, and Freddie nodded as well. John looked ready to try and protest but didn’t object when Brian pressed another cup of tea to his hands, and Roger steadied the cup while he drank it. 

Servants were sent to bring up the evening meal and they all stayed with John as he managed a small bowl of soup and his favorite bread. He took without question the medicine that Dr. Seidel gave him and fell back asleep while the others finished their own meals. By unspoken agreement, Freddie, Brian, and Roger were still staying in the room, and Lady Eva was persuaded to go to her own suite to rest. 

“We will talk more tomorrow,” she said as Sir James prepared to see her to her room. “Rest, my lords. It is clear that we shall all need it.” 

***** 

John was slow to heal from his illness, weak as he had ever been since he was an infant. He was ordered to remain in bed, allowed out only for warm baths that he needed assistance getting into and out of. He lost weight he could ill afford to lose, and even the faithful baker, known for her outstanding desserts, could barely tempt him to eat 

Still, he focused all he could on the coming battles, and none of his brothers or guardians could prevent him in using his power for that. After long discussions, they agreed to focus on the summer ahead of them, certain that those battles would be fierce. Brian and Sir James went over maps with John every day, the mage telling what he knew of places, doing all they could to prepare. 

Indeed, after less than two weeks, John saw that they were needed with their armies. He was still far too ill to go, so his brothers rode out with Sir James, and doves were arranged to send coded messages as often as necessary. “Send the entire flock if you have to,” Brian ordered John firmly as they packed. “We have more doves on the way, and the trainers assure me they will find us.” 

“They will,” John agreed, managing a small smile. He knew he was still unable to travel, but wished it was otherwise. “The doves know where to go; I can feel it.” 

“Talking with birds now. Like Mr. Plant,” Roger teased a little, and they all smiled at the memory of the chickens. “I think that’s good. They travel faster than even Atol and Bella.” The wolf and mountain lion didn’t look impressed, but just growled a little. 

“Bella is going with you,” John told Brian and Sir James. “Lady Eva and I will be safe here, and you may need her.” The knight nodded gravely in understanding. 

“She will be welcomed,” he assured his young ward. “Now, if only they would hunt for their own meals, for once,” he added with a grumble. It was a long-standing feud between the knight and the familiars that the animals pilfered from the cooks’ supplies. More than one cook had left in fright after a giant wolf and lion poked their heads through the kitchen tents in search of a hot meal. 

John giggled a little and it turned into a cough. “I tried to tell them,” he protested. “But they like their meat cooked. It tastes better.” 

They prepared all they could, and the older men set out at first light. The brothers spent the night before in John’s bedroom, all piled into beds pushed together. Freddie had just turned twenty, and John was almost fifteen now, but there was nothing that could stop their familiar habit. They had no idea when they might be back together again. 

“It will be a long war season,” John said quietly as he watched the flames of the fire. “You must be careful; the battles will not be easy, and I know I am not seeing everything.” 

Freddie kissed John’s forehead. “You don’t have to see everything,” he said firmly. “We know you will contact us if you do see more, but we surely have enough for now.” 

“We know it will not be easy,” Roger agreed seriously. “But you have made it possible, Deacy, for us to win in the end. We will get there, I promise.” 

Brian smiled as he shoved Roger’s foot away from his leg, and Roger half-heartedly kicked him back. “The dream of every child in Queen,” he mused. “To be the generation that will end the war after nearly two centuries of conflict. I remember how happy we were when Mr. Plant confirmed that we would be those chosen ones.” 

“It’s because of John,” Roger pointed out proudly. 

“Not just me,” John objected, his blushing clear even in the dim light. “You all are playing your parts as well. It will take all four of us, with help from Sir James and Lady Eva. And the boys,” he added after a moment. His visions of them remained vague, but persistent. 

Freddie exchanged a smile with Brian. Both the big pair thought it a bit amusing to hear John refer to others as children, since they considered him to still be a child. “I look forward to meeting them,” Freddie said softly. 

The next morning, they each kissed John and Lady Eva goodbye, and rode out, Bella and Atol ready alongside the warhorses. “For Queen,” Freddie said firmly to his brothers and the troops. They nodded, and headed to war. 

***** 

In the decades to come, that year would be known as the Year of Battle. It started in late winter, with the battles that John had seen. After they had defeated Rhye in the first waves, the enemy regathered itself and launched a series of ferocious attacks all along the border. Throughout the summer, there were constant battles at numerous locations, and all the armies were stretched thin. The fighting escalated as autumn approached, and it ended only after an early blizzard during the greatest battle of that long year. 

All the lords were injured at last several times. They were fortunate in that none of the injuries were grave, but still, they struggled. Brian’s sword arm was injured again as was Roger’s, while Freddie took a blow to his knee. Only Atol leaping on the assailant gave Roger time to drive back the would-be assassin and drag his oldest brother to safety. 

John and Lady Eva never did come to the front that summer. By the time John was healthy enough to travel, the fighting had grown so intense that they were ordered to remain at home. A month later, they had to actually leave when the crown lands were threatened. Sir James and Roger were sent to meet them on the road, and it reminded John of how often he and his brothers had been moved when they were children. 

“I always hated it,” John sighed as he looked out the windows of the light carriage he and Lady Eva were bundled into. They were making good time on the roads, with guards escorting them protectively. “Change is….scary, even when I knew we would be safe. It was unsettling having to get used to so many new people and places.” 

“I must agree with you,” Lady Eva smiled. “There is much comfort at home, although some travel can be exciting. Just not under these circumstances.” 

John nodded and took Lady Eva’s hand. “We will be safe if we keep moving,” he said firmly. “I see it; we will arrive at the lodge with no difficulty and stay there safely.” It had been decided to move them to a hunting lodge near the capitol, and John was positive that it would a good refuge for them. Lady Eva nodded and smiled again, squeezing John’s hand, noting how he was now reassuring her. 

John turned fifteen that summer, and was suddenly no longer a child, a new maturity having come over him. He had always been serious and grave, wise beyond his years. But during his long illness, he had clearly grown in mind and manner even further, taking more responsibility than he already bore. He was a young man now, as calm and dignified as Sir James in his proper manners, and his guardian was proud of him. Lady Eva looked forward to his brother’s meeting this new, mature, John. 

Roger was the first to notice it, but not in the way Lady Eva had truly expected. 

“Gods, you’ve grown taller!” Roger exclaimed when he and Sir James met up with their escort and John exited the carriage briefly to meet them. John blushed a little, but just inclined his head as he smiled at his brother and tutor. 

“I’m sorry you had to come; I didn’t see clearly until we heard you were already on the way and doves couldn’t reach you,” he apologized quietly so only they could hear. “We will reach the lodge safely and stay there without problem.” 

“That is good to know, but we are still glad we are with you,” Sir James smiled. “It is good training for some of our younger forces,” he said, gesturing to a new crop of scouts and guards that had accompanied them. 

“No, truly, you have grown!” Roger repeated, all his attention focused on John. “Stand up straight! Miami, measure us!” he begged urgently as he turned John around and stood against him. “Please tell me I’m taller!” 

“Roger,” Lady Eva frowned a little, shaking her head, but her eyes were smiling. “John is fifteen; it is perfectly normal to have a growth spurt at this age. You did, after all.” 

“Yes, but am I still taller?” Roger demanded. He was twisting around, trying to measure their heights, and worriedly looking at their boots to see if John was wearing some ridiculous heals or such. 

John rolled his eyes, back to being the younger brother. “Stop embarrassing me,” he hissed, smacking Roger’s arm. Roger did finally let the matter go, but only after reassuring himself that he was indeed still taller than John….but not by so much anymore. 

It was a rare light-hearted moment that summer, and all were glad for it. Brian was sent to the lodge to heal his arm after the second injury to nearly the exact same muscle that he’d suffered a few months earlier, but Freddie and Roger stayed at the front with Sir James. “It feels better,” Brian pointed out to Dr. Seidel the first night when he was being examined. Anita, the healer who had become a close friend to Brian and Freddie, had sent detailed instructions to the doctor and Lady Eva, but the physician insisted on seeing the injury himself, having been warned by Anita that Brian would surely lie about it. 

“Better yes, but still, it’s a great injury,” Dr. Seidel noted as he felt the tight muscles. “The cut may be only to your forearm, but your shoulder muscles are strained as well. You must be careful.” 

John smiled as Brian muttered under his breath at the fussing. “It’s so nice to not be the one in bed,” he remarked pointedly. Brian gave him a nasty look, but said nothing out of respect for the presence of Lady Eva. 

“This is a nice place, and safe,” Brian commented the next day as he and John rested in the warm sun on a small balcony. There were sharing a room, and enjoying being back together. John nodded as he poured them tea. 

“We are safe,” he said confidently. “There will be no problems here.” He sighed a little. “I just wish that I could go back to the front with you.” 

Brian looked at his younger brother firmly. “Do you _need_ to?” he asked pointedly, and John sighed again but shook his head. “Then stay here with Lady Eva,” Brian said. “Things could change quickly and its better you are where we all know it’s safe. There is no reason to come if the doves can continue to send messages quickly enough.” 

“I know,” John agreed. “Still, I can hope. I miss being with you.” 

There were voices coming from the small courtyard, and John and Brian went to the balcony railing to see a group of scouts and guards assembling for a shift change. Brian noted how John brightened as he spotted one scout in particular and smiled. “What is her name?” he asked casually. 

John didn’t take her eyes off her. “Bonnie, though she dislikes that name, as she was for some reason named after a great-aunt that no one likes. She prefers a nickname that she took after another aunt, whose name is Veronica. She likes to be called Ronnie,” he said, his voice almost dreamy as he continued to gaze at the young lady in question. 

“Um,” Brian smiled into his tea. “And you know all this about Ronnie how?” 

The youngest brother finally looked away from the soldiers. “Not magic,” he said firmly, knowing how much he was lectured to not use his powers for small matters as it took energy from him. “She told me herself.” 

Brian was openly grinning now. “Ah, and do you two visit a lot?” 

John blushed now a little, although he cleared his throat and managed to shake some of the embarrassment off, trying to be mature. “I can talk to whoever I like,” he retorted, his tone a bit defensive. Brian held up a hand. 

“Yes, yes, of course,” he said, still smirking a little. “I’m glad you have someone to visit with. I know it must get a bit lonely. We miss you so much.” 

“She’s a friend,” John continued to almost protest, but he was smiling again. “I miss all you as well.” He sighed, and sat back on the small setae beside his brother. “Tell me about Anita,” he said. “Roger said you two spend a lot of time together,” he hinted, teasing right back. Brian just smiled. 

“Better than you asking who Roger spends time with,” he chuckled. “I couldn’t possibly give you all the names.” John grinned, knowing well that their blond brother enjoyed the company of a number of fellow young people. 

“And Freddie?” 

“Ah, Freddie is completely smitten with a young engineer,” Brian confided. “Jim is his name. You would like him. He’s very good for Freddie.” 

“I’d like to meet him too,” John agreed. “If you won’t let me come to the front, then hopefully this winter they can come visit.” The winter season was a time of few battles as all armies used the dangerous weather as time to rest and regather supplies. 

“I think we would all like that,” Brian agreed. “Now, tell me about Ronnie, and I will tell you about Anita.” 

“Deal,” John said happily, and they settled in for a talk. 

John developed a headache and turned in early for the night after dinner, so Brian sat with Lady Eva in the small library for a time. “John looks well,” he said as he poured them tea and wine. “I’m glad he can rest.” 

“And you as well,” Lady Eva nodded. “I know you are needed at the front, but not until you are healed. And it’s good for John to have you here; he missed all of you. It’s the first time in his life that he has been separated from all of you for more than a few weeks at a time. Although he has made some friends,” she added with a smile, and Brian grinned again. 

“So I’ve heard,” he said. “I’m glad to hear that. We all worry so much about him; in all sorts of ways.” 

The lady nodded as she sipped her wine. “We all do,” she admitted. “But still, he is growing up, and can make more of his own decisions. Including who he wishes to spend time with.” 

Brian snorted. “Good luck convincing Freddie of that,” he advised, and his former guardian smiled in agreement. “But yes, it’s good for him. He even said that some families have contacted you about a possible match for him; he was rather surprised.” 

“Shocked is more like it,” Lady Eva chuckled, and Brian nodded. 

“He is so convinced that no family in their right mind would want him as a spouse, given his illness. I spent most of the afternoon trying to convince him otherwise. But still, he doesn’t seem overly concerned about it.” 

“John told me that he knows you will all marry, but still not for some time,” Lady Eva reflected. “It’s what he has always said. And I suspect that he will know when the matches present themselves.” 

“I think so as well.” Brian sighed, and looked down at his hands. “Freddie is in love,” he said, a bit sadly. “Completely, utterly in love. Given any other circumstance, I think he would propose marriage on the spot. But he won’t. He won’t say it openly, but he knows – as we all do – that John will know when it’s time for us to marry, and who to marry.” 

“No matter who you may love,” Lady Eva said softly, and Brian paused a little before nodding. “I’m sorry, my dear,” the lady shook her head. “We of noble families so seldom get to marry for love, but it doesn’t mean you won’t find happiness.” 

“I know, and we all accept that,” Brian assured her, his voice firm. “My parents found true love from their arranged match. It may be rare, but it can indeed happen. John says we will be happy, and that is surely true.” He managed a smile. “I know you – and John – will pick the best possible matches for us when the time comes.” 

“I suspect when the war is over,” Lady Eva reflected. “It does seem sensible to wait until then. You are rather busy for the business of courting,” she teased. 

“Oh, but you found time, I hear,” Brian countered lightly, and the lady laughed. 

“Dear me, what has James told you?” 

Brian held up a hand in mock protest. “He would slay anyone who did nothing but sing your praises,” he swore. “It’s Roger who seems to ferret out the best stories. A charming fellow he met at a tavern – an old scout - confided that you were the belle of the ball.” 

“More like the talk of the capital,” Lady Eva smiled in pride. “I won’t deny that I had my share of fun before I was married. As did my husband. But we settled down quite happily once the marriage contract was signed and found a great deal of happiness. It was a good match.” She smiled some more. “And we had a lot of fun together.” Brian just drank his wine and didn’t dare say anything. 

Brian returned to the field after several weeks of rest, and was quickly thrown back into the fierce fighting. Thankfully the supplies lines that he and Sir James had prepared with their aides stood strong, and helped them maintain the relentless attacks. John had seen clearly that they had to hold their lines for the time, and let Rhye stretch themselves even thinner in their offensive maneuvers. It was a sensible strategy, but at times difficult to appreciate. 

“They keep coming,” Roger sighed one night as they reviewed maps. “We are holding, but it’s tempting to advance.” 

“I agree,” Sir James nodded. “But it’s wiser to stand fast and let Rhye bear the burden here. We have to wear them down. Siege tactics,” he reminded his charge. 

“It makes sense,” Roger conceded readily, “but still, I hope we can move soon. It’s hard to be still when we know battles are coming.” 

Freddie poured them all fresh water. “We have to get into positions,” he said, studying the papers. “Rhye will retreat soon enough and then we can move.” 

“River End,” Brian mussed, pointing at the location on the maps. ‘Even with John’s help this will be a rough fight. It’s a tricky location, and we need the high ground. What there is of it,” he added with a sigh. 

“River delta swamps and marshes,” Roger agreed with disgust. “Miserable for fighting. But if we can take it, we control the river access.” 

“That’s why it’s so vital,” Freddie said, his voice tense. “We must wear Rhye out; let them come again and again, and crash themselves against us. Meanwhile, we continue to build strength and supplies and ready ourselves for the true battle.” He looked up at his brothers and their tutor. “We must win River End, no matter the cost. Be ready to move when we hear from John. I feel there will be no time to waste once he gives us the signal.” Brian and Roger nodded, and left to talk to their captains. Freddie and sighed and turned to his knight as the tent flap closed behind them. 

“It will be tough, won’t it, Miami?” he asked quietly. 

The knight bowed his head. “Even with Lord John’s visions, yes,” he agreed. “It is not easy land at all under the best of circumstances. But we need the river to cut off Rhye from supplies, and we could divide the country practically in half if we take control.” 

“Then we must do it.” Freddie shook his head as he looked at the maps. “What ever would we do with John?” he asked seriously. 

“We would endure,” Miami said sternly. “As we have for over a century. It is indeed time for the war to end, though. It has gone on so long, scarcely anyone knows why or how it even started anymore.” He smiled at his former charge. “But even if Lord John were not a mage, I think we would still have a good chance of victory with you, my lord. You and your brothers were our future even before it became clear of Lord Deacon’s powers.” 

“I wonder at that,” Freddie mussed, sitting down and pouring them wine. “Everyone thinks we are these amazing generals, when in fact, we just follow John. I hate that we cannot give him credit for all he deserves. I feel like a liar when people praise us.” 

Miami looked at him crossly. “My lord, I am the first to acknowledge Lord Deacon’s gifts, and how they have proved crucial. But he could see every possible thing to the smallest detail, and it would mean _nothing_ without you and your brothers. What army would believe him, or who would be able to amass such support if not for you? Mr. Plant saw that it would take all four of you to defeat Rhye, and that is the truest thing I know of.” He frowned at the younger man. “It will take armies to defeat Rhye, using John’s visions. He is the mage, but you are the army.” 

Freddie still looked almost guilty. “I don’t deserve the credit I get.” 

“You do,” Miami insisted. “My lord, you have always told Lord John that he is a soldier, and so are you three. Magic alone will not defeat Rhye, but you four together will lead us. It could not be done without all of you.” 

There was a long silence, and finally Freddie looked up again, managing a smile. “One day, we will be able to say what John has made possible,” he swore, and the knight nodded. 

“One day.” 

Two weeks later, a dove arrived during the night for Freddie, sent by John. The scrap of paper held just one word, the code that they had agreed upon. 

‘ _Pressure’_ it said. 

Freddie handed the paper to his brothers and nodded at Miami. 

***** 

It took them almost four days to slog across the marsh. Fortunately, it seemed that winter would arrive early, and light frosts at night helped to dry up some of the areas. They were able to maneuver into place unseen by Rhye scouts and set up their lines quickly before they could be spotted. On the fifth day, Freddie, Brian, and Roger donned their heaviest armor, checking and re-checking each other, with Sir James supervising. 

“Tighter,” Roger said calmly, as Brian helped him to fasten his scabbard. 

“You won’t be able to breathe soon,” Brian muttered, but pulled at the belt, nonetheless. 

“It almost fell off at the last fight,” Roger said, his lips pressed together fiercely. “That is never happening again.” 

Sir James nodded as he checked the buckles. “No, it is not,” he agreed. He fastened the last snaps and gestured for Brian to put on his gloves. One last look at the trio, and he reluctantly gave his approval. 

Freddie smiled tightly, and stood straight, marching out of the tent, the others following him. It was still the middle of the night, dawn a few hours away as the captains and generals came forward, bowing to the lords. 

“We are ready, my lords,” a general said, her smile equally tight, but also determined. “Scouts report no activity from Rhye; they do not seem to know we are here.” 

“That is what we are counting on,” Freddie answered calmly. An aide boosted him up onto his warhorse, and his brothers and Sir James followed. He rode a short distance to where the leaders and most of the troops could see him and straightened even more. 

“My people,” he said gravely, his voice calm and steady. “I know there have been questions as to why we came here so late in the season.” He smiled a little at some of the nods - and whispers of denials. “There is no shame in questions,” he said firmly. “Indeed; we welcome them. The reason we are here is because information has come to us from trusted sources. Rhye does not expect us to be here, and that is why we have kept our number small. But I assure you, more loyal Queen troops are behind us. We are the fore guard; we will attack where Rhye does not suspect and take them by surprise. This land is crucial for us to hold.” 

He looked at the men and women, and his dark eyes softened a little. “I know much has been asked of you this year,” he said, “and I thank you. _You_ are the reason Queen is poised to finish this war – not just this battle, but this entire war. It may not be for some time yet, but we know final victory is finally in sight. We _will_ be the generation to end this!” Everyone had been told for days for the need for quiet, so swords and bows were raised in tribute instead of cheers, but it was no less powerful. 

“We fight hard,” Freddie warned, his horse pacing back and forth, eager for battle. Bella prowled beside them, growing softly and the soldiers from House Mercury and House Deacon grinned in pride at the sight. “But we have all the gods on our side,” he promised. “Your honored captains have told you of our plans; we are to take the river and hold it no matter what. Troops and supplies are behind us and will leave their cover once the fight begins. We shall show Rhye what we are made of!” he raised his voice, and a low rumble began among the troops, few able to stay completely silent anymore. 

“It is time,” Freddie said with confident nod. He gestured, and Brian and Roger rode forward, Atol prancing as much as Roger’s warhorse. “My brothers and I have sent our plans to the generals and captains. Listen to your commanders, and all will be well. We will be legends!” Freddie almost roared, and now people began to murmur in return. “Quiet no more, my friends,” Freddie shouted, the vast army hanging on his every word. “Today, we change this world, and punch a hole in the very land!” He turned his horse, and galloped away, cheers and shouts following him as he led the way to the field. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love...and duty.

Roger was dead, Brian thought as he fought his way to his brother. He had seen first an arrow and then a sword strike the young general, knocking him off his horse, and Brian’s heart nearly stopped as he finally reached Roger and knelt over his body, rolling him over onto his back. But as it so often happened, Roger seemed to live only to vex his older brother. 

“Gods damn it all,” Roger snarled as he struggled to sit up. “My favorite breastplate!” The armor was dented from the sword blow, but it had saved its owner’s life; not that Roger seemed to truly appreciate that at the moment. Brian had to keep himself from strangling his brother as he checked him over. 

“I think we can spare you another set of armor,” he snapped as Roger continued to curse when the arrow was pulled out of his leg coverings. The shaft had wedged itself into a patch of leather under the armor, but miraculously not pierced Roger’s skin. 

Atol came over, having ripped out the throat of the soldier who had struck his human. The wolf didn’t look impressed at anything, growling as it stayed on alert, Bella joining him. The lion had in fact been the one to alert Brian, and he had made his way to Roger, Miami watching their backs as they fought. 

“We need to get the high land,” Brian said tightly as he helped Roger up. The blond nodded, ignoring an aide’s question if he needed to be seen by a healer. 

“Give me ten minutes,” Roger vowed. He whistled for his warhorse, and the huge creature knelt so Roger could easily mount. “Let me get my troops to circle around the gully, and we can push from there.” He waved a hand as his horse rose back to its full height. “I can see Freddie,” he added and he pulled down his visor again. “Send the signals to converge on his location,” he ordered another aide. 

“Yes, my lord,” the lady nodded, and gestured to the corps, banners and horns sending the message. 

Roger looked over as Brian and Sir James mounted their own horses, and Atol and Bella started cutting a path through the small fights going on around them. “Nine minutes,” he promised jauntily. 

“I’ll give you eleven,” Brian countered tightly, still unnerved at seeing Roger struck down and then rising so casually. His brother did seem to be favored by all the gods, and it was sincerely annoying at times. 

It turned out to be a bit longer than Roger predicted, but soon enough troops had fought their way through the gully and up the other side where Freddie and his captains were making inroads on a stubborn Rhye battlement. “Siege,” Freddie said shortly as Roger joined him. “They are dug in well, but we must take this area, no matter what.” 

“We will.” 

By night’s end, both armies were entrenched in newly dug lines, fighting every day for each scrap of land. Brian and his engineers managed to set up explosives that destroyed enough Rhye fortifications that allowed them to advance some, but Rhye still clung to certain areas, not allowing the Queen forces to circle around them. They were indeed desperate, as John had seen, and fought valiantly for days. The brothers took no pleasure in ordering the slaying troops who were loyal to their country and were obviously brave soldiers. It was difficult for all of them. 

“We can’t destroy them,” Brian repeated one evening as he huddled with his brothers and Sir James in a tent for a few precious hours of rest. “However we phrase it, we must let it be known that we honor Rhye soldiers as fellow warriors, and that we will not allow slaughter.” 

“I’ve already told my troops,” Roger said, the young man frowning as he gulped water. “Some didn’t like it, and I dealt with it. My captains know how we wish to proceed.” 

Freddie nodded, giving his blond brother a quick hug, always thankful for Roger. He was the youngest general, but no one doubted his decisions, least of all the big pair. There was something special about Roger, just as there was about John. “We must set the example,” Freddie agreed. “I wrote to Gabriel, and he agrees that Queen will not seek destruction or to humiliate anyone. We will do what we must to end the war, and then go forward.” The other’s nodded, and Brian penned a short message to send back via dove to John and Lady Eva. They suspected that John could see much of the battle, but they always sent notes as well, never wanting to assume anything. 

‘ _We are safe_ ,’ it read in their personal code. ‘ _Gods willing, we will see you soon_.’ 

The dove had been gone only a few hours when another one arrived from the lodge, the messages having passed each other and John obviously sending his note even before Brian’s dove had left. Roger had to smile as he read the coded note. 

‘ _Fight well. Yes, we will see you soon_.’ 

“John is saying that this should be the last battle for a time,” Roger translated. He always had been able to understand John, even when the youngest brother could only babble nonsense baby sounds. 

“Thank the gods,” Freddie sighed, and they all nodded. 

The next day – the fifth day of battle - Freddie was leading a group across a patch in the icy river when he was shot with a longbow that struck his right arm. He fell off his horse into the river, and two of his aids had to drag him out of the water. Then in fighting on the banks, a Rhye soldier got in a blow on the same arm and Freddie went down. Atol leaped to defend him, and Roger barely fended off the assassin before he himself was struck. 

Sir James was alerted by Bella suddenly taking off and followed her without question. He and Brian arrived just in time to help fend off a wave of Rhye soldiers and give Freddie and Roger time to withdraw. 

“Get to the healers,” Sir James ordered, taking one look at Freddie’s dangling arm. Roger was limping, but it was clear his armor had protected him from serious injury. 

“It’s alright,” Freddie tried to argue with his former guardian, but he couldn’t move his arm. “It just feels funny…” 

Miami muttered something under his breath and shoved Freddie to his horse. “Go now!” he shouted. “Get him to safety,” he snapped at Roger. “Only poison or nerve damage makes the wound go numb so quickly.” Roger paled, but nodded in understanding and pushed Freddie the rest of the way on his horse and then leaped up behind him, directing the stead back to the secured lines. 

Anita cursed worse than any soldier or sailor when she saw the ugly injury as Roger pulled Freddie’s armor off his arm and chest. It was clear either the arrow or sword had been poisoned, the skin around the wound already red with spreading infection. “We have to cut around the injury to get any fragments out,” she said, tight lipped as she studied the arm. “They make their arrow tips deliberately brittle so it shatters and can get splinters in wounds. I suspect that is where the poison lies.” 

“Damn them to all hells,” Roger muttered, but he nodded and got a tight grip on Freddie’s shoulders, standing behind him as Anita and her assistants grabbed vials. He gestured over a military aide who took hold of Freddie’s legs as the lord was pushed onto a cot. 

“Get him to drink this,” Anita ordered, handing Roger a flask. He didn’t hesitate but forced it down Freddie’s throat, making his oldest brother gag. “Another,” Anita said, handing a second flask to Roger. Freddie tried to say something, and Roger just used the opportunity to pour it down his throat. 

“Keep it down,” Roger snapped as Freddie turned green and looked ready to vomit, turning his head to the side. “I’ll just give you more if you lose it,” he threatened. Freddie swallowed hard and tried to control himself, knowing what was happening. A moment later, he screamed as Anita poured something over the long, jagged, cut on his arm. 

“What the fuck?!” Freddie screamed, drawing in breath. He logically knew what had to be done, but had never experienced it himself. He’d had no idea it was so painful. 

“We have to clean the wound,” Anita said, not even blinking as she grabbed another bottle and poured it as well as her assistant, an older lady, calmly held Freddie’s arm steady with an iron grip. Freddie couldn’t stop another scream as the potion burned over the injury. “Now, we have to dig out any splinters,” she said matter-of-factly as she picked up her tools. “This might hurt.” 

Roger and his aides had to hold Freddie down as Anita pulled out splinters. One of her nurses kept a constant steam of disinfectant poured over the arm, cleaning away blood and poison. Freddie accepted a piece of leather to bite on, screaming out threats and curses in-between gasps. Anita had to actually cut more to the length of the original injury to pull out some splinters and check the flesh, but mercifully, she felt she had all the pieces of the arrow out in a few minutes. An assistant handed Roger yet another flash and Freddie managed to drink it without vomiting. Thankfully, the last flask held cool water that he gratefully gulped. 

“It needs stitches,” Anita said, “but we need to clean it more before them. We have the worst of any poison out, but we can’t take any chances.” Freddie nodded grimly, understanding the situation even as he tried to not vomit from the bitter taste of the potions and the pain in his arm. “Drink more of this,” she ordered, handing him a corked flask. “It doesn’t taste quite as bad,” she smiled. “Just smells worse.” Freddie gagged, but did as he was told. 

Brian led the charges on the field and as dusk fell hours later, he was finally able to pull back a bit, Sir James and Roger rejoining him once Freddie was safely settled in a tent. “The scouts report that Rhye is retreating, my lords,” an aide happily reported late that night, her face tired from days of fighting, but smiling. “We have taken the field.” Brian sagged in relief. 

“Keep following them,” he ordered, adrenaline running high in his veins. “Do not engage if possible, but keep pressure on them to keep retreating. Chase them all the way to their damn capital if we have to.” 

“Not quite that far,” Sir James sighed, but he too was smiling a bit. Brian shook his head and nodded. 

“Yes, Miami,” he said contritely, and Roger grinned as the aides took off to deliver the orders. 

“We did it,” Roger said, grabbing his brother for a hug. “We did it!” 

Brian looked tired, but he smiled as well. “We did,” he agreed. “Now, let’s go see Freddie.” 

They found Freddie in his tent, Anita just finishing the stitches. “The bone is not broken, but it was a close thing,” she told them as she wrapped up her instruments. Freddie had finally accepted pain medication, and was drifting off, his eyes fighting to stay open. “He is going to be sick from the antidote, but we must continue doses for at least another day. And we must clean the wound twice daily to make sure any lingering poison is washed away. I may need to cut the stitches out and re-do them.” She sighed, shaking her head a little. “It will leave a scar, but he will _have_ his arm, and full use of it.” 

“That is what’s important,” Miami said, and the brothers agreed with him wholeheartedly. 

Freddie looked groggy, but still focused on his brothers as they sat around him. “The field?” he rasped out. 

“Taken,” Roger said proudly, gripping his brother’s good arm. “The field is ours.” 

Good, good,” Freddie smiled, and then promptly fell asleep. 

They stayed with him for a time, Miami going to see to the troops, and then a trusted aide entered, whispering something in Roger’s ear. He nodded, and gestured for Brian to get up. “Someone is here to see Freddie,” he said quietly. “I’m sure Fred will want to see him when he awakes.” Brian nodded in understanding and they left, holding the tent flap open for a young man to enter. They knew he would call for doctors if needed, and that Freddie was in good hands with him. 

Jim lowered his head as he stepped into the tent. It was cold outside, but the braziers were keeping the tent warm, the scent of healing herbs welcome. He fidgeted for a few moments as he studied the lord. Maybe it was the anxiety talking or a harsh truth, but it occurred to Jim he’d never seen the lord so small and pale. 

“Are you holding a wake?” Freddie asked softly, his eyes still closed. “Too early for that, I’m afraid.” Jim flushed. 

“Your Royal Highness-“ 

“Oh, please...” 

“My lord-“ 

“We’re alone, darling.“ 

“Freddie...,” Jim swallowed and stepped even closer the camp bed. “There were rumors you’ve fallen.” 

Slowly, Freddie opened his eyes and looked at the visitor. “I’m so sorry, my love,” he whispered. “That must’ve been awful for you. My brothers will make sure to issue an official statement. It’s a mere scratch.” 

“I’ve heard you screaming from the surgeon’s tent.” 

Freddie’s mouth twitched. “Well...it was a very large scratch. And the dead can’t scream, so that must have been a relief.” 

Jim frowned. “I wouldn’t say so.” 

“Sit with me.” Carefully, Jim sat down at the very edge of the camp bed. Freddie took his hand. “It’s going to be only better from here,” he looked up in Jim’s eyes. “Just you being here makes it better. I hate being alone.” 

“You have many people to keep you company, my lord.” 

“No one quite like you,” Freddie tried to lift himself a bit. Jim quickly understood and leaned over to meet him in a kiss. It’d been a while since they managed to find a moment for themselves and now tried to rectify it all at once. 

Roger took off to check on his forces and Brian found himself staying in the medical area after they left Freddie, making sure his aides were seeing to the armies from House May. Anita was just finished stitching up a wound to a young corporal when Brian appeared behind her back. 

“Now, keep it as clean as you can,” she instructed the patient, not even turning her head to the lord. “It bled a lot but the sword didn’t hit anything of major importance. You’ll be fine, off you go.” 

“Thank you, doctor, and... my lord.” 

“Good luck,” Brian nodded and watched the soldier limp away. “Will he heal?” he asked. 

Anita shrugged while packing her tools. “You’re asking the wrong person. Come to the fire if you want to talk, I need to clean the scalpels.” 

“Who should I ask then?” Brian asked mildly amused while using the whole advantage of his long step to keep up with her. 

“Yourself, perhaps?” she suggested. “Or your brothers. How much longer will this war last?” 

“This... this was probably the last battle for a while,” Brian answered indirectly. 

“Then maybe he heals,” she shrugged again. 

Together, they sat by the fire. Anita filled a pot with water, emptied the bag of used tools in it and put it over the fire to heat up with cleaning solution added. 

“Can I help?” Brian offered. 

“You can sharpen the scalpels once they’re clean,” Anita nodded, “but first they need to boil for a while. But other than that... the needs of us healers didn’t change since the last time you asked.” 

“You get as much equipment and facilities as I can provide,” Brian said and quickly took off his overcoat and spread it the ground where Anita was just going to sit. She accepted the gesture with a smile. “The soldiers follow us to battle and risk their lives, they need to know we have their back in return.” 

“They do,” Anita nodded, watching the motionless water in her pot slowly coloring with blood from the tools. “They’re saying you’re an admirable man.” 

Brian swallowed. “Not as much as you’re an admirable woman. I... I couldn’t do what you do.” 

“And I’m glad I don’t have your job, Brian.” 

“Hardly a job,” Brian mumbled quietly. “A duty, more like. A duty to lead people to war while I’d rather see them living peaceful lives, loving their families. They say I was born for this; sometimes I’m not so sure.” 

Anita studied the young man. “You were, as were your brothers,” she said firmly. “And I was born to do this; to heal. It will continue to be so even after the war. You will continue to lead, and I will return to my home with nothing but good memories of us.” 

“I…” Brian shook his head a little, not knowing what to say. He hated that he could not give Anita the life he wanted to give her – at his side. “I will build you the biggest and most scientifically advanced hospital in all the land,” he promised, his voice rough. It was all he could give her. “Doctors even from Rhye will beg to study there.” 

“And they will be welcomed,” Anita smiled. “Medicine is knowledge to be shared. Other knowledge….sometimes it must be kept private,” she shrugged, as always seeming to be steps ahead of him. She had never asked for anything other than what could be given in the moment, and clearly had no illusions, just as Jim did not. “I shall be most satisfied to have that hospital from you. Your fate lies with your brothers as leaders of Queen, and that is as it should be. But until then, we can always have one more tonight,” Anita smiled, and her eyes sparkling with cheek. “The night is warm, and my tent is empty. Once I’m done with the work.” 

Brian’s heart fluttered at her smile. He would gladly take whatever time they had. 

******* 

Prince Gabriel arrived with his fresh troops the next day, taking over the area and allowing the armies to rest. “It seems that you do all the hard work and I just arrive in time to clean up,” he said lightly as he sat with them in Freddie’s tent. Freddie waved it off, murmuring that they were honored to serve Queen in any capacity. 

“It is a great victory,” Gabriel said firmly, “and you as always deserve full credit. It may, in fact, be a true turning point now in the war. You have routed Rhye all year, and they are as defeated as they ever have been.” 

“Brian was ready to chase them all the way back to their capital,” Roger teased, making Brian blush and Gabriel chuckle. 

“Understandable and tempting indeed,” the prince agreed, raising a glass to toast Brian. “You all did well. And now, you deserve to rest. My forecasters say this winter will be a long one, and we all need to regroup.” 

Roger nodded as he refilled their glasses. “No matter how long the snow lasts, I think Rhye will not have time to replace all they have lost,” he said with satisfaction.” 

“I agree, my lord,” Sir James nodded, as did the prince. “Our spies tell us they had great losses this year; the sieges cost them.” 

“Which was why your sieges were a wise plan,” Gabriel approved, smiling at the loyal knight and toasting him as well. “We are in your debt, as always.” He drank his toast and then looked at them seriously. “My father, the king, is discussing sending envoys to broach the subject of their surrender,” he confided to them. “We do not expect Rhye to accept at all, but it would be an interesting move. What do you think of this?” 

The brothers considered the matter carefully. “I agree they would not surrender,” Brian said thoughtfully. “Might it enrage them more?” 

“It would me,” Roger muttered. “It would be an insult at this point,” and the prince nodded. 

“I agree with you, and have advised my father to wait. He will, but still, we are beginning to think of tasking advisors to consider possible terms in the future. It is never too early for us to consider things, as you are leading us to victory.” The prince straightened as he gazed at the brothers. “My father and I have decided that you three will be in charge of the terms when the time comes.” 

There was a long silence, and Freddie cleared his throat. “Cousin,” he started to demure, “I—“ 

“Our minds are made up,” Gabriel said, a bit sternly, but his expression was kind and calm as always. “You deserve it, cousin, as do all your brothers. Do you know what you are called?” He smiled at their blank looks. “The High Warlords of Queen,” he told them. “That title is well deserved as well. You are the generals and leaders on the battlefields, and you will lead the peace terms as well. We will follow your lead.” 

_‘There are things we must insist upon_ ,’ John’s voice echoed in Freddie’s mind. Just as his brother had seen, they were indeed going to dictate the terms of surrender. 

Including demanding the mysterious children for unknown reasons. 

“We accept,” Freddie said gravely, as Brian, Roger, and Sir James nodded solemnly. They had to accept it. “Our brother John will also stand with us when the times comes.” 

Gabriel sipped his wine, nodding. “John is young, but you all are, and you are the future of our country. It is only fair that you direct the talks,” he agreed. “I will stand by you if necessary, but know that I will cede to what you feel is best. You had led us this far; I see no reason to not continue to trust in your judgement.” 

Freddie was relieved that there was no objection. “It is a great responsibility you give us, cousin,” he sighed, not knowing what else to say. 

“I know,” Gabriel said simply. “But I also know that it is for the best. You will have help, of course, but in the end, we will defer to you and your wishes in matters. We will keep this decision quiet for now, but I will stand by you when the times comes, and let you take the lead in our talks with Rhye. It will be a glorious day.” The brothers and Sir James bowed their heads in respect to the prince and his words. 

“It’s odd,” Brian mussed later that night when the three brothers were alone, Sir James escorting the prince back to his tent. “John saw it would happen, but still, surely some will think it strange that we dictate the terms. We are young, and many will expect that the king or Prince Gabriel lead the talks.” 

“Let them think whatever,” Roger said simply, shrugging his shoulders. “We _are_ the future, and we are the warlords.” 

“Warlords.” Freddie actually wrinkled his nose a little. “Not a term I would seek out, Roger.” 

The blond brother shrugged again. “But we are,” he pointed out. “We took it as our responsibility to end the war, and that will only happen with battle. We all wish it could be otherwise, but that is the facts of our world. At least we will make sure that Rhye is not destroyed, and not allow any humiliation for them. They are brave soldiers, and deserve to be treated with respect.” 

“And how will they react when we demand children not even yet born?” Brian questioned worriedly. He said little on the topic, but Freddie and Roger knew it bothered Brian just as much as it troubled John. 

“We phrase it carefully,” Roger said briskly, not letting worry cloud his thinking. “We will know what to say when the time comes. Until then, we focus on ending this damned war once and for all.” Freddie exchanged a smile with the youngest brother present, and Brian sighed, letting the topic go for the time being. 

Sporadic fighting continued for several more days, but Prince Gabriel’s forces easily sent the remnants of the Rhye forces out, capturing what was left of their supplies. It was a badly defeated Rhye that withdrew in haste as the first snows of winter fell, and John sent a message that he saw no more great battles for months to come. With relief, the lords and Sir James left trusted generals in charge and retuned to Lady Eva’s home as soon as Freddie was cleared to travel. He fussed about the heavy bandages and sling he wore, but was grateful the injury was indeed finally healing. 

“Yet again, I wish things were different,” Freddie said quietly to Jim as they found a moment of privacy in Freddie’s tent for goodbyes. 

“I am content,” Jim said firmly. He kissed Freddie one last time. “I hope to see you in the spring, my lord,” he said formally. “But you know you are always in my thoughts and prayers even if we are now separated.” Freddie knew it was Jim’s way of saying goodbye if they did not see each other again; if duties kept them apart. “May the gods keep you safe whatever lies ahead.” 

“And you.” Freddie felt part of his heart break as Jim bowed and left. Roger came up when Freddie finally left tent, and quietly hugged his oldest brother. 

“Jim is a good man,” he said quietly. Freddie nodded. 

“The best. I do not deserve him.” 

Roger shook his head. “You do deserve him, Freddie. Just as Brian deserves Anita. But we know it’s different for us, even without John’s visions.” He smiled a little, determined as always to find happiness. “We will be happy, though, no matter what.” 

“It is our duty to do as we must, regardless if we are happy,” Freddie answered. “But it is not fair to others.” 

The blond brother smiled. “They will be happy as well, I know it,” he said. “And so does John.” Freddie raised an eyebrow, and Roger shrugged. “He told me once that we will be happy, and so will _all_ those we love. We won’t let anything hurt them. We’ll make sure they have wonderful lives; that is our duty as well.” 

Freddie managed a small smile. “Brian has said that he will build Anita the greatest hospital that has ever existed.” 

“She deserves no less, and will run that hospital wonderfully,” Roger agreed cheerfully. “And Jim will be alright as well; we will make sure.” 

They started walking to where their horses were being gathered, still relatively alone with only a few aides following at a discrete distance. They could talk privately as long as their voices were low. “And you, my brother?” Freddie asked. “Who do we look after for you?” Roger was both less and yet more discrete than his brothers. Open in his love of seeking companionship of fellow young people, but always zealously guarding their privacy and rarely speaking of his conquests. 

“Ahh, too many to count,” Roger sighed, but his blue eyes were alight with mischief and fondness. “John says he started a ledger for me, and that he already needs more volumes,” he boasted. 

“Excuse me? You’ve involved John in keeping track of your torrid affairs?” Freddie said, not sure how much Roger was joking; you never knew with the young lord. “He is far too young and innocent for your debauchery.” 

“Yes, _Brian_ ,” Roger teased back. “Or are you channeling Miami now as well?” 

Freddie smacked Roger with his good arm. “Seriously, you better be joking,” he warned. “I will turn into someone far worse than Brian or Miami if you lead John into something.” 

“Oh, please, Fred,” Roger sighed, rolling his eyes as he did when he was a child. “John can _read minds_ ; do you really think he’s so innocent?” 

Freddie looked genuinely taken aback at the thought, actually coming to a halt and starred at his brother. “What? I mean, yes, he can read minds, but still….that’s mentally….do you mean to say that John _physically_ —“ 

Roger smacked him back. “To the best of my extensive knowledge, Deacy is physically as pure as the driven snow – and if you ever tell him that I will gut you in your sleep,” he warned. “Some kissing, yes, but nothing else. Surely less than you at his age,” he said, blond eyebrow raised as he glared. 

The oldest brother still frowned, not at all how certain how to feel about his baby brother possibly growing up. He hadn’t seen John since early Spring, and made a note to ensure John was still safe…in all ways possible. 

“You do realize that John is fifteen, and he doesn’t live in a cloistered monastery,” Roger pointed out as he got Freddie moving again. 

“Brian told me about his crush on that young tracker; that’s cute and allowable. But you mean there may be _more_?” Freddie objected, sounding almost scandalized. 

Roger somehow restrained himself from smacking Freddie again. He shoved Freddie onto his warhorse and just snarled something when Brian frowned, wondering what was going on. 

“Let’s get moving,” Freddie said, turning his focus back to his brothers and their great armies behind them. “We all need to rest.” 

That statement Roger could agree with, and he happily gave the signal to his aides as the armies began their trips home. 

Light snow fell much of the journey, but the temperatures fortunately stayed reasonable and the armies made good time. Wounded were conveyed in special wagons heated with braziers and scouts set up camps each night and had fires prepared. Freddie insisted on riding his horse each day at the head of his troops, but was grateful for a warm tent and bed each night. Anita had gone to a nearby fort with the most grievously wounded forces where they would stay the winter to heal, and she’d sent a long list of directions for Dr. Seidel along with enough medicines to administer on the trip. Freddie whined and fussed, but accepted the teas and potions, knowing his health was still more fragile than he liked. 

“You are a terrible patient,” Brian sighed one night as he brewed tea for his brother. “John has always set a good example; you should try to follow that.” 

“I’m convinced that none of John’s medicines taste like this,” Freddie protested as he tried to drink the tea without gagging. “Surely no one would give a child such a foul drink.” 

Brian wrinkled his nose; over the years, he had gotten to be almost as familiar with John’s medicines as the doctors. “They do,” he said. “Trust me.” 

“And John is not a child, damn it,” Roger growled from where he was cleaning a piece of his armor. They had aides and servants of course, but Sir James had instilled in them from a young age the importance of taking care of their own weaponry, and all the brothers were diligent in that task. 

Brian looked between his brothers, knowing there was something going on, but deicide he didn’t want to know yet. 

News of the great victory had spread, and all the way home people lined the roads to cheer the lords and their armies. As Gabriel had said, it was hailed as surly a turning point in the long war, and everyone was ready to prepare during the winter for another hard season of battles, confident that victory had to be near. Small gifts were pressed upon the lords and their soldiers at many villages, and the brothers blushed at the generosity of the people. 

“I insist, my lord,” a lady firmly said, pressing an entire basket of fresh bread on Brian. He knew it would be rude to decline, so he accepted gratefully, and then quietly made sure it was delivered to troops behind them after he, Roger, and Freddie had taken a small share. 

“It’s getting a bit silly,” Brian blushed. He also had a number of flower bouquets that young children had been offering. Roger just grinned as he mounted his horse, happily sipping from a flask of wine that had been delivered to him. Even Atol and Bella had been offered gifts of meats and a few toys from children who had no fear of the large animals. 

“Just accept it,” Roger said, smiling and waving. “It would be rude. And yes, we will make sure our troops get gifts as well,” he added, frowning at Brian’s raised eyebrow. 

“Well, we should be allowed some celebrating,” Freddie smiled, and even Miami nodded in agreement. “Our troops deserve it. And we all need rest,” he admitted, wincing a little as his arm twisted in its sling. 

They passed into the crown lands owned by the Beach family, and saw a welcome sight at the first village; John and Lady Eva with their guards. The lady was bundled into piles of blankets and furs in her carriage to protect her from the cold, but John leaped off a warhorse and ran to his brothers. They grabbed him happily, hugging him tightly and swinging him around. 

“Gods, Roger is right! You have grown!” Freddie exclaimed when he got a good look at the youngest brother. John grinned back cheerfully. 

“And about time,” he shrugged, but was clearly pleased. He had been so tiny for so long, it was frankly a relief to him to start to be taller than a child. Roger worriedly made a point of standing beside John, obviously measuring, and John just snickered. Roger gave a sigh of relief satisfying himself that he was still taller, and John gave him a shove. 

“Really? That’s what you’re worried about?” John grumbled, but he was still smiling, as everyone was. 

Roger shoved him back, gently, always careful of John. “I’m allowed my own priorities,” he said snottily. John looked back at the big pair. 

“You couldn’t leave him behind?” he demanded, and Roger squawked in indignation. 

“Ignore him,” Brian said as he walked to the carriage, Freddie, John, and Sir James beside him as Roger pouted and tried to argue. “My lady,” he bowed low to Lady Eva, and the others did as well, taking her hand and kissing it in turns. 

“My lords and grandson,” Lady Eva smiled warmly, leaning up to kiss each of their cheeks. “Welcome home.” 

“The gods blessed us to be able to return,” Freddie said. He kissed the lady’s cheek. “And John as well,” he whispered, and Lady Eva smiled. 

“He indeed deserves thanks as well, and we thank you for great victories,” she said graciously. “Now, let us proceed, shall we? This weather is not good for any of us,” she added, laughing as Bella pushed her way into the carriage and settled on the lady’s feet, clearly done with walking through the snow. 

Freddie raised an eyebrow as the large young warhorse knelt for John and the youngest brother easily mounted it. “And who is this?” he asked, smiling. John had written that Lacy, his previous warhorse, was expecting a foal and that he had picked a new stead with help from the head groom. 

“Bandit,” John introduced them, looking at Freddie. “He will keep me safe,” he whispered, and Freddie nodded approval. The horse was powerful and clearly capable of defending his master or carrying him to safety. He knew that some people thought it rather inappropriate that the young lord rode such powerful warhorses, wondering if he was frankly up to controlling them, but Freddie knew that the warhorses considered it an honor to carry John, and would always protect him. 

“Hopefully he’ll keep you out of trouble,” Freddie countered, and John smiled. 

“And there is someone else for you to meet,” he said as a huge dog bounded out from behind a building, running straight into a wagon. 

“Another wolfhound?” Brian laughed. “Whatever will Bella think?” he teased. 

John laughed back, watching happily as Atol and Bella made quick friends with the dog. The pup was all long legs and bouncing excitement, charging around the small town square. “Bella is actually going to stay with you, Brian,” he said quietly so only his brothers could hear. “You will need her and Atol come spring.” They nodded in understanding, and Brian was pleased at the new addition to his corps. 

“And what is this wild creature’s name?” Miami asked, trying to not look too glum. 

“Finn,” John said proudly as the pup charged Atol and almost knocked the wolf straight off his paws. “He’s a bit of a…handful…right now, I know. But he will calm down, I promise.” 

“So we pray,” Lady Eva sighed, but she was also smiling in clear amusement. 

It was a short ride to the manor house, the brother’s riding alongside Lady Eva’s carriage so they could visit with her. They knew that John saw much if not all of the battles, so they filled him and Lady Eva in on other things such as Prince Gabriel’s’ visit and various adventures in the camps, knowing that more serious matters needed to wait. People came out of their homes to cheer the young lords as they road past, and Sir James blushed when his name was called as proudly as the lords. 

“It is good to have you all home,” Lady Eva said with satisfaction as they neared the courtyard. “I think it will be a hard winter, and all our forces need rest.” 

“We do indeed, my lady,” Freddie agreed. “And yes, I think we all feel it will be many months now of snow.” John nodded subtly, and Freddie inclined his head in acknowledgement. It was good they would have time to rest and regroup. 

It seemed that the entire household staff was assembled to greet the party, and it took some time to exchange pleasantries. Soon enough though, grooms came to gather the horses and Sir James and John saw that Lady Eva was escorted inside. Freddie, Brian, and Roger made promises to visit more soon with the staff, and followed the others as soon as they politely could. A heartfelt welcome had been prepared, the chefs having outdone themselves yet again, and they all settled to a long, warm, supper, chatting for hours and catching Lady Eva and John up on all that had occurred. John openly smirked a little when Dr. Seidel presented Freddie with tea and calmly took the wine bottle away, pointing out that the medicine did not mix with wine. Freddie’s protests fell on deaf ears. 

As they had always done, the brothers piled into their shared suite upon retiring, pushing Freddie and Brian’s large beds together. The small pair had long ago been given an adjoining bedroom, but they seldom used it, always preferring the larger room where they could all gather even if it was a bit crowded. They somehow managed to still fit in the combined beds, and it was a comfortable routine.

“I’m so glad you’re all back,” John sighed, glancing at the door to the smaller bedroom with an irritated expression. “Maybe call off the babysitters now?” 

“No,” Brian said simply. John had never been allowed to spend a night alone; if a brother was not with him, servants slept in the smaller room, always alert. Lady Eva had calmly directed a few years earlier that it would be male servants going forward - knowing John would die at the implication that he still needed a female nanny - but nevertheless, servants stayed. No one was willing to take a chance on him sleepwalking again, and his health dictated that staff be nearby if he took ill. 

“I could sneak away, you know,” John protested. 

“You have tried, and failed,” Roger pointed out with a grin. “Give up, Deacy. Even you can’t see how to avoid that. And if you could get past them, good luck getting past Lady Eva.” 

John huffed. “Maybe I haven’t really tried.” 

Freddie threw a pillow at him. “And don’t you ever try,” he ordered. The youngest rolled his eyes, but soon enough was smiling again. 

They settled into the beds, continuing to tell stories that had not been completely appropriate for them to say in front of Lady Eva or Sir James. “Tell me again!” John begged when Brian told the story of how Roger had forgotten his own passwords to his camp sneaking back after a tryst and had been chased off by two over-zealous young guards convinced they had found a Rhye spy. Only Atol had saved him from being run right back to Rhye lines clad in nothing but his underwear. 

Roger smacked John lightly with a pillow. “As wonderful as it is to hear about me,” he said hauntingly, “these are _real_ beds, John, and I am determined to enjoy it, so you need to shut up so we can get some rest. There is plenty of time for more stories.” Freddie was almost snoring by then, clearly exhausted and his medication making him drowsy. 

“Alight, alright,” John agreed cheerfully. “But you own me more stories tomorrow then.” 

“Deal,” Roger agreed. He got up to put more wood on the fire, banking it comfortably for the night. “And tomorrow, we spend the entire day at the bathhouses.” Copper tubs had been waiting for the lords after dinner in their dressing chamber and they had managed to get rid of most of the grime from travel, but the warm bathhouses were a treat they were all looking forward to. 

“Yes, and I shall thank you for that,” John teased, holding his nose, and Brian had to stop Roger from smacking him again with another pillow. “Bella is by far the cleanest of all of you.” The lion purred from the pile of blankets where she was enjoying the heat from the fire, agreeably sharing the space with Atol and Finn, the pup snoring away. 

“Cats are always clean,” Freddie mumbled, clearly groggy. Brian rolled his eyes and made sure the oldest brother’s arm was protected by a row of pillows and then glared at the small pair to settle down. Roger and John snickered, but finally quieted down enough for everyone to find sleep. 

“But I swear, the smell of the swamp is still in my nostrils,” Freddie continued the next day, describing the battles in the marshes for the youngest brother. They were taking full advantage of the private bath house for the family, indeed spending most of the day there, and Freddie enjoying being able to soak his arm. John had clearly been equally parts intrigued and horrified at the cut and stitches when the bandages were unwrapped, and Freddie had hugged him reassuringly with his good arm. “I don’t think that stench will ever leave me,” he declared dramatically. 

“It took days to get the smell out of my armor,” Roger agreed. “I think I need all new armor, in fact.” 

“A good task for winter,” Brian nodded. “Many of us will need new armor and weapons after this season.” 

John sighed, also nodding. “I’ve already sent word to all our blacksmiths and armors to be prepared,” he said. During the summer, John had quietly taken over some of the duties of his estate and those of his brothers, with assistance from Lady Eva. He was proving skilled at management and organizing. “They know we need lots of new armor and are ready.” 

“Good,” Freddie agreed, smiling proudly at his youngest brother. “Lady Eva wrote that you have done well managing the estates.” 

John blushed a little, but looked pleased. “Your stewards supervise things so well, it’s an easy task for me,” he demurred. 

“Not at all,” Roger protested. “I took one look at the accounts and just trusted that you knew what it all meant. It’s are beyond me. And we couldn’t fight at all without supplies.” 

“Having the supplies and support is just as important as troops,” Freddie smiled. “And thank all the gods that you understand the accounting. So many numbers!” he declared dramatically. 

John laughed, splashing his brother. “I keep forgetting that the greatest general on the field can’t count past his fingers and toes,” he teased. Freddie raised a dark eyebrow at the joking insult. 

“Excuse me?” he challenged. “I seem to recall one brother who cried when given a gold coin because it was smaller than the sliver, and he thought it was thus worth less.” 

“I was two!” John shot back. “And at least I knew it was money; you thought it was jewelry.” 

“Hey, _I’m_ the greatest general,” Roger protested. Brian just sighed as his three brothers began friendly bickering. It drove him crazy at times, but he knew it was a much-needed way to release tension and anxiety. Brian suffered the worse from worry, tending to brood on matters, and John was much like him. They needed the balance from Freddie and Roger’s light-heartedness, as much as it was irritating at times. He saw John smile a little at him, and smiled back, suspecting that John was determined to keep things light and merry to help them relax. It was needed by all of them desperately.

Brian finally managed to get his insane brothers more or less in line so they could dress and join Lady Eva for afternoon tea. Freddie scowled at his plain tea as everyone else added some wine to their cups; even a frightfully smug John was allowed a few drops. But he eventually got over his sulk and they entertained the lady with more stories, some of them edited for both her and John’s ears. 

“Prince Gabriel has told us that we will direct the treaty when the time comes,” Freddie told Lady Eva. John bit his lip at the subject, and Lady Eva patted his hand. 

“We shall do what is necessary, and be above all fair,” she agreed calmly. “Being gracious in victory will gain us much good will in the future that we will likely need.” 

“That is what I would insist upon no matter what,” Freddie said seriously. “After so long, it will be difficult enough without adding anything more to the surrender. I can hardly imagine how things will be with us at peace.” 

Sir James took a sip of his wine. “A new start, for one,” he said thoughtfully. “Even the greatest scholars argue over the many causes of this war. I suspect there will be many relieved to just stop the fighting.” 

“I’m glad it will be us,” Roger said firmly. “It has gone on too long.” 

They began talking lightly about ideas for the future, John quiet and listening as always. It was trait that served him well; even if he was not a mage, John was always astute and careful, and underestimated at one’s peril. He didn’t say much as the other’s pondered the future, and Brian understood that it was an odd topic for one who was far too constrained by what he had always seen of the future.

After a few weeks of rest, the brothers began making trips to each of their estates, checking in on their lands and tenets. Everyone was grateful for the successful year of both harvest and battle, and John and Lady Eva had indeed overseen everything well. John blushed again at praise from all the estates, everyone saying there were well pleased with the young lord and his guidance.

“I think they would far prefer that you take over, rather than me,” Freddie remarked as he and John rode back from Castle Mercury. Freddie’s arm was healing well and he rode in the sunny afternoon without difficulty, guiding his warhorse. John, on the other hand, was battling a runny nose, and was bundled into so many blankets that he was just sitting on Bandit in a cocoon and letting the horse find his own path. Only insisting that he knew he would be fine had prevented Freddie from putting him into a sleigh with heaters or staying at the Mercury estate.

“The people love you,” John smiled as a family came out to wave at the lords as they passed by their fields and home.

“And you as well,” Freddie insisted. “I think I could be away for years at a time, and no one would miss me at all!” He smiled proudly at his youngest brother, knowing that John had taken on great responsibility. He was running not just one, but four great royal estates, and even with the with the sage advice and backing of Lady Eva, John had clearly made his name known as a sensible and wise councilor. The steward of House Mercury had just smiled politely at Freddie, and then drawn aside John for the serious discussions.

John chuckled. “Well, I did try to my best to make you all expendable,” he joked, and Freddie chuckled in return.

“As soon as you are over this cold, I will toss you in a snowbank,” Freddie declared and John just snorted.

They turned into the road to Lady Eva’s home, only an hour away, and talk turned to plans for the rest of the winter. “We should have a party,” Freddie decided. “Things are well at the estates, thanks to you, and the people deserve a small celebration.” He grinned at John. “I hear that there is some friend of yours that I should be introduced to.”

John blushed, looking down. “She is visiting family for the season,” he said, sounding almost prim. “And I hear that there is a friend of yours that I should meet.”

“Ah, I cannot wait,” Freddie smiled. “I—” he broke off as Bandit suddenly dropped to his knees only seconds before John seized and slid off into the snow.

“John!” Freddie leaped off his horse and went to John’s side as numerous aides quickly gathered. Finn had accompanied the brothers and he immediately started to howl, throwing himself on his young master. Freddie shoved the wolfhound aside as he tore at the cocoon of blankets as John continued to shake, lost completely in a fit. A doctor ran up and assisted Freddie in making sure that John’s head was kept as steady as possible during the seizure. After long minutes John’s body finally relaxed as the fit passed.

“Send word!” Freddie ordered and several aides left immediately, knowing to alert the doctors and staff.

“He is breathing well,” the doctor said after a few moments. “He can be moved safely.”

Freddie cursed as he automatically tried to pick John up, and realized this was the one time he could not help, as his arm was still in a heavy sling. “May I, my lord?” One of Freddie’s captains approached, and Freddie nodded gratefully as he picked up John.

Bandit was stomping, clearly agitated, and Freddie nodded to the doctor. “Take John’s horse,” he ordered. “He is likely the fastest.” The doctor quickly mounted and John was handed up to him. “Ride!” Bandit took off, the horses of other aides trying to keep up, Finn racing alongside as well. Freddie mounted his horse and the rest of the party followed.

Freddie hardly remembered the ride, all his thoughts focused on John. They made good time on the cleared roads and Roger rode out to meet them, turning his horse around as he saw Freddie. “The doctors are ready!” he yelled as they rode. Bandit indeed outraced them all, and by the time Freddie and Roger arrived in the courtyard John had already been taken into the house. They ran up the steps and to their suite to find John laid out on the bed, Dr. Seidel at work, Brian, Lady Eva, and Miami beside him. 

“He is breathing well, but his heart is fast,” the doctor nodded as he accepted some warm water and put herbs in to steep. In what was sadly a familiar practice, Brian assisted getting herbs in steaming bowls to release their soothing scent, and Roger and Sir James closed the drapes to keep out the sun to make the room dim for the sure to come migraine that John would suffer. 

John slept for hours, regaining consciousness only as night approached. He opened his eyes and starred at them, his pupils still wide and dark with the effects of his vision. “Are we in danger?” Freddie asked calmly; their usual practice. 

John just starred for a moment, and slowly shook his head. He was clearly trying to speak, and Brian tried to hush him. “Just rest, John. If there is no danger, then whatever you saw can wait. There is no need—“ 

“No,” John stuttered, his voice sounding shocked. “The boys…we will _marry_ them! They are our future husbands!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great thanks to Titlark for assistance with Jim and Anita!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing their destinies....

‘ _We have to stop asking John why_ ,’ Roger’s words echoed in Freddie’s mind as he stared at his youngest brother. ‘ _It only causes him more stress when he doesn’t know why_ ’. They were wise words that the brothers had heeded. But now, it was difficult to hold to their practice as John’s words registered with each of them. 

“We will marry the boys from Rhye,” John repeated, his grey eyes still dark and mostly unfocused. “We….demand it in the treaty.” His voice was soft but clear in the dimly lit room. 

Freddie took a long breath … and just nodded. “Then we shall,” he said simply, his voice as calm as if discussing the weather, knowing they had to be steady for John’s sake. Brian didn’t move from where he was sitting beside John, but nodded as well as he lifted John’s head up a few inches. 

“Drink your medicine, Deacy,” he said quietly, focusing completely on that for now. When John was still in the midst of a vision was often the best time to get him to drink his tea. He would go back to sleep, and his headaches were less after a strong dose of medicine and more sleep. John obeyed automatically, his eyes still gazing at something only he could see. 

“Our husbands,” he whispered as he was laid back down. “Alliance…needed…” Roger bent over to kiss John’s forehead. 

“Get some rest,” Roger said, and the youngest fell asleep in mid-sentence, his face relaxed and at peace. 

They all sat around the bed for a time, no one speaking. Finally, Lady Eva stood, smoothing her skirts. “Shall we meet in my study?” she directed them calmly, always having things under steady control. “John will be fine with the doctors and animals.” The men bowed to her wisdom and followed her down the halls to her private rooms as Dr. Seidel and trusted nurses set up vigil with John alongside Atol, Bella, Finn, and numerous small felines. Miami sent for tea and wine, and they settled in front of the fireplace after drinks arrived, all of them quiet at the latest vision John had seen. 

There was silence for a long time, and then, as usual, Roger got to the heart of the matter. “Well, now we know who we marry,” he stated with a completely even tone, almost shrugging. It broke some of the tension in the room. 

“Yes, but…” Brian hesitated, not wanting to ask _why_. 

“John said an alliance. Marriage alliances are powerful things, and common as conditions of a treaty,” Sir James commented thoughtfully, looking at things logically, as he always did. “It would explain why the boys would come to Queen, and why they are of Rhye. They are likely from great houses, and would indeed form strong connection between our countries. A marriage contract would be something to be considered in any great treaty.” 

“It explains why they are demanded,” Brian said, clearly trying to think calmly like Miami. “We say we want them as assurances for Rhye to obey the treaty. It’s a bit odd that they are asked for so young, but certainly not unheard of, I suppose.” He sounded like he was trying very much to convince himself. 

“And the two not even born at the time of the treaty?” Freddie asked, pondering the words, and keeping carefully to the one point. 

“I assume we say the first born of the house,” Miami ventured. “Naming future heirs is also not completely unheard of, especially from the high houses. Their houses must be great indeed for it to seem understandable that they would be chosen in the treaty.” 

Lady Eva sipped her tea, nodding. “It is a believable reason why they are part of the treaty,” she mussed in agreement. “We cannot of course let it be known that John is a mage and sees another great war ahead, but we can easily enough say the boys are demanded to assure peace. It will not be liked, but it will be accepted and seem reasonable enough.” 

“What part do the boys play in the next war?” Roger questioned; his blue eyes sharp with focus. “Great houses, yes, but something tells me it’s more than that. Maybe they are destined to be great fighters as well. That would be helpful indeed.” 

“We shall hopefully know before the treaty,” Lady Eva agreed. “But even if not, John’s visions will let us know as soon as they might. We all know there are reasons and will continue to trust in his sights.” She looked at the young generals and after a long pause calmly directed them to the real topic for them. “And what do you think about this news, my lords?” 

There was a silence as they all considered the question. They were from powerful families, and had been raised from birth knowing that they would very likely one day be part of an arranged marriage for some alliance. Love was not a concept that often factored into marriages in their society and status. 

Roger ended the silence again. “We’ve always known that John would see who we are to marry,” he finally said matter-of-factly. “Nothing’s really changed now except we know more know about who and maybe even why.” He sounded confident, but Freddie could detect a hint of nerves in Roger’s posture; he was trying hard to appear poised at the news. 

“Yes, of course, but still, it is one thing for marriage to be an abstract future, and then to find out the first details,” Lady Eva pointed out gently, the lady obviously speaking from her own experience. “It has been said by our mages that you all will make sacrifices. It seems this is one of them; a very personal one.” She looked at Freddie, her blue eyes soft and full of kindness. “It is normal to wish that it could be otherwise; that one could marry for love with no regard for other things. But this one thing denied us, I fear.” He managed a smile back; the lady knew of his great love as she no doubt knew of Brian and Anita. 

“Marrying for some alliance has always been the most likely possibility for us,” Roger answered, his voice strong. “I’ve never thought that I would marry for love; I’ve figured it would be duty for whatever purpose John saw.” He looked apologetically at Freddie and Brian, knowing his older brothers were in love and it would be much harder for them. He knew they would of course do as best for Queen, but still, it would be difficult. “John says we will be happy,” Roger added, trying to help them all feel better. 

Brian looked up from where he had been starring into his glass. “John has said that, hasn’t he?” he said, his voice clearly hopeful and clutching at some optimism. “I assume that since they are so young, we will not marry for some time, which John has also seen.” He forced a smile, remembering a long-ago statement. “John said we are older and that Freddie has a mustache when he marries.” 

Freddie snorted, trying to not roll his eyes. “Yes, well,” he mumbled, trailing off a bit as he starred into his own cup of wine. He was very carefully not thinking of the dark eyes and a shy smile from his Jim, recalling painfully that Jim had always said he knew they could not be together. 

“John says we will all be happy,” Roger repeated firmly, clearly trying to get his brothers to focus on something positive. “We know he’s right in this. So yes, its marriage for duty and his visions, but it’s obviously not dreadful either!” His voice was as steady and powerful as Freddie’s when issuing orders on the field. 

Lady Eva smiled a little into her tea. “You speak wisely, Roger,” she agreed. “It is always best to seek the positive, and yes, John has always been steadfast in his insistence that you all will be happy. But it may be small comfort now.” 

“It is alright,” Freddie said, looking up and taking back some control determinedly. “Miami is right; marriage alliances are the most powerful way to ensure the peace, and that we will be ready to face the next war when it comes. It makes perfect sense. We have always sworn to do as John sees, and this will be no different.” Brian and Roger nodded, but Freddie noted the sad expression in Brian’s eyes and felt his heart break a little for all of them. It would not be easy. 

“John will likely sleep through the night,” Lady Eva said tactfully after yet another silence, finishing her drink. “And the hour is late. I think we should all take to bed and rest. Things always look better in the light of day.” 

“Wise words, Grandmother,” Sir James agreed, his own blue eyes looking at the young men kindly as they all stood. “Nothing must be done immediately. We have time,” he added significantly, looking at each of the lords. Freddie nodded at him gratefully. 

“Thank you, Miami,” he said, sighing. “I think my brothers and I should go stay with John; please, Sir James, Lady Eva, take to your beds for rest. It has been a long day for us all.” 

“You need rest as well, my lord,” Lady Eva chided gently as she touched Freddie’s face. He leaned into the familiar gesture as he would a hug, smiling at the comfort. “Stay with John tonight, but tomorrow morning I will come sit with him, while you three take a break outside. Exercise might be the best thing for you.” 

“We should be with John, my lady,” Brian objected. 

The lady shook her head a little as they escorted her to her bedroom. “After such a vision, John likely needs rest for tomorrow; I sense his migraines will be intense. And emotionally, some things need time before they are best discussed. As I said, the light of day may give some clarity, and time is even better. We can spare a day.” She looked at them, her eyes wise. “Things are still vague and unknown,” she cautioned them all. “Do not rush into anything, including your emotions. Give yourselves some grace to think; this is one vision that does not require immediate reaction. It is instead worthy of reflection and thought, and we have time for that.” She smiled at the men, and they all bowed as she went inside. Miami excused himself as well, going to his room, and the brothers returned to John. 

“How is he?” Roger asked worriedly, seeing John’s pale face. Dr. Seidel sighed a bit as he put a fresh cloth on John’s forehead, and Bella purred loudly, trying to comfort her mage in her own way. 

“Exhausted, I fear. This vision was powerful and took a toll. He will hopefully sleep through the night and if we keep up the herbs, it may ward off some pain when he does awake.” 

Freddie nodded, going to the brazier nearest John’s bed and adding coals from the fireplace. “We understand, Doctor. Please, you and your staff get some rest. We will stay with him and send for you if he awakes.” The brothers knew well by now how to monitor John’s pulse and breathing, and when to summon help. More than once, John had irritably called them his big nurses, and they just smiled at the words. 

“We shall; thank you, my lords. My aide will be outside the doors if you need her.” The doctor bowed and left, ushering his assistants away. Over a decade with the lords had taught him that the brothers would stay together after a vision, and that was perhaps the best medicine of all for young Lord Deacon.

Freddie checked the braziers as Roger added wood to the fire and Brian poured fresh water into the bowls, adding more herbs. He sometimes sneezed at the flowery scent, but knew it was important to sooth John’s headaches and breathing and gladly prepared the herbs. That done, they all settled on the bed, each of them occupied with their thoughts for a time, an awkward silence settling over them.

“I think Lady Eva – as usual – has the right idea,” Freddie suddenly said, his voice determined and trying to lighten the sudden grim mood. “We should rest tonight, and talk in the morning.”  
  
“That won’t change anything,” Roger said, looking a bit irritated, but he rolled his eyes and nodded when Freddie gave him a big brother look. “I don’t think any of us are going to really sleep, but fine, talk tomorrow,” he muttered reluctantly. 

Brian grimaced a little, his eyes staying on John. “He will be so sad,” he said softly. “He always feels guilty telling us we have to do something, and this….well…” he trailed off again, shrugging helplessly. This was indeed something far more personal than anything John had seen before. 

“We know there is a good reason, and that we will be happy,” Roger pointed out as he made himself comfortable on a pile of pillows beside John and Bella, the mountain lion willingly making room for him. The young pair were used to sharing beds, even now that they were teenagers, and Roger never hesitated to join John when possible. Atol had taken up his vigil beside the bed and happily settled in as well.

Finn was whining, clearly worried and uncertain what to do. He had stayed beside John the entire day without any prompting, following apparent cues from Bella and Atol. Now, Atol growled a little and it must have been some canine message because the wolfhound joined the wolf on a pile of blankets after nudging John’s hand one last time and checking that his master was still in the bed. Freddie gave the pup a reassuring pet and ear scratch and it seemed to reassure the hound.

Freddie and Brian exchanged glances as they also settled in for the night, knowing that while Roger’s words were strong, their blond brother was feeling things just as powerfully as they were; being bold as brass was simply Roger’s way of dealing with things and he would deny anything otherwise. Roger felt perhaps more deeply than all of them; he was just better at hiding it. He was always single-minded in his determination that his brothers were safe, and he would never falter on that. 

They would keep each other safe, and as happy as possible. 

********** 

********** 

Lady Eva came into the bedroom, calm as always, the next morning to find the older brothers still hovering over John. “As he awoken?” she asked as she took a chair that Freddie guided her to. 

“No,” Brian said worriedly, tucking a fresh blanket over the youngest. “I thought he did, but he kept sleeping. He’s exhausted.” 

“As are you three,” Lady Eva observed, seeing the brother’s tired faces and dark circles under their eyes. “I ordered breakfast brought for you to my study, and James is meeting with your captains to hear reports, so all is well in hand. Eat, and get some rest if you can. I will stay with John and send for you when he awakes.” Bella, Atol, and Finn had left earlier for a quick breakfast and were now back and setting in around the young mage, clearly ready to stay with him again.

Freddie frowned a little. “We should stay so we are here when he wakes up,” he said. 

“John will need you three to be alert, or at least having had breakfast,” the lady countered serenely. “Now go, and let me sit with John; he needs quiet as well. Make yourselves busy until I send for you.” Reluctantly, the young men bowed to her and left, understanding that their presence could awake John and there was no sense in all of them hovering over him. 

Lady Eva waited for a moment after the door closed, making sure they had left, and then sighed. “They are gone,” she promised. John rolled over and looked at her, his grey eyes turned red with unshed tears. 

********* 

*********

The older trio sat at the table in the Lady Eva’s study, the doors firmly closed to give them privacy. Brian and Freddie had little appetite, but Roger was determinedly plowing his way through his usual morning meal, all the brothers silent. They had all been quiet during the night, Brian refusing to talk and Roger keeping his promise to not bring things up until morning. Even Freddie had stayed silent on everything, but now, he felt it was time for them to address what was laid before them. 

“Roger is correct,” he conceded, taking a deep breath and being the leader of the brothers again. “We do need to talk about this, but should we wait for John to wake up?” 

“I don’t think so,” Brian said quietly, finally looking at his brothers. He had spent most of the night hiding behind his hair, and refusing to make eye contact as he brooded. “He will likely be ill, and it would be best if we are collected about things.” 

“What things? What is there is discuss?” Roger asked, looking up from his meal. “We know what we need to do; it’s really pretty simple.” 

“Simple on paper, yes,” Freddie agreed. “But still, something serious to face now that we finally know the reason we demand the boys.” 

“We only know we must marry them,” Brian pointed out. “We don’t know why.” He was clearly frustrated and nearly pulled at his hair. “I’ve been thinking all night, and can’t come up with a reason.” It was unlike him to admit failure and spoke to how upset he was. 

Roger snorted a little. “I think we do know. As Miami said, they are no doubt from great families and ensure peace. And maybe they will also be warriors like us. Remember, Mr. Plant said we will need them to help us fight the Dark.” They had all come to think of the great evil John saw as simply The Dark. 

“They are perhaps great future warriors indeed,” Freddie sighed, twirling his spoon with restless fingers. “But yes, I agree with you, Roger, that it will ensure Rhye stays to the peace terms. And bind our countries together which Mr. Plant and Tommy said was necessary to defeat the greater evil one day.” 

“So it does make sense,” Roger reasoned calmly. He looked at his older brothers with bright eyes, some notion apparently striking him suddenly. “But I want to pick first.” 

“Pick what?” Freddie asked warily. 

Roger snorted in exasperation. “If John doesn’t see which one of the boys we each marry – if we get to choose – then I want to pick first.” 

Brain looked startled at the words. “Picking which _child_ to marry?” he repeated. “That’s…that’s disgusting, Roger!” 

“When they’re older!” Roger defended, always ready to argue with his brother. “We don’t marry for some time; we all agree that’s what the vision says, so the boys will be older. Surely we have some say in the matter of which one we each marry unless John sees otherwise!” He glared at both of the others. “I’m just trying to be practical here!” 

Freddie had to wince a little at the words. “I’m afraid that as clear as it may be, it will still be difficult to be practical about this.” 

“Why?” Roger questioned; his blond eyebrows drawn together as he regarded the big pair. “It’s pretty straightforward, actually.” 

Brian looked down at his untouched plate of food. “On paper yes,” he agreed, repeating Freddie’s thoughts. “But emotionally?” He shook his head, clearly upset as he thought over matters. 

Roger sighed, looking sad as he regarded the others. “I know you are both in love,” he said quietly, stepping back from his earlier defensive tone and clearly trying to be positive. “But we have to be sensible, no matter what you think. And it’s hardly a surprise, really. We’ve always knows that it was in our futures to marry for alliances. The odds have never been likely that we would marry for love.” 

“Yes, but…” Freddie hesitated and then looked at his hands, not making eye contact with his brothers. “I truly thought we’d have more time,” he admitted. 

“Time for what?” Roger was looking a little confused, but patiently encouraging the eldest to speak. 

Freddie hesitated and then took a deep breath. “When John said we wouldn’t marry until we were older, I thought that…well…that there would be more time yet. That we could still have out loves. But it won’t be fair to them, will it?” 

“Not fair to who?” Brian looked equally confused now as Roger. 

“To our loves,” Freddie repeated, looking at his brothers again. “Jim, and Anita. Think on it; when the treaty is presented – and perhaps it will be in just a few years – all will know that we are publicly proclaiming ourselves to be engaged, demanding children from their parents. It would hardly be fair to Jim and Anita to then carry on with them as usual while they know what our futures are.” 

Brian and Roger both considered this carefully. “We don’t marry for years,” Roger pointed out. “And besides, what do you think Jim and Anita expected? I mean, did you _promise_ anything to them?” He looked rather worried at the prospect. 

Brian looked irritated. “No, of course not,” he snapped a bit, his tone now defensive. He wanted to give Anita the world, and it was she who steadfastly refused anything other than medical aid for her patients and staff. He knew that Jim was the same, asking nothing of Freddie that he could not give in the moment. And he could not help but honestly think of what he had boasted to Lady Eva only a few months earlier…

_“I know, and we all accept that,” Brian assured her, his voice firm. “My parents found true love from their arranged match. It may be rare, but it can indeed happen. John says we will be happy, and that is surely true.” He managed a smile. “I know you – and John – will pick the best possible matches for us when the time comes.”_

Now, he had to stand up to his words. It was indeed harder than he had expected.

“Then give Jim and Anita some credit!” Roger argued, losing some patience with the big pair. “They know what was most likely for our eventual marriages. And we will make sure they are taken care of and settled.” 

Freddie shook his head. “Knowing it, and understanding it, are two different things. 

Blue eyes rolled a little in exasperation. “Then get it together,” Roger muttered, frustrated. “Look, I know it’s not going to be easy for you two, but this isn’t new news to anyone.” 

“It’s one thing to know it’s in the future, and then to have it happen,” Brian objected, repeating Lady Eva’s sentiments form the evening before. Roger just looked irritated at the words. 

“Oh, but when its battles, then it’s easy?” he challenged. “You are fine when John sees how to win the war, but to keep the peace and prepare for the next war is suddenly _hard_?” 

“That is not the same, and you know it,” Brian shot back. 

“Why? Gods, Brian, you’re acting suddenly like we really do think all John is good for is telling us how to win,” Roger snapped. “And when he tells us something about our personal lives, you get all upset?” 

Brian glared, his temper clearly rising. “No,” he pushed back. “And don’t you drag John into this unfairly; yes, of course, we will do as he says. But no one has ever said that we have to like it!” 

“You seem to like it when we win battles,” Roger shot back, refusing to let it go. 

“Enough!” Freddie snapped, slamming his hands down on the table. It had the effect of making the other two quiet. They were still glaring, but at least they were silent and letting Freddie take over before things escalated. They were all exhausted and in short temper. 

“This is…not easy….for any of us,” Freddie finally said, trying to think calmly. “Yes, we have always known we would marry for alliances and as John saw,” he said, nodding at Roger. “But that still does not make it easy to accept,” he added, giving Brian a point. “I think we all thought it would be more in the future, since John has always said we would not marry for some time. Now we know why we; we must wait for them to grow up.” He words had the desired effect of getting Brian and Roger to stop glaring at each other and they all paused, thinking on the matter. 

“Well, it makes sense now,” Brian admitted slowly, twisting his fingers and playing with the signet ring of House May. It had always felt heavy on his hand, and no more so than now. “We surely wait some years before we marry them. Especially if two are not yet even born when we present the treaty.” All of them pondered that notion. 

“What do we…er… _do_ with them when they are young?” Freddie wondered aloud. It made Roger snort and Brian almost smiled, glad for the slight distraction. 

“I’ve no idea,” Brian confessed, running his hands through his hair. “Lady Eva will surely know.” 

“And the danger they face - that makes us bring them to Queen so young - I wonder what that could be,” Roger added. “We have to protect them.” 

“We will,” Freddie agreed, taking a determined sip of his tea, and sincerely wishing for wine. “In the meantime, we need to take things one step at a time, and be calm when we talk to John.” Brave words, but his heart broke a little and he saw Brian nod as if reading his mind like John. 

Roger decided he wanted to go take out lingering frustration with his sword, and left for weapons practice, always needing to physically do something when he was frustrated. Brian took off for the library, his favorite place to be when he sought solitude to think, and Freddie finally found his way to an empty guest room, throwing himself down on the bed after letting his aides know where to find him. He closed his eyes, and only saw dark eyes and a shy sweet smile looking back at him. 

“I am so sorry, darling Jim,” Freddie whispered sadly to the image, his heart breaking as he accepted what had to be done. “I really did think we would have more time together.” 

**********

**********

Lady Eva calmly sipped her tea, giving John time to settle. Dr. Seidel had checked on his patient several times and declared him well enough for visitors after he had eaten. John accepted his medicine and managed to eat most of the light soup, but was now just pushing the poor cherry pastry around on the plate after breaking it into tiny bits with his fork. 

“Mia will be gravely offended if you keep insulting her pie like that,” Lady Eva commented dryly. The baker was known throughout Queen for her skills and was fiercely proud of her kitchens and their products. She would not like knowing the young lord was playing with his dessert instead of eating it. 

John actually grimaced, knowing it was true, and ate a few bites. Finn and Atol kept begging, very interested in the pie if their master was not going to eat, and John slipped them a few bites, ignoring his guardians raised grey eyebrow. Bella yawned in complete disinterest as John put the plate aside, clearly done with any effort. 

“I should speak to them, my lady,” he said quietly, twisting his hands in a nervous habit. His voice sounded like a warrior facing battle, and in a way, it was indeed his fight. 

“When we are ready,” Lady Eva said serenely as she poured John his medicinal tea and silently ordered him to drink more. “And you must remember what we spoke of. Do not let your brothers try to intimidate you. You are far stronger than they accept, and it is time for them to know.” 

“They don’t _try_ to intimidate me; they do it quite fine,” John muttered, and Lady Eva smiled at the words. 

“If your sarcasm and temper is back, then you are indeed feeling better,” she smiled. John ducked his head a little, and the lady clucked her tongue. “I will speak to them when they enter, and stay with you, of course, but it is up to you,” she advised, her voice kind but firm. “You know they will not be angry at you; indeed, they will fall all over themselves to ensure that you do not feel guilty or sad.” 

“Or even responsible,” John sighed, and the lady nodded approval at his insight. “I know this, my lady, but…it’s difficult.” His grey eyes focused on the view out a small window, seeing a bare tree in the snow. “Sometimes I wish I was eight again, and could run and hide in my tree fort. Only they would climb up and drag me down.” 

“Of course, you are their baby brother,” Lady Eva agreed. She looked at the teen calmly, her blue eyes as clear as her words. “You always will be the youngest, placed in their care by your own mother and then by two senior mages. They swore oaths to protect you when you were a toddler. And yet, you are also far more than the youngest brother, my lord. You will never be too older for their smothering – or my rules and James’s directions – but you guide us. The time for any hesitation is surely in the past now.” She reached out and took John’s hands. “It is time for you to fly,” she whispered. “We will be here to catch you if you fall, but I doubt that you will.” 

John smiled at the words, and then nodded. He put his tea on the side table and pushed back the covers. “I won’t face them lying in bed,” he said, his tone firm. “Let me get to a chair at least.” He was shaky as he stood and Lady Eva was about to ring for a servant when Finn stood up. The wolfhound was still young, but large and strong, clearly destined to be of great size. Without any prompting, Finn when to John’s side, and stood still. John rested his hand on the dog’s back to pet him, but then Finn took a step and John found himself leaning on the dog for support. With ease, Finn took the teen’s slight weight, merely turning his head as if to ask what direction was desired. John blinked, and then gestured to one of the soft chairs by the fireplace. Finn _nodded_ , and slowly walked to the chair, letting his master support himself by leaning on him, acting as an aide. Lady Eva watched then, her sharp eyes missing nothing. 

“I need a dressing gown,” John sighed as he took in his rumbled nightshirt and Lady Eva held up a hand, indicating that she would fetch it. 

While Finn assisted John, Lady Eva stood and went to one of the closets, looking over the jumbled pile of clothing. Over the years, the brothers had handed down and swapped clothes of all sorts, from shoes to armor. They had very different tastes in most styles, but had found many items to share. John had been happy to wear clothes his brothers had outgrown, not caring at all for fashion. Still, the lady paused as she considered the moment. 

She rang the bell and sent one of her maids on an errand while John brushed his hair. A short time later, the maid returned with a bundle of material and Lady Eva smiled as she handed it to John. “I had some things made,” she explained quietly. “I think this is an appropriate time.” 

John frowned in puzzlement as he unfolded the clothing. He hesitated, and then smiled a little. 

********** 

********** 

“My lord?” Freddie groaned at the soft voice and knocking on the door, but immediately rolled over and stood, years of battle and training ensuring that he woke quickly. The servant curtsied respectfully as the lord general opened the door. 

“I am sorry to disturb you, Lord Mercury, but Lady Eva has sent for you and your lord brothers,” the young maid said, her voice gentle. “I am to assure you that all is well; that Lord Deacon wishes to speak to you.” 

“Thank you,” Freddie smiled as the girl curtsied again and left. He ran his hands through his hair to pull out any tangles and headed for the brother’s suite. Roger was coming up the stairs as he neared the hall for the family rooms and Brian was already waiting for them outside the door. 

“Miami told us to wait until all three of us were here,” Brian said, sounding rather vexed, but he would never question their former guardian. “I guess they want to see of all us at once.” 

Freddie shrugged. “Well, it makes sense,” he agreed. He looked at his brothers carefully, one dark eyebrow raised. “We have much to talk about,” he sighed. “Best we are all together for it.” 

Roger just grunted and opened the door, clearly still a bit cross at his older brothers as they entered the room. His eyes went first to the bed, but then he saw John up and seated in a comfortable chair by the fireplace, Lady Eva in the matching chair beside him. Sir James was standing off a bit to one side, his hands behind his back, formal and supportive as always. 

“Deacy, what are you doing out of bed?” Roger started to say, and then he paused, his sharp eyes taking in the situation just as he did on a battlefield. John was sitting tall, his face calm, Atol, Bella, and Finn gathered at his feet with assorted small cats, all of them on guard, clearly serving and protecting the teen. Lady Eva looked regal as always, but even John, usually so shy and quiet even around his brothers, looked composed, his eyes clear and steady. Miami bowed his head to the older brothers as always, but then moved so he was standing slightly behind John, clearly showing his support. 

Aqua and gold, House Deacon colors, Roger thought as he looked at the elegant dressing gown John wore. The youngest usually happily wore whatever hand-me-downs were available, never fussing or asking for new clothing. The robe was clearly new and made specifically for John’s slight frame and Roger immediately saw how it made John look older, more mature. He had complained loud and long about John potentially growing taller than him, wishing his little brother would stay little, but right now, Roger had to accept that John was indeed a young man. 

_ ‘John outranks all of us in this room, _ ’ Brian heard Roger’s voice echo from long ago. It was true; at the time Freddie was not yet the Lord Mercury, but John had been head of his house since he was one year old. House Deacon was second only to House Mercury and the royal family in their influence and wealth, and John was destined to wield vast power even without being a mage. Brian hesitated, looking at the youngest, and seeing John calm and clearly prepared to hold council. He had said that John was growing up, and now, it was clear to all. 

Freddie looked at his youngest brother and smiled, his eyes a little sad, but still with love. They had sworn long ago not just to protect John but to obey him, and Freddie would see that did. He stepped forward… and bowed deeply to John, his hand over his heart. Brian and Roger’s eyes grew wide, but quickly copied him, recognizing that there was a change in the air. When Freddie straightened, he kept his gaze respectful and solemn as he looked at the young man before him. 

“My Lord Mage,” he said formally. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birth, and a critical battle begins...

_One month later...._

Freddie looked up at the knock at the door, one of his aides going to answer it. He was in meetings with his generals, plotting their first moves of the war for the rapidly approaching spring, everyone eager to peruse the advantage they had. Many people felt that the Battle of River End was a true turning point in the war, and were ready to press their advantage. Freddie, Brian, and Roger had been planning all winter with their staff and Prince Gabriel, the brothers quietly placing things into motion, guided as always by John’s visions. 

The aide stepped aside, and John entered the room, Finn and Bella at his side, and even from across the way, Freddie could see that his youngest brother was pale and his eyes dark. He knew John would not have interrupted his meetings unless the need was great, and quickly stood. "I thank you for all your advice and assistance," he told his staff. "Please, let us take a break for a time; rest, and speak to your captains. I will contact you later." Politely, the men and women bowed to the lords, and quietly left, leaving the brothers alone. Freddie went to John, putting his hands on the thin shoulders and looking at him in concern. "Deacy?" he questioned softly, wondering if he should send for the doctor. John looked up at him, his eyes dark with a vision. 

"He's been born," John said simply. 

It took a moment for the words to register, and then Freddie blinked, trying to absorb them. _One of the boys had finally entered their world._ Freddie hesitated, not certain if he was fully understanding why John had come to him alone. 

"Your future husband," the young mage clarified quietly, seeming to know the question in Freddie's mind. "He's been born." 

_'Roger won't get to pick after all,’_ Freddie thought. It was such a trivial and inane notion, but still, it struck him. It seemed that they would be paired up by the visions; John knowing which matches were needed. He took a deep breath and gently squeezed John's shoulders, nodding as he considered the news. They had suspected that one would be born soon, John sensing that the first destined child of Rhye would be among them before long. 

"Is he well? And the mother?" Freddie finally asked, deciding to focus on that. 

John nodded, his grey eyes still dark with the vision. 'Yes, but..." he bit his lip nervously, looking down. "He has a twin, Freddie," he said softly, his voice wavering with near tears. "An identical twin. I didn't see it earlier, I swear."

"Ah." Freddie centered himself, drawing up on the same calmness he used on the battlefield. "And I take it that the twin's place is to stay in Rhye?" he guessed; if he were one of the four, John would have known it immediately. John nodded miserably and Freddie hugged his brother. John was not able to ease his guilt at knowing he demanded the separation of children from their families. It would be just as hard for him to separate brothers. 

"The younger twin has a part to play, I think," John whispered. "But yes, in Rhye." 

"Then it will be so," Freddie said, making his voice calm despite the nerves he felt inside. He had to be strong for John. "The twin coming to us will have new brothers," he promised, “and both will be well. We will take care of all of them, including any other blood siblings they may have.” John managed a sad nod, sniffing a little. 

“I’m sor—” John began, but Freddie gently hushed him, giving him another firm hug, and John quieted. 

After a long moment, Finn and Bella nudged John and the mage stepped back, taking a shaky breath. Looking at him, Freddie saw John’s eyes return to their usual lighter shade and while he was glad the vision was over, he knew John would soon likely be in some pain. The animals were clearly sensing it as well, and Freddie calmly guided John back upstairs to their suite, whispering to a servant that his brother had taken ill, and he would return to his generals after seeing John settled. The staff was well familiar with Lord John’s illness and quickly sent for Dr. Seidel. In short time, John was stretched out on his favorite sofa in the study, the animals keeping him warm. Lady Eva was resting and Miami was with Brian and Roger overseeing new troops for a few days as they prepared to march out in the coming week, so it was just the two brothers as the doctor prepared tea to the treat the headache John was already feeling. The vision had not been long so they were hopeful John would be fine after a few hours of rest, but Freddie refused to take any chances and was fussing over his youngest brother while they waited for his tea. John closed his eyes, tensing, and then looked at Freddie, a flash of darkness in his eyes for a second. 

“He has been named Rami,” he said softly. “Rami Malek.” 

“House Malek,” Lady Eva mussed later that evening as she sat in the brother’s suite, sipping her own tea as John dozed in bed and Freddie kept them company. Word had been sent to Miami, Brian, and Roger to return as soon as possible, and Freddie would be glad for them to be back. He was drinking straight wine, not even trying to dilute it, and knew no one would blame him for it. “Yes, I know the name, as I’m sure you do as well.” 

Freddie nodded, pouring himself more wine, and adding some to Lady Eva’s cup at the lady’s grin. “I’ve faced across from Lord Malek in battle a number of times. They say a Malek has been advisor to the Rhye crown for a thousand years,” he added, remembering his studies of Rhye military and government. 

“And it’s very likely true,” Lady Eva agreed. “They are cousins to the royal family; a bit distant in the current succession, perhaps, but still, acknowledged and favored cousins.” She looked at Freddie carefully as she pondered something. “Perhaps….perhaps it makes sense that he is intended for you,” she reflected. 

A slight frown crossed Freddie’s face. “How so, my lady?” he asked, puzzled. 

Lady Eva smiled a little. “Your houses have much in common,” she pointed out. “Part of the royal families, duty and honor ingrained before birth, as I’m sure this young one has been and will be,” she said, commenting on the newborn. “It will make sense to many that he is named in the treaty, as his is a powerful house and they will no doubt do as necessary to protect their country. It will be sad, of course, but few will be better prepared to leave their family to fulfill a treaty.” 

Freddie looked at his cup of wine, sighing. “He will also be leaving his twin,” he said carefully. “I cannot imagine leaving my brothers, let alone a twin if I had one.” 

“That will be difficult indeed,” the lady acknowledged with a sigh. “But as you told John, he will have new brothers and a family here as well as in Rhye.” 

“I hope that will be enough,” Freddie whispered. 

Brian and Roger arrived with Sir James the next day, and Freddie asked them to meet with him first in his study before they went to see John. “My future spouse has been born,” he told them simply, without preamble. It was better to get it all over with. “John saw both the birth and that he is destined to be my husband. It is perhaps more difficult that he has an identical twin; John sees that the younger twin has a part to play one day, but he will remain in Rhye.” 

Brian winced a little in immediate understanding as did Roger and Sir James. “Separating not just from his parents but from his twin,” he said softly. 

Freddie nodded briskly, trying to see it all as a military campaign. Perhaps it was a bit cool, but it was the best way to see things at present so they could be logical about matters. They had a first war to win, if they had any chance of defeating the greater evil in the future. “He is the first born of Lord and Lady Malek,” he continued. “A great house, and we have faced both parents in battle before. They will understand duty and likely honor the treaty, but of course there will be…. difficulty… for all.” He gave them a moment to consider that, and then guided them upstairs to meet with Lady Eva and John. 

“I think we will know which houses to name when it comes time for the treaty,” John said. His voice was soft, but determined as he calmly laid out plans that he foresaw. Both Freddie and Lady Eva had counseled him to be strong and to not shy away from anything he saw or felt; reminding him of their loyalty and pointing out that the time for hesitation was past. 

_‘You are my mage,’ Freddie told him fiercely. ‘I will stand with you always.’_

_John smiled sadly, but his eyes were filled with power. ‘I am indeed your mage, my king,’ he said, and Freddie felt the weight of the crown that John saw would one day come to him. ‘I will guide you as I can, and always do your rightful bidding.’_

“House Malek will be a good example for the other houses,” Sir James pointed out, and Freddie was glad for his former guardian’s wise and practical words. “They will do as commanded by their ruler, even if it means sending a child as a hostage.” 

“It’s good in one way,” Roger mussed. “It will be clear that we are asking sacrifices from all, including the relatives of the royal family. At least we won’t be accused of playing favorites, or some such thing.” 

Brian grimaced, but nodded. “It will likely be seen as fair,” he admitted, “difficult as it will be.” 

“It will be seen that Rhye must take the treaty very seriously, since we are demanding a serious price for their future behavior,” Lady Eva corrected. “Leave the clause regarding the boys for last, after offering generous conditions. As great as it is to send children, it will be seen in some ways as a reasonable concession weighed against the fate of the entire country.” 

“We say that we will destroy the entire country if they refuse,” Roger said firmly, and all reluctantly nodded. 

“Be immovable on the terms for the boys,” Miami agreed. “By offering much in the early parts of the talks, Rhye will really not have any choice but to agree.” He and Brian were taking notes already on ideas for the eventual treaty, John adding his insights where possible. 

“And make some things regarding the boys clear, to soften the blow,” Lady Eva continued gently. “They will be spouses, honored in all ways. Afforded all courtesies and respect befitting their stations. An ambassador assigned to their household, to assure that they are kept abreast of Rhye matters.” Brian nodded and made a note on his paper. 

“Their household where? Where will they stay until we marry them?” Roger asked, bringing up a new topic. “I mean, they’re boys when they come here and it will be years before they are old enough to marry. What do we do with them?” 

Lady Eva’s blue eyes twinkled as she took a sip of her wine. “Isn’t it obvious?” she asked. Roger’s own blue eyes lit up as he looked at the lady. 

“With you?” he asked hopefully. 

Well,” Lady Eva demurred, looking sly. “I may be a tad old, and allowed some peaceful retirement. But House Beach will support you as we always have.” She glanced at her grandson, and all saw the color drain from Sir James’s face. 

“Grandmother!” he said warily, just as Roger cheered: “Yes!” 

“Now, James,” Lady Eva chided, her amusement clear to all. “I have been thinking of this for some time. They are children and will be in need of a stable and secure home when separated from their parents. How can you deny them that?” 

“I can when they make me age before my time,” the knight said a bit tartly. He glanced at the lords. “Begging your pardon, my lords” he added stiffly. 

Freddie laughed as his brothers grinned. “I can think of no one better,” he said, but then grew more serious, knowing it was no small matter. He had just turned twenty-one, and was three years older than James had been when he’d been ordered by a mage to care for four children. He could not image what a heavy responsibility it had been for the young knight, even with the guidance of his formidable grandmother, and thank James for it in his prayers. “But I know this is a grave task we would give you, Sir James,” Freddie continued. “May I beg you to accept it? I can think of no place safer or more like home for any children. It would ease my heart and mind to know they would have a home with you as just I and my brothers did.” 

“You did well by us, Sir James,” Brian added, understanding quickly that this was something no one could rightfully order of the loyal knight. “I too would be honored if you would stand as guardian to the boys when they come to Queen. There is no one I would choose above you for this duty.”

Roger stepped forward, his expression serious as he regarded the man. “I laughed earlier, my good knight,” he said, a bit shamefaced, “and I must apologize to you. I know this is a serious matter, Sir James. But I would be also honored if you would continue your service to us in this matter.”

Sir James looked at John, who was sitting in his chair, and his eyes grew soft as he regarded the youngest lord. “I had thought to beg a place in your household, my lord,” Miami said softly, clearly speaking from the heart as he went to stand before the young mage, taking a knee. “To stay with you and offer my service once you turn of age and take control of your lands in your own name. I would gladly serve you for life.”

Everyone listened raptly, Freddie’s eyes growing serious at the emotions. They knew that Sir James and John had a special bond, the knight taking all his charges seriously, but no one more so than the youngest. As the older trio went off training and then in time to the war, it was John and Sir James who had stayed together, making a powerful team with Lady Eva in overseeing all four estates and preparing for the war.

John’s health had prevented him from entering the training a lord warrior ordinarily would, and was instead entrusted to his guardians. To the public, he was trained to be a scholar and manger for the estates; valuable and no less respectable, but still not quite the obvious honor of a warrior. And Sir James – who had by all accounts been marked to be a great warrior – had instead taken on the duty of caring for young lords. Freddie had wondered from time to time if the knight would one day be upset that instead of fighting that he was saddled with four children, but James had never hesitated in his duty, proud to serve the young lords.

John’s eyes grew wide at the words. “I would be honored, and would gladly insist upon you staying with me,” he said seriously, obviously humbled. “Your service is what has seen me through many of my visions and illness. But I think Mr. Plant said something once about your future service; he said that we and those to come would keep you busy. I had no idea who he meant at the time, but lately I have wondered if it could be the boys,” he admitted. “I have seen nothing; it is just a suspicion.” 

“The smallest suspicion of a mage is still often worth more than the greatest educated deduction of another person,” Lady Eva said sagely, looking at the lords and her grandson. 

John blushed a little at the praise. “And as such, I would also ask that you consider becoming the guardian for the boys when they arrive in Queen,” he asked humbly. “I will always need and value your sage advice, my lord knight, but you are indeed the best choice to stand as guardian. I will place myself under my brother’s guidance if necessary, and know that all of you will help me when needed.” He looked down at his hands, speaking honestly. “While I know you praise me as your mage, I still often doubt myself. I too will still be young when they come to Queen, and my illness makes me unable to perform some duties that I wish I could take.”

“And that is why I would serve you, my lord,” Sir James said gently. “But I understand if the need may be greater for those even younger than yourself, and I am quietly confident in my ability to both serve you and stand as guardian to the boys.”

“You won’t ever be alone, John,” Freddie said firmly, understanding that both his brother and his guardian needed assurance before the knight would commit. “Sir James, I swear to you that while we follow John, we will also protect him when necessary. His decisions have all been wise thus far and I do not doubt they will continue, but we will stand to support him if necessary and you are needed elsewhere. John and the boys are both our top priorities after Rhye is defeated.”

“The war will be _over_ ,” Brian said, his voice a bit awed at the notion, and it gave all of them pause. “We will have _peace_ , something unheard of in so many generations. Yes, there will be much to do and manage, but surely, we will be allowed some rest as well. Our tasks seem to be to end the war and prepare for the next, but there will be years of peace in-between.” John nodded at the words, confirming Brian’s thoughts. “We will not have to be warlords for a time, but simply mere lords of our own lands. We will assist each other when needed, as always, but we won’t be riding to war every year. We can actually stay at our homes and be settled.”

Roger considered his brother’s words. “That is….so strange, and yet I welcome it,” he said, clearly wondering what a peaceful future could bring. “We can be at our homes, our people at peace. And while we must prepare for the next war, we have at least some time to relax; to be happy at more than just the latest victory or saddened at the latest loss.”

“We can be mere lords, to a degree,” Freddie marveled thoughtfully. “We know our destines are great and serious, but perhaps we might have some rest.” They all looked to John, and the young mage nodded, his eyes bright in understanding.

“The boys will face great duty, but yes, we will all have some time,” he agreed softly. “I feel it is certain.”

“Time to rest,” Lady Eva said, her voice thoughtful. “Something none have had the luxury of in many generations.” She smiled at her grandson. “And as such, John will have time to grow to his duties, although he is far more advanced than he thinks of himself.”

Sir James nodded, his mind clearly made up. “Then I entrust Lord Deacon to you once he reaches of age, my lords,” he said formally to Freddie, Brian, and Roger. “I offer my service in all ways to him and to you always, but stand ready to serve as guardian to your future spouses when the time comes for them to come to Queen. It will be my honor to serve them, as it is to serve you.” He bowed, his hand over his heart.

Freddie stepped forward and extended his hand to take Miami’s and they exchanged a warrior clasp. “Sir James Beach,” he said formally, “I thank you for your past service, and for what is to be served to the future. We are in your debt.” He smiled at the knight and at John. “I am glad for your continued protection and guidance to myself and all my brothers. We place ourselves at your supervision and will always heed your words.”

Roger let out of whoop and leaped up to hug the knight, closely followed by John. Freddie and Brian exchanged grins and then clasped arms with Miami, offering a sealed promise as one warrior to another. “We will help you,” Brian promised. 

“You better,” Miami muttered, and all the brothers grinned. Lady Eva just smiled as she regarded the men, pleased that they had all seen the wisdom of her decision. It would have been rather tiresome to have to spend any time to convince them. 

“What else can we do?” Brian asked as they settled back down. “John, you say that you will know the names of the houses, but that two of the boys won’t even be born yet when we order the treaty. How do we plan for their reaction?” 

“I don’t know that we can, truly,” Lady Eva commented. “It will indeed be thought odd that we are ordering children not yet born; they will likely assume we mean the current heirs to their houses.” 

John looked up from where he had gone back to petting Bella, rubbing the lion’s ears. “We should state it’s the first born of the current head of the house,” he said, clearly seeing something in the mists.

“Then we shall,” Freddie nodded in understanding. “John, do you know how long before they come to us?” 

There was a pause, and then John slowly shook his head after some thought. “I see only the same sight; that they are walking toward us,” he admitted. “The youngest….I don’t know how old he might be….perhaps four? Five or six?” he questioned doubtfully. “I’m sorry I can’t tell more.” 

“There is no need to be sorry,” Freddie assured him. “We can say they will come at a time we choose, and leave it at that. I am confident you will know when the time is right.” 

Brian gave John a quick hug of reassurance. “At least they are clearly old enough that they will have had some years with their families, and certainly not the youngest to ever be moved or named in a treaty,” he reasoned. He smiled at John and hugged him again, thinking of the infant who had never known either of his parents, taken from his home when he was only two months old and not allowed to return for years.

“We will make certain they know their families even after they come to Queen,” Roger vowed. “Surely we can allow letters at the very least, and maybe visits.” 

“That will no doubt be asked for,” Sir James agreed. “We will likely know more what can and cannot be allowed when the time comes, and can make plans then. The priority will be protecting the boys.” They all nodded at his words, and Roger saw John wince a little.

“What do you see, Deacy?” he asked seriously, his tone low as he went to kneel beside John, taking his hands.

John shook his head, his eyes closed. “Darkness,” he said simply. “When I try to see beyond the next few years, I see only darkness. I know we must demand the boys, and marry them, but I cannot see precisely why. Only that it is necessary to defeat the darkness.”

Freddie nodded, standing tall. “And that is all we need to know in order to take this action,” he said firmly, the others nodding agreement. “Your word is enough for us, John. We will stand by you. And for now, we must focus on defeating the first opponent; Rhye.” He turned to the others. “We take them on, one by one he said fiercely, his eyes blazing with power. “And we run them into the ground.”

**********

**********

Jim poured the warmed oil into his hands, returning to his task of carefully massaging the tense muscles in Freddie’s arm. The lord sighed in thanks, leaning his head back against Jim’s chest, finally relaxing. The first battles of the season had gone well for Queen, but Freddie was finding that even after months of rest and careful exercise, his arm still ached. He refused to let himself be kept back or fight with anything less than his broadsword, and at the end of each fight it was a true relief to rest. Having Jim with him was just as welcomed. 

“You are very quiet tonight,” Jim said softly. “Is there anything I can do?” The engineer never asked what was wrong, or pried, just always offered to do whatever he could without needing explanation. Freddie knew that some thought the young worker was a bit plain at times, but Freddie knew Jim was far wiser than he let on, and was a true treasure. 

A treasure that he would soon have to give up. 

“Our battles have gone well, thanks to many,” Freddie said, thinking of John. “We would not be here without all of the support you and so many give to us.” In his mind, when Freddie thanked Jim, he was also thanking John. It was all he could do at present to acknowledge his youngest brother. 

“Thanks to you and your lord brothers for your leadership,” Jim corrected gently, his strong hands finding and soothing the tense muscles in Freddie’s arm and shoulders. Any night that he was not needed repairing weapons and equipment, Jim made a point of massaging Freddie’s back and arm. Freddie felt a bit guilty at times, but could never say no to the offer. And they took whatever time they had to be together. Such as tonight. 

Brian and Roger were with their troops for the evening, making themselves conspicuously absent for the evening, as they often had recently. John would be joining them tomorrow, and it was understood that all four brothers would stay together in the large tent during his visit. When it was just the older three at the front, Brian often went to Anita’s tent, and Roger was enthusiastically welcomed in a number of private tents, letting Freddie and Jim have privacy whenever possible. Since their return to the front, Brian and Roger had been gone most nights, knowing know that their time now had a deadline. 

_‘I can’t tell him, not yet,’ Freddie said frantically the first night they had left to return to the front. They were camping on the trail, the three brothers sharing a small tent and whispering in private. ‘It’s maybe not fair, but I can’t let Jim go yet.’ His dark eyes pleaded with his brothers to understand._

_Brian reached out and hugged him firmly. ‘I don’t know what to tell Anita either,’ he admitted quietly._

_‘We have time,’ Roger pointed out calmly. ‘And it is fair. They know that one day we will have to marry for an alliance. There is no reason to not take joy in what we have now; to not live in the present and be happy.’ He looked at his older brothers sternly, seeming much like Sir James at the moment. ‘You don’t have to do anything right now, and no, it’s not being unfair to them to wait. Give yourselves some time. They will understand when the time comes.’_

It was sensible words that Freddie and Brian understood in their minds, but not in their hearts. Still, Freddie put on a genuine smile as he took away the oil from Jim and pulled the man down onto the bed with him. Roger was correct that they needed to live in the present as much as they could. 

The main camp moved the next day, tracking after Rhye forces as both sides sought advantageous land for the next encounter. John and Miami met up with the brothers on the road, John riding at the head of a significant new army from the Deacon lands. All three older brothers took in the sight, John wearing armor, Finn prowling at his side, and Sir James looking every inch the proud aide as John rode out to greet his brothers. Lady Eva was staying back to manage all their estates, the lady warning all the brothers to behave or she would come and get them, and none doubted her ability to do so. 

“We will need the extra troops,” John said quietly when he saw Brian raise an eyebrow at the army behind John and Miami. Freddie nodded, signaling that they would talk later in private. He gestured for John and Miami to join them at the head of the forces, John’s army falling in behind them. Roger pulled his horse alongside John’s and gave his younger brother a stern look. 

“Armor?” he questioned quietly, frowning, studying the gear. It was clearly made for John, showing all the sophistication of the finest blacksmiths and technicians. It was not quite the heavy full gear of a battleline soldier, but still, it was fare more significant that the light protection John worn before on his visits. He looked like he was ready to ride into fight with them. 

John smiled a bit grimly. “I give myself little chance of escaping my nannies,” he grumbled. “But nothing will stop me from wearing the armor of a warrior.” 

“It is well deserved, my lords,” Sir James said calmly, his even gaze daring the over-protective brothers to say something. Miami had often pointed out that John was a warrior as much as his brothers, and they all respected that. Still, Roger was about to say that he worried the armor would be too heavy for John when the youngest brother glared sharply at him, the grey eyes flashing dark, and Roger quickly shut his mouth, understanding with a gulp that that thought of his had been detected by the mage, and was not appreciated. 

_‘I’m sorry,’_ Roger thought frantically. _‘Please don’t turn me into a mouse.’_

John just eyed him, giving a clear warning that Roger took serious note of, and he was respectfully silent the rest of the day. 

“Rhye forces are making their way through the passes of the Green Mountains,” John said that night as they gathered over maps of the nearby terrain, settled in the brother’s large tent. “I’ve sent the cousins to find the exact routes, but for certain they will come through these three paths. I sense at least one more route, but cannot pinpoint it. The family will report back by morning,” he added, referring to the loyal cousins that served as cover for John’s visions. They would say they had been scouting based on intelligence, and would be the justification for turning the army south without other obvious cause. 

Freddie nodded as he studied the maps. “Do we have time to march and meet them while they are still in the passes? It would be far easier to control them if they are trapped in the highlands rather than once they reach flatland.” 

Brian frowned a little, considering the trails. “Coming through these two paths, I would say yes, if we turn our forces at first light, we can meet them before they leave the passes,” he judged. “But we may not make the third path, and of course we do not know their fourth route yet. They are wise to split, obviously planning to converge at some point, but it can be a gathering at several possible different locations; it is too soon to know where.” John grunted, clearly irritated that he was not able to see where. 

“Thus we risk splitting our forces thin,” Roger grumbled. “All of the three paths John sees are far apart and there is still the fourth unknown.” 

John nodded crisply as he moved a figure on the map. “Which is why I will ride out at first light for the southern edge of the mountains,” he said calmly. 

“What?” Freddie frowned, as did Brian and Roger. Only Miami seemed calm, and Freddie knew that their former guardian had known – and approved of – whatever plan John had in mind. 

The youngest shrugged, but his eyes were narrowed in determination. “If I can get closer, I should be able to see more and learn where the fourth group is, and perhaps where they plan to converge,” he explained simply. “I’ll send messages with doves or by our special means if necessary when I know more.” 

“And then what?” Roger demanded, his blue eyes sharp as he sensed something he did not like. John just looked at them calmly, straightening and standing tall. 

“Then my division engages them. We will prevent them from meeting up with their allies.” 

All three older brothers began to argue, their voices clashing as they protested. John regarded them for a few minutes, letting them shout, his face still impassive, though his eyes blinked a few times at the force of his brother’s arguments. It was Miami who finally raised his hand and called them back to order, just as when they were boys. 

“If you are quite finished, my lords,” Miami said curtly, his own blue eyes pinning the older trio in place. 

“John, you can go!” Brian continued, ignoring the knight. “I mean, alright, go until you can sense when there are, but then retreat for gods sake! Send us messages and we’ll engage them.” 

“How?” John asked coolly, folding his arms as he regarded the others, regaining his determination. “I doubt the fourth branch of the Rhye army will come out close to the other three; they are taking very divergent paths with the exact purpose that if they are found, it makes us split our forces to chase each group. They don’t want to be bunched together; they are forcing us to separate.” He shrugged as if speaking about the weather. “It’s a sound strategy.” 

“Surely we can get reinforcements from Gabriel, or other houses?” Freddie pressed. 

“Not in time,” John said firmly, his eyes flashing a little with certain knowledge. “We are the closest by many days ride, and we all know it. And from what I can see, you will each need the full strength of our armies for the three main branches. But we need to stop all four groups; they each carry some piece of a plan and we cannot let them all meet.” 

Miami cleared his throat, purposely moving other figures on the war map that plotted locations and plans. “We have a light but strong and fast group,” he explained. “Expert scouts – in addition to Lord John – and all familiar with the land. They know the paths and secret routes better than anyone else, so we know where to hide and where to attack. Rhye has no reason to expect us hiding in the trees waiting for them, and we will take them by surprise.” He looked at them calmly. “This is part of my lady grandmother’s home lands, my lords,” he said, pointing to the maps. “The forces with Lord John and I are from this area. I myself know it as well as my own estate. We will defend it and keep Lord John safe, and he will keep us safe.” 

“Lady Eva sent us,” John added, his voice clear that their plan had approval from the lady. 

Freddie felt torn as he looked at the maps, trying to will the locations and troop placements to be different. But the longer he looked, the more he saw that the known three routes were indeed far apart, and deliberately forcing Queen to split in time to stop them. If John was not seeing them, it would be a brilliant sneak attack that they would be hard pressed to respond to. Even with his visions and advance warning, they would have to march hard to stop the enemy before they had a chance to inflict critical damage. 

“There is no other way?” he asked seriously, looking at the map and then up at his brother and guardian. He had always trusted Sir James knowledge and John’s visions – and now was the time to prove it, he knew. 

“I would not allow it if there seemed another other option,” Sir James answered, just as gravely. “My lady grandmother feels the same.” 

“It needs to be done,” John said, his voice deep. “And I see that we will be successful, but only if we can find the fourth group.” 

Brian cleaned his throat. “And what do you see of yourself, John?” he asked carefully. “If you do this, will you be alright?” 

John looked at them. “I will live to marry my Rhye spouse,” he promised simply. 

There was a worried snort from Roger. “You are not promising that you will be unharmed,” he pointed out. The youngest shrugged again. 

“You have all been injured,” he countered, his voice tight. “I swear I have no wish to be hurt, but it may happen as it could to any of us. But this is the only way to stop an injury to all of Queen.” His grey eyes held them in his gaze. “I cannot see everything, but we will succeed if I keep the fourth group away.” 

Freddie grit his teeth, and then nodded sharply, knowing there was really no choice. “Do it,” he ordered. Neither Brian nor Roger looked happy, but they understood as Freddie did that it had to be done. Freddie stepped in front of John and placed his hands on John’s shoulders, looking at him seriously. “You carry our hopes, Lord Deacon,” he said formally. “As your general, I give you your orders. Find this division of Rhye soldiers, and send us word by whatever means you can. And hold them until we can spare troops.” He squeezed John’s shoulders, and then slid his hands down to John’s arms, and grasped them in a warrior’s grip, one adult to another. 

John’s grey eyes widened slightly at the move. Coming from Freddie, it meant that the highest ranking general and lord was naming John a fellow soldier, the equivalent of a formal investure as a knight and warrior. Freddie had just knighted John, and named him as an equal. John swallowed hard, and then stood proud and lifted his hands to clasp Freddie’s arms in the same manner. 

Freddie nodded, and then stepped aside. First Brian, then Roger, and finally Miami also came forward and formally grasped John’s arms, exchanging the pledge and acknowledging Freddie’s actions. John blushed, but bowed his head a little to each man, accepting and return the gesture. 

“Our mage….and fellow general,” Freddie said formally. John blushed again, all of his earlier bravado seemingly gone now. 

“Not until I’m eighteen,” he corrected automatically. His brothers had been made generals at younger ages, but they were active warriors. All had assumed that John would not be formally given the rank until he was eighteen, and then as an honorary title since he was not a fighter. 

“Stop this fourth division, and I’ll make an exception,” Freddie said, his voice a bit tight but trying to make light of the situation. Roger just grinned, always ready to stand by his younger brother. 

“As damn well you should,” he said, throwing an arm around John’s shoulders and starting to guide him out of the tent. “Now, let’s make sure your troops are settled for the night and have supplies made ready for them to leave at first light,” he advised, taking John under his wing, clearly intending to make certain John knew to look after his troops. “And then we can settle ourselves as well! I was told earlier there is winery nearby and—” his voice trailed off as the young pair exited the tent, and aide closing the heavy flap behind them. 

“What have I done?” Freddie murmured, staring at the tent flap. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John enters battle and meets more of Miami's family...gods help him....

Three days later, Roger and his troops met with up Rhye forces in the first of the passes. Doves were sent to Freddie and Brian, Roger confident that John would know through his own means that he had engaged the enemy. They battled for two days, and while loses were great, they managed to force the Rhye army to retreat. Roger sent part of his force to follow the Rhye soldiers to know where they were going while he took most of his people to the last known location for John, determined to find his little brother. 

Freddie and Brian each led their forces in spotted attacks, the Rhye troops they encountered obviously having received word on the surprise Queen advance and had hasted their way. Rhye dug in where possible and made Queen fight for every bit of land. They were able to stop Rhye from advancing but unable to dislodge them from the passes, and both armies settled into sieges. 

“ _We have advantage that it’s our land_ ,” Brian wrote to Freddie in their private code. “ _Supplies are on the way_.” 

“ _Wear them out_ ,” Freddie replied. “ _We must hold until John and Roger have turned the last army_.” He gave the message to an aide to be taken to the dove handlers, and sighed as he looked up at the mountains his younger brothers had disappeared into, his mind not just on his brothers, but on those they faced in war. 

In the past months, his thoughts had often gone to a certain family in Rhye. Quietly, he had made discrete inquiries about House Malek, entrusting the task to only his most trusted spies, those approved by Lady Eva. They reported that the twins were well and were the pride of the entire house; no doubt they would be great warriors, just like their parents.

Freddie didn’t want to burden any of his brothers, but he did wonder what would happen if he had to make a choice to face down Lord or Lady Malek or one of their close kin in battle. In defeating Rhye, would he have to kill one from the family of his future spouse? How could he one day face that child, knowing what he did? What if he or any of his brothers were to face them now?

It was war. He straightened and focused his thoughts only on his brothers. “Fight well,” he whispered to them. 

***** 

John lifted the visor on his helmet, taking a deep breath of fresh air. He’d worn light armor before, including a helmet, when visiting his brothers, but seldom the full gear of an active soldier and never for so long. Roger was right, he admitted begrudgingly to himself; the gear was heavy. He knew he owed Roger at least a partial apology, and hated it. 

“This place looks good to make camp,” Miami said casually and John had to agree it was time to stop, even though he wanted to press on. His breathing was growing labored again and he reluctantly nodded to his other aides to give the signal to stop. Dr. Seidel had a fire going within minutes, warming up the latest dose of medicine, and John wrinkled his nose, knowing already the taste would be dreadful. Miami just gave him a stern look and John bowed his head a little, silently agreeing to take whatever medicine he was given without complaint. He knew better than to argue with his guardian or doctor. 

“I can almost feel them,” John said later as he and Miami rested in their small test. The maps lay spread out on a stool, taunting him as he tried to find their secrets. “I know this is the right general direction, but there are so many possible trails to follow.” 

“We have the best scouts out on all of them,” Miami assured him. “If Rhye is hiding anywhere along this region, they will be found. All the local people are keeping eyes out as well.” 

John smiled as he sipped his latest dose of medicine. “I would expect nothing less from Lady Eva’s people,” he agreed, and Miami snorted a bit. 

“Oh, they are almost too eager to fight,” he nodded. “I will likely encounter some cousins on the paths, and they are enough to turn away most armies just with a single glance.” 

A bubble of laughter escaped John. “Then I shall try to save you,” he teased. “If your cousins are anything like—“ his hand shook, and only Miami’s constant watch and quick reflexes kept the tea from spilling. The knight caught John and held him as the vision ran through the teen. It lasted only a moment, and then John’s eyes cleared again. 

“My lord?” Miami questioned, his eyes sharp. He kicked a stool away and started to lower John down on his camp cot, but the young lord raised a hand, halting the action. 

“I’m alright,” John managed. He shook his head a little as he thought through what he’d seen. “Something about…your cousins, Miami. Where exactly are their lands?” 

Sir James frowned, but helped John sit back up and quickly found a map, pointing out an area. “The family seat is here, but property goes in all directions.” 

John ran a finger over the paper, looking intently at the images. “And the nearest mountain trails?” 

“Here,” Miami pointed. He looked at John shrewdly. “What do you see?” 

John looked up at him, his grey eyes flickering once more before becoming clear again. “That we will be meeting some of your cousins shortly.” 

***** 

“It’s about time you showed up,” an older woman greeted Sir James the next day. She was at the head of a quiet but fierce looking group of people, all of them heavily armed and clearly looking for a fight. “We’ve been waiting for hours. You better not be teasing us with promises.” 

“Rhye is no doubt terrified to step foot on your land, Aunt Madge, but they are also foolish,” Miami answered smoothly. “We have received reports that they are indeed approaching the lakes.” 

“What? We just had scouts there,” another woman objected with a scowl. She had a broadsword that looked as long as John was tall, and swung it in a frightfully casual manner as she regarded the knight and young lord. She looked to be a few decades older than Sir James, and wore the emblem and signet ring of her house, marking her as the head of the family. 

Miami just nodded at her, bowing his head a little in respect. “The report came just an hour ago, my lady Aunt,” he replied, covering for John’s vision. “They were no doubt in hiding or perhaps not yet arrived when your scouts last reported. If we push, we can trap them at the springs.” 

“Then why the hell are we just standing around gossiping?” a third lady snapped. She gestured and everyone began to mount horses if they had them or spread out on foot to follow, taking routes through the trees inaccessible to horses. 

“Aunt Lizzy, may I present the Lord Deacon?” Miami said calmly, gesturing to the second woman as she came forward. “John, my aunt, the Lady Elizabeth Ford.” 

“A pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Deacon,” the lady beamed, smiling now, but still looking quite intimidating. John just hoped that his knees weren’t knocking together as he bowed to her. “My cousin Eva has always written much about you.” 

“All good, I h-hope,” John managed to stammer as he kissed the lady’s hand. 

Lady Ford laughed and slapped Miami on the back. “He is a fine young lord,” she smiled. “Now, let’s get going before my sisters reach the Rhye troops before we do and have all the damn fun.” 

They rode hard the rest of the day, John glad he could just sit on Bandit and let the warhorse find his own path. He was trying to focus all he could on the Rhye army, hoping to see more, but nothing new came to him. All he knew was that they were in the right direction now, and had to hurry to stop the fourth group from sneaking its way to their goal. They continued through the night, John feeling rather embarrassed when Lady Ford and her sisters seemed fresh as daisies while he struggled to stay awake. 

“It will come to you from experience,” Lady Ford assured him as the rode beside each other, the moon guiding their way as John tried – and failed – to stifle his yawns. “I assure you my sisters are sleeping; they can just do it sitting up.” 

John shook his head. “I think my brothers can do the same, but not I,” he admitted. 

Lizzie chuckled, smiling broadly. “And there is little need for that,” she said. “Rhye is foolish to have stepped onto Ford lands, and we will make them pay for that dearly.” 

“I thank you, my lady, for joining us,” John said sincerely. “I know this may seem…unusual…but our scouts are never wrong; Rhye is coming to us this way.” 

The lady shook her head. “Nonsense, my dear. Eva and James both assure me that your scouts are the best, and we are honored to join you; if you say that there is battle to be had, then we stand with you.” She patted her broadsword. “Herbert is eager to see action; it’s been a while.” 

“Herbert?” John blinked as he looked at the sword. 

“Named after my dear departed first husband,” Lizzie grinned. “I don’t go into any fight without him.” 

“Ah…y-yes, I see,” John stammered again, and the lady simply smiled. John made a note to ask Sir James if all the women in his family were so fierce and if so, congratulate the knight heartedly on surviving them. 

***** 

Roger cursed as he studied the ever-narrowing trail ahead of them. John had contacted him the day before, sending a flash of knowledge to where he was headed, and Roger was determined to reach his little brother by daybreak. He just wished John had been able to send better directions. 

“The trail is too narrow for supply wagons,” an aide told Roger. “Scouts will find another path for them if you wish to continue by foot and horse.” 

“Damn right,” Roger grunted. He knew in his heart that this was the shortest way to find John and would not let anything get in his way. “Pack the mules and have them follow. Send the wagons around and let the local guides take you to the lakes.” A number of people from the nearby villages had joined Roger’s forces and were acting as scouts and guides for the army. He looked at a young man who had joined them earlier that day. “This will get us to the lakes?” he demanded. 

“Yes, my lord,” the youngest said firmly. “I take the path myself to visit family. Wagons cannot get through, but the horses and mules shall.” 

Roger hated separating from any supplies, but knew time was of the essence. “Then load what we can on mules and by bearers if able,” he ordered. “We advance now.” He nodded at the teen, and the boy proudly started up the trail, Roger following with Atol at his side, the wolf looking ready for a hunt. 

_‘Hang on, Deacy,’_ Roger thought grimly. ‘ _And you better not start the fighting before I get there.’_

***** 

“At least several hundred, I would say, my lady,” the scout reported to Lady Ford. “They are well spread out and hidden to try and conceal their numbers, but there are indeed there.” 

“That matches what we information have as well,” Sir James nodded, glancing at John, who nodded faintly in return. “Hidden, but undoubtedly there. They will be a powerful force.” 

Lady Ford pursed her lips as she studied the land before them, knowing every tree and rock and having no need for any maps. “If they make it down the paths, they can reinforce the armies your brothers are currently battling,” he said to John, who nodded. “We cannot let them pass.” 

“I told my brothers that we would hold them,” John swore. “They will send what strength they can, but it’s crucial we hold them here.” 

“Hold them? Hell, we’ll run them back to Rhye,” snorted Cousin Tessa. She was the third of Miami’s formidable aunts who had joined them, and John had quickly determined where Lady Eva got her nerve from. It seemed to be a trait very strong in the females of the related houses. Her sisters both grinned at Tessa’s words. 

“Right to the damn capital, I would say,” Aunt Madge opinioned. The sisters began plotting and John just stepped back, having learned in the past day that the best way to survive them was to just do as told. Miami smiled benignly, and John marveled at the knight’s wisdom. 

He decided to take advantage of the break to stretch his legs, and walked around their temporary camp, nodding politely at greetings from the people. It was a rather informal group of farmers, hunters, tradesmen, and the like, but John was willing to put them up against any official army. Seeing them happily sharpen weapons and pack up gear, he was just glad they were on his side. 

“Quite a group, aren’t they, my lord?” Miami said dryly as he gave John a flask with his medicine in it. John narrowed his eyes a little, but took and drank the dose as silently directed. 

“Now I know where you get your skills from,” John admitted, blinking as one girl – likely younger than even John – started hiding at least a dozen knives on her person as she prepared to leave with the next group of scouts. 

“It is a family…trait,” Sir James sighed a bit. “Our unofficial family motto is that we don’t start fights, but we surely finish them.” 

John grinned a little. “And the official motto?” 

The knight cleared his throat. “Khwela iindudumo,” he finally admitted. “Ride the Thunder.” 

John laughed so hard that he choked on his tea. 

Lady Ford gathered everyone up a short time later, their plans ready. A box canyon was decided to be the best bet to try and force the Rhye army into, and groups set out to be bait to draw Rhye off its course. John and his private guard – now reinforced by some from Miami’s family – would stay back, ready to block any who managed to get past the first groups. 

“We hold them here,” Lady Ford told everyone, all nodding in understanding. “Do whatever type of fighting you like, but they cannot get past.” There were some assorted cheers and a few looks of absolute glee as they began to move out, many disappearing in the trees like wisps of smoke. 

“We will stop most of them, but you stand here as the last guard,” Lizzie directed John and Miami as she mounted her warhorse. 

“We will hold them,” John promised. He had a small sword for show and protection if necessary, but was already murmuring and building spells. He’d never had to use them before for protection, but Miami had made him drill and practice and he was ready. 

Lady Ford nodded at the men. “Then I wish you good hunting,” she said with a broad smile, and turned her horse to head down the almost invisible path. 

***** 

As promised, the trail was wide enough and accessible for horses, but just barely. Several times people dismounted and led their horses when tree branches obstructed parts of the path or rocks were too close. Still, they made good time, and Roger was grateful for the nearly full moon that helped them to see. 

They were paused to water the horses when there was a sharp whistle from an advanced scout. Roger’s head snapped up and gestured for everyone to mount. 

“A signal, my lord,” another scout agreed as she rode up. “There is fighting ahead.” 

Roger tightened his scabbard and drew his sword as Atol started running ahead, clearing a path for his human. “We ride,” he said shortly. “And join battle willingly.” 

***** 

John murmured words under his breath, focusing, trying to see past what eyes could detect. Beside him, Miami had his broadsword drawn, the guard alert and ready as they stood to protect both their young lord and the paths. They had taken cover behind large trees and sturdy rocks, Bandit and the other horses beside them so they could fall back rapidly if needed. John had no doubt that Sir James would throw him on his warhorse and send him off if needed and strengthened his resolve to try and stay. Finn growled a little, seeming to sense something, and John looked at his guardian. 

“Someone is coming,” John whispered and Miami nodded grimly in understanding. 

John bit his lip, frantically whispering spells, as they all scanned the area, bracing. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw a soldier spring forward and leap on a figure that seemed to materialize from behind a tree. 

“To arms!” the soldier shouted, and suddenly more Rhye soldiers appeared from the trees. 

John had never seen battle in person before, and he took half a second to allow himself to be confused. He had always expected noise, but instead there was almost silence as people began to fight, the only noise the clashing of swords and a few shouts. They had the advantage of surprise; Rhye had not expected to find resistance on the small side tails and dense forest. Still, the soldiers quickly fell on their training, and the battle began. It was hand to hand combat, John vaguely noted, the area too thick with trees and rocks for arrows. 

But it gave him an advantage. 

He focused on an area and looked at a huge tree. ‘ _Isale’_ , he commanded, and the tree seemed to collapse on itself, sending two Rhye soldiers who had taken up protection behind it scattering before members of House Ford fell upon them. Miami spared John a grin, and John grimly turned his attention to where he felt another pull of danger. 

‘ _Txav mus deb,_ ’ he whispered, and a boulder rolled just enough to reveal another enemy. A farmer from Lady Ford’s lands pounced on the man, and John knew the fight was going to be short lived and in the farmer’s favor. 

Finn growled and pushed against John, making sure his master was securely pressed against Bandit, who stood ready to carry John to safety. John rested a hand on the wolfhounds back, and felt a rush of energy as the familiars added their strength. ‘ _Shuai dao_ ,’ John ordered, and small pile of rocks that Miami had deliberately placed in some trees fell down upon an unlucky Rhye scout. 

Miami nodded at John, and the teen grinned a little despite everything. Then he turned his attention back, searching for more of the enemy. 

***** 

Brian jerked a little as he felt something go through him like a wave. Beside him, Bella hissed, puffing up. The lord paused in his review of the maps and knelt down to the mountain lion’s height. “Is John alright?” he whispered to her, seeing her tail swish angrily. He had never seen her act like this except a few times when John was ill. 

The lion regarded Brian with a growl and then began to lick her tail in clear irritation. She remained seated, and Brian hesitated, uncertain what to do. The big cat paused in her grooming for a moment and glared at Brian before returning to the cat version of self-soothing. 

‘ _Hold them, John_ ,’ Brian thought, sending a quick prayer. 

***** 

Freddie cursed as he read the latest hastily written message from Roger, stating that he was headed into the mountains to find John and Miami. “You better keep them safe, Roggie,” he grumbled to himself. They were generals that Freddie had to send into battle as he would any other soldier, but it was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. 

‘ _Watch over them_ ,’ Freddie pleaded to Mr. Plant and Tommy, his dark eyes looking up at the stars. ‘ _I have let John become the mage he is meant to be, but we are counting on you to help protect him._ ’ 

***** 

“Get down!” Miami ordered as he stepped forward raising his sword as several soldiers broke through and approached the small alcove in the rocks where the knight had placed his charge. Finn growled and leaped forward to stand beside Sir James and they attacked the approaching men as one, other members of John’s personal guard staying between the young lord and the Rhye scouts. Finn dragged down a man as Sir James engaged in battle and John focused on the fighting that he could see and feel. Without consciously willing it, he felt a pull of energy and then watched in disbelief as two Rhye soldiers collapsed without anything striking them. Miami paused to look back at John, and the teen starred at him with wide eyes. 

“I—“ John stammered, but broke off when he saw a new Rhye soldier. Miami whirled to fight him and without a second’s thought John levitated another rock and smashed it into another opponent. He focused on the energy he felt whirling through him, and forgot everything else. Finn snarled, drawing another soldier away from his human, and the mage drew in a breath, feeling a tingling in his hands as he reached them out. 

***** 

“John!” Roger raced through the trees with his sword drawn, dodging branches, trying to keep up with Atol as the wolf charged ahead. Roger knew from experience that Atol would guide him to John, and ordered his aides to follow while other’s spread out. He kept expecting to see Rhye soldiers, but so he had not encountered any. He pushed through a tangle of dead fall, shouting his brother’s name, and finally came into a small clearing. In a flash, he saw Miami and several others fighting those in the uniforms of Rhye, and Atol leaped into the fray, his teeth grabbing a man and dragging him away easily. Roger didn’t hesitate but fought his way to his former guardian’s side. 

It was tough fighting, Roger needing to focus on his job, and he and Miami quickly joined up, fighting back-to-back, Atol and Finn also taking down their share. If Finn was here, then John was close, Roger noted grimly in the back of his mind, and snapped back to the work at hand. A Rhye soldier struck his leg, and Roger stumbled back, cursing. Before he could retaliate, the soldier was knocked off his feet as if by a bull. Blinking, Roger couldn’t see anyone else nearby, and then he turned to see a veritable line of John’s fierce personal guard – supplemented by people unknown to him - between him and his younger brother. They were all standing fast, clearly protecting their lord, and just as plainly not letting John get too close. 

Not that it seemed to really matter. 

John had his hands slightly outspread, standing tall behind his guard. As Roger watched, he moved a hand and a rock flew up and struck a Rhye soldier. Roger had seen John move things before with his magic, but never like this. 

‘ _Damn_ ,’ Roger admired, and then went back to work before he got too distracted. 

He made his way to John, Miami right behind him when there was a short lull in the fighting. They could hear sounds of battle in the trees, but for the moment, they were clear. 

“Mount,” Sir James ordered John shortly. Bandit was in obviously agreement as the warhorse knelt. 

“I—“ John started, but Miami shook his head. 

“Mount!” he repeated. “Go back to the area I showed you before.” The knight was bleeding from an injury to his arm, but it seemed fairly small and not causing much discomfort. “You have used much magic, my lord,” he said quietly. 

‘ _Headaches_ ,’ Roger thought grimly, knowing how even the smallest of visions or magic could sometimes take a huge toll on John. “John, do as you’re told,” he agreed, grabbing John’s arm and pushing him onto the horse. There was no telling if John would suddenly become incapacitated by migraines or other illness. 

“We also need you to cover the side paths,” Miami said, thinking clearly as he looked at John and his personal guard. “Rhye is obviously getting through some areas and you must guard the way that is large enough for them to have hauled any supplies. We will hold the soldiers, but you must stop any wagons or mules getting through.” 

John’s eyes widened in understanding. “The soldiers may be a distraction,” he realized, and Miami nodded curtly. 

“There are only a few ways mules could travel, and fewer still for wagons, but there are some, and you must watch them all,” he directed. “You have the best ability to block wagons,” he added, nodding at a pile of rocks and fallen trees. 

“You did that?” Roger marveled. John nodded a little, and Roger grinned at his little brother. “Excellent!” 

“Congratulate later, now go!” Miami said, and Bandit took off, Finn racing alongside as John’s guard mounted and followed on their own horses. Roger noted some new additions to the group, and glanced at Miami as they turned and readied themselves for the next attack. His sharp eyes had noted they were heavily armed and he was glad to fight alongside them. 

“More of the local people?” he asked. 

Sir James sighed. “My cousins,” he agreed. “They will be very angry that any of Rhye got past them.” Roger could understand that feeling very much. 

“We will make Rhye sorry,” he promised. 

***** 

John pulled Bandit to a stop as the trees around him seemed to waver. He recognized the start of some sort of vision, but kept his seat as this time it was more knowledge than sight that came to him. He pursed his lips, studying the area. 

“My lord?” one of his aides, accompanied by an older man from House Ford came to his side, both of them with swords drawn. 

“They will come down this clearing,” John said, his mind as certain as knowing his own name. “They have explosives on pack mules.” 

The man from House Ford cursed, and John agreed completely with him. “Fuses?” he asked shortly, clearly taking John’s words as completely normal and irreproachable. 

“At the ready,” John answered. “They will blow them up if necessary, rather than let us take the powder kegs.” 

The man nodded crisply, signaling to his own people. “Then we stop them,” he said shortly. He looked to his group. “One by one,” he ordered. “Silent; pick them off. Don’t let them signal an alarm. And we need folks to take word to the main group about the explosives.” A few people, the fastest runners and those on small, quick horses, nodded in understanding and took off.

John thought of the innocent animals loaded down with the heavy barrels. “I will see to the mules,” he said, and no one questioned what he meant or how he could do such a thing. 

“Make them bolt if you can,” a woman said instead, all of them accepting John’s words easily. “Send in your dog also; anything to rattle the soldiers and cause a distraction once it starts. Angelica, Raiden, Skye; stay with Lord John and be ready to catch the mules, finish off any we might miss, or do whatever else he needs.” A trio of young teens about John’s age nodded to the elder as they gathered around John and his guards. “Lucas; you and your brothers stay with Lord Deacon’s guard and help with the mules as well. The rest of us,” she drew a knife nearly as long as John’s forearm, “leave horses here. We go to the trees.” The family smiled at each other and went into the woods. 

John turned Bandit around so he could see the paths coming from the north, his mind telling him that was the area to watch. His guard, long familiar with and devoted to their young lord, readily accepted the new appointees from House Ford, and they formed a protective circle around John, all of them staying on horseback and alert. A hawk circled in the sky, and John focused on it. 

“They are coming from that direction,” he said quietly, and his guard simply nodded in understanding, all of them tense and at the ready. 

A short time later, John could almost feel soft sounds in the air, and knew the family was at work, picking off soldiers. Soon, a lone mule trotted into sight, its lead rope trailing on the ground. One of the teens silently ran out and caught it, taking it to safety behind the horses. 

‘ _Come here_ ,’ John thought. Two more mules, confused, but docile enough, came out of the trees a few minutes later and were gathered, fuses on the explosive packs quickly torn off. They were joined by several more, all of them quiet and willingly coming to John and his group. 

There was a muffled shout in the trees, and everyone tensed. Then there was silence again for a time, followed by loud shouts. 

“They know we’re here,” a farmer who had attached himself to John’s guard said almost cheerfully, lifting his axe. “To work, lads and lasses.” 

There was clear scattered fighting now, the House Ford troops making short work of most of the Rhye soldiers. A couple more mules ran out, and the teens gathered them, getting them to safety and destroying the fuses. John was almost thinking it was going well, when Finn growled and a burst went through him. 

‘ _Ibhawuda_ ,’ John thought. ‘ _Run!_ ’ 

Four more mules burst into the clearing and there were sounds of at least a few more braying and protesting their handlers. Lucas and his brothers ran forward to catch the escaped mules and John urged Bandit into the fray, trying to make himself more visible to the panicked pack animals. 

The family was no longer so silent, shouts from all sides filling the air. John felt a surge of anger from one direction and leaped off Bandit without thinking, running toward the area. He pushed through some trees to find two young women engaged in hand combat with three Rhye soldiers, and John’s guard joined in. Before he could say anything, he saw another Rhye soldier out of the corner of his eye trying to light a fuse attached to a frightened mule, and lifted his hand. 

‘ _Nlado_!’ he shouted. He left a burst go through him and the man flew backwards through the air. One of the teens who had followed John raced the grab the mule’s harness, while two stayed with John, which was fortunate, for he suddenly swayed on his feet. 

“Easy, my lord, we’ve got you,” said a young woman as she and another teen dragged John away. John managed to get his feet under him again, and stood, trying to politely shake away the girls. 

“I’m alright,” he insisted, automatically drawing his own sword. He looked around warily. “I think we have all the mules, but there are still more soldiers,” he hissed. 

“And we shall find them!” an older baker shouted and took off into the tress once he was satisfied that there were enough fighters staying with John. 

John shook his head as he studied the area. The group of fellow teens had all the mules safely gathered and as settled as could be, Bandit and other horses helping to herd them. Finn was pacing and growling under his breathe, and John was grateful for the assistance from people and animals who surrounded him. They were as prepared as they could be. He sent out his thoughts, searching for any more mules, and sensed that they had indeed gathered all they could in the area. They now had to contend with the soldiers.

Light sounds reached his ears, and John could tell that the family was again busy at work picking off enemy troops. No one took pleasure in it truly; it was war, and had to be done. He sensed that all was well in their area, just as a headache rolled over him.

“Oh dear,” he said, and he slumped to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

Roger hurried his horse down the path where John had taken his group earlier, Miami leading the way. They had held their area, turning most of the remaining Rhye soldiers into the box canyon area, and Lady Ford’s people were now in charge of finishing the fighting and taking prisoners. Word had come about the explosives, and Roger was just glad that so far he hadn’t heard any sounds. It had been damn close in many instances, he was certain, but thanks again to John it seemed that they had prevented any of those attacks.

They were met on the path by two teens who bowed hastily to Miami and Roger and led them to a side area. Roger leaped off his horse in alarm when he saw a small group gathered around someone on the ground, knowing immediately it was John. He pushed his way through and saw John cradled by his doctor, a young woman helping to hold a flash to John’s lips as Finn lay across his legs. Roger threw himself down and pulled John into his arms. His brother was completely unconscious and limp, and it was not a good sign at all.

“There is a small scouting post not far away,” an older man was saying to the doctor. He turned to some young teens and gestured firmly. “Go, get a fire going and gather what blankets and medicines can be found,” he ordered. They nodded and took off at a run. “My lord?” the man continued, turning to Roger. “May I suggest we take Lord Deacon to the post? It is surely better than a tent.

“I know the place; I agree it is best,” Miami nodded.

“Very well,” Roger agreed, focused on his brother. He could see no visible injuries on John, but knew from a slight nod from Dr. Seidel that John was indeed wounded.

A woman brought around Bandit, and Roger mounted him, John’s warhorse clearly wanting to transport his human. John was handed up to him, and they quickly set out following a guide, Miami and Dr. Seidel behind him on borrowed horses.

A small fire had already been started by the time they arrived and Roger carried John in and laid in him on a simple but sturdy camp bed in the one room cabin. Finn was pacing nervously, and Atol had caught up with them at some point, both canines shoving their way close to the mage. Dr. Seidel quickly produced more medicine and several teens had who attached themselves as helpers quickly got pots of boiling water going and crushed herbs into the steaming water to add their helpful scent as they sorted out blankets and other medicines.

“Is he injured?” Miami asked shortly as they pulled off John’s armor.

“Not by blade, no,” Dr. Seidel answered, and Roger and Sir James nodded in understanding. In some ways, it would almost be easier if there was a visible wound to treat. All they could do now was prepare medicines for when John awoke and try to lessen the pain. They hastened in their sadly familiar routine to assist the doctor, and finally Miami sighed as he regarded the young pair.

“We must send word to the others,” Miami judged. He looked at Roger, who was worriedly hovering over his younger brother. “My lord, the physicians have things well in hand. We must see to the troops now, and contact your brothers.”

Roger bit his lip, understanding the need for communication, but hesitant to leave John’s side. “My uncle and aunt will be here within minutes, my lord,” a teen offered, picking up on Roger’s pause. “They are the best physicians in the area, and will stand to assist.”

“We will nothing happen to Lord Deacon,” an older man added. He had put aside his sword upon arrival at the cabin, and had proved within moments to be a notable doctor, gathering herbs and putting a small team to work on preparing medicines as he assisted Seidel.

Miami laid a hand on Roger’s shoulder, making the eighteen-year-old look up at him. “We will be just outside,” he said quietly, reassuring him. Roger hesitated, but then nodded and stood, knowing his duty to the troops. He sent messages as rapidly as possible to Freddie, Brian, and Sir James’s aunts, and turned to his guardian.

“What happened?” he demanded. All Roger had sent in his messages was that they had stopped the fourth part of the Rhye army; he knew his brothers would suspect that it had come at a price for John and wanted to put off explaining that as long as possible.

“John saw explosives on the mules,” Sir James explained quietly. “We owe much to him for preventing disaster. My aunts have sent word that the fourth branch of the Rhye army that we were perusing was indeed stopped. The last we heard this morning, your older brothers have settled into sieges along the other passes; Rhye is not turned away there, but they have also not advanced.”

“We have held them,” Roger said with satisfaction, visualizing the maps in his mind, and Sir James nodded in agreement. He looked around, seeing they were still alone, and took a deep breath. “And John?” Roger looked at his tutor with worried blue eyes. “Did he really move those trees and rocks?”

Sir James sighed, and then nodded. “He did,” he agreed gravely. “We assumed he would use such abilities for self-defense, but he turned it into an effective attack as well.” He took a deep breath. “And he did more as well. At least twice, I saw him force down a soldier without any visible means. John someone knocked them over with nothing but his magic.”

Roger swallowed hard, thinking. “I saw that as well,” he said tightly. “The man simply…flew back. I had no idea he could do that.”

“Nor I, or my lady grandmother,” Sir James admitted. “We have all trained John to defend himself, but it was always by…using….things. Things that we could potentially explain away if needed.”

“People saw,” Roger fretted, knowing they had to face facts. “What…what do we say?” For as long as he could remember, Roger had known to never speak of his brother’s talents outside of their family. He had taken a vow at age five to protect John, and he would die before he broke that promise, but now he didn’t know what to do. Many had no doubt seen something, and word would surely spread.

“He is safe,” a new voice said, and Roger looked up to see an older woman approaching them. Sir James managed a faint smile as he bowed to the lady, the men breaking their worried conversation.

“Aunt Lizzie, the Lord Roger Taylor, brother to Lord Deacon,” Miami said, looking between the two generals. “Lord Roger, may I present my aunt, the Lady Elizabeth Ford.”

Roger automatically bowed to the lady, good manners drilled into him from birth. “My lady,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “We thank you for joining our battle today.” He was frantic about his brother, but automatically acknowledged the presence of a fellow head of their house and a lady who deserved his sincere thanks for her assistance.

“It was our pleasure, I assure you, Lord Taylor,” the lady smiled. “And I assure you equally, no one will speak of what they may have seen.” She looked meaningfully at the men, her blue eyes steady. “House Ford and all of her join you not just in battle, but in protecting the young lord. We will keep secret anything that may have been seen and allow no one to spread any rumors regarding Lord Deacon.”

Roger had to blink back near tears at the words, relieved. Sir James bowed again, kissing his aunt’s hand. “We thank you, my lady,” he said formally as Roger nodded.

“Eva would expect nothing less, and I expect nothing less from my people,” Lady Lizzie assured them firmly. “I personally have long suspected something, and perhaps others have as well, but we will never speak of it outside of conversation with you, and frown upon speculation,” she vowed. She smiled, her expression determined. “He is now _our_ young lord as well, and we protect our own.”

“My brothers and I thank you, my lady,” Roger said humbly. He took a deep breath, running his hands thought his tangled hair. “He… _we_ …may need to ask more of your assistance.”

“And you shall have it without question,” Lady Lizzie promised. She moved to the doorway of the cabin, watching the doctors and aides busy at work. “What is the condition of our young mage?” she asked quietly.

“He used powers we have not seen before,” Roger admitted after a quick glance at Sir James, who nodded, deciding it was time to be completely honest with the lady. There was no need for secrets with the family. “And he is always ill after a vision or any use of powers. I think this is will be serious.”

Lady Ford nodded thoughtfully in understanding. “Then it was wise to bring him here,” she agreed, “though I hope that soon he can be moved to a better location. Tessa has a hunting lodge nearby; we shall make sure it is made ready and a litter brought round. I suggest that as soon as he is stable, he be moved.”

“I will speak with the doctors,” Sir James said. “Dr. Seidel has been John’s physician for years and well familiar with his episodes, but we thank you for all assistance your people can give. I agree it would be best to move him if possible.”

“I have already sent for physicians,” Lizzie said firmly. “We shall see our mage well, and ready to fight again.”

Roger sagged against the door, relieved. “He is very stubborn, my lady,” he warned, a small smile on his face for the first time in days now that John seemed safe.

The lady chuckled. “Ah, wait until my sisters arrive, Lord Taylor,” she said, as Miami nodded sagely. “We shall have him well in hand in no time.”

**********

**********

_‘Rhye stopped. Help on way.’_

Freddie frowned at the note in his hands. “No mention of John,” he grumbled worriedly. Roger was never one for sending long messages, but this was brief even for him.

“Surely he would have said something if Lord Deacon was injured,” Jim pointed out reasonably as he urged Freddie to try to eat more. They had a few quiet moments together this night, and Jim wanted only for Freddie to rest, but his lord was proving difficult.

“And no details,” Freddie continued to fret, ignoring the food Jim put in front of him. “I understand messages must be short, but what help? Whose help?” His and Brian’s armies were locked in fierce sieges with Rhye and even the most optimistic captains were predicting months of struggle.

“Lord Taylor will send more news when able,” Jim said calmly. “Surely the key is that Rhye has been stopped there.”

Freddie just stared more at the note, willing it to speak and tell him more. “And what of John?” he repeated. “And Roger himself? And Miami?” He had ordered scouts sent to find his brothers the previous day and waited impatiently for any word, ignoring the fact that it would no doubt take days; he wanted the time to pass _now_. He worried he would never forgive himself for sending John into battle.

“Lord Taylor surely would have said if they were ill or injured,” Jim pointed out yet again, his voice calm and patient. 

_‘And surely I would know,’_ Freddie thought, trying to reassure himself. Either by their special means or by dove, surely he would know if John or Roger or Miami had been hurt. Freddie had to believe that.

“Yes, yes, of course,” he made himself say, trying to smile at Jim. Bless him, the engineer just smiled and again handed Freddie a plate of warm food. Freddie smiled truthfully as he regarded the man, wondering what he had done to deserve such unconditional love, and how he would ever let him go.

*****

“He says nothing about John,” Brian worried as he paced about the camp fire.

“Then all is well,” Anita said logically, calmly resting as she cleaned her instruments and let the lord pace and wear himself out. She knew from experience that it was best to let Brian fret and worry himself as nothing would stop him, and it was far easier on her to just let him have his concerns and episodes.

“But—”

“Sharpen this, please,” Anita interrupted, handing Brian a scalpel. Without a word, he set to the task, and the doctor sighed. She just hoped she had enough tools needing care to keep him occupied. A restless Brian was a nervous Brian, and she wanted none of that around her patients.

*****

Two days later, a large group of people arrived at Brian’s headquarters, a scout reporting a contingent from House Ford was nearing. Brian knew House Ford as a formidable group, dedicated to guarding the borders in the mountain passes. They sent an outstanding group of personnel each year to fight with the lords, but for the most part concentrated themselves in the mountains, and everyone was glad for their service in that treacherous area. During the planning before John and Miami had left, they had discussed that they would likely meet up with people from the House, relatives of Lady Eva, and Brian had looked forward to any meeting with them, certain they would be soldiers to respect and honor.

“So, where the hell is the wine?” an older lady demanded as she dismounted her warhorse. “We’ve come far in two days, and are damned parched. Are you holding out on us, Lord Taylor?”

“My dear Lady Madge,” Roger looked genuinely offended as he dismounted and held an arm for the lady to take. “How could I possibly be disingenuous to one so lovely as to inspire poets to greatness? I would surely be struck by lightning for giving offense to one of your honor and charm.”

The lady laughed and slapped Roger on the back. “Are you certain you are not available, my boy?” she asked cheerfully. “Why, I have at least half a dozen grandchildren—”

“Shut up, Madge, _I asked first!”_ another lady said as she joined them, and Roger gallantly took her arm as well. “ _My_ grandchildren and nieces and nephews are first in line if—”

“Ladies, ladies, I sincerely regret there is only one of me to go around,” Roger said as the trio approached Brian, who was watching now with an open mouth and wide eyes. “And only one of my brother, the Lord Brian May, who – sadly – is also unable to be bound. I know this is a great tragedy, but you have survived the blow that I cannot be pledged, and surely it will be a small matter for you to accept the same of Brian.”

Brian just blinked. “What?” he said, his voice rather timid as he regarded them, not at all certain what to say or think. Roger just beamed at him.

“Brian, may I present the Ladies Madge and Tessa Ford; ladies, my brother, the Lord Brian,” he introduced them with a flourish. “Brian, House Ford has come to help clean up things in the mountain passes for us. With the ladies at the head, we shall have no trouble at all.”

“I do hope you’ve left some fighting for us,” one of the ladies – Brian thought it was Madge – said as she smiled at the lord. “Damn waste of our time to come this way for nothing.”

“Ah, no, no, there is still fighting,” Brian managed to say, still blinking as he looked between them.

“Wonderful!” the second lady enthused. “Just point in the direction and off we go. We shall tidy this up for you in no time.”

Roger looked offended again. “And skip on the wine I’ve promised, Lady Madge? I think my feelings are surely hurt.”

“Now, Roger, I never said we couldn’t drink while on the way to fight,” the lady objected, and Brian just stood aside as the three, arms linked, walked over to the supply tents.

*****

“And John is well?” Freddie repeated anxiously as he regarded Lady Ford. She had arrived an hour earlier with a full division of troops, and Freddie had quickly invited her into his tent so they could talk in private. He was glad to hear good reports on the battles and news that Ford troops were taking over the passes, but equally eager to know more of his youngest brother.

“He was sleeping most of the time, cursed headaches troubling him when awake when I left three days ago, but your brother and the doctor say this is normal. We had a dove this morning report that he is steadily improving,” the lady said firmly, accepting the cup of wine and tea. She regarded Freddie with calm and wise eyes. “His special powers take a toll, it is clear, but he used them well. You should all be proud of him.”

Freddie looked down at his hands, bowing his head a little. “He is the greatest soldier among us,” he said fiercely, and the lady nodded. He looked at the message that had arrived the day before my dove and took a deep breath. “Miami wrote we must speak freely with you, my lady. He said you had news for me of the sort of battle John did.”

“Ah,” Lizzie nodded thoughtfully as they settled into their camp chairs, the braziers keeping the tent warm. “I did not see anything myself, mind you, and can only tell you what my nephew and your other brother told me. But it is impressive indeed.” Freddie managed a nod and small smile of pride despite his worries.

“We knew John could protect himself if needed; we have made him practice deflecting things and we have all seen him move smaller items,” Freddie confessed. “But I sense that he did more.”

“He did indeed,” Lizzie confirmed. “He moved entire boulders and felled trees. But most unusual was that he was able to strike down the enemy without any visible means; he simply looked at them, and they fell over. James assures me this is new.”

Freddie blinked in surprise. “It is,” he confirmed. “We knew he could move things, but never people directly.”

“Well, he certainly did,” Lizzie snorted a little. “And it was most impressive. According to my people, he didn’t even need to say spells aloud; it was as if he simply thought it, and it happened. The speed at which he could do things has obviously increased, James told me.”

“So it seems.” Freddie refilled the lady’s cup and added more to his own goblet, trying to think practically. “It is good he can defend himself, of course. But do we know if these new…stronger…actions affected him more gravely?”

“Your Dr. Seidel assessed that he was very weak, but showed no signs of obviously illness afterwards,” Lady Ford assured him. “He is a great warrior, just in a different manner. The physicians will have him well again soon, and I suspect he will find his way to the troops again.” She smiled as she sipped her drink. “Do not clip his wings too harshly, Lord Mercury; he needs to fly.”

Freddie sighed as he added more wine to his cup. “Lady Eva and John say the same,” he admitted. “He is meant to fly.”

“And he should, but I agree under protection,” the lady nodded. “I have assigned several of my most trusted aides to his guard, and they shall keep him well in hand.”

Despite his worries, Freddie had to smile. “If they are a fraction the warrior you are, my lady, then I rest assure that John will be safe.” Lady Ford chuckled at the flattery.

“Oh, they shall keep him well in hand, I assure you.” Her blue eyes twinkled. “We moved him to a lodge, where he continues to recover. I received a dove this morning that he is well; tired, but no illness.” She chuckled at some memory. “And he was not pleased at being sent away in a litter _‘like a damn baby’_ as he loudly and repeatedly proclaimed as he was toted away. He is stubborn, and bless him for it; he looked _adorable_ ,” she practically cooed. The lady regarded Freddie sternly, as one head of a house to another. “I assume there is a damn good reason why you have not allowed my cousin to betroth that sweet child; or any of you, for that matter.”

Freddie cleared his throat, looking down, and thinking of a certain babe in Rhye. “There are reasons indeed, my lady,” he admitted. “I know we may speak freely, but please forgive me; the matter is….sensitive to us. My brothers and I barely speak of it even amongst ourselves. I can tell you we are guided by John’s visions.”

“Ah, pity then, but I do of course understand,” Lizzie nodded. “And agree you must do as our mage advises.” She sighed as she took a long sip of wine. “A great pity though,” she repeated. “Why, I have two granddaughters and a grandson who would be absolutely perfect for dear John, and some nieces and nephews as well that I would gladly offer. And as for your troublesome blond brother,” she grinned at Freddie, her blue eyes teasing in mischief. “If I were but a few decades younger, I might chase him down myself.”

A laugh escaped Freddie and he raised a glass in toast to the lady. “And I would most heartedly cheer you on, my lady, while at the same time warning you sincerely of his many shortcomings; too numerous to count. But I have no doubt you would bring Roger around in no time at all.”

Lizzie clinked her glass against Freddie’s in a toast. “Then we shall plot and plan what we may,” she agreed. “Surely we can come up with some relatives to match.” She grinned wider. “It is one of the delights as head of your house, my dear, to play matchmaker. A grave responsibility, but a fun one, nonetheless.”

Freddie grinned back, and they sat to happy discussion of things other than battle.  
  


**********

**********

Two weeks later, Freddie met up with Brian and Roger on the way to Castle Mercury. Sir James had sent word a few days earlier that John was recovered enough now for travel, and he and John were on their way to Freddie’s home. The Ford’s were cheerfully destroying the scraps of the remaining Rhye forces, and the older trio had been glad to turn the family loose and return to their youngest brother. 

“Though, mind you, I do hope they leave something for us to toy with,” Roger mussed as they turned onto the last road to reach the Mercury estate. They had joined up just outside Brian’s lands, each of them escorting wounded troops home. 

Brian winced at the words as they rode. “I don’t want to know what they come up with,” he said sincerely, and Roger grinned. 

“No, you don’t,” he agreed cheerfully. “But I do have some happy news. A distant cousin of mine seems a perfect match for one of Lady Tessa’s grandsons.” He looked at Freddie pointedly. “It seems someone was playing matchmaker, and word got around. When Lady Tessa approached me, I didn’t quite know what to say.” 

Freddie looked innocent but smiled all the same. “So, tell us more,” he encouraged. “Who is it?” 

“Crystal,” Roger confided. “He was with our troops, and met Lady Tessa’s grandson during some of the fighting in the passes. Their eyes met over a slain Rhye body, and I guess it was love at first sight. Lady Tessa got word and once she met Crystal and he got her stamp of approval, all they needed was to inform me.” 

“It is one of the pleasant aspects of being head of your house,” Freddie said, echoing Lady Ford’s words. “Just do as the ladies say, and you might survive.” 

Roger gave a small shudder. “Oh, believe me, I have no wish to cross them,” he assured his brothers. “I’m not that crazy.” 

Brian nodded in agreement. “They are a force of nature,” he sighed. “Give thanks to the gods that they are on our side.” Freddie added his fervent agreement as well, and they hurried onto his home. 

Sir James met them outside in the courtyard as they saw to their troops and wagons. “My lords,” he said bowed to them, smiling. “Welcome home. It is good to see you again.” 

“And we are glad to be here,” Freddie grinned. “How is John?” 

“Resting after our trip,” Miami explained as they headed inside. “He discovered to his great consternation that riding in a litter can be tiring when one is still recovering. He was most vocal in his claims that he was fine.” 

“He must be feeling better if he is complaining,” Brian remarked lightly and Miami chuckled. 

“I may have believed his words that he was feeling well, if I had not found him just moments later asleep sitting up in his chair at the dining table. We bundled him off for a nap, and he should be awake soon.” 

“I’m just grateful he is alright,” Freddie sighed as he took an offered drink. “By all accounts, it was rather frightening what he did.” 

Their tutor nodded. “It was, my lords,” he admitted. “Impressive, and made a complete difference in the outcome of our battle, but most unexpected and it took a toll on him. He has not been ill, thankfully, but completely exhausted. We have never seen him so drained even when he had pneumonia.” 

“I think he drew power,” Brian said quietly. He had sent a brief message to his brothers and Miami earlier, but had waited until they were together for a complete debrief of the story. “Bella was agitated, as I hear Atol was as well,” he added, looking at Roger. 

“He was,” Roger agreed. Both animals had raced ahead earlier the day before, clearly eager to get to the mage. Miami had sent a dove that morning with word that the familiars had arrived at the castle during the night, and were keeping John company again with Finn and a host of local felines. “And also Bandit,” Roger added, speaking of John’s warhorse. “They were huddled together, and I don’t think it was just for protection. They touched John, and it seemed to give him strength.” 

Miami nodded at the words. “Then it is good they are here; perhaps they can help John grow stronger.” He smiled at the brothers. “He is well, I assure you, and the doctors are confident there is no injury or illness. He just needs to rest, but as usual, he will find any excuse he can to be a trial.” 

“Is Lady Eva still coming?” Roger asked. At Miami’s nod, he grinned. “Well, then hopefully she can keep him in line.” 

“We can pray,” Miami said dryly.

The brothers made their way upstairs to the former nursey that had been turned into a large suite. Over the years, each of the brothers had declined to take the master suites their parents had used, and instead chose the familiarity of the old nurseries. It was here they found John, sound asleep on the large bed, surrounded by his familiars and watched over by his doctor and nurse. The doctor assured them John was resting well, and they reluctantly went to the study to work on plans for their armies.

A servant came a short time later, announcing that Lord John was awake, and the brothers hurried back to him. John was sitting up in bed, pale and clearly tried even after his rest, but he grinned happily at seeing them. Roger threw himself on the bed while Freddie, Brian, and Sir James pulled up chairs and they settled in for the usual debrief after a battle.

  
“Thank the gods you are alright,” Freddie said fervently, giving John a fierce hug before he took his chair. “And by the way, you are _never_ doing that again.” Miami gave him a stern look and Roger rolled his eyes a little, and Freddie just stared them down. “I mean it, Deacy. You are never going to battle—”

“Yes, I am,” John said quietly. He looked at them, his head a bit ducked and his shoulders slightly hunched in his usual shy demeanor, but his voice was steady. “I will, Freddie.”

Freddie opened his mouth… and then managed to shut it. He settled for giving John another hug that almost smothered the teen, and then sat down and took a deep breath. “Tell us what happened,” he said instead of arguing. He had just been put in his place by his mage, and they all knew it.

John, Roger, and Miami took turns explaining the battle, John describing the visions he’d had after Miami had sent him away. “I knew we could tell them,” John said, speaking of his guards. “They won’t tell anyone.”

“They won’t indeed,” Brian agreed with a soft smile. “The Ford ladies have made it very clear they are protecting you now as well as us. In fact, I am certain they feel they can do better.”

“They can,” Miami assured them all, his expression calm but also with obvious amusement. “It is a good thing,” he mussed. “Lord Deacon will not be able to sneak away. Not that he could before, of course, but I will rest better now knowing he is watched by many.”

John glared at his guardian a little with a pout while the older brothers grinned in agreement. “Anyway,” John said, his nose a little in the air, trying to ignore the smirks, “I was able to get the mules to come to me so we could disarm them. But then…” he hesitated a little, and his shyness came back. “I guess I….fought,” he said, his voice a little awed at the notion.

“You did indeed,” Miami said, nodding at his youngest charge. He and John had spoken of it a bit over the past weeks, but had quietly agreed to wait until the older brothers were with them before talking too much. “And we need to now discuss how that happened.” The knight looked at the older lords. “I told Lord John to defend himself as we had taught, but he did more. It was well done,” he added, sounding a bit proud and smiling at the youngest. “But unexpected.”

“Well, you told me to move the rocks and trees if I could,” John protested a little, but he knew what the knight meant. “I didn’t want to wait until it was needed as protection; I wanted to help fight. I knew I could do it.”

“Of course you could,” Roger jumped in, equally proud. “It was really something to see,” he told Freddie and Brian. “But I was surprised when you moved people.”

Miami nodded thoughtfully. “We all were.”

John sighed, looking at his hands. “I didn’t say spells,” he admitted. “I barely even thought it. It just…happened.” He looked back up at the men. “I honestly am not certain how I did it. I’ve never tried it before, I promise.”

“We believe you,” Freddie assured him. “I’m proud you were able to not just defend yourself but assist the soldiers.”

“In a way, it saves time,” Roger offered, always looking for tactical advantages. “I mean, you didn’t have to lift a rock to move a person; it’s faster to effect the person directly.”

“But a bit frightening,” Brian put in, sensing what John was feeling. The youngest nodded, and Brian squeezed his shoulder. “You did what you needed to do,” he said firmly. It was likely the heat of the battle. I agree it’s good you were able to do that. Our soldiers are loyal and will not speak of what they saw, and any of Rhye who lived will not be believed if they say anything.”

Miami handed John a cup of tea. “You say you didn’t not consciously think of it?” he asked.

John shook his head. “Not really,” he admitted, sipping his medicine. “It was…reflex, I guess? Like training?”

“It is your form of fighting,” Freddie agreed firmly. “Muscle memory of a different sort, that is all. We are all proud of you.”

“But it took a toll,” Brian pointed out logically. “It’s is good you are not ill, but it clearly exhausted you, even with drawing power from the familiars. I would say don’t use this power unless you have to.”

John sulked for a moment, but nodded reluctantly. “I know I have to be careful,” he admitted. “If I’m sick or passed out, I can’t help you.”

Roger gave his little brother a shove. “Idiot, we don’t care about that. We need to be well,” he argued as the other’s nodded.

“Indeed,” Miami said, but the knight had a thoughtful look that both Freddie and Brian picked up on. Roger was too busy telling John about the rest of the battle for the young pair to notice, but the big pair did, and the guardian made a small gesture indicating that they would talk later.

They enjoyed an early dinner so John could go back to sleep, and he was tucked into bed, his familiars gathered around him. Sir James gestured for the older three, and the four men went to Freddie’s study.

“What are you thinking, Miami?” Freddie asked quietly as they took seats, getting right to the point. “What did you not want to speak of in front of John?” The knight smiled a little grimly and shook his head.

“Your words, Lord Brian,” he admitted, nodding at the tall lord. “I do not think that Lord John can truly control this new power of his. He has been clear that he not did consciously think of or even murmur a simple spell to take down the men he did. He merely waved his hand and they were…dispatched.”

Roger’s blue eyes grew wide as he considered the words. “Almost an impulse,” he said. “Instinct. Protective, of course, just as we are trained to protect ourselves with weapons, but…”

“Possibly far more powerful,” Freddie finished, his own voice tight with tension as he quickly grasped the situation. 

Sir James nodded again. “You must first have a weapon, or make use of something at hand,” he pointed out. “But Lord John always has this weapon of his own. And he can react far more rapidly than one can physically. He did not even purposely think through what he did, he admitted to me. He simply knew it was danger, and his powers acted to protect himself and those around him.”

Brian looked down at the cup of tea he was clutching. “Impulse,” he repeated. “A very dangerous thing.”

“And this power is as deadly as a weapon,” Miami continued. He took a deep breath, running a hand thought his hair. “Lord John has not asked, and I have very carefully not allowed it to be discussed around him, but there is more I must tell you. I spoke with my aunt, and several of her people once John was safe at the hunting lodge. They found the bodies of the soldiers John…attacked.”

“Bodies?” Freddie asked sharply. The knight nodded.

“I thought at the time that perhaps they were merely stunned. But they were dead. Not a single mark on any of them, but very dead. My aunt’s agents were very clear in their reports. The men that John used his magic on were killed instantly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting....the cliffhanger!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We all need some positive cuteness right now, I think. Hugs to Titlark for encouraging me to get off my duff and start posting the new story and as always, major hugs for story support and ideas. 
> 
> Titlark is studying for her internal medicine finals, and has just been put on a coronavirus response team, so please send positive thoughts. She will return to her writing when possible. 
> 
> Please let me know if there is anything special you would like to see in the adventures of the young lords.


End file.
